


The Eight Traveler's Journey

by GameAnime



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Betrayal, Bromance, Comedy, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hope, Past Abuse, Slow To Update, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 122,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameAnime/pseuds/GameAnime
Summary: This is a story of eight legendary travelers that would leave their mark in Orsterra. Although they have completely different backgrounds and goals for their travels, they decide to travel with one another to gain some insights on the different regions of the land. Friendships will form and love will blossom between the groups. There will be arguments here and there but will soon end with bonds unbroken. Some will realize there is more to life than reaching their destinations.  After all, it is all about the journey they experience with one another.This is my first ever fanfiction and I have just completed Octopath. I honestly love this game and hope that everyone would like what I am writing. Please let me know if there any grammar mistakes I make in this story. Also, I have heard there is a sequel that this game will have in the future, so lets hope it arrive soon. Hope you enjoy this project I will try to write longer chapters depending on if people enjoy it or not. Also the "/" means that these are my pairings and the "&" means I will have the characters interact with one another in a friendly banter.
Relationships: Alfyn Greengrass & Therion, Ali/Tressa Colzione, Cordelia Ravus/Therion, Cyrus Albright & Therion, Cyrus Albright & Tressa Colzione, Everyone & Everyone, H'annit & Ophilia Clement, Olberic Eisenberg & Everyone, Olberic Eisenberg & Therion, Ophilia Clement & Olberic Eisenberg, Ophilia Clement/Alfyn Greengrass, Primrose Azelhart & Alfyn Greengrass, Primrose Azelhart & H'aanit, Primrose Azelhart & Ophilia Clement, Primrose Azelhart & Tressa Colzione, Primrose Azelhart/Olberic Eisenberg
Comments: 42
Kudos: 32





	1. Olberic, The Warrior

_(Eight Years Ago)_

A black haired massive man with a blue tunic wielding a long executioner blade was fighting against eight men in a battle of the Kingdom of Hornburg where a coup had been started and many of the kingdom's warriors were battling to not only protect their king but the kingdom itself. He had strands of hair unfixed on the left side of his scalp and a metal bracer on both of his hands.The black haired man stood firm in his place with two hands on his blade, waiting for one of the men to come and try and strike him. Although he was one man, the eight others facing him showed signs of fear when witnessing the power of strength the man possessed that made it seem as though he was inhuman.

"Hells, is he man or beast!?" cried the leader of men. Another tried to attack the black haired man but was cut down instantly with one swing of the blade.

"He's but one, yet fights like a score!" cried the same man as another soldier tried to strike at the man only to face the same result as the previous person who dared tried to fight the man.

One of the men in shock stated, "Gods have mercy...That's the Unbending Blade of Hornburg, Olberic Eisenberg!"

Olberic heard this and yelled, "You know my name. And so to business. Who will be the next to die!?"

"It's you who'll be dyin'. Look about you-we have the numbers!" yelled the enemy leader.

"Enemy reinforcements on the left flank!" yelled one of the men to his leader.

Just then, the Knights of Hornburg appeared behind the Unbending Blade in order to help their comrades, even the playing field. The leader that was leading the knights stated, "To Sir Olberic's side, men! The blackguards have had their way for long enough!"

"Charge!" yelled the men.

"Bah! It matters not. We're done here." said the enemy leader.

"Sound the retreat! Withdraw to the rallying point!" the enemy knights retreated and Olberic sheathed his blade as the Hornburg Knight leader approached him. 

"Sir Olberic. I feared we would be too late" said the knight leader.

"Nothing I can't handle. Can you hold this position?" asked Olberic.

"You make for His Majesty's camp, sir?" ask the knight leader.

"Just so. Our foe attacked from both flanks , but we have no orders from the crown. This...concerns me" said Olberic.

"His majesty is well guarded, sir..." told the knight leader.

"Sir Erhardt is with him, I know this," said Olberic. Yes, Erhardt is with his king right now so there should be no reason to worry. Erhardt was not only a loyal knight but also a loyal friend to Olberic. They have trained together, eaten together and drank with one another. He was one of the most trustworthy knights he had ever met. Many have known of these two not only being good friends but also a formidable pair of swordsmen. They have crafted a reputation that viewed them as a duo that was both fearsome and awe-inspiring among the knights of Hornburg. Because of this, they were given a name: The Twin Blades of Hornburg.

"There is no stronger knight in the realm. Other than yourself, of course, m'lord" said the knight leader. "With Sir Erhardt at his side, surely His Majesty is in no danger...?"

"Perhaps not. But we must be certain" said Olberic. I would know how the battle unfolds. Besides, words from the king always lift the men's spirits."

"As you wish, sir. We will hold this ground" said the knight leader as he held his sword up letting the men know to be ready to protect the sector.

"Be safe. And may the gods guide your blade." Olberic said.

"And yours, Sir Olberic" said the Knight leader. 

Olberic ran up to the path of where the king was located. As a knight, his priority was to make sure his liege was safe and sound and believed that he would restore the kingdom and end this war. He had faith that Erhardt would protect the king, after all he was one of the most trusted knights aside from Olberic that the king held in high regard. However, he must see the king for himself as both a knight and a close friend. Plus, he did not want Erhardt to take all the credit now. He chuckled at the thought. As he continued to run through the path, he witnessed the dead bodies of fallen knights who were fighting for the kingdom. His face in sorrow for his fallen brothers at arms laying down bloody with their eyes lifeless.

"Heavens have mercy" Olberic said to himself. He went to one of the bodies to inspect the conditions of it. "His Majesty's own guards...slain, to the last man, Who could have done such a thing." He stood up upon realizing something crucial. "Erhardt! Where is Erhardt!?" He continuously ran down the path hoping to not discover his best friend slain as the rest of the men. He knows he should trust his brother, but he must make sure that both he and the king are still alive.

( _ The top of path to the King _ )

"So it was.. you.." A man who had his hand on his chest as he coughed up blood. This man was King Alfred, the ruler of Hornburg, and he was stunned to notice the blond man with fair features that had drawn his sword on to him. That man was no other than Erhardt himself. His eyes seem to have no light in them. To the eyes of King Alfred, it was as though he was a completely different person. Erhardt said nothing to King Alfred's statement as he stood there with his sword, blood dripping from the tip of it. 

"My liege!" Olberic yelled. He had finally reached the top to where his king was supposed to be safe. Erhardt turned around and looked at Olberic, giving him a look at what he had done to the king. Olberic was shocked at what he was seeing right now. "Erhardt! What is the meaning of this!?" yelled Olberic. As he walked up to Erhardt to see whether or not he would explain this situation, Erhardt turned towards King Alfred and cut him down with his blade. The king fell with a pool of blood forming under him as Erhardt continued to keep silent of the whole ordeal.

"What... What have you done!?" Olberic yelled. He could not have believed what he had just witnessed. Erhardt, the man who was not only his comrade but his brother, had slain the man they have sworn to protect. His mind couldn't comprehend what he saw; it was all surreal. While Olberic was thinking this, Erhardt suddenly ran up to the Unbending Blade and tried to cut him down, however, Olberic was quick and blocked the attack with his own blade, grunting as he pushed Erhardt back.

Erhardt finally spoke and said, "Have you not eyes? The king is dead, by my hands." He walked back to the dead king's side and Olberic yelled, "What madness ....What treachery is this?" He could not believe what he was hearing. Erhardt was admitting to killing the king? Although he had witnessed it himself, his mind was still trying to process these events.

Erhardt closed his eyes and opened them as he turned back to Olberic and stated, "No madness here. But call it treachery if you will." 

"I thought you a friend...a brother" cried Olberic with tears welling up in his eyes. He had felt betrayed by Erhardt's action. He had put his trust in him to protect his king. What was going on inside his friend's head?

Overwhelmed with emotions, Olberic decided to charge head first to Erhardt only to be parried by him and slashed at the man, leaving a cut on the left side of his forehead that dripped out blood. This pushed Olberic backwards, holding this cut and bending down on one knee as he grunts from the pain

"Brothers, indeed. How many times did we cross swords like this in the practice yards?" ask Erhardt. "And how many times have I told you? I see your every move, your every strike before it falls."

"As I see yours!" stated Olberic as he got up and went in his sword stance.

"Ah, but you've not seen everything , I saved one trick for the day I knew would come" said Erhardt in his sword stance as well.

Both men charged at one another with the clash of their swords being the only thing to be heard. Everything went white.

_ (Present) _

Olberic had risen up in his bed quickly with heavy breathing from the dream he had just had. His clothes were not the blue tunic he was wearing during his last battle but a brownish color tunic with light brown trousers. He looked around his surroundings and noticed that he was still his home in Cobblestone, a village in the Highlands that he had sought refuge after Hornburg had fallen. The cut he had received during that day had not healed properly and only left a scar on the left side of his forehead. 

Olberic sighed and said to himself, "Always the same dream.." He got off from his bed but thought of the dream that brought old wounds back. He had those types of dreams from time to time. Although it has been eight years since that battle, the thirty seven year old former soldier could not bear to forget the incident that changed not only his livelihood but who he was as a swordsman. He suddenly felt the presence of someone near his door.

"Ah, Phillip. What is it?" asked Olberic.

"Crivens! How did you know it was me, sir?"

A boy opened the door and came into Olberic's room. This boy was Phillip who had grown attached to Olberic when he settled in Cobblestone. He was a boy with brown hair with his attire being suspenders and a brown vest. 

"One must always be in his guard, even when he rests. Yes a knight-" Olberic stopped himself for a few seconds and thought about what he was about to say. He shook his head and said, "No, I am no knight. Just a man with a sword, and nothing more.."

"If you say so, sir. But there's lots of men what carry swords that can't do half of what you do!" Phillip said excitingly. "Oh I almost forgot sir! The headman's lookin' for ya. Says he wants a word. He didn't say about what."

"Tell him I'm on my way," Olberic said.

Phillip nodded, "Yes sir. I'll go on ahead and let him know, sir. He'll be in the square-you know the one." Phillip left, leaving Olberic by himself in his house again.

_ How many years has it been since Hornburg fell? My liege lost, my land in ruin...I wandered aimlessly. After a time, I came to this village. Here I earn my keep as a hired sword, hiding behind another man's name. Defending the villagers from bandit raids, teaching young men how to handle a blade-not a glamorous life, but it puts food on my plate. A man like me knows only the battlefield. Worth only as much as the blade at my side and the arm that swings it. When that blade fails to save my sworn liege, what does that make me? For years I asked myself that question. No answer still-at least, not one I like,  _ thought Olberic

"One thing I do know is that I owe this village a debt. A debt I intend to repay" Olberic said to himself. "But that's enough brooding for one morning. The headman's waiting."

Olberic grabbed both his blades and came out of his home and encountered a couple of the villager men, who were the watchmen of Cobblestone, and greeted him for the morning.

"Berg, sir!" said one of the men. The other man who was the watchman came up to Olberic, or Berg as he called himself, and said, "Dawn patrol, sir. Nothing to report!"

"Good to hear," said Olberic. "The two of you are doing patrol? It is usually only one man."

"Aye, sir. Headman thought it best. There's brigands in the hills of late" said the other watchmen. "Poor merchant gutted for his coin purse just yesterday. Was grisly sight, sir".

"These are dangerous times. One can never be too careful" said Olberic. "I hear the headman is looking for me."

"Ah, he mentioned that, sir. He should still be over in the square" said Watchman 2. "Now if you would excuse us sir we will continue our rounds."

As the men left, Olberic decided to take it upon himself to head straight to the headman of the village. He was an old man that did not feel any type of suspicion towards him when he arrived at Cobbleston. He was grateful to the man as he allowed Olberic to live in the village so long as he did his part in protecting the village from bandits and brigands that came and attacked the village. Nevertheless, Olberic was cautious as he felt as though he needed to change his name, so they wouldn't recognize who he was. He did not want to scare the villagers knowing that they were harboring the feared Unbending Blade that led trails of blood behind with the various men he had slain. Also, he wanted to forget about the past and move on as a new man that can start off with something. Although, those blasted dreams keep on reminding him on who he was and what he had failed to do. 

Olberic met with the headman who was talking to Phillip's mom. "Ah, there you are Berg" said the headman.

"Good morning to you sir" said Phillip's mom with a smile.

Olberic smiled back and said, "Morning to the both of you. Phillip said you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes, yes. I'll get straight to the point. We've had reports of bandits in the hills" said the headman.

"I see you've doubled the patrols," said Olberic with his face now looking in concern.

"Yes.. I was hoping I would ask for your aid," said the headman. "With bandits lurking, the villagers daren't venture into the hills. We cannot check the traps, nor collect firewood...its quite the predicament to say the least."

"Leave it to me. Where can I find these thieves?" asked Olberic.

"As for the precise location of their den, I fear I cannot say. I sent some of the men out searching, but...In the meantime, could you put the militia through their drills? Our men are keen, but they don't know a pommel from a pike, if you get my meaning" said the headman.

"Consider it done" said Olberic with a nod.

"Ah, sir if 'twould not be a burden, might my Phillip join in the training?" asked Phillip's mom. 

Olberic laughed with joy, "If he is willing, so am I." 

"Oh, he's more than willing, sir. I assure you. Been pesterin' me for weeks to ask you!" laughed Phillip's mom.

"That's a brave lad!" The headman said as he laughed with the two. "The boy has pluck, and ambition. And he could find a worse man to look up to than Berg here."

"Ever since my husband died...in the war, you know...It's just...the boy's getting to that age, when he needs a father..." said Phillips mom with a sad smile.

Olberic fell silent at that moment with a serious look on his face. He had always wondered why the boy was always so attached to him. He had thought that it was only because he wanted to learn some swordsmanship, but now he realized that Phillip only needed a father like figure. He, of course, has always enjoyed the boy's presence but he had never thought that the reason for his eagerness was because of his deceased father.

Realizing what she said, Phillip's mom apologetically stated, "Oh, no! I didn't mean to say- 

"Your is already a credit to the village." interrupted Olberic "It would be an honor to train him."

"You are too kind sir," Phillip's mom said with her smile returning. 

"It's settled, then. Train the lad well and see that he does his mother proud," said the headman with another laugh.

"I will," said Olberic as he went off to train the two watchmen that were studying under him in the ways of the sword. He approached one of the watchmen as he unsheathed his blade. Of course they were using wooden blades as Olberic knew his own strength and did not want to kill his pupils.

"A battle to the arms" said Olberic to the watchman.

"Always ready to spar, sir" said the watchman and he also unsheathed his blade. Olberic knew that the villagers needed to learn the way of the sword as there have been attacks on the village for previous years. He had noticed that the watchmen were dedicating themselves to protect the village by learning under him. Although they have been doing better with their sword work, they are still amateur when it comes to combat, so Olberic must do his best to make sure they are properly trained.

"Are you ready?" asked Olberic

"Yes sir" said the watchmen.

Just then the watchmen charged at Olberic swing his blade at him. His movements were quick but were sloppy to the point where Olberic could predict every attack he was about to make. 

_ He is eager I could tell but seems to focus solely on offense instead of defense,  _ thought Olberic. As the watchmen tried to attack, Olberic instantly parried the attack and struck at the watchmen on his side ultimately knocking him to the ground.

"Gah...! Got me again" said the watchmen as he was catching his breath while holding onto his side. 

"You attack with boldness, but you leave yourself open" lectured Olberic. "And so a simple counter-blow quickly strikes you down. You must remember: balance in all things."

"Balance, right. I'll try to remember that, sir" said the fallen watchman as he tried to get up. Olberic let the man heal himself up and walked to the other watchman who already held his guard against Olberic. 

"Are you ready now?" asked Olberic.

"Yes sir!" said the watchmen. Olberic began to come at the man who continued to hold his guard up against the blows that he was making. 

_ He focuses solely on defense rather than offense unlike the other one. He does seem to fair well in blocking my attacks. But he has not taken the chance to counterattack or strike when needed, _ thought Olberic.

Olberic began to put more pressure into his sword strikes to the point where the watchmen was overwhelmed that his wooden blade flew out of his hand, giving Olberic a chance to strike at the watchmen's shoulder with his body falling down. 

"It's no good, sir. We're no match for the likes of you!" the watchman chuckled. 

"You are too hesitant," said Olberic. "It is important to protect yourself, this is true. But you will never win a fight if you lack the courage to strike." 

"If you say so sir..." said the watchmen as he was getting up to catch his breath with his partner walking up to him to help him stand.

Olberic looked at both of them and said with a smile, "That said, if you fought side by side, you might complement each other well."

"Was just thinkin' that myself, sir" said one of the watchmen. "Better than the sum of our parts eh, sir?" said the other watchmen. He turned to his fellow watchmen and said, "What do you say, friend? Fight side by side?" "Two heads're better than one, eh?" said to the other one with a laugh.

Olberic stayed silent as he watched the two smile and laugh with one another. The type of interaction they were having reminded him of how he and Erhardt use to talk in that kind of manner. The way they should trust in each other brought back the memories of how he used to trust the man he once called his brother. It was painful to remember how that trust was broken once Erhardt took it upon himself to slay their king.

One of the watchmen noticed Olberic being lost in his own thoughts and asked, "Something the matter, sir?"

This brought Olberic back to reality. "What? No sorry. It's a fine idea. Train together, and you will be capable soldiers one day."

Both watchmen nodded and said, "Sir!" as one of them told Olberic that they will be leaving for patrol. 

"Yes, good. If you would" nodded Olberic.

"Sir! Me next, please!" yelled Phillip from behind Olberic.

Olberic looked behind him and saw that Phillip was in his swordsman stance. He shook his head and stated, "You are not ready yet. You need to work on your form."

"Awww" whined Phillip. 

"Do the drills as I showed you , and you'll be sparing soon enough. You have talent, lad" said Olberic trying to light the boy's spirit.

"I do?" asked Phillip with his eyes widened and his mouth forming a big smile.

"Not many boys your age take to the sword so quickly. And I've trained my share" stated Olberic.

"Crivens! Th-thank you, sir" Phillip said. "My father... He's, you know...gone sir. Died in the war."

"So I've heard," said Olberic.

"Mother's looked after me ever since. All on her own, sir" Phillip admitted. "But soon...soon I'll be a grown man! And it'll be my turn to take care of her!"

"She is a lucky woman to have a son so brave," said Olberic with a grin.

"So you see why I've got to get stronger, sir!" said Phillip. "I have to protect Mother, and everyone in the village. After all she's done for me. I owe her that much!"

Olberic fell silent again.  _ I too, once had someone to protect,  _ thought Olberic.

"Sir?" Phillip asked with curiosity of why his teacher became silent all of the sudden.

Olberic shook his thoughts and said to the boy, "It's nothing, lad. Just old memories. Keep at your training, and you'll be a strong man before long."

"I will, sir!" cheered Phillip.

Olberic left Phillip to do his training and decided to wander around the village and conduct his own patrol. He needed to stay on alert since there have been more incidents around the areas in the Highlands. His thoughts wander about the past from time to time but he puts a hold on those thoughts to focus on his duty as the village's sell-sword.

Just when he was making his third round, he heard a sudden scream from one of the villagers. The said villager ran down into the village and cried, "Brigands! We're under attack!" Olberic quickly ran to the screaming villager's side.

"B-Berg, sir!" the villager said, quivering in fear. "Brigands from the hills!" Without a second thought, Olberic ran up the village stairs to find the bandits that were attacking the village. He moved as fast as he could until he found the bandits as well as the watchmen who had their swords out with the difference being actual blades.

"Bah! These dirty peasants don't know their place! yelled one of the Brigand men. There were three of them on the right side of the hill path while the watchmen were facing them in front of the left side.

"We outnumber 'em! Surround 'em!" yelled one of the brigands.

"Stick a blade in their backs 'fore the boss finds out swineherds slowed us down!" cried the brigand.

"Do your worst, you brute!" yelled one of the watchmen.

"You'll not be getting past us!" yelled the other watchmen.

As two brigands came to run towards two with their blades ready to slice their blood, the watchmen deflected their attacks against the criminals, remembering their training with Berg.

"Damn it all! These swineherds know how to fight!" said one of the brigand men.

Olberic ran in front of the watchmen with his long executioner blade out and stance ready for battle. "Sir!" said one of the watchmen in surprise. 

"Good work, men. You did well to hold them off" said Olberic. "But I'll take over from here." 

"And who in the hells are  _ you _ supposed to be?" demanded one of the brigands.

"He's a bleedin' fool if he thinks he can take us all" laugh the other brigand. Olberic stood there in silence raising his blade up towards his chest.

"So ye's got a fancy blade, eh? I know yer sort, hedge knight. I've cut down my share o' yer betters." said the third brigand men.

"I'm tellin' ye...this one's trouble" warned the first brigand. 

Olberic gripped his blade and said, "You both have the right of it. I'm but a common hedge knight, with no name to speak of. But if you've come looking for trouble...you've found it."

"Stow it, or I'll cut yer tongue!" yelled one of the brigand men.

"Enough prattle! Let's skewer 'im!" ordered one of the men.

The three brigands had their axes ready to cut the former soldier down, but Olberic was ready for each of their attacks. The first brigand ran towards him with the ax in his hand, trying to decapitate the former knight. Said knight duck quickly and block swings from the brigand until he saw his chance to counter as the criminal raised the ax over his head, giving Olberic the opportunity to slash at the man's chest. Although not a lethal attack, it made the man drop his weapon and fall on his back with his clothes ripped from from the attack and blood leaking from his chest. The other two brigands decide it would be best to attack Olberic together, believing that their numbers will overwhelm the massive man. They charged at him waving their axes, trying to land a single mark on the man. Unfortunately for them, none of their attacks seemed to make a hit as Olberic continuously parried and blocked all of the incoming attacks. Olberic jumped back with his sword shining as he brought his left hips and then swung it quickly to his other hip.

**"Level** **Slash!"** he yelled, and a force of pressure came from his swing causing the men to fly backwards, dropping their weapons and holding on to their chest with one hand as they felt the pain from Olberic's blow. The knight stood there in triumph as he took down all three men without even breaking a sweat.

Cowering in fear, two of the brigands who got hit but the last attack ran away leaving only one behind. The one that stayed behind tried his best to get up slowly and meet the eye length of the soldier.

"You..." he said gasping in pain over the attack Olberic landed on him, holding his chest to sooth the pain in any way. "Ye can handle a blade, aye. But this ain't the end o' it. When the boss heats 'bout this, yer a dead man, ye hear?"

"We'll see about that, won't we," said Olberic with confidence. As Olberic was about to approach the man, he heard yells coming from below the village square.

"Help my boy!" cried the voice. 

"Let me go, you ugly-ugh" cried another voice.

"Hm!?" questioned Olberic as he instantly recognized the two voices being Phillip's mother and Phillip himself.

This distraction allowed the final brigand to escape and return back to his other men. Although Olberic wanted to stop him as he saw the man run, he turned around and instantly ran towards the village square to see what happened to Phillip and his mother, letting the watchmen follow him from behind. As Olberic went into the village square he noticed the only people that were there were the headman, Phillip's mother and the captain of the watchmen who had one knee on the ground, holding his chest.

"Oh Berg sir! They...they took him from me!" cried Phillip's mother with tears streaming from her eyes. "My poor Phillip...He was trying to protect me, but those...those animals...!"

"Damn it all!" cursed Olberic.

The captain, who was trying to stand up said, "Forgive me, sir...There were so many of them, and-"

"It does not matter now!" interrupted one of the watchmen. "We have to save the lad!"

"We know where they are now. Holed up in a cave, deep in the mountains" said the other watchmen.

"Then let's go! Gods only know what they'll do to him..." said the first watchmen. With both watchmen agreeing, they turned around to head to the hideout of the brigands when Olberic suddenly stopped them.

"Wait," said Olberic.

"But sir! We have to do something! They might kill the boy" said one of the watchmen with a worried expression.

"If you leave now, who will protect the village when thieves return?" Olberic reasoned. "No...you would be playing right into their hands."

"...Gods a'mercy. Is there nothing we could do sir?" said the other watchmen feeling hopeless that they can do nothing.

Olberic walked in front of the village entrance and said, "I'll go after the boy." 

This shocked both of the watchmen and one of them stepped up and said, "Alone!? But sir, even you...!"

"You stay and guard the village," interrupted Olberic. "At least until you're sure they're not coming back."

"Chief?" said Phillip's mother as she turned to the headman with a worried look. The village headman stood there in silence until he turned to Olberic and said, "You are the boy's -  _ our _ only hope. Can you do this Berg?"

Everyone turned to their protector and with a nod Olberic said, "Consider it, done." Phillip's mother ran up to Olberic and pleaded with him, "Please, sir! Bring him back, safe!"

"You have my word," Olberic promised and so he ran out of the entrance and headed towards the mountains where the bandits were hiding.

_ I cannot let the boy be killed,  _ thought Olberic as he continued to run up towards the mountain path.  _ I must not fail to protect the ones I swore my sword to. _ Just then Olberic came across another thought.  _ What am I using my blade for this entire time? _ Olberic shook those thoughts in his head.  _ That is not important right now. What is important, however, is making sure the boy is safe and those ruffians haven't laid a hair on him. _ And with that, Olberic ran as quick as lightning to the north of the mountains of the brigand's den. As he climbed up the stairs to where the brigand's cave was located, he came across five of them laughing and chatting with one another until they saw Olberic approach them.

"Look who's come. Have ye lost somethin' hedge knight?" smirked one of the brigands as he approached Olberic.

Without looking at him and looking straight towards the passage of the den, Olberic threatened, "Move aside, before I cut you in two." 

"Ye have courage, I'll give ye that," admitted the brigand. "Just who are ye, anyways? Never seen no hedge knight swing a blade the way ye do."

"Then you'll step aside, if you know what's good for you," Olberic said bluntly.

The brigand smiled in confidence, "You're on our land now, hedge knight. We give the orders here. Ye have skill, but ye're a man like any other, and ye'll bleed red." The four other men surrounded the man and had their weapons out and ready to attack.

"Get him!" yelled all of the brigands.

Olberic sighed and with his blade brought it to his hip one more time and attacked all five men at once.  **"Level Slash!"** he yelled and slashed all five brigands and had them fly backwards towards the entrance of the den, knocking them out instantly with a bit of blood staining their clothes. Olberic stepped over the men that he had beaten and headed towards the den.

_ Be strong, lad. I'm coming for you, _ thought Olberic.

( _ The Inner Depth of the Den) _

"Do tell me about this friend of yours. Knows how to fight, does he?" asked the leader of the brigands with a smile. His name was Gaston and he was wearing a horned helmet and a fur cape with rugged leather clothing. His stature was big with large muscles and a buff body type. He had six of his best men behind him as they were grinning and laughing at the scared look of the boy as well as his comment from earlier.

"H-he sure does!" cried Phillip trying to be confident but his voice gave off his fear of the leader. "He's stronger than all of you put together! You won't stand a chance!"

All of the brigands laughed at the boy's statement.

"Stronger'n all of us?"

"That's a laugh!"

"The boy's daft!"

"I-it's not a joke! Stop laughing" Phillip yelled with tears about the well up from how they weren't believing in the strength of his mentor.

"Ye hear that, mates? This hedge knight's the strongest blade in the realm!" mocked one of the brigands.

"Gwahahahaha! If he thinks he can best all of us, he's more madman than knight!" laughed another.

"This ain't a fairy tale, boy," stated a third one. "Real knights don't piddle away their days in the company of swineherds."

"If he's a knight from the stories, a damsel in distress might serve as better bait. Reckon we should go back for the mum?" asked the fourth one with a sadistic smile.

This comment made the brigands laugh in an uproar.

"Wahahahaha!"

"Now there's a plan!"

"I'll drink to that!"

Trying to gain more of his confidence, Phillip said, "S-stop it! You won't be laughing when Sir Berg is through with you!"

"Sir Berg! Now there's a frightenin' name! Look my arm's a'tremblin" a brigand cried sarcastically.

Gaston suddenly yelled, "Shut up, all of you!"

"Boss?" one man questioned.

"Reckon the boy got more courage than the lot of you-an more wits, to boot," said Gaston. He had grown fond of the boy as he stated everything to him and his men. Although he could tell there's a bit of fear in him, the boy was full of confidence in this man called  _ Berg _ . "So less yammerin' and more sharpenin' your stabbers!" he ordered.

"B-but, Boss. Ain't no way the hedge knight'll follow us here. Less he's mad an' all'' spoke one brigand.

"Aye," agreed another. "It ain't like it's his own son or nothin'. Why should he care?"

Hearing that, Phillip went silent. He knew that Berg was not his father. After all, his actual dad was dead. There was no reason for him to come and save him from these scoundrels. This made him clench his fist and close his eyes as he sob at the idea that these men were putting in his head.

Gaston turned to the boy and said, "Why, indeed? Things could get interestin' though, if he does show. Always had a soft spot for men with more courage than sense." The captain pointed at Phillip, "Like this boy here." He walked up to Phillip and crouched down, making sure that both he and him were at eye level. "What do you say, laddie? Care to join our little family? We're always lookin' for men with pluck."

Phillip ran away from the captain and had his back on one of the crates of mead that the brigand stole from other villages. "I'll never join you!" yelled Phillip. "I'm going to be a brave warrior...like Sir Berg!"

Gaston laughed at the boy's answer and said, "You hear that men? The boy say's he's too good for banditry!" Gaston stood up and said, "Think you're the only one who feels that way, boy? Let me tell you somethin'"

Just then, Gaston went silent for a moment as he noticed something from a distance. "What is it, Boss," asked one of the men in concern.

Olberic appeared with him running towards the end of the den, getting Phillip to go behind him as he ready his stance to defend him from Gaston and his men.

"Sir!" Phillip said, surprised.

"Sorry I'm late, lad," Olberic apologized. "Got held up along the way."

"Ey, look! It's the mighty Sir Berg, in the flesh!" one of the brigands mocked.

"He  _ is _ mad!" said another upon a realization. An' how'd he get in here, anyway!? Where are the lookouts?"

"Bleeding in the dirt, last I saw..." bluntly stated by Olberic. Hearing that made all the men step back a bit from the man that had just entered. 

All except for Gaston as he laughed at what he heard. And he charged at Olberic with his blade but failed to make his mark as said man parried the attack with his own blade, leaving Olberic a bit surprised.

"Sir!" cried Phillip with a scared and worried look.

"Stay back!" ordered Olberic to Phillip.

"D-did he just-? He parried the boss's blow" said one brigand with a shocked expression. 

"Hang me, but I ain't never seen no one do that afore..." said another brigand. The other men began to put their guard up after just witnessing the feat that Olberic demonstrated against their captain.

"You're quick, all right...and strong. Gaston admitted. "Clearly no common hedge knight, are you?"

"Just as you are no common brigand" stated Olberic. From his years as a knight, he could tell a person's experience based on the way they fight in battle. The attack that Gaston tried on Olberic was different from the way a criminal would fight. It was more discipline and less reckless unlike the type of fights he's been getting from the other scoundrels. Just then, Olberic began to be fixated on Gaston's sword.

"That blade..." he said aloud.

"Like it, do you? It's just so happens to be a good present...from an old friend" said Gaston. The blade that Gaston was holding seemed very familiar to him until he finally realized why it looked so familiar. It belonged to someone that he knew from his past.

"...Erhardt!?" Olberic said loudly as he tried to make sure that his eyes were not deceiving him of seeing his former ally's blade in the hands of another person.

"Oho! You know the man, do you now?" said Gaston with excitement.

"So it is his blade," convinced Olberic as he held his blade with both of his hands. "As If I needed another reason to cut you down where you stand...! How do you know Erhardt rouge...? Speak, or I'll slice your throat!"

Gaston laughed and said, "Ye've got a score to settle, is that it? I can see it in your eyes. They blazed like fire when you said his name. Look, I don't know what passed between you and Erhardt, but if you're lookin' to ask questions of me, my good sir...You'll have to earn the right!"

With that remark Gaston ran towards Olberic, clashing his blade on him trying to overwhelm him. Olberic, however, was quick and strong and was able to block the attack and push the man back, giving him some space. Some of the brigand men were about to join in the fight as they lifted their weapons up in the air, however, Gaston yelled, "Stay back where you are men! This is a fight between two warriors so don't either of you butt in!" Listening to their captain's order, all of the men who were about to help fell back. Gaston looked at Olberic and ready himself to attack. 

**"Level Slash!"** yelled Gaston as he swung his blade horizontally creating a force of wind that ripped through the air. Olberic, seeing this attack, blocked only to be pushed backwards by the force with his feet dragging backwards from the immense pressure. Olberic then decided to present his own attack by mimicking the action that he saw with his opponent.  **"Level Slash!"** he yelled as he sliced horizontally like Gaston with the same amount of pressure with the man not guarding the attack and only taking the full force of the blow. Although hurt with a small amount of blood spilling from his pectoral area, Gaston smiled and continued to try and attack the man, putting even more pressure into his strikes that Olberic could handle. He continuously attacked Olberic with one handed slashes until it seemed that his blade was about to slip from his hand. Gaston then took the opportunity to have his weapon raised as it glowed with purple aura and strike down onto Olberic's blade.  **"Bludgeon!"** he cried and that brought down on the ground with part of it breaking him coughing up blood and his mind being lost for a bit. The men cheered at their bosses attack while Phillip stood there scared and worried for his mentor. He wished to help him but knew he was no match for the leader and would only get in the way. As he was about to sob, Olberic stood up quickly and decided that it was his turn to attack. Seeing his opponent up gave Gaston a sadistic smile.

"Now there's a man that knows when to not give up in a fight! You best not disappoint me too much, Sir Berg," Gaston said with a smirk. Just then he decided to whirl his blade and grin as he prepared for his next attack. Everyone, including Phillip, knew that this attack would definitely damage Olberic who was still recovering from the last attack. As Gaston whirled his blade, purple venomous smoke seemed to leak out from his body as he began to charge his attack. Olberic knew the best thing to do was to guard from this next attack as he felt as though he could not dodge it. However, he must defeat this man quickly to not only get Phillip out of here but to also to ask Gaston for information he has on Erhardt. "You best do something quickly 'fore I kill you in front of the boy!" warned Gaston with his grin still in place. Olberic looked back to make sure Phillip was okay only to see his knees trembling and his face in fear as it seemed with tears beginning to form.

_ The boy is obviously scared but I know he has his faith in me, _ thought Olberic. _ I must end this and bring him back to his mother. Instead of blocking this attack, I will go for more of an offensive strategy. But first I need to gather more strength! _ Olberic brought his blade to his chest and closed his eyes for a second, only to instantly open them back up yelling,  **"Abide!,"** as an orange aura formed around the man with his muscles pulsing from the extra strength he was receiving. This move was one of the techniques learned from his time as a knight in Hornburg. It allows him to double the strength of his power for only for a short moment. Unlike others, warriors like Olberic cannot use and sort of magic and rely more on their physical abilities rather than elemental ones. However, they are gifted with abilities that allow them to increase their offense and defense prowess, giving them a better chance in the battlefield against men and monsters and making them a force to be reckoned with.

After witnessing Olberic's power up, Gaston began to laugh as he continued to whirl his blade. "I see you are getting serious now, Sir Berg. Well come at me with everything you got!" Olberic began to charge at the man trying to end the battle with one attack. Gaston stopped whirling his blade and with one overhead swing he tried to bring the weapon down on his opponent as it had a dark purple aura surrounding it. As he brought the blade down, he cried  **"Might Blow!"** and cut Olberic's shoulder. However, Olberic dodge at the last second and only receives a cut on his left arm, leaving Gaston to hold his blade on the ground with largest cracks forming on the dirt ground of the cave. This allowed Olberic to get near Gaston and finish the man off with one of his signature attacks. With two hands, Olberic motioned his blade into making a plus type slash as he yelled,  **"Cross Strike!"** which in turn made contact with the chest of Gaston, pushing him into the end wall of the cave and onto some of his men. The grin Gaston's face was placed with a pain expression as that attack dealt damage to his torso, bleeding much more than from the previous attack and coughing up blood. Phillip face instantly turned happy as he saw his hero standing victorious.

Gaston got off of his men and stood on one knee. "I...I yield," he said with a defeated tone.

Seeing that Gaston had no fight left within him, Olberic sheathed his blade. "Now I will have my answers. How do you know Erhardt?"

"We fought alongside each other is all," admitted Gaston. "Served together in a band of mercenaries. He was already an old hand when I signed up. Helped me out, showed me the ropes."

"A sellsword...And where is he now?" asked Olberic.

"Damned if I know," said Gaston. "When our group disbanded, we went our separate ways. After that, I drifted from on town to the next. Tried one trade, then another. But swingn' a blade's the only thing that's ever come natural to me. So here I am. Times are lean, and a man's got to make a living."

Although Olberic understood what Gaston was saying, he shook his head on his decision of using his blade to commit crimes. "Anyone could use a sword arm like yours," Olberic stated. "You could protect the people, instead of stealing from them."

"Aye, I could," admitted Gaston. "But honest work takes more wits than the gods saw fit to bless me with. Never meant to do anyone no harm...But life doesn't always give us a choice in the matter, does it?"

"Choice or no, you must answer for your crimes," said Olberic.

Gaston nodded. "Aye, I know the score. But I've got my men to think about, too." This shocked all of the men as they pleaded with their boss to not turn himself in. Noticing the worried look of his men, Gaston turned towards them and said, "Easy now, men. The hedge knight has the right of it. I've got more than enough blood in my hands. Live by the sword, and...Well you know how it goes. A man has to own up to what he's done."

Olberic had his hand on the side of his arm where it was still bleeding from Gaston's previous attack. As Gaston looked back, Olberic stated, "Enough blood's been spilled here today. Surrender, and I will see that you and your men are not harmed." Although they captured Phillip, Olberic could tell that Gaston was a man of honor and is not the type to go back on his word despite being a brigand.

"You do me a kindness, hedge knight. An' so I'll do you one in return...I told you I didn't know where Erhardt is. An' I don't. But I know someone who might."

This led Olberic to become silent. However, Gaston knew that meant to continue and tell him who could help find his former comrade.

"Gustav's his name. Sir Gustav," said Gaston. "Some called him the 'Black Knight' or other such fussed-up nonsense. Erhardt taught us both how to use the sword back in the mercenary band. You should find him in Victors Hollow."

"And this man will tell me where Erhardt is?" asked Olberic.

"He might. Then again, he might not," admitted Gaston. "Still, if you want to find him that much, I reckon it's worth tryin'." Olberic began to think of everything he just heard from the man. "I saw your eyes, hedge knight. They were dead, like a fish. But the moment you saw my blade, they came to life."

"Dead? Have I truly been...?" asked Olberic.

"Heh. But what does a common thief know of men's souls?" Gaston chuckled.

"Berg! Thank the gods you're safe!" said a voice from behind. Olberic turned to see two of the watchmen running towards, making sure that he was safe. "The villagers are as well, sir."

"Round up the thieves," said the other watchmen, "and lock them in the village gaol!" 

Gaston was silent upon thinking about Berg's name. "Berg...I could swear I've heard that..." Suddenly he realized why his name bothered him so much. "Gods be good!! Eisenberg!" Gaston took a step towards Olberic. "Should have known it, the way your eyes lit up at the mention of Erhardt's name...Aye, you're no hedge knight. You're Sir Olberic Eisenberg, the Unbending Blade."

Everyone in the den was shocked at what they had just heard. Gaston's men were dumbstruck of what they just heard, each of them responding to the surprising information that they just heard.

"H-huh!?"

"What in-!?"

"Blazes!"

Even Phillip was both shocked and confused or what he heard. His mentor Berg wasn't who he says he was?

"The Unbending...Blade?" said one of the watchmen who was trying to comprehend what he had heard.

"They said he was slain when Hornburg fell..." said one of the brigand men.

Another shook his head and said, "I'd heard he lived, but scarce believed it...until today."

"Is it true, sir? Are you...a real knight?" asked Phillip with his eyes widening full of astonishment.

Olberic turned to the boy and admitted, "Long ago, lad. Long ago." Olberic approached the boy and continued by saying, "Let's be on our way. We've kept your mother waiting long enough."

With a cheerful smile, Phillip replied, "Yes sir!" The watchmen went to apprehend Gaston and his men, leaving Olberic to walk with Phillip out of the cave.

_ (Some time later) _

Olberic was in the house wearing the blue tunic that he wore during the battle in Hornburg.  _ This village has been good to me. But it's about time to move on, _ thought Olberic.  _ I shall find Erhardt...so that I might find the reason I wield this blade. To find a man named Gustav. And, gods willing, Erhardt himself. Victor Hollows, the man said. That's where I must go...I had stopped believing that I would one day don these clothes again. The journey will be a long one, and I've no more reason to tarry.  _ With all of that in mind, Olberic walked out of his home, carrying a sack that contained all the necessities he needed for his travel. He made sure to have Healing Grapes, Inspiration Plums, and herbs that help in case he was poisoned, blinded, or was put into fear by some sort of magical ability. One of the villagers even gave him a polearm, in case he would need to use a spear instead of his sword. Olberic was also proficient in the ways of using a spear, however, he felt better using a sword due to the amount of time he put into his swordsmanship when Hornburg was still alive. As he headed out of the village, he was stopped by a few of the villagers, one of them being the village headman.

"...So you truly mean to leave us," said the headman.

"You have shown me nothing but kindness. I am forever in your debt," said Olberic as he bowed his head to the headman.

The village headman shook his head and said, "It is we who owe you, friend. Were the choice mine to make, you would stay with us forever. But it is your life to live."

"We won't ever forget all you've done for us, sir," said the captain of the watchman who was smiling as he supported Olberic for going on this journey.

"The next time any dirty brigands come after us, we'll give 'em a good kicking in your name," said one of the watchmen with confidence.

"We're no knights sir, but you've taught us well. We can protect our home, at the very least," said the other watchmen.

Olberic smiled, "...Glad to hear it."

"I'm sorry, sir," said Phillip's mother who was also among the villagers. "Phillip...he wouldn't come. Didn't want you to see him crying, most like."

"I understand," said Olberic. He was not going to say he would miss the boy himself. His day always seemed to brighten when he came to him and asked to train him in the ways of the sword. The boy had so much pluck; he would grow up to be a fantastic knight when the time came. He had helped Olberic cope with the loss of his kingdom with that bright smile and confidence he got to witness everyday when he came to this village. "Tell the boy I am counting on him to grow strong, and to look after his dear mother," asks Olberic.

Phillip's mother bowed her head, "Thank you, sir I will."

"When you've done whatever it is you must do, pray come back and visit us," asked the headman. "No matter how far your journey takes you, you'll always have a home here."

Olberic bowed his head again after hearing what the headman said. "Thank you. And with that, I had best-" Suddenly Olberic instinctively turned around to parry an incoming attack which was from Phillip, who ran from behind and tried to strike at Olberic with a wooden sword.

"Phillip!" said Phillip's mother who was ready to scold the boy for attempting to attack Olberic from behind. 

"It's all right," said Olberic with a smile. "That was a good blow, lad! You're getting strong."

Phillip looked up to Olberic, trying his best to suppress the tears that were about to stream from his eyes. "I'm going to keep training while you're away. Then...when you come back...!" Phillip shut his eyes tightly, suppressing the tears even more. "I'll be even stronger! And then...! Then...maybe I could...!" Olberic knew how sad the boy was and understood what he meant.

"...Aye, lad," said Olberic. "I'll get stronger, too. And we'll see each other again. You have my word."

Phillip ran and hugged Olberic, unable to hold back his tears. "You...you better not forget! A knight...a knight always keeps his word..."

And with that Olberic went off to Victor's Hollow in search for information about his former comrade. He took out his map to discover the best route to take when going to his destination. He decided first to head to the Sunlands territory in a town called Sunshade on the map. Olberic has never heard of the place, however, he may be able to get some more information if by chance Erhardt had visited other places around Orsterra. 

_ This journey will be a harsh one but I will be able to reach Victor's Hollow and ask this Gustav on what he knows about Erhardt, _ thought Olberic. Unbeknownst to him, he would meet a certain dancer that would make his travels brighter than he would imagine as well as meet six others with different reasons to travel across the lands and meet with one another and eventually travel together to reach each of their destinations. With the inclusion of Olberic, these eight travelers will leave their mark in Orsterra and make history. This is not a story of one man but eight travelers that will share their joy and pain with one another as they lift each other's spirits. Olberic will soon learn that he will be getting not just comrades but friends. And maybe even a lover.


	2. Primrose, The Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olberic headed towards the direction of the Sunlands where he heads into a town called Sunshade. There he meets one of the companions that will travel with him on his journey. This will be the dancer name Primrose who journey starts towards the path of vengeance. Her dance captivates the audience of men and women who come to the town to see her dance. This will be the story of how both warrior and the dancer meet with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is obviously going to be about Primrose. I know the last chapter was a bit of a copy and paste of Olberic's story, but this chapter will have more interaction with the characters and have them be link to bosses and cut scenes. Also, in future chapter, there will be more interaction with the characters. I kinda wish the game would put in more of their bond. I really feel as though Alfyn and Therion would be good friends and Tressa and Primrose will have a big/little sister relationship. But enough about my opinions, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, if you guys can, please comment as well. I really enjoy reading them and I like to know whether I could add some ideas from you guys.

_(Southern Sunshade Sand)_

Olberic was sweating up a storm as he was crossing through the heat of the Sunlands. He was not used to this type of heat as it differs from the village he resided in the Highlands. He was gripping the sack he was carrying on his back oh so tightly as he felt that it would slip from his hands from the sweat that was leaking from them. He continued to walk in the desert heat in order to do his destination: Sunshade. A town where he needed to not only replenish some supplies but also ask around if Erhardt had been there by any chance.

Olberic sighed, "I doubt anyone would know who he is, but I need some rest from this long travel from the village. I can't imagine myself setting up camp here in the desert of all places," said Olberic aloud. He had had a long journey that involved fighting giant rights as he descended from the Highlands. There were easy foes as his blade made quick work of them. They always seem to carry a good amount of pocket change. Probably due to how shiny it looks that makes these creatures carry leaves like these. Olberic looked at his map and sighed once more, "I am almost there. I should also ask if there is another map I might purchase." The map that he was carrying was a very old and ripped up paper that he found in one of the village sheds. Although it showed him some areas around Orsterra, it doesn't tell him the route to get to Victor's Hollow. As Olberic put away his map, he saw in the distance a town with shops, homes and people bustling around. This was the town called Sunshade. Olberic smiled in relief. "Well now, I believe my luck has turned around now," said Olberic as he walked a bit faster towards the direction of the town. He did need some rest after traveling for so long in this heat the gods forsaken to create. This was when he would his first companion: a dancer out for revenge.

_ (Ten years ago in House Azelhart) _

Three hooded men were surrounding a rich noble who had a stab wound on the side of his torso. This man was holding onto his wound with one knee on the ground and his eyes fixated on the hooded man in front of him. The other two were behind him, waiting for the noble man to draw his last breath. This man was Geoffrey Azelhart who was the proud patriarch of the House of Azelhart in Noblecourt. He was attacked by three intruders in his study quarters of his mansion. Family motto was this: "Even when the blade is held at your heart, faith shall be your shield."

"Funny how it works, isn't it?" smirked one of the hooded men. "Everything that happens in this world falls into one of two neat little categories. Things one's better off knowing, and things one's better off...not. Geoffrey Azelhart, I'm afraid you've been poking your nose into the latter."

"I have only done as my convictions made me do. I have no regrets," said Lord Azelhart in confidence, showing no fear whatsoever. This made another of the hooded man, who was behind the left side of him, shaking his head.

"I thought I might say something like that," said the man. "You're making this delightfully easy." This allowed the third man, who was in front of him, to approach the wounded lord. Unbeknownst to the four men in the room, one thirteen year old girl with a long brown high ponytail and a white dress was behind the counter of the study quarter, peeking through a small hole, with fear in her heart and tears streaming from her eyes. This little girl was Primrose and she was the only child of the Azelhart family.

_ Father! _ , she thought in her head as she tried to think of a way to help her father in any way possible. But all was too late as the third man took his blade and slit the throat of Geoffrey Azelhart as blood seeped from his neck, shocking the poor girl with her eyes widening in horror. The third man who had done the deed stepped backwards and let the dead lord fall in his own pool of blood.

"Make sure he is dead," ordered the hooded man on the left, "and let's leave this place before we're seen."

The hooded man on the right crouched down to confirm that Lord Azelhart was dead and with a nod he stated, "...It's done." Both the man and his companion on the left looked at their third partner who had killed the lord. He was silent but turned around to exit the manor with the other two following him. 

_I will never forget the_ _three men, each marked with the sign of the crow,_ thought the young girl. The young girl had noticed the men bearing marks of a crow on different parts on their body. The one on the right had a crow marking on his left arm, the one on the left had a crow marking on his right arm, and the one in the middle who had taken her father's breath had a crow marking on the front of his neck. _Three men. Foul scavengers, just like the bird whose mark they bear_. _They took my father from me. And I will never forget._ With that everything turned white. 

_ (Present Time in Dancer's Dormitory) _

Primrose had woken up in a small room where three women in emerald colored dancer outfits were chatting with one another while another was in a sapphire colored out standing near the wall of the room, thinking to herself. Primrose was not the young girl as she was eight years ago. She kept her long brown high ponytail that flowed down to her waist. She had a slim body and she had pale skin. She had a crimson dancer's outfit that consisted of a short top that emphasized her bosoms and a high slit skirt that showed off the skin of her legs. She was wearing only brown sandals and was wearing jewelry such as golden hoop earrings, bracelets, and a necklace. Her outfit and body type were all necessary when it comes to the line of profession she was in right now. 

"Ah!" said Primrose as she realized where she was at the moment. This made the rest the dancers turned to her, hearing the noise she just made. "Always the same dream..." she said to herself.

"I wish I had your confidence, Primrose," mocked one of the emerald dancers. "I couldn't imagine nodding off minutes before my cue."

"How nice it must be to be the master's favorite!" sarcastically said another dancer. Primrose didn't say anything in their comment. She did not care about what these girls think about her. One of the emerald girls interpreted this as her being high and mighty, so she stated, "Fine, go on and keep your airs. Act as though you're better than the rest of us."

"It doesn't change the fact that you're just another dancer in the sands, Primrose," said the third dancer with a stern look. "Nothing but a kept woman, here to flatter the dignity of men who pay for the privilege."

"..I suppose you're right," agreed Primrose, wanting not to argue with the three dancers. The blue sapphire dancer stood there in silence with a concerned look on her face. Her name is Yusufa and she did not harbor any ill will to Primrose. As a matter of fact, she seems to be the only girl that showed her kindness rather than any type of jealous feelings towards her.

Just then, one of the dancers heard footsteps coming near the door of their room. This meant that their "master" was going to come in. "Shh," she ordered, "Enough chatter! Master Helgenish is coming." And on cue, each of the girls lined up and faced the door as it opened to reveal the man known as Helgenish.

He was a small porky man with a Napoleon style jacket and a red button vest with white pants and boots. He was mostly bald as most of his red hair was growing on the side of his head. He also had a large noise that seemed pinkish when compared to his white skin. "Do I keep you women to titter here in the shadows?" stated Helgenish rudely. "My customers are waiting for their entertainment!." Helgenish walked up to the girls as his boots creaked the floor of the room. "The opening act should be on that stage already. Now, get out there and earn your keep!" yelled Helgenish. Without saying a word, all the dancers nodded, except for Primrose, and they headed off to do their job. Before she left, Yusufa looked at Primrose with one more look of concern but headed out of the door in the end.

"What a bunch of useless strays..." mumble Helgenish in irritation. He then turned and walked up to Primrose who did not leave the room with the other dancers. "But not you, Primrose...You are the only one I can rely on," said Helgenish, making a conceited smile to the dancer. 

"You flatter me...Master," said Primrose with a fake smile. 

"Oh hardly," said Helgenish. "Why, this tavern's custom has increased tenfold since you stepped on our stage! But do not go forgetting yourself. It was I who groomed you for this role." Helgenish look then became stern

"And I will be forever grateful for that, Master," said Primrose, keeping her facade.

"You were an ignorant girl when I picked you up. Completely useless.  _ I've _ taught you everything you know," Helgenish said with his sternness. Primrose stood there silent with that comment as her smile dropped. This made Helgenish approach the dancer and slap her across her cheek, pushing the dancer back a bit and turning her to the wall. "What happened to your sweet little? Who puts a roof over your head, and food on your plate? Who brought the jewels that adorn your pretty neck?" Helgenish approaches Primrose with his threatening eyes. "Who made you the most sought-after dancer in this dusty town? It was me-all me. You  _ owe _ me, kitten. And I'll see that debt repaid."

Primrose was silent for a moment until she turned back to her master and gave him her fake smile again. "Yes, Master..."

Helgenish smiled wickedly, "Good then. Purr sweetly and I may give you a treat." He then proceeded to get close in order to caress her shoulder with his left hand. "Don't dally when you're done with your show. I will be waiting in my chamber. I'll have you purr for me some more," he said with a lecherous smile. 

Just then, one of the stage hands came by to tell Primrose that it was time for her show. 

Getting away from Helgenish, Primrose said, "I'm coming."

"Put your face back on now, kitten," ordered Helgenish

Primrose nodded, "Yes, Master." And with that Primrose left to get dance on stage.  _ Just bear it for now,  _ she thought.

_ (Sunshade Inn) _

Olberic finally made it to the town called Sunshade and he immediately went to the inn to rest himself from the long walk he had in the desert region of Orsterra. He laid himself on the bed with his hands underneath the back of his head and put his sack in the corner of the room. His mind drifting to the thought of him actually leaving Cobblestone to chase after his past. A part of him thought he should just forget the past and move on, however, he had many questions that needed answers about Erhardt and why he had betrayed his kingdoms. These questions haunted his very dreams, leaving him sleepless in some nights. With his mind thinking about the past, Olberic sighed and thought  _ I should be getting some rest right now, but my mind tends to wander to another place. The gods seem to plague me with these thoughts every single night. _ Olberic got up from his bed and decided to leave his room. He gave the innkeeper enough leaves to stay for two nights. As he went down the stairs of the inn, the innkeeper, who was a man with brownish hair and average height, saw OIberic and noticed something on his mind.

"Excuse me, sir. You feelin' alright," ask the innkeeper.

Olberic turned to the man and said, "Yes everything is fine...I just have some things on my mind," he admitted.

"Well that ain't no good," said the inn keep. "Now I may not be a barkeep but I am always open to lend an ear if needin'"

Olberic smiled at the man, "You are too kind, my friend. However, I shall be fine. I just need to distract myself for a bit."

The inn keeper's eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh if ya needin' some type of distraction, I know of a place where men tend to go to forget about their problems."

With a curious look on his face, Olberic's body turned to the innkeeper as a sign that he was ready to hear of this type of "distraction" that would be good for him.

The innkeeper continued. "Now we do have a tavern in this town, however, I bet it is larger than any other tavern in the realm. It got the best mead, ale, and beer a man could ever want. Plus the entertainment compliments the drinks that are served." The innkeeper laughed, "Yeah I would say it's a man's paradise in that tavern. If you need something to take your mind off of things, just head over to the tavern at the end of the town. You won't miss anything."

Olberic faces changed from curious to confusion. He thought of what the innkeeper said of the tavern being a "man's paradise" with some type of "entertainment." He wanted to ask further questions of these subject's but decided against it as he did not want to be rude to the innkeeper. Furthermore, he could use a drink right about now. After all, traveling around the desert had made him parch and ale might help him get some sleep for tonight.

"Very well," he said. "I shall go there now...Thank you, my friend."

"Heh heh," laughed the innkeeper, "no problem."

_ (Sunshade Tavern) _

Olberic opened the doors of the tavern to see that it was indeed big as the inn keeper had said. There were five tables in the room with a large bar counter on the right side of the tavern. There were stairs on the left side of the room that lead to another room of the top floor of the establishment. Perhaps it leads to the owner's quarters? Olberic looked around the business and discovered the so-called "entertainment" that the barkeep mentioned to him. He witnessed himself with the women who were serving the men their drinks in revealing dancing outfits. He could tell the men were enjoying these outfits as some were ogling the servers and others making suggestive remarks. That would explain why there was a large stage in the center part of the tavern. Now all though Olberic was a man and had fancy women, he knew never to make lewd remarks to women or focus solely on trying to bed a woman if he found her attractive. _I believe I should have a drink or two_ _near the counter then turned back to my room._ Olberic went to the counter and ordered himself some ale from the barkeep.

As he was taking sips from his drink, he heard the tavern door open and in came another dancer with a red outfit, very different from the rest who were wearing green and blue outfits, and with a brown high ponytail. He saw how she was looking around the tavern as he did and looked at his direction while noticing that he was staring at him. She gave him a smile that was a bit seductive and a wave of a hand. This made Olberic blush a bit as he pretended not to look at her and focus on his drink. Olberic had to admit that the woman was beautiful, but he did not come to this town out of pleasure. He was on a mission and he did not need any sort of distraction.

"This way Primrose!" said the stagehand from across the side of the stage. "Get a move on!" The stagehand went to the back of the stage to set up the show. Primrose, not wanting to delay anything, went towards the direction of the stage.

Olberic saw the dancer known as Primrose go to where the stagehand was.  _ So her name is Primrose, _ thought to himself. One tavern patron sat next to Olberic and drank his mead while eyeing Primrose. 

"A fine beauty that one," said the patron trying to start a conversation with Olberic. "She's one of the best dancers in this place. I tell you that you'll never see a woman dance so elegantly like this one. It's like she Sealticge."Olberic was not caring of what the man was saying and tried his best to ignore the man and continue drinking his ale. 

As Primrose was heading up the stage, she met with the stagehand from before. "Kept us waiting long enough, Primrose," showing a bit of his irritation. 

"I was...fixing my hair," lied Primrose. The truth of the matter is that she was thinking of her past and the reason why she put herself in this place. 

"Heh, it better be worth it. You're the best chance at getting to eat tonight," said the stagehand. "And the customers have been waiting."

Primrose was silent and looked at the amount of patrons who came to see her dance. They vary from ages old and young as some are returners that would come by just to see her dance. Some of them weren't even men. A few women began to be captivated by her dance and wanted the opportunity to see her feet move on stage. Primrose smiled and said, "...Let the show begin."

She headed onto the stage where some men cheered of her arrival with whistles and hollers. The lights in the tavern dimmed as most of it was shined onto Primrose. As she was in the center of the stage, Primrose began thinking of her deceased father.  _ Watch over me, Father.. _ she thought.  _ That day, I swore revenge against the men who took you from me. The three marked by the crows. My once-proud house has fallen. I left home far behind, following their trail...That trail has led me here. I heard one of them often passes through here on his travels. It was the smallest scrap of hope-but it was all I had. Until then, there is no disgrace I will not endure. Losing my father is nothing compared to the pain of losing you. Father...I will not stop until I find the three and see justice served. And until I avenge you...I will dance. _

And on cue, Primrose danced on stage. With every twirl she made and steps she took, it was like she was dancing in the air as she felt as if they were flying. Her feet twirling her body made her look so nimble and the shine of her brown hair captivated the audience as her beauty was being emphasized with the way she was moving. Her arms were moving with her body as they stretched inwards and outwards during her dance with fingers playing around the air of the tavern. Olberic was silent as he watched the dancer on stage. He was also captivated by the dancer's movement as it almost made him forget his drink. He had seen dancers danced on stage or out in the streets, however, none could compare to what he was witnessing at the moment. He was mesmerized by this Primrose. After about six minutes, the lights turned back on and Primrose concluded his dancing. Everyone cheered and clapped at the performance and some were wooed by her dancing.

"I think I'm in love," said one patron. 

"How about a private show, darling," another patron lewdly remarked.

"You are all too kind. And too handsome, I might add," Primrose said with a smile. She did enjoy the way she could make people happy simply by dancing for them. It reminded her of how she tried to dance for her father when she was just a girl. As Primrose left the stage, she met with the stagehand again.

"Not bad, Primrose. Not bad," he congratulated.

"Thank you," said Primrose.

The stagehand looked down at her sandals and noticed that they were broken. "Look at your sandals," he said. "Seems you've gone and broken a strap. Go back to the dormitory and fetch yourself another pair," he ordered.

Primrose nodded and said, "Most happily," and went off back to the dormitory to fetch some better sandals. 

Olberic watched as the dancer left and took out his leaf to pay for his drink. He decided to go back to the inn and rest for a bit. His mind was not thinking about Erhardt, but only the performance the dancer has shown. He had enjoyed it, yet something was bothering him about her. It was as if she was dancing in pain for some reason. as if her mind was drawn to somewhere else. He had noticed this because he had done the exact same thing.  _ She must have some type of pain that she is going through. Best not to think so much of it, _ thought Olberic. He came out of the bar and went straight back to the inn. 

_ (Outside the dormitory) _

Primrose passed by an older man and a little girl as she was about to enter the dormitory. Upon reaching the door, she overheard the girl talking to the man who was actually her father. "Papa, Papa!" the young girl said as she her father's hand. "I'm going to be in a play!" This made Primrose turn around to hear more of the parent and child's conversation. "I will be the princess, and everyone will look at me!" As the father turned to his daughter, the girl continued by saying, "You'll come and watch too, won't you?"

"Of course, my dear" smiled the father. 

This made the young girl cheer in delight. "Many thanks, m'lord. Tee hee-how was that?" laughed the girl as she tried out her acting skills. "And guess what, Papa? When I grow up. I'm going to be a beautiful dancing girl-the star of the stage!"

Primrose was silent when listening to this conversation. It reminded her of the interaction she had with her father and how she wanted to be a dancer as well. 

After hearing that, the father had a face full of concern. "A...dancing girl?" he said "That is a dream best forgotten."

This confused the young girl as she stepped back and said, "But why, Papa?"

The father was silent, trying to come up with a way to tell his ten year old daughter of why she shouldn't be a dancing girl. He then decided to say, "Helena, my dear. You want to grow up to be a fine lady, yes? Like the princess you will play? Then it would be better not to say such things. Not in this town, at least..." That last part showed the father's worry as he did not want her daughter to know of the type of dancers in Sunshade. 

The young girl was still left confused. "But what's wrong with dancing? It's so much fun!" She then noticed Primrose and saw how stunning she was in her outfit. "Look at her!" she awed. She's...she's beautiful." She got much closer to Primrose to further look at her beauty.

"Hello, child," greeted Primrose with a smile. After saying that, Primrose twirled her body and gave the child a wink.

"Come now, Helena. This way," said the father hinting at his disapproval towards the dancer. The girl then did as she was told and went towards her father. The man then brought a smile back on his face and said, "I'll tuck you into bed back in the inn. Papa has business to attend to this night." The girl nodded and walked with her father back to the inn. Halfway though, the man turned back to Primrose and shot her with a more disappointing glance, leaving Primrose in silence. The young girl tugged at her father to hurry back into the inn and they both went their way. 

Primrose decided not to think much of what the man thinks of her. "I suppose I should get back to my own work," said Primrose out loud and went into the dormitory.

_ (Dormitory) _

Primrose came into the room to see the same girls chatting with one another and Yusufa who had her back against the wall again. The three girls turned to her but then went back to talk with one another, leaving Primrose in silence. She went to the bench of her dorm and to get some new sandals. As she sat down to but on her sandals, he felt a sharp prick that stabbed her feet.

"Ow!" she yelped, having the other girls turned to her. She investigated what made her feel this pain and found something in her right sandal.  _ A thorn..? _ she thought to herself.

The three girls smirked at the wounded Primrose and one of them said, "Oh someone fetch a handkerchief! Primrose seems to be bleeding, the poor dear."

Another one followed the girl and sarcastically stated, "Perhaps, she got a blister? She is always dancing oh so passionately" The three girls laughed with one another until Yusufa came towards Primrose.

"Are you alright, Prim?" said Yusufa with a worried look. 

Primrose nodded at the girl and said, "I'm fine. It's nothing I haven't dealt with before." 

After hearing that Yusufa then took it upon herself to turn her attention to the three other dancers. "Don't you think that's enough already?," said Yusufa with her eyes showing displeasure of the girls' treatment of Primrose. "Do you take such pleasure in other's pain?" The three girls turned to Yusufa and said the girl continued. "We're nothing but the master's plaything-all of us! And we all know what happens to the girls who displease him. Or have you forgotten? Beaten half to death and tossed in the gutter. Left for dead, sick and starving."

"S-stop that!" one of the girls cried as they were reminded of the type of punishment that they would receive if they displease their master in any way. "We all know enough where we stand. We know what he can do to us!

"Then why torment one of your own!?" asked Yusufa angrily.

Each of the dancers were silent out of shame of their action and reason. Primrose, however, walked up to Yusufa and touched her shoulder. "Thank you, Yusufa," said Primrose. "But there is no need for you to make foes on my behalf."

Yusufa then turned to the girl. "Prim..," she said with concern in her heart. 

Suddenly, Helgenish burst through the door. "What are you doing, yowling back here!?" he screamed. "Sheathe your claws. It's time for work!" he walked up to the girls and added, "Or do you think money flows into my coffers by itself? Get out there and collect your tips!" Without dilly dallying, all the girls headed out the door to continue their way of life. Helgenish then stopped Primrose with one hand. "Not you, Primrose. You stay," he said. Yusufa turned her head back as she looked concerned, however, she went out the door to go work anyway.

Helgenish had his hand behind his back as he shook his head and walked around the room. "What was that sorry show you gave today?" he asked, making Primrose silent. He turned to her and said, "Do you think I'm blind? One glance was all I needed to know your mind was not where it ought to be. I can see every thought in that pretty, empty little head of yours-and they were not of dancing tonight." Primrose continued to stay silent. "You haven't forgotten your debt now, have you? You haven't forgotten who  _ owns _ you," reminded Helgenish. He steps forward, making Primrose step back a bit. "You know the fate that awaits you if you dare defy me. Don't you, kitten?" Primrose nodded and Helgenish put one hand on her chin. "I'm warning you because I care, Primrose. I wouldn't want to see anything  _ untoward _ happen to my shining star."

This made Primrose move further away from the man as she turned her back against him still silent to the whole conversation. She shook her head and turned back to the man and said, "I'm sorry, Master. Forgive me. I was simply remembering the first day I came here to you," she lied.

Helgenish with eyes of suspicion said, "Oh  _ were _ you now?"

Primrose continued. "Not a day- not a moment passes when I am not thankful for all you have given me. Pray forgive my lack of focus today, Master. It will not happen again."

"Oh my dear, dear Primrose.." said Helgenish. He turned his back around with his hands still behind his back and said, "I, too, often think back on the day you came to my door," he said, buying the lie she created. "Just imagining the sight of you dancing for me, as sweet and innocent as you were...it tickled me so. And you met my every expectation. You have been my best investment." Primrose was completely silent again, hoping that he was buying the lie she made. Helgenish then turned himself back to the dancer. "But tonight, you have displeased me. And for this, you must atone. The crowd is looking thin tonight. Out on the streets with you, and bring us some customs. Custom with coins enough to cover a week's expenses. If you can do that, I may still go easy on you," he said with a sadistic smile. "...At least relatively so, kitten."

"You are too kind, Master," Primrose said with a fake smile and went out of the dormitory.

_ (Outside the Dormitory) _

As Primrose walked out, she heard a voice from behind. "Bravo, Prim," said the voice belonging to Yusufa who heard everything that happened in the dormitory. "That was a performance of the ages. How do you do it? I want to vomit every time I have to call him, 'Master.'" 

Primrose was silent as she turned herself to Yusufa and then asked, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out collecting tips?"

Yusufa admitted, "I was worried about you. How is your foot?"

"What?" said Primrose confused.

"Here use this," said Yusufa as she gave Primrose a handkerchief. "Be careful out there, okay?" she said as she walked away from Primrose to collect tips from the patrons.

Primrose was by herself now. Looking at the handkerchief, she thought to herself,  _ Why does she care so much about me? It doesn't make much sense to why she isn't looking after herself. _ She put the handkerchief into her pocket and went off to find a wealthy patron to allure with her feminine charm. Over the years of being a dancer in Sunshade, Primrose has developed a technique to make any man or woman fall for her charm. She could earn a man's earnings based on their expression, clothing, and ways of speaking. It was all an experience that she learned from the day she was a young girl to the woman she was now. As she walked down the path of the town, she came across a blond short haired man with a noble attire. She smiled, knowing that she had found an easy prey.

Primrose went up to the noble man as he was inspecting some provisions and said, "Lovely evening -isn't it, m'lord?" This made the man turn to Primrose. "Mayhaps you'd care to share it with me?"

"A tempting offer, but I travel on business. I must depart early on the morrow," said the man as he was trying not to stare so much, trying to avoid the dancer's seduction that was affecting his reasoning. 

Primrose was trying to think of a way to tempt this man to get his leaves for the tavern. It was time to take it up a notch. Primrose clasped both of her hands together behind her back so her breast would be more emphasized and drew herself closer to the man. "It must be a fascinating sort of business that you do. Perhaps you could tell me more over a drink?" she said with a seductive smile. "I'd love to get to...know you better." She got even closer to the man with her whole body pressing against his. The man could feel Primrose's soft skin on the fabric of his clothes, making him turn red in embarrassment.

"I-I am most afraid...I cannot..." he stuttered.

Primrose gave the man some space but continued with her flirting. "I dance at the tavern just down the street," she said. "I'd be happy to put on a show...just for you." And with one twirl and wink, the man melted at Primrose's beauty. No man could resist such a captivating woman. "You should wait for me at the tavern...I'll make it worthwhile," she said with a suggestive tone. This made the man walk over to the tavern or more like running as he wanted to see this performance Primrose would show him.

Primrose smirked as she watched the man scurried towards the bar.  _ No man can resist me when I dance for them, _ she thought to herself. Just then, she heard the inn of the door open to the sight of a tall man in a blue tunic. She stared at him curiously as she felt as though she seen him before. It then hit her, he was the man she smiled at when she entered the tavern, during last night's performance. She had to admit that the men had an aura around him that was different from other men. It was not intimidating at all but one that let's people know that he wants to protect others. Plus, the way he blushed was so adorable that he wanted to tease him all night, had it not been that she had a performance to do.

Olberic turned and saw the dancer who was staring at his direction. He only went out of the inn to try and get some provision for tomorrow as he would leave this town and try to go to another area in the Riverlands. He did not find a better map, however, as the provisioned store did not seem to sell any types of it. The man looked at the dancer and for some reason walked towards her. He did not know why but for some reason she was similar to him in some ways. 

Primrose saw the man approach her and gave a smile.  _ I might as well allure another man. He does give off a different air that I'm used to, but he may have some good leaves on him, _ she thought to herself. She walked up to him and said, "Why hello, good sir. If I am not mistaken, I believe I saw you at the tavern during my last performance."

Olberic was stunned to hear that the dancer recognized. "You remember a man like me?" he asked.

"Why yes. After all, not once have I ever seen a man tall as you with that sort of attire," she said.

"I see...," Olberic nodded, understanding how he stood out like a cait in a horde of monsters.

"Yes I even remember your face gone red when I simply waved at you," Primrose said giggling. Olberic stood in silence with a small blush forming on his cheek. He knew he was older than this woman and yet this woman made him look like a small school boy that never even spoken to a woman before. Primrose got closer to the man and tried to use the same technique she used on the last man. "Would you care to see my performance again, good sir. I promise it will make your day pleasurable," Primrose said, bashing her eyes and with a suggestive voice. 

Olberic stepped back, " _ Vexing woman," _ he thought. He then replied with his blush still forming, "Forgive me, but I do not have the time. I must prepare for my journey on the next day."

"Awww, are you sure? Is it really that important of a journey," Primrose said with her eyes half lidded with a seductive smile.

Olberic's blushes had disappeared and his face now became serious with also a hint of sadness. "Yes," he said. "There is something important I must find out for myself. That is why I have taken this journey."

Primrose could tell the feelings of man just by looking at them. They could never hide their feelings towards her. After all, what type of temptress she would be if she didn't know the feelings of men. This man standing in front of her had something bothering him. She felt as though nothing will help to sooth the pain he was feeling. She had helped men who were in pain but all they wanted was a good time in the end. This man, however, wasn't looking for any sort of pleasure that would help ease his pain. With a sigh, Primrose said, "...Forgive me. I could tell that you are a busy man with a lot on his plate. I will be going now." Primrose turned to head to the tavern.

"Hold on a moment," Olberic said.

Primrose turned back and stared at the man confused. "Yes?" 

Olberic was silent for a moment and then asked, "Are you alright by chance, my lady?'

This made Primrose even more confused. "Why do you ask?”

"Your last performance was beautiful," he admitted. "However, I felt as though something was weighing heavy on you."

This surprised Primrose. It was one thing that Helgenish would know that her mind was trailing off, but this man as well? Was she that obvious with her feelings? Olberic then stated, "I know this is strange coming from a stranger like myself, but it seems as though you were thinking of something from your past."

The surprise in her face turned into shock. It was like he could read his mind. Out of curiosity, Primrose asked, "Why do you think something like that?"

Olberic closed his eyes and then said, "Because I too am burdened with memories of the path. I have make the same expression you make when I think about this pain." Olberic opened his eyes and then said, "Forgive me, I didn't mean to pry into your affairs."

Primrose was silent, trying to comprehend what this man had said to her. Did he lose something or someone precious to him in the past? Primrose shook her head at the thought and said with a smile, "No need to worry, good sir. You are very kind to worry about someone like me. Let's hope we meet again, good sir. You seem like a wise person to talk to." As she was about to approach the tavern, Primrose turned to Olberic one more time and gave him her signature twirl and wink with the added air kiss with hand, making the former soldier's blush return. Seeing that, made her smile once more and went into the tavern.

Olberic stood there with his eyes closed once more thinking,  _ What a vexing woman. _ However he had a small smile that formed on his face.

_ (Sunshade Tavern) _

Primrose opened the tavern door to see that the man she had allured was already sitting at a table with one of the dancers, taking his order. She saw that Helgenish was also at the tavern as well and approached her with a beaming smile and looked at the man. "..Yes. That one's pockets look sufficiently deep," he said rubbing his hands together. He then turned towards Primrose, "Good work, kitten. You will be treated well tonight."

Primrose turned towards Helgenish and nodded, "...You honor me, Master."

"The seats are starting to fill. See that not a single cup goes empty," Helgenish ordered.

"As you wish, Master," Primrose said. With Helgenish leaving, Primrose went over to greet the patrons. She went to one table with two men with two dancers with them. "Good evening, gentlemen," she greeted.

The customer, who was a regular at the tavern, said to her, "Ah, Primrose. You're looking more and more lovely each time I see you."

"It's been a while since we last enjoyed your company. Will you be with us long this evening?" asked Primrose.

"Ho ho...As long as you'll have me for, my dear" said the customer with a large smile.

With a smile, Primrose said, "Is that so? I'll have to give it some thought, then. I'll be taking my leave." With that said, Primrose left the men's table. Just as she was about to head to another table, Primrose heard a strange voice from behind her. 

"..And if that's all, I'll be taking my leave," said the strange voice. This made Primrose's eyes widen as she remembered that voice somewhere before. Somewhere in the past.

_ Could it be?, _ she thought and turned to the source of the noise. The man was a blond muscular man with a black hooded attire. What made him stand out the most from this man was the mark he had on his left hand.  _ There, on his left arm...the mark of the crow! How long have I waited for this day? Finally, you appear before me...This night...at long last, justice will be served. _ Just as she was watching the man, Primrose noticed that he was about to head out of the door. "No...!" she said a bit loudly.  _ I can't let him get away! _ As Primrose was about to run out of the door, she was stopped by Helgenish who blocked her way. 

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Helgenish with an angry expression on his face. "So curious about that man, are you? Was it love at first sight, kitten?"

"Master..." Primrose said as she tried to come up with some type of lie.

Helgenish interrupted her mind by saying, "You wouldn't think of abandoning the stage and your customers before the night is through, now would you? Back to work, Primrose," Helgenish ordered with a glare. "I trust I don't need to repeat myself? You  _ do _ remember what happens to the wicked little kittens who cross me, don't you?" After hearing that, Primrose stepped out of Helgenish's way and let him exit the tavern. 

Primrose stood there in silence.  _ This is all I have...,  _ she thought.  _ I may never get another chance like this again! _ Yusufa saw Primrose in distress and decided to head over to ask what was wrong.

"Prim? What's the matter?" Yusufa asked. "It's not like you to look all flustered like this. You don't need to tell me. For you to risk angering the master like that, it must be something important....Leave it to me. I'll keep his eyes busy. You slip out the back door on the upper floor."

Primrose turned to Yusufa in silence and said, "You shouldn't get involved. You will put yourself at risk."

Yusufa got closer to Primrose. "Look, Prim. Maybe you don't tell me what you're thinking. But that doesn't matter to me. I'm on your side and always will be," said Yusufa.

"On my...side?" questioned Primrose.

Yusufa looked at Primrose with a smile and said, "When the other girls would pick on me, and tell me to know my place...You were always the only one who stood by me." Primrose was silent. She had forgotten how when she was young the dancers would pick on Yusufa to vent out their frustrations. She did not care what the girls did to her, however, she would hate seeing others getting tormented for no apparent reason. It is what her father had taught her. To always lend a helping hand on those who struggle. After all, the Azelhart family was built by assisting others when they are in trouble. "You never say much," Yusufa continued. You're always so distant. Aloof, even. But I know you just don't want to burden others with your troubles." Yusufa then closed her eyes and looked away for a bit. "I know you better than you think, Prim. And I know that, deep down, you have a good heart."

"A good...heart?" she questioned again not realizing how Yusufa thought of her. She then started to walk the stairs of the upper floors of the tavern. She then stopped and without looking at her said, "Yusufa...I....Thank you." After saying that Primrose ran up the stairs with a bit of an embarrass faced after having someone say that she had a good heart. But saying that did make her happy a bit.

Yusufa stared at Primrose as she ran up the stairs and said to herself with a smile, "Heh, always a woman of few words. I wouldn't have it any other way."

_ (Outside the side of the Sunshade Tavern) _

Primrose jumped off the window of the tavern and headed down the path of Sunshade. In case she needed to get into a fight, Primrose grabbed one of Helgenish's daggers from his office. She was very proficient with a dagger as she had to use it from time to time when some guests were making a ruckus in the tavern. With her dancing skills, the way she fought with the dagger made it seem like she was carrying multiple blades on her personage. As she went down the stairs near the provision store, she saw Helgenish talking to the man with the left wing of the crow. 

"You  _ will _ bring the women I need-won't you now," said the left hand man. Primrose hid behind a large rock, close to the men, in order to hear them better. "Competent help is so hard to come by these days. Whatever is a man to do."

Helgenish, with fear in his voice said, "I-I can assure you, m'lord. I am doing all that I can-"

The man raises his hand in order to make Helgenish stop talking for a bit. "Helgenish," the left hand man said. "We are friends, are we not? Friends take care of one another, yes? They do not...disappoint each other."

This statement made Helgenish sweat profusely out of fear. He then stutter and said, "I-I will so everything in my power-"

The left hand man interrupted by saying, "I saw a fine dancing girl in the tavern. I would rather like such a girl for my own." This statement silenced Primrose who then thought,  _...So it was as I thought. Helgenish knows him. _

"Bring the women the place marked on this map," the man ordered. "And...Helgenish? Try not to keep me waiting." He then gave Helgenish a map to where he must meet the man.

Helgenish nodded and, still in fear, said "B-but of course, m'lord."

_ That map _ , thought Primrose. The suddenly hid herself further near the rock as the left hand man turned and left the town while Helgenish went the opposite direction towards her.

After seeing Helgenish turning the corner to go back to the tavern, Primrose decided to get up and go chase the man. However, she sat herself back against the rock after she saw someone coming near her. She took her dagger out ready to attack the man who was coming close to her. It was dark, so she couldn't see who it was. She threw the dagger up in the air and twirls towards the person and, as she caught the dagger with her right hand, she brought it to the person's neck. Said person brought his sword out quickly and brought it to her face. Once they were close to each other, Primrose realized that on closer inspection that the man she had held the dagger to is actually the blue tunic man, which sent a surprise look on her face. Olberic, who did not know it was Primrose that was about to attack, also had a surprised look.

""You!?"" said the both of them as they put away their weapons.

"I apologize," said Olberic with a worried look. "I did not know it was you. I saw a suspicious person hiding and my instincts told me to investigate."

"No I am sorry," said Primrose who felt bad about almost attacking the man she just met. "I was the one who attacked first." She was about to say more when she realized that she did not have time to say sorry. She had to go find the left hand man. "Again, I'm sorry but I have to go soon."

As she turned around to run and catch up to the man, Olberic stopped her by asking, "Are you about to go to that hooded man?" This made her turn to him with shock and suspicion.

"How did you know that?" she asked. 

"I saw that man leave the tavern and looked as though he was up to something heinous," Olberic said. "I also saw him talking to a fatty fellow who looked like a crook. I know it does not involve me, however, I feel as though I cannot ignore what they are up to."

Primrose looked at the man in silence, trying to figure out if he was telling the truth. As mentioned before, she could tell a man's intention based on a glance. As she studied Olberic, she realized that this man was very different. He was emitting an aura of trust. Although he had a large stature, it seems as though he was made to protect those around him rather than pick fights. She also remembers him saying how they were the same. For some odd reason, she felt that way too. With a small smile, Primrose said, "Alright I'll tell you everything." 

Primrose explains her situation and why she was working with the fat man called Helgenish. She talked about her past and what happened to her father and her house. She even told him about the three crows that took everything for her. After hearing all of this, Olberic replied, "I see. So that was on your mind during your performance as well."

"Yes. I must pursue the foul crow," stated Primrose. She then turned around and said, "Don't get involved. This is my problem, not yours."

"If you don't mind, I would like to accompany you actually," said Olberic. "I can tell you are skilled with a dagger, however, I feel as though that you are going to need more man power. I use to be a former knight, so mayhaps I would be a better assistance."

Primrose became silent at what he was saying. It did not have anything to do with him, yet he still would go this far? Was the man in love with her? No. She could tell that it wasn't love but understanding. She would need to ask about his past to get a better understanding on what made them so similar. Finally, she said, "I supposed you're free to do as you please." She then walked towards the direction of where the left hand man left. She then turned back to him and said, "Come on already, if you're coming."

Olberic smiled and said, "Yes I am coming." As he followed he realized something he forgot to tell her. "How rude of me. I forgot to mention my name m'lady." Clearing his throat, "My name is Olberic. Olberic Eisenberg."

Primrose stopped and with a smile turned to face Olberic. "My name is Primrose Azelhart." And with a nod from him they both went towards the Sunshade Catacomb to find the left marked crow.

_ (Sunshade Catacomb) _

**"Level Slash!"** screamed Olberic as he attacked the sand lizards with his attack. Both he and Primrose were fighting their way through the catacomb to catch off with the man with the left hand of the crow. Many monsters appeared around them as they progressed through the area. Olberic has done his best to eliminate the beast as they go further into the area.

Olberic has discovered that Primrose could hold herself well with a dagger as she slices the sands lizards up into pieces with the speed she had as a dancer. He had to admit that he wasn't sure that she would do well in a battle but seeing her in action threw that thought out of the door. Olberic saw how her arms moved with the wind as she stabbed one of the creatures and somersaulted to the next as she yelled and sliced the sand lizard's head diagonally. After defeating the last of the beast, Primrose sheaths her dagger behind her back, not breaking a sweat from the fight. This impresses Olberic a lot as he sheaths his sword.

"You do well in a fight, Primrose," complimented Olberic.

Primrose turned to Olberic and said with a smirk, "Thank you. I'm not just a frail dancing girl that needs the protection of a big strong man like you."

This made Olberic chuckle a bit, "Yes. That is true. Forgive me, but I have thought that you were incapable of fighting."

"It's alright, but we should keep on going," said Primrose with a serious face. "I don't want to lose the left handed crow."

Olberic nodded, "Yes. Let's try and see if there is time to catch up to the man." Primrose then continued walking down the catacomb with Olberic following her, moving up more to catch up. As they were next to one another, Primrose looked at Olberic as she was walking side by side with him. Olberic felt her gaze and turned to her curiously and said, "What is the matter?"

"Nothing," she said. "I was just thinking about what you said."

"What I said?" Olberic said with a questionable expression.

"You said....you and I were the same," she said with her head down. "Whatever did you mean by that?"

Olberic was silent for a moment until he finally said, "I too am haunted by my past. There are times when it is harder to sleep because I dream about one incident that happened back in my home." Primrose was surprised to hear this. She was starting to understand what those words meant. He was also plagued by something in his past that shaped who he is now.

"It might be a while," she said. "But you can talk to me about it as we walk."

Olberic nodded, "Yes. It is only fair considering that you told me your past." With that, Olberic told Primrose everything. About Hornburg. About Erhardt. And even about him needing to go to Victor Hollow to meet a man named Gustav. Primrose was silently listening to everything she was hearing. She had come to a better understanding of this man who decided to tag along with her. His past was so painful to him that he needed answers on why his friend had betrayed him and his kingdom. 

After he was done speaking, Primrose said, "It seems as though I underestimated you as well. You are not some ordinary man. In fact, you seem to be someone I could trust," she said with a smile.

Olberic smiled back and said, "Your words are too kind. Thank you for allowing me to bother you with your pain. However, I just felt as though I couldn't have someone feel the same feelings I am going through as well," Olberic admitted.

Primrose nodded but then her face turned a bit serious. "You do realize that I intend to kill these men once I find them right?" she stated. "Are you sure you want to come with me even though you maybe an accomplice of murder?"

She expected him to stay silent but was surprised when he said, "I had had my share of killing men in the battlefield. It will not bother that you intend to seek justice through blooding your hands. Also, these men had slain your father and gotten away with it. They must pay for their crimes and you may be the one that could do it."

Primrose smiled and closed her eyes and said, "You never cease to surprise me, Olberic. I girl could actually fall in love with you if you are so accepting like this," she said in a flirtatious tone, making Olberic blush again. She saw this and continued by saying, "But don't you go falling for me now. I'm all business...for now," he eyes half lidded and she further down the catacomb ahead of the man.

Olberic, who his behind her, mumbled to himself, "A vexing woman," with his blush still noticeable and he went to catch up to her again.

_ (Further In the Sunshade Catacomb) _

Primrose and Olberic were now running through the catacomb, both breathing heavily as they hadn't seen the man in a while and they hoped to speed themselves up as they went through the path  _ He's going to get away! _ Primrose thought to herself as she was worried that she was going to miss her chance to find the left marked crow.  _ I won't let that happen, _ her thoughts becoming more determined. Primrose picked up her, as did Olberic, and they both tried to make a right towards the catacomb. Both of them stopped dead in their tracks when they heard someone called out to Primrose.

"And where might you be off to the kitten?" said the voice. Primrose and Olberic turned to the voice to see someone on the mountain ledge. The person that called to her was none other than Helgenish who had his hands behind his back and a face with a mix or anger and irritation. Behind him were four of his personal guards that work to guard the tavern from any ruffians.

"Master...Helgenish..." Primrose said with a shocked look on her face. Olberic recognized the man as the fatter one that was talking to the hooded man. He had never spoken to the man or knew anything about him, but what he could tell based on Primrose's face is that he is a man with evil intentions. Primrose continued by saying, "Whatever are you doing here at this hour?"

"Funny you should ask.." Helgenish said with a menacing voice. "A worthless little stray, this one, but she was kind enough to help me catch a rat." On signal, one of the guards pushed a young dancer that had her hands tied behind back as well as bruises on her cheek stomach and left eye. This dancer was none other than Yusufa.

"Yusufa!" cried Primrose. Olberic saw the condition of the woman and gritted his teeth in anger. He hated seeing how men in power abuse women and children as they see fit.

"You scoundrel!" Olberic said. "How can you treat a woman like this!?"

Helgenish attention turned his attention to Olberic. "And just who the hell are you?" he said. "This concerns only me and that disobedient kitten next to you. What? Had she seduced you to help her come to this place? Were you only doing this to bed her?" Helgenish said with a smirk. Olberic did not care if the man was mocking him, however, he would not stand to have him mock his new comrade. 

Yusufa finally spoke up and said, "Prim...I'm...I'm sorry," with her voice signifying the pain she was in.

Helgenish stared at Yusufa and said, "She was quite intent on keeping her mouth shut. But my boys helped her get it open. It seems I was too lenient with the girl. I won't make that mistake again." Just then Helgenish pulled out a dagger, sending shock waves to Olberic and Primrose. 

"No!" Primrose yelled. However it was too late. Helgenish plunged his dagger on Yusufa's back. "Yusufa!" Primrose screamed with tears starting to form in her eyes. Olberic eyes widen with his mouth opening after witness this vile man stabbing the poor girl with no remorse. Yusufa's body went limp, and when Helgenish took the dagger out, her whole body slouch and feel off the cliff near Primrose and Olberic. Both went to go check on her body with Olberic inspecting the wound while Primrose putting Yusufa's head on her lap.

Yusufa groaned after the impact, feeling the pain of the stab and blood leaking from the back of her body. Olberic looked and saw that the string of her life was slipping. She was very much going to die. "Hang in there, lass!" Olberic yelled. "We will find someone to fix you!"

Yusufa was staring up in the sky and then turned to Primrose whose tears were noticeable. "P-prim..." Yusufa said weakly. "I've never... heard you...shout so..."

"What!?" Primrose said. "This is no time to..."

"Hey...Prim?" Yusufa said, interrupting her. "We're...nds....aren't we?"

Confused, Primrose asked with tears, "Wh-What?"

"I was...I was sold...to this place ...as a child..." Yusufa continued. "Everyone was so cruel...so miserable...I thought I'd never...make any...friends..It was..lonely...Having...no one..But you...Prim...You were...different...Always...standing tall...proud...No matter...how hard...your days..Looking...at you...It gave me...strength...

"Yusufa," Primrose said sorrowfully. She had never realized that she had this effect on this girl. She should have wished she would have been a better person to her. 

"Tell me...Prim.." Yusufa asked. "Were we...Were we...friends?"

Primrose immediately said, "Yes, Yusufa...You were...my friend..."

This made Yusufa smile weakly. "I'm so...happy.." She turned to Olberic who was on her right side and said, "Please....take care...of...my friend." Olberic nodded to the girl as he could tell that she was drawing her last breath. "Not...alone...anymore," Yusufa said as she closed her eyes with a smile on her face, letting go of her life. Primrose was horrified to witness her friend's breathing stopped. Yusufa was dead now.

"Is it over now?" Helgenish said in an annoyed voice. "I must say, at least her last performance had some life." This made Olberic turn to the man angrily while Primrose still watch her deceased friend. Helgenish continued, "If she'd shown that sort of potential earlier, I might have kept her on longer." This statement shocked Primrose in anger with her hands clenching.

Olberic pointed at the man and said, "You cowardly man! You only see these women as mere pawns. How can a man such as yourself do something so heinous!?"

Helgenish retorted to Olberic, "Oh please. I can do whatever I want with these kittens. They were abandoned and left on my doorsteps. No one is going to miss them." Helgenish then cackled and continued, "They had no life in them to begin with. So what does it matter what happens to them? In the end, they all must work for me until they die. Just like that dancer on the ground."

"Enough.." said Primrose as she lifted her body up.

"What was that..?" Helgenish asked.

"I danced enough for you," said Primrose without looking at Helgenish. "This was the last night that I belonged to you."

"Oh, was it now?" said Helgenish in disapproval. "So some wheels do turn in that pretty little head of yours...Here I thought it a waste as empty as the desert."

"I saw  _ you _ for the foul swine you are the first time I laid eyes on you," said Primrose.

"You would take that tone with me!?" said Helgenish in anger. "You're nothing but a stupid whore! You would have died on the street if not for me!"

Primrose closed her eyes and said, "You have given me nothing. I have always danced on my own two feet. I have always chosen where I step."

"Who do you think you're are speaking to, whore!?," yelled Helgenish

"Primrose continued, "All these years...The jeers, the beating, the dishonor...I endured it all. All for this day. The day that man appeared before me. I need your stage no longer. I dance for myself now."

"Primrose...," Helgenish said in a threatening tone. "You forget yourself, little kitten. But I understand-this is just your little show, yes? You wanted to see your master frown. Fine! Very well! You've had your fun." Primrose was silent while Olberic had his blade already out ready to come up and slice the man. 

"That naughty mouth of yours belongs to me. Put it where it belongs, and if you please me to satisfaction...I will overlook your impertinence." Helgenish then look at Olberic. "Also, you with the sword. You best leave right now or you will regret crossing someone like myself," Helgenish said glaring at the man. 

This did not faze Olberic as he was ready to fight both the man and his guards when things turned more violent. Primrose was silent until she smiled and opened her eyes as she turned to Helgenish.

"Master...go pleasure yourself," with a taunting angry tone.

Helgenish stood there for a while after hearing what Primrose said. Olberic smiled as he knew that the dancer wouldn't give herself up anymore to a man like this. Helgenish finally replied by saying, "Heh...wrong answer, kitten." He then turned his back against her. "You know what I do with cats that bite, don't you? I put them down. Just like that one." This comment made both Olberic and Primrose silent with anger. Helgenish then faced Primrose again. "It's a shame, Primrose. You were always my favorite...," said Helgenish. "What a waste." He then took out his dagger once more. "Yes, a terrible, terrible shame..." After saying this, Helgenish had his four men climb him down the cliff by sitting on a chair and with them grabbing each end and jumping down. They landed to the left of where Olberic and Primrose was. Primrose took out his weapon and Olberic, who already had his weapon out, took his stance. 

"The only shame here..," Primrose said, "Is that I could not do this sooner,  _ Master! _ " 

"Let us fight!," cried Olberic.

By sending that, Helgenish ordered, "Kill her men! Spray her blood in this desert! And kill that eyesore too! That hopeless lover boy!" All four of the men charged at Primrose and Olberic with their blades held high. Olberic charged at them with a yell as well and clashed his blade onto the four. An impressive feat to say the least as Olberic was trying to hold back all four swords with his two handed blade. However, it seems as though he was struggling to push them back. Olberic could use his power up ability, however, he needs to put much focus on it in order for it to activate. Primrose saw Olberic struggling and decided to lend him her support.

With a twirl of her feet and with the motion of her hands, Primrose chanted one of her spells.  **"Lion's Dance!"** she chanted as her body and Olberic's body had an orange aura surrounding them. Olberic suddenly felt like he had more power in him. This feeling was similar to when he cast his  **Abide** on himself. Realizing his new found power, Olberic pushed all the men backwards with considerable force, sending them near Helgenish's feet.

Olberic looked back at Primrose to give her a thankful glance while getting a smile from said girl. As mentioned before, there are some that possess power that could grant them more power for a short amount of time. They can use this power on themselves in order to get a better offense or defense. However, there are those that possess powers that can support others by giving them a boost in strength and defense when needed. They could apply this power up on themselves or to others when needed. Primrose as a dancer helps give her these types of abilities as well as other elemental ones that can be used as attacks.

"You idiot!" yelled Helgenish. "Get up now! Focus your attention on Primrose. Worry about the man later!." After hearing that, the guards went and tried to rush at Primrose until they were blinded by a white light that Olberic was emitting through his body.

**"Incite!"** chanted Olberic as the light disappeared. For some odd reason, the men became angry and started to rush towards Olberic instead.  **Incite** was a move that Olberic created himself in order to have multiple opponents target him instead of others. He created this move during his time in Hornburg when the kingdom stood tall. He wanted to protect those he cared about like the King and his brothers in arms, so he worked hard to bolster his defensive abilities and created a power up that forces his opponents to target him rather than others.

"I said the woman, not the man!" yelled Helgenish who was bewildered why his men weren't attacking Primrose and focus solely on the man in blue.

**"Moonlight Waltz!"** chanted Primrose as a dark elemental blast hit Helgenish, sending him off of his chair and into the ground. Primrose leaped and was about to slice Helgenish's throat with her dagger, but surprisingly the man blocked the attack with his own dagger with his left hand as he was getting up. Helgenish looked at Primrose angrily as she had done the same. "I will make you pay for killing Yusufa!" said Primrose.

"Hah!," retorted Helgenish. "Don't think I can't handle my own just because I don't have my men with me." Helgenish then put his right hand up in the air and it emitted a dark purplish aura.  **"Double Slap!"** he yelled as he slapped Primrose two times with one on each cheek. This made her fly to the wall of the mountain, grunting in pain on impact. "There are some moves that you don't even know I have, kitten," said Helgenish staring daggers at Primrose.

Primrose rose up from the ground and brought her dagger diagonally and with a serious expression she said, "And you shouldn't underestimate a dancer."

**"Spearhead!"** Olberic said as he stabbed one of the guards that was sent flying towards the mountain wall, knocking him out and killing him instantly. He used his polearm, which he brought him when he decided to tag along with Primrose. He was glad he did as he believed having versatile weapons would help him better in battle. Another one of the men tried to slice at Olberic's head, but he dodged the attack quickly and slashed him with an X-like cut.  **"Cross Strike!"** he said and the guard that was cut flew and died on the ground with blood on his armor. The last were more persistent then the other ones. They may have been more affected by  **Incite** as their attacks were rushed and full of anger, making it very predictable for Olberic to block and parry. Olberic jumped backwards and yelled,  **"Level Slash!"** as a large slice cut both of the men's stomach, killing them. Olberic sheathed his blade and then said, "My blade is Unbending," and went to go assist Primrose. 

Helgenish and Primrose were both clashing the daggers with one another as sparks flew with each contact. Helgenish moved back and yelled,  **"Oppressive Shadow!"** A black dark elemental ball came out of his hand as he raised it and aimed it at Primrose. However, the dancer dodged the attack and yelled out her own incantation.

**"Moonlight Waltz!"** she said as she twirls and with both hands shot her own ball of dark energy that hit Helgenish, sending him flying. The man picked himself and looked at the dancer with more anger. He was not going to be beaten by a whore. He owns these dancers, these kittens. He could do whatever he wanted to them. Slap them around, sell them, use them for pleasure. He can do whatever he wants. His anger began to build up more and more as his hold body began to tremble with a purple aura surrounding him. Just like with Gustav, there are some that are gifted with the ability to charge their next attack depending on the emotions that they make. Primrose saw this and decided to attack Helgenish before he does something. However, that was a mistake. 

Helgenish clenched his right fist and smashed it towards the ground, sending a shock wave that pushed Primrose tumbling backwards.  **"Know Your Place!"** he yelled as he grabbed his dagger that he dropped when he was charging his attack and ran towards Primrose. He was going to end it all and kill that woman for being so disobedient. Primrose was trying to get up but was finding it difficult to move her legs. She must have sprain it when the attack hit. Helgenish ran towards the dancer screaming, "Time to die, kitten." However the attack did not cut Primrose as it hit Olberic when said man came just in time to take the attack for himself. This left a cut on the warrior's tunic with blood seeping from his chest. 

"Ugh!" Olberic said in pain as he held his chest to stop the bleeding. He was lucky to make it on time. He knew that if he was too late, Primrose would have surely died. Helgenish looked at the man in anger.

"You goddamn oaf!" he screamed. "She should be dead already! But you are so keen in helping that whore!" Helgenish was about to say more until Primrose yelled something to the man.

"Olberic! Get away now!" she said and by command the man himself leaped backwards while holding onto his wound. Helgenish looked at Primrose who was farther away with her hands in the air and her eyes close as she was chanting something. Helgenish then felt a dark light surrounding and looked up to see a magic circle on top of him. Realizing what it was, Helgenish tried to get away but it was too late.

**"Night Ode!"** Primrose yelled and Helgenish was drowned in a dark shower, stinging his entire body with him screaming in agony. It lasted only two second until the circle stopped and Helgenish, who was coughing up blood, fell to the ground.

Primrose was panting as she used a bit much of her energy after that attack. Olberic, who stopped his bleeding, walked up to her and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she said. "Let me catch my breath." After a few breaths, she calmed herself a bit and then looked at Olberic. "Thank you. You really had my back when he was about to cut me. I didn't think I would pull it off if you hadn't distracted him like that," she said with a smile.

"Aye," Olberic replied. "I knew you had something up your sleeves but I felt as though you needed time. That is why I took the attack and let you cast the spell."

Primrose looked at Olberic curiously. "Why did you think I had something up my sleeve?" she asked.

Olberic smiled at her and said, "Because you are a vexing woman." This actually made the dancer blush a bit after hearing that. She knew he meant it as a compliment. He knew and trusted that she would get the job done. She had to admit. This man had his own charmed about him. Just as she was about to thank him again, Primrose heard the voice of Helgenish.

"Primrose..." he said weakly as he was dragging his body with his hands. "You always were...different from the rest...The fire in your eyes...it burned brighter than any other's. I have seen many a girl in my years...but none...quite like you...You fascinated me...from the start...Come, Primrose," Helgenish said as he dragged his body towards her while she walked closer to him. Olberic was standing there not moving an inch, wondering what the man was planning. "Won't you dance ...one last time for me?" Helgenish pleaded. Primrose only stood there silent and then turned her back and closed her eyes.

Olberic then saw Helgenish get up with a dagger in his hand. "Primrose! Watch Out!" he yelled as Helgenish ran towards the woman. However, Primrose knew that this attack was coming and she turned quickly to stab Helgenish in the heart with her dagger. Helgenish eyes widened and saw the dagger in his body with blood seeping from his chest. He then turned to Primrose and slowly walked towards her until he gasped, coughing up blood until he finally died while laying on his back.

Primrose turned to look at Helgenish's dead body. "Quite the dancer yourself in the end," she said. Olberic walked up to Primrose and then looked at the dead Helgenish laying on the desert floor. 

"It seems you are now free from that man now," Olberic commented.

Primrose nodded, "Yes. I'm sure no one will be missing a man like that in this town." Primrose looked back at the dead body and saw something sticking out of his breast pocket. She realized it was a map that the man had given Helgenish to meet with. She bent down and took the map from his pocket. "Guess he won't be needing this anymore," said Primrose. Primrose opened the map and Olberic looked at it with her. There was a circle marked on the map that may indicate where the left crow will be. "It seems that the left hand crow is at a village called Stillsnow," Primrose said to Olberic.

"Stillsnow..." Olberic said, "I believe that should be in the Frostlands, given the name."

"If that's the case, I would need to pack warmer clothes," Primrose said. Olberic nodded and as they both were about to leave, Primrose turned to her dead master's body one more time. "And with that  _ Master _ ...I do believe my debt is paid." Primrose then left following Olberic.

_ (Some time later) _

Olberic and Primrose were standing over a grave with rocks around it as well as plank. They carried Yusufa's body and buried it in the catacomb. They made this grave out of respect towards her sacrifice. Olberic suggested it was better to do this to fully put her to peace where she is with all 12 gods in Orsterra. "Yusufa.." Primrose said softly as she looked at the grave. "We are free at last...my friend," she said as she closed her eyes. She prayed to the goddess Sealticge to watch over Yusufa up above. Olberic also prayed to his god Brand, who the kingdom of Hornburg worshiped along with the 12 other gods.

Olberic turned to Primrose and said, "Are you headed to Stillsnow now?"

"No," she replied. "I want to gather more supplies for the journey. I actually thinking of first going to a port town called Rippletide in the Coastlands. I heard they sell many goods to those that travel in every region of the continent. I would need warmer equipment for my path and this desert town won't provide me the necessities I need."

Olberic nodded, "I see. When then, I may join you as well. I might need to get more equipment for my journey as well."

"Are you going to follow me now?" said Primrose with a sly smile. "I never peg you for being a stalker."

Olberic shook his head and stuttered, "N-no..I didn't mean-"

"Hah hah I only jest Sir Olberic," Primrose said. Then she looked away and said, "I was...actually hoping for you to accompany me as well. I feel as though we make a good team you and I. We both could benefit if we had one another watch our back."

Olberic was silent and smiled. "Yes, that would be most helpful," said Olberic. "I could see you could hold your own in a fight. It is settled. We shall both accompany one another until our journey is complete." 

This made Primrose turn her head and smile. "Yes, let's make sure we get to Victor's Hollow and Stillsnow safely. After all, we must conquer our haunted past."

"Yes and with that map we could easily get to these areas in no time," said Olberic, lucky that he finally has a map that wasn't so old and shabby as his own. With both of them staring at one another for one last time, both travelers head their course to Rippletide to gather more supplies.

_ (A Home in Rippletide) _

A young girl with short auburn hair was waking up from her sleep. She had bangs with two locks of her hair frame the sides of her face and bangs that form the shape of an 'M'. She also has green eyes, which she used to look out the window to see the clear sky of her home of Rippletide. She smiled watching as people were bustling about their day with merchants making their usual bargains for the day. She stretched her arms up one last time and got dressed for the day. She put on a white dress that had the collar popped upwards, reaching her knees and having yellow ribbons tied around the short, puffed sleeves. She completed the outfit with a brown leather vest and boots. She also wore a hat with a yellow feather on the back of it. After she got dressed she said to herself, "Welp it's time to go make a profit," and headed downstairs. 

Her name was Tressa Colzione and she would never imagine that today would be a big change of her life as she will meet a certain captain and two other travelers that will help give her a new experience in her life as a merchant.


	3. Tressa, The Merchant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primrose and Olberic made it to Rippletide to gather more supplies for their journey. As they come across the port town, they stumble upon a young merchant name Tressa. When speaking to her, they could tell the passion and Happy Go Lucky attitude that she has. They even met a man that has fame similar to Olberic only that he was a man of the sea. This is the story of how Tressa started her journey with her two new companion.
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying this fanfiction so far. I really like writing this and I hope you guys enjoy this as well. As said before, try and comment down and support this work so I can continue writing and giving you more of this story. But anyways, enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Also I don't own Octopath. I should of mentioned this before but all work and characters belong to Square Enix

_(North Cobbleston Gap Trail)_

Primrose and Olberic were traveling up the slope of the North Cobblestone Gap trail as they were trying to make their way to the port town, Rippletide. Olberic mentioned the village that he resided in to Primrose as they were passing by the path that would lead them to Cobbleston. Although he wanted to go to the village and see the other villagers like Phillip, he decided against it as he knew that we wouldn't want to leave if he came back. He needed to focus on his mission, and he did not want to turn back so early in his journey.

"Ngh," groaned Primrose as she sat down rubbing one of her feet.

Olberic turned to her. "What is the matter?" he said with a concerned face.

"Nothing," she replied with pain expression. "It's just that my feet are starting to ache. These sandals aren't suited for rocky mountain trails like this one."

"Aye," he agreed. "They don't seem to be well suited in these conditions. I would lend you my boots, however, I feel as though they will not fit you," he said with a sorrowful expression.

"It's fine. I just need a minute," Primrose said as she tried standing up, walking the path ahead of Olberic. However, as she took her fifth step, she fell over with a louder groan than before. This made Olberic run to her side and tried to help her get up.

"It seems that you won't be able to move properly in those sandals," Olberic said as he inspected her feet. He could see some blisters forming from Primrose's feet. She was working herself hard just to get to Rippletide. 

Primrose looked to Olberic with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry. I'm trying my best just to walk through this trail. I just want to get to Rippletide already." Primrose had her head down, knowing she was being a hindrance. Olberic caught her pained expression. He knew she was doing her best. After all, she needed to get to Stillsnow in order to find the left hand crow. After a while, Olberic came up with an idea. He turned his back in front of Primrose and crouched down. This made Primrose confused. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I shall carry you on my back," he said with a straightforward response.

Primrose continued to look at his back and then said, "Oh no. You don't need to-

"Trust me," he interrupted. "I'll be fine. I am strong enough to carry both you and our supplies."

Primrose was hesitant but decided to listen to the man and climbed onto his back. She felt how hard and stern his back is, noting the muscles that could be felt from laying on it. It was not uncomfortable at all. It gave her a warm feeling. Like protection. She felt safe and secure when she was being carried by him. He was not like any other man. He felt so safe with him. He had heard the stories of how knights save noble women and princesses, and she would believe that Olberic would be one of those types of knights. She stopped her train of thoughts as she realized what she was saying. For god sake, she was acting like a young girl fantasizing about these types of things. She should focus on getting to the port town, rather than having these fairy tale thoughts.

Olberic, on the other hand, felt the warmness of her body onto him. She was soft and very delicate. It really surprised him how she could use her body to handle herself well in a fight. She had her arms around his neck and was able to smell her scent. It was pleasant. She smelled sweet and lovely. Olberic stopped his thinking as he did not want to start having unbecoming thoughts while he was carrying her. She had other things to focus on and so did he. He is only doing this to help his companion out and nothing more.

"Thank you, Olberic," said Primrose, finally saying something to him. She laid her head on his back as she felt so comfortable feeling his warmth. 

"It is no problem," Olberic said with a smile. She was not heavy at all. He was able to carry both of their traveler bags and her. It was not trouble at all. After all, he was the Unbending Blade of Hornburg. He is not the type to gloat over the title, however, he will acknowledge the strength he is able to pull off when needed to. With all that being said, Olberic, with Primrose on his back headed towards the town called Rippletide to gather more supplies for their mission.

_ (Rippletide Colzione Store) _

A young girl named Tressa has finally gotten dressed, wearing her signature feather hat and her white dress with puffed sleeves. She made her bed and brushed her hair, getting ready to start her day with her family's merchant shop. "Well, the shop ain't gonna stock itself!" she said to herself as a smile was beaming in her face. Tressa went down stairs to greet both of her parents who were already getting ready to open up the shop. "Mornin,' Ma. Mornin' Pa," she greeted. 

Tressa's Father Oleneo turned to greet his daughter. "Mornin,' Tressa!," he said. "Looks like our number one employee is ready for another day of work!"

Tressa smiled and nodded. "Sure am! And I'll start by stocking up the store." She was about to run out of the store when she was suddenly stopped by her father.

"Hold your seahorses, little lady. Tell me: what're the three things a merchant needs most?" her father challenged. 

Tressa thought for a moment until she said, "They need...to be smiley, mannerly, and early! Thought you had me there?" Tressa said with a smirk.

Her father laughed and said, "You're too clever for me, Tressa. Now off ye go!"

Tressa had her hands to her hips and smiled with confidence, "Leave it to me, Pa!"

"Be careful now, Tressa," Tressa's mother Marina said. She then added, "Oh, those pirates have been causin' trouble around the tavern lately. If you see them, you make sure you keep a wide berth, you hear?"

Tressa nodded to her mother. "Got it, Ma! Be back in two ripples of the tide." She pumped her hand in the air and ran out of her home.

Her parents were all by themselves in the shop together. Her father shook his head and smiled. "There she goes. She reminds me of myself when I was her age. Always running off somewhere, wanting to prove to myself a full fledged merchant."

Tressa's mother laughed at his statement, "Don't flatter yourself, dear. Our Tressa is something special."

Surprised by what his wife said, Tressa's father laughed with her, "That she is!"

_ (Outside the Shop) _

Tressa was outside of the shop, carrying her large backpack with goods from her family's shop. "Welp, time to go make my bargains!" she exclaimed to herself. Just as she was about to go to the fishing district to buy some fish from the local fishermen, she saw two people entering the town. There was a big guy wearing blue who had a sword on his hip carrying a young pretty woman in red on his back. Tressa was the type of person to help those in need when it looks like they are in trouble. Her parents often get wary of how she wants to help others when she sees them, but they were proud of their daughter's altruistic personality. It will help make her a great merchant in the future. 

Tressa immediately ran towards the two strangers that had enter Rippletide, carrying her bag with her as she got closer to the two travelers. When she got close enough that they could hear her, Tressa said, "Excuse me! You need any help?"

Olberic and Primrose turned to the merchant girl. They saw how short she was with a young face. If they were to guess, she would probably be around seventeen or eighteen years old. Olberic finally said, "No it is fine. Her feet hurt from traveling around in the Highlands. We just need to find an inn to rest ourselves."

Tressa saw Primrose's feet and was wide eye to see how there were some blisters on the sole of them. "Oh no! You need something to sooth the pain!" she said a bit loud. She then rummage in her bag and took out a small round white container and handed it to Olberic. "Take this," she said. "Its called a Rock Tortoise Ointment. They say that the oil that the Rock Tortoises leave behind can help sooth the pain of anyone. I think it should help your friend here," she said with a smile.

Olberic and Primrose were surprised by how kind the young girl was. She had just met them, and she wanted to help Primrose out. Olberic put down his companion and took the ointment and then gave it to Primrose. Primrose looked at the girl and noticed by the hat that she was a merchant. She then smiled at the girl and said, "Why thank you, dear. But I can't really take this for free. Tell me, how much does it cost?"

Tressa smiled back, "Well normally I would charge you about two thousand leaves for it but seeing as though you really need it how about I give you half of that price?"

Primrose could tell that the girl wasn't lying to her. She seems like an honest hard working young person that only wants to make others happy. Olberic gave her the money and bowed his head saying, "Thank you, lass. We appreciate this kindness. I also have another question."

"What's that?" Tressa asked.

"Is there an inn that this town has?" Olberic asked. "We have been traveling for so long and we need to find somewhere to rest out bodies."

Tressa pointed in the direction to where the inn was. "It's right over there. You guys can rest easy now," she said with a smile. "Oh! The names Tressa!"

"Olberic," said Olberic as he bowed his head again with a smile.

"My name is Primrose," said Primrose as she smiled back while putting the ointment on already. "Thank you again, dear. We won't forget this. You have my word."

Tressa smiled with a bashful look at the dancer. "Aww. It's nothing really. I just saw you folks needin' help." And with that said, Tressa walked away and headed towards the fishing district, leaving Olberic and Primrose behind.

"What a kind girl," Primrose commented.

"Indeed," Olberic said. "The lass has a good heart in her. Not many people are like that."

Primrose nodded and got up, putting her sandals on. The ointment really helped her out. She is able to walk well now. Although she enjoyed the piggyback ride Olberic was giving her, she was more suited with walking on her own two feet. Primrose turned to Olberic and said, "Come. Let us go rest at the inn for a while and then we can gather more supplies for the journey."

Olberic nodded and headed with Primrose to the town's inn.

_ (Fishing District of Rippletide _ )

As Tressa entered the fishing district, she was greeted by one of the local fishermen who knew the girl's merchant work. "Well, it ain't the hardest workin' merchant in town!" He got closer to Tressa to give her a pat of the shoulder and laughed. "Ye even beat some fishermen to the pier."

"Hehe. Don't sound so surprised!" Tressa said with pride. "We both know that the early bird gets the worm. Or, in our case, the fish!"

The fisherman nodded. "Yer darn right it does. Well, here's the catch of the mornin'." The fisherman brought out a blue fish from his basket and Tressa inspected the fish closely.

"Blue marlin, I see," she said. "A big one, too. With lots of good meat on its bones..." Tressa continued to inspect the fish until she finally said, "I can give you this much," and she handed the fisherman six thousand leaves. 

The fisherman looked at Tressa with a bewildered look. "It's worth a lil more than that. This one's a whopper!" 

"I guess I'll just have to take my business elsewhere then," Tressa said as she turned around. She then explained, "Your hook snagged its innards. I was willing to overlook the damage but..."

The fisherman was surprised and looked back at the fish. He was silent for a moment and then sighed. "...Fine. Ye got yourself a deal, missy."

Tressa spun back towards the man's face and made a big smile. "Pleasure doin' business with you!" She then handed the fishermen the leaves and took the blue marlin. 

The fishermen sighed again. "Ye drive a hard bargain. Yer a born natural at negotiatin'. I was wrong to underestimate ye."

Tressa showed the man his signature proud smile. "Ya got that right! I may not look much, but I can haggle with the best of 'em."

The fisherman smiled back at Tressa. "I learned my lesson. Well, don't be a stranger!"

"I won't! Thanks again!" Tressa said and left the fishing district to buy other supplies for her family. "Alright I should go get some wine too!"

_ (Rippletide Inn) _

Olberic and Primrose were both in their own separate rooms. The knight insisted that they should each have separated places to sleep as he wanted Primrose to have the chance to have her own room to relax in. Plus, he believed that a man and woman shouldn't sleep in the same room if they weren't courted with one another. Olberic sat on his bed and brought his leaves out, counting how much he had so far. He wanted to make sure that they had enough to get their supplies and leave this town, so they could continue with their separate mission. He sighed to himself as he realized how he might not have enough for all the supplies he needed.

"I may not be the best when it comes to spending on provision," Olberic said to himself. He believed he was able to buy essential items like Healing Grapes and Inspirational Plums as well as some new armor he could buy for himself. But he will come up short if he spends his money on items like those. He may need Primrose's help when it comes to the finances of their journey. All he really knows is the way of the sword, so other things like saving their leaves were not in his expertise. 

He heard a sudden knock from his door and the voice of Primrose outside of it. "Olberic, may I come in?"

Olberic put his leaves away and replied, "Yes you may come in." Primrose entered the room and was carrying two winter coats in her hand. One was a red one while the other was a big blue one. 

"Here this is for you," said Primrose as she handed Olberic the coat. This surprised Olberic as the coat was actually well made and was tailored in an exquisite fashion. He was baffled to how the dancer was able to get this type of clothing at their financial struggles. Primrose saw Olberic's look and smiled. "If your wondering how I was able to afford these, lets just say I use my dancing as a tool for bargaining."

Olberic chuckled at the dancer's response. She truly was a vexing woman. He got up and said, "Thank you, Primrose. I wouldn't know what I do if you weren't at my side. I am not suited when it comes spending leaves," he admitted as he scratch his head.

Primrose giggled. "I can tell that you struggle. But don't worry I can help a bit when it comes to our saving. But I should warn you that I am not a complete expert."

"Aye, I understand. Well regardless, I do appreciate your help." Olberic got up from his bed. "How is your foot? Is it well?"

"Yes, it's actually really better now," Primrose said with a smile. "That merchant girl, Tressa, really helped me out."

Olberic nodded. "Indeed, she is a fine lass. She also seems to be full of energy as well. It reminds me of a young lad that I know from back at the village," Olberic said with a smile as he was comparing the merchant girl to Phillip. Olberic then said, "I will be going out to buy some provision for our journey. Care to join me?"

"My Sir Olberic, how bold of you to ask a lady out like that," Primrose said playfully.

Olberic laughed at her playful nature. He was starting to get used to her way and tone. He knew she was all business and loves to have fun for a bit. "It would be an honor, milady." Primrose smiled at him once he said that and headed out to buy some provision.

_ (With Tressa After her Purchase) _

"Another day, another deal!" Tressa said proudly to herself "A deal so good it was practically a steal! This oughta livened up our little shop." Tressa was silent for a moment and thought about what she said. She then looked down on the ground. "Our little shop...Just me, Ma, and Pa...If I don't take over, who will?" Tressa looked out towards the sea with her mind thinking of other things besides her job. "The ocean is so vast...I always wonder...What do I really want? What do I really want in life? What lies beyond the horizon?" Her thoughts then had the two other travelers that she met. "I bet those two were having some grand adventure before coming to a place like this," she said. 

"Drop Anchor!" Tressa heard that from one of the sailors on the port. Tressa saw a ship that she hadn't seen before in her town. She would know every ship that passes in this town since she lived in Rippletide all her life. This ship in particular had a blue insignia on the side of it.

"I haven't seen that ship around here before. Wonder where it came from," Tressa said to herself. She then ran to the port side of the city to get a better look at the new ship that made a stop in her town.

_ (Port side of Rippletide) _

"What a dreary town...," said a blonde man. He had long hair that covered one eye and he wore a blue cape. The man was silent enjoying the atmosphere and the smell of food that this town was offering him despite his comment. "But it carries a delectable scent. Its cuisine may be promising." He started to walk along the port to enter the town when he caught a young merchant girl looking at his ship. It was Tressa. The blonde man said to her, "What's the matter, lass. You look like a fish out of water."

Tressa was silent with her eyes focusing on the ship. She finally asked, "Is this a trading ship?"

The blonde man nodded. "Indeed, and I am its captain."

"Well, Captain, the name's Tressa. I'm a merchant in this town," She said with a smile.

The captain of the ship smiled back. "A pleasure to meet you."

"I'm sure you got all kinds of neat cargo onboard," Tressa continued as she stared at the ship again. She then looked back at the captain. "Say, would you mind if I take a peek?" asked Tressa with a hopeful look. "I love to see what you've brought from overseas."

The captain laughed as a sign of being impressed by Tressa's request. "You have a true merchant's eye, lass. You gaze at a simple trading ship as if it were made of solid gold." The captain then continued with a sorrowful look. "Alas, I only allow passage to those I trust."

Tressa's face made it obvious that she was disappointed. "Awww," she whined.

Suddenly both the captain and Tressa heard a loud crash coming from the town. They both turned to see what the sound was. "What was that?" Tressa said with a worried look. "I'll go check it out." Tressa then ran to the town to investigate the sound that she heard.

Tressa did not hear the comment that the captain made of her as he said to himself, "Busy as a bream, that one."

_ (Merchant District of Rippletide) _

Tressa ran as fast as she could to the shopping district of her town where she witnessed two pirates who were harassing a street vendor. One was a big fellow with blue trousers and a white shirt while the other was a skinny one with brownish trousers with the bottom of it ripped and had a red vest. The skinny was named Mikk and the big one was named Makk. "Don't, I beg you!" said the street vendor with a scared look on his face. "That's all I have left..."

"Then we be in the same boat, matey," said Mikk with a wicked smile. He then took the pleasure of running towards the man and kicking him in the gut, watching him fall down. "We got nothin' left ourselves. "Ain't that right Makk?" The bigger pirate walked up towards his pirate brother and had his arm crossed with a smile similar to his.

"Aye, Mikk. And when we are needin' somethin', we be takin' it. S'what pirates do, after all," said Makk

"Please have mercy..." cried the street vendor still with a scared expression. Both of the men laughed at the way the street vendor was begging for his life. Just then one of their lackeys ran up to the two of them. 

"Cap'n! I got the goods from that shop there!" said the lackey. Both of the pirates stopped laughing and were silent. 

Finally, Mikk said, "There be only one cap'n around here, And it be  _ me,"  _ he stated.

Makk shook his head and then stated proudly, "Hah! Everyone knows  _ I  _ be the cap'n and  _ yer _ me first mate."

This anger Mikk and he looked back at my Makk yelling, "We'll see about that, Makk, ye scruvy swine!"

"Aye, we will, Mikk, ye scabby-bottomed sea bass!" yelled Makk angrily.

The lackey tried to cease his two bosses quarreling by saying, "Can't ye both be the cap'n?"

They both stared at the lackey until Mikk said, "...Fine. Now show us what other treasure ye be hidin'!" 

Tressa finally got closer to the two pirates and said, "Hey, Stop that!"

"Says who!?" yelled Mikk while he was still staring at the street vendor. They finally turned to see the young merchant pointing her finger at the two pirates accusingly.

"Says me!," yelled Tressa. "The people here are merchants and fishermen doing all they can to put food on the table. Have a heart! Don't steal what little they have from them!"

Mikk crossed his arm and said, "How's this for heart? I'll give ye one chance to shove off, kid."

"But I-" Tressa was trying to say.

"Best be on yer way, lil one," said Makk with a smile. "We're doin' grown up business here."

"Then perhaps you could talk to us," said a man's voice. Both Mikk and Makk turned to see Olberic and Primrose who were carrying bags of provisions. They sat it down and walked up to the man. Olberic continued to say, "It brings me rage to see scoundrels like yourself to harm these hardworking people in this town," This reminded Olberic of the brigands that came to his village. The anger he felt where these men draw their swords on others just to take from hardworking people.

"What? Ye the brat's pa an' ma or somethin'?" said Mikk. 

Olberic got closer to them and said, "No I am just a man that hates seeing those stealing from people's earnings." 

"Yes," Primrose added. "There is nothing more deplorable than men bullying and threatening others. Especially doing so to such a nice girl like her," Primrose said as she pointed at Tressa with anger at the two men's action. 

"Bah! Ye folks should mind yer business," said Makk. "And ye woman should mind yer tongue!" As both of them turned back to Tressa, Mikk noticed something on her.

"Well, well. What ye got there, kid? asked Mikk.

Makk looked at what his partner was pointing at and noticed it as well. "It's rainbow wine! And it be ours now!" Makk then got closer to Tressa and took the wine from her. 

"Hey!" yelled Tressa.

As Makk walked back from her, Mikk responded, "A brat like ye wouldn't appreciate it none anyways."

Makk smiled and said to Tressa, "We doin' ye a right favor by takin' it off yer hands. Now say, 'thank ye.'"

Olberic was about to pull out his sword when Primrose suddenly stopped him. He looked at her with confusion. Primrose saw this and said, "If we tried to do something now, they could harm that vendor or the young merchant. Plus, I feel as though that young merchant girl can handle things." Olberic was hesitant but decided to listen to his friend.

Tressa yelled at the two pirates, "Give it back!" Just then someone from behind called to her.

"That's enough, lass," said the voice. Tressa turned around to see the captain she met earlier was coming towards her.

Tressa was trying to reason to the captain she had met. "But Captain-!

"You got pluck. I'll give you that," he admitted. "But they don't look like the types who'll listen to reason, savvy?"

Makk nodded. "That lily-livered scalawag knows what he's talkin' about, kid. Best take his advice to heart. In this world, the strong take while the weak quake." The pirates were laughing at this while the captain grew silent. Olberic was seething in anger while Primrose was trying to calm him down by holding his shoulder.

"Thank ye kindly for the loot , ye deck-wettin' worms!" yelled Mikk.

Just as they were about to leave, Makk added as he was near Tressa and the captain, "Aye, it's been a bloody pleasure." They laughed and headed off to their hideout.

The captain looked at Tressa and said, "There's no need to pretend, lass. Your legs are trembling."

This surprised Tressa and she stuttered trying to sound tough. "I-it's just a cramp...that's all." Olberic and Primrose then approach the girl.

"Even I could tell you were scared, lass," said Olberic "I wanted to jump in and stop their banditry."

"I stopped him because I believed he would have put you in danger if he confronted them," said Primrose. "Those men seem like the type to hold a child like you hostage."

"I'm not a child!," yelled Tressa. "I'm eighteen so I'm basically an adult."

"Even so," added the captain, "Not even the best merchants can buy back their life."

Tressa looked at the captain with her head down in sadness and said, "I know, but..."

Just then the street vendor sighed and shook his head. "Why won't they leave us alone? Those pirates should be out at sea! Instead they are held up in the Cave of Maiya, west of the town." The vendo looked even more sad as his hope began to vanish. "What do I do now?"

Olberic, Primrose and Tressa turned to the street vendor and looked at his sad expression. Finally, Olberic said, "If you don't mind good sir, I can take care of those scoundrels in the cave. I used to be a sellsword back in a village I resided in and I had encountered bandits before."

Primrose jumped in as well. "I shall also help too. It's the least I could do to help young Tressa out. We'll make sure that those pirates never mess with the merchants in this town."

Just as Olberic and Primrose were about to go to the cave. They were stopped by Tressa. "Wait!" she cried. They turned back to her with questionable looks. "I want to help out too!"

"Lass, these men are dangerous and could kill you without a second thought" said Olberic. "It is best to let us handle it."

"Please," pleaded Tressa. "I can't stand those thieves taking everythin' from us. We worked hard everyday in this town and put food on our table. I don't want these people to lose their hope."

"I agree with the larger man," said the captain. "You are being too rash if you want to go into the pirates den."

"I know but...." Tressa said with her head down again.

"But you still want to go regardless, yes?" said Primrose as she got close to the merchant.

"Do you have a plan, lass? Or a weapon to defend yourself," said the captain. "You can't just haggle with these men."

"I know," said Tressa with her head still down. "But I can't just sit back and do nothing! Those poor people might starve if they don't get their belongings back!" yelled Tressa as she looked at three of them. "On my honor as a merchant, I can't let them get away with this!"

Everyone was silent at Tressa's outburst until finally Olberic smiled and said, "My you certainly have pluck within you, lass."

"You are a strong girl, indeed. Even fierce as well," said Primrose as she giggled. 

Tressa blushed at the comments she was hearing. "R-really?"

"Aye. If you're so determined, we won't stop you.." said the captain also smiling at Tressa. "On the conditioned that you let me help."

"How so?," asked Tressa with Olberic and Primrose also staring at the man curiously.

"I'm willing to part with my wares if you think they would be useful on you and your comrade's journey," explained the captain. "If there is something that catches your eyes, consider it yours....for the right price."

"Deal!" said Tressa. Olberic and Primrose were both impressed by the captain's generosity. They saw the two leave for the captain ship and Olberic and Primrose followed them. 

"You are a very kind man, sir," commented Olberic. 

The captain turned to him and said, "Aye and so are you. I can tell you are a man that is willing to protect others and help them out with their problems."

"You can say that again," said Primrose with a smile as she remembered Olberic offering his services to her to find the left marked crow. With all that said, Tressa and the others went and talked to the captain's merchant companions. Olberic and Primrose were awed by the young girl's merchant skills as she haggle with them for better prices. The captain was doing his best to help Tressa be introduced to his men and gave her praises on the prices she was able to get from them. Tressa then saw that one of the merchants had sleepweed and had a mischievous look on her face.

The captain saw that she purchased the item and asked, "What would you need sleepweed for?"

"I'm sure those pirates are  _ exhausted _ after all that looting," Tressa explained with a big smile. "So I thought I'd help them relax by slipping some of this in their wine."

Primrose walked up and patted Tressa's head, "My my. What a clever girl you are. I must say you have a way with tricking men like them." This made Tressa blushed after hearing her comment but smiled nonetheless, feeling proud of her plan. 

Both Olberic and the captain laughed at Tressa's idea due to how impressive and clever the girl was. "You're a clever one aren't you," said the captain. "Well off you go, lass. Be safe now."

"Thank you!" said Tressa. She then realized something and said, "By the way captain...why'd you help me?"

"Because my eyes told me to do so," responded the captain. "As a fellow merchant, I'm sure you understand. We appraise with our eyes. And mine tell me there's something special about you."

Tressa smiled and said, "Hehe, I see,"

"Yes, lass. You seem to have so much spirit in you that you are willing to help your fellow townspeople," said Olberic. "That is why I shall accompany you to the pirates cave."

"Same here," Primrose added. "You're cute and fierce. I must say you could make any man fall for you with that combination." 

Tressa looked at all three and finally said, "Thank you all." Tressa then ran to the tavern to pick up a barrel of wine with Primrose and Olberic following. 

_ (Rippletide Tavern) _

Tressa was sprinkling the sleepweed into the barrel of wine that was provided by the tavern owner. After she put in the last amount she purchased, Tressa said, "That should do the trick. Now to make a special delivery to the Cave of Maiya!" Olberic helped close the lid of the barrel with the tavern owner. He then turned to Tressa.

"Let us be on our way then," he said.

"Yeah thanks again Mr. Olberic," Tressa said with a smile. She then turned to Primrose. "You too, Primrose. Thanks for lending me a hand."

Primrose smiled back at the girl and said, "It's no trouble at all. I don't mind helping someone who helped me out as well. That ointment did wonders for my feet and skin."

"Awww well I'm happy I was able to provide you guys some good service," said Tressa with a proud look on her face. "It's a merchant job to give goods that people need."

Olberic chuckled, "Yes I can see you are a merchant through and through. You have a noble spirit." Olberic then reached in his bag and gave Tressa his polearm. "Here. You may need this just in case you need to defend yourself."

Tressa gladly took the weapon and said, "Thank you! I know some wind magic but this will definitely help!"

Primrose nodded and said, "Alright, lets go and deliver some wine to our  _ friendly  _ pirate friends." With her saying that, Olberic carried the wine on his back with straps on each of his shoulders, and both he and Primrose followed Tressa to the pirates' den.

_ (Path to the Cave of Maiya) _

"Alright, once those guys drink the wine with the sleepweed, we can sneak in get all back all the wares," said Tressa with her smile to Olberic. 

"Yes," Olberic responded. "I understand now that all battles don't need to end with bloodshed on each side."

"It would make everything easy if we can just steal it all back without them noticing," Primrose added. She then looked at Olberic and had a teasing smile. "Although, I wouldn't mind seeing fight those dastardly men, Sir Olberic." Primrose then took it upon herself to latch onto Olberic's arm, causing him to blush a bit and mumbling "vexing woman" underneath his breath. 

Tressa saw the two of them interact and blushed at the sight of it. She then stuttered, "U-Um. I don't want to pry but are you guys in a l-lovey dovey relationship."

Now Primrose was blushing. She let go of Olberics arm and said, "O-oh no. This is only light teasing. You know. Just teasing a  _ friend _ . He and I don't have that kind of relationship."

"Indeed," said Olberic, still with a blushed face. "We usually act this way out of humor. Nothing more."

Tressa was left dumbfounded as she couldn't understand the type of relationship these two had. She could have thought they had some type of same relationship as Ma and Pa. Well she never had that sort of relationship with anyone. All she ever did in her life was help out at her family's shop. The only thing that catches her eye is anything that would be good enough to sell. She then said, "Well alright. I don't know much romance but I guess you guys are good friends."

Primrose exhaled in relief as well as Olberic who was happy the teasing stopped. She was going to be the death of him if she continued with her action. 

All three of them looked straight ahead and saw one of the lackeys guarding the entrance of the cave. Tressa ran up to the lackey and started the conversation. "Ahoy there, me hearty," Tressa said in her pirate accent. 

The lackey looked at the three and instantly recognized them. "Not  _ you  _ again! And I remember you two s'well! You came here for trouble?"

"Quite the opposite actually," said Primrose. "We are here to make amends with you people and apologizing for standing in your way."

"Yup," agreed Tressa. "We came on behalf of the town. We should've known we didn't stand a chance against you swashbucklers." She then pointed towards the wine on Olberics back. "That is for you. Hope you guys forgive us."

Olberic came towards the man and took off the barrel and placed it in front of the lackey. The lackey looked at the contents of the barrel and his face lit up. "Wine!" he cheered as he picked up the barrel by attaching it to his back. "The cap'nse'll be happy to see this." With one last cheer, he went into the cave with the wine.

Both Primrose and Tressa both had a mischievous look on their face. "Hehe. Bottoms Up!" said Tressa. 

"Nighty night you survey men," added Primrose.

Olberic saw the expressions that the two were making and sweat dropped.  _ These women might be more terrifying than the knights that I fought back in my time in Hornburg,  _ he thought. 

The three of them waited about thirty minutes for the pirates to drink the wine and have the sleepweed put them to rest. They know that those pirates will start drinking it once they see the barrel in front of them. Tressa finally said, Alright I think that is enough time."

"Yes," said Olberic "We should head to the cave now. Let's take out our weapons just in case some of these men are awake."

Everyone nodded headed into the cave, with Olberic leading the way.

_ (Cave of Maiya) _

As the three went into the pirates den, they saw one pirate fast asleep on the ground, snoring loudly. "Well that was easy," said Tressa "Had! That's what you get from underestimating me!" This earned a shush from Primrose.

"We don't want our hard work to go to waste if these men were to wake up suddenly," whispered Primrose to Tressa.

"Sorry.." whispered back Tressa.

"We should still stay vigilant in case the drugs haven't affected any of the other men," Olberic whispered to the two. They both nodded and headed deeper in the cave. They sneaked past some of the sleeping men and tip toed over their bodies. There were some that were left drowsy but were instantly knocked out by Olberic and Primrose as they took them from behind and left them unconscious. This made Tressa eyes shine as she saw the two handle the men so well. She was easily impressed by their strength. She was also grateful that they decided to help her out. She believed everything would go well as long as those two were by her side. Olberic was a man she knew will protect her if everything goes well. He even trusted her with a spear and that just proves that he didn't see her as a child. Primrose also was reliable as she had this mature aura that made her think that she can tell her anything and she wouldn't judge. 

They went deeper in the cave and saw the captains laying on the ground sound asleep. The three stared at the members and Primrose whispered with a smirk,"Like two babies." The three then looked at one another and started to gather up all the goods the pirates had stolen. With Olberic and Primrose, it made it easier to put all of the stuff in a sack. Everything was going according to plan.

Until one of the pirate captains started to wake up from their nap. It was Mikk and he was making a groaning noise as he woke up. Olberic, Primrose, and Tressa looked at the captain as he was getting up. His eyes were half lidded as he stared at the trio. His eyes then became wide as he realized what they were doing with their treasure. He stood up and said, "Hey! What are  _ youse _ doin' here!?"

"U-Uh.." Tressa was mumbling as she was trying to find some way to explain everything. She then said, "We just came to get back the cask. We'll be going now..." Olberic and Primrose looked at the girl with bewilderment as to her explanation.

"Aye, that's mighty kind of ye fellows," said Mikk. Everyone stood silent and Tressa finally moved to head out the cave, feeling relieved that he bought her lie. However, both Primrose and Olberic drew their weapons out and Tressa looked back at them with her eyes widened.

Tressa then said, "What are you guys-

"Makk ye lazy sack of bones, get up! We got intruders!" yelled Mikk to a sleeping Makk. This made the other captain instantly wake up after hearing that.

"What!" he yelled

"Ah Oh.." Tressa said and then realized why Olberic and Primrose brought out their weapons. She then brought out the sphere that Olberic gave her and ready to defend herself.

"Hey I know you! Yer that brat from the town," said Makk. He then looked at Primrose and Olberic. "And ye two were in the town s'well. So you came to take our hard earnin'

Olberic gripped the handle of his blade and yelled, "You haven't earned any of this! Don't count your banditry as honest work!"

Primrose added, "It is simply pathetic for men like yourself to steal from innocent people." She then pointed at Tressa. "This young lady here is more of a good quality person then any of you men."

"Oh so she came to steal our loot while we was sleeping," Makk said, staring at Primrose. 

"You don't miss a thing, do you?" said Tressa.

"Ye got guts kid. But guts ain't gonna get ye far in the world," said Mikk. "After all, it is hard-earned loot."

"You people don't understand anything about  _ earning _ ," said Tressa as she had a serious face. "You don't know how those people  _ earn _ the satisfaction of their customers! And it's up to merchants like me to make sure these products find their way into the hands of customers that will appreciate them! So on my honor as a merchant, I  _ will  _ get those goods back!"

Olberic and Primrose smiled at the young merchants' speech. Olberic then commented, "Well said, lass. You certainly have the qualities of a knight if you ever need a switch occupations."

"Awww thanks Olberic," said Tressa with a smile.

"Alright! Let's teach this brat 'bout what is like in the real world, Makk," said Mikk.

"Yeah and we might s'well take those two for helping the brat!" said Makk. They drew their weapons out and had their fighting stances ready.

"Tressa, Primrose," said Olberic. "Let us fight with honor!"

"Yes!" said Primrose.

"Yeah!," said Tressa. And three of them waited as the two pirate captains charged at the group. Olberic was handling Mikk while Primrose and Tressa were handling Makk as the man ran towards them.

Olberic was defending himself from Mikk as the two clashed with one another with their swords creating sparks from the impact. Mikk took it upon himself to talk to Olberic. "Oi, why yer helping this brat. You could do some honest work if ye were to join me crew." Olberic stared at the man with anger.

"This is far from any honest work!" yelled Olberic. "I will not allow you to harm Tressa or the town people!" Olberic pushed Mikk back with so much force and held his blade to his chest  **"Abide!"** he yelled as an orange aura surrounded him.

Mikk saw this and said, "Fine have it yer way. Don't say I warn you!  **We'll make ye walk the plank!** " Suddenly, Mikk was also surrounded by an orange aura similar to Olberic technique and he charged at the man with his sword. Olberic did the same and the two clashed with one another.

Tressa was trying to stab at Makk but was having trouble landing any blows but to no avail. The man was quick on his feet every time she tried and used her spear. Luckily, she had Primrose with her as the dancer was using her dagger to strike at the man as she achieved some cuts. Tressa was amazed by the dancer's moves as she was twirling and moving her body every time Makk tried to slice her with his own dagger.

"Can't ye stay still so I can cut ye!?" said Makk.

Primrose laughed, "Like I would really do something like that," All of the sudden, as she was moving back, Primrose tripped on a rock and fell on the ground. This allowed Makk to approach her and lift his dagger up.

"Time to die!" yelled Makk. Primrose was expecting the dagger to land on her and was about to defend with her own dagger.

**"Tradewinds!"** yelled Tressa and the wind blade was conjured up by her as both of her hands were facing Makk. The attack hit the man's torso and he was sent flying to the cave wall. Primrose got up and looked at Tressa with an impressed look on her face.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you know some magic," said Primrose.

"Yup," Tressa responded. "I had to learn some wind magic to help some sailors out when they had to depart for the sea. It comes in handy for a fight as well." Although the attack was powerful, Makk got up and staggered a bit. He held his back to sooth the pain from the blow from the wall. 

"Alright now I'm mad," he said with anger in his eyes. " **We'll make ye walk the plank!"** He then had the same glowing aura similar to that of his partner and went and attacked both of the women. He kicked Tressa and sent her flying backwards, earning a gasp from the merchant while Primrose was doing her best to dodge the man's attack. This was going to be difficult for them. 

Back with Olberic and Mikk, the two continued to fight one another with their augmented forms. It was clear, however, that Olberic was the better swordsman as he had more experience with sword fighting and easily was overpowering the man. Mikk knew he was going to lose and looked around the gave for something to use on the man. He then saw an empty bottle and had an idea. As Olberic pushed him down the ground he secretly took the bottle and when the knight got close he used it to hit his temple where his blind spot was at. This put Olberic in a daze and Mikk took this chance to slice his tunic.

"Hah! Just cause Imma pirate doesn't mean some knight can take me on," said Mikk boasting at his attack on Olberic.

"Don't think you have won already," said Olberic as he was preparing his stance on the man. He then decided to change his strategy as he looked and saw a makeshift spear near him. It must have been one of the other pirate's weapons. He quickly sheathed his blade and picked up the spear. 

"Hah, that spear ain't gonna help you!" said Mikk with a smile.

However, he was not expecting what was going to come next as Olberic started to rapidly stab at the man as he approached him.  **"Thousands Spears!"** yelled Olberic as many of his attacks hit poked at the man, sending him on the ground. Luckily for Mikk, that spear wasn't really sharp so it wouldn't kill him. Nevertheless, Olberic made a triumphant pose as he stood with the spear with a victorious smile.

Tressa and Primrose were still handing Makk's onslaught of attacks. They were doing their best to fight guard from the man as he continued with his attack. "Ye best know when to quit. I ain't losing to a couple of women," stated Makk. This made Primrose mad at the comments and decided to make sure to not only defeat this man but to hurt his pride. She then turned to Tressa.

"Tressa!" she said. "I'm gonna boost your magical attacks." She then twirled her body and made her incantation.  **"Peacock Strut!"** she said and a pinkish aura surrounded Tressa. She felt as though her mana was stronger than ever before. She looked at Makk and gave him as she extended her hands. 

**"Trade Tempest!"** she yelled and a huge gust of wind began to affect the entire cave end. Olberic was covering his face with his right arm and was standing his ground. However, Makk was pushed with extreme force back onto the wall. Mikk also suffered the fate as he was on the ground but was pushed to the wall slamming his body with his partner. Tressa looked at her handy work and smiled. "Looks like they got more than they bargained for," she said, earning a laugh from both Primrose and Olberic.

The two men were getting up kneeling on the ground with one leg holding their stomachs with one arm. Tressa looked at them and said, "Now hand over the goods!" 

"Ye folks are tough as barnacles," Mikk said, "but we are just gettin' started!" Mikk then rose up and pointed at the trio. "Mateys!" he yelled and six more men came from behind the three. 

Tressa, Olberic, and Primrose saw the men carrying their swords. "Ack.." commented Tressa seeing the number of pirates increased. Olberic and Primrose on the other hand were readying themselves.

"Stay strong, lass!" ordered Olberic as he unsheathed his blade, holding both spear and sword on him. Primrose raised her dagger up.

"We have your back, Tressa. Don't you worry," Primrose said.

"Hah ye all a ninny for challengin' us!" said Makk. "In this world, the strong take while the weak quake! Time to learn ye lesson!" Just when the pirates were about to run towards the group, a mysterious figure came in front of Olberic and the rest of the group and slashed at the six pirates, pushing them back. This figure was none other than the captain that Tressa met and he was holding a blue spear.

"That's quite enough," said the captain. "Those who pick on the weak and the defenseless have no right to speak of the way the world works." His entrance shocked everyone as they weren't expecting him to come.

Mikk then approached the captain. "Well, if it ain't the lily-livered scalawag from before. What difference does one more make? Get 'im!" The pirates were aiming towards the captain, but he was too quick and instantly slashed at all the men with speed and precision. This attack knocked out most of the pirates leaving only one that was aching. Olberic and Primrose were amazed by the captains way of using the spear. Tressa, on the other hand, was full of excitement with her eyes lighting after seeing her captain friend handling the pirates with ease.

Mikk and Makk were also left speechless after seeing what the captain did to some of their crew members. "Arggg!" said Makk with shock. "He done swabbed our decks! Just who are ye?"

The captain put his spear on his back but did not look at either Mikk or Makk as he had his back facing them. "Hm? I'd think any pirates worth his brine would already know," said the Captain. He then turned to the men and they were shocked to see the blue spear he was carrying. 

"That blue spear..." Mikk said

"With the strength and swiftness of a viper..." said Makk

"Could it really be...?

"Cap'n Leon Bastralle!?" yelled both captains.

This made Olberic and Primrose confused as to the pirates outburst. They did not know who was this Leon Bastralle. However, Tressa had a different reaction as she was also surprised. 

"What!?" she said with a surprised look on her face. She then looked at the captain. "Captain, are you really... _ the  _ Leon Bastralle?" This made Olberic and Primrose look at Tressa in confusion. 

"Tressa," said Primrose, "who is this Leon Bastralle?"

"He is a notorious pirate that conquers places in the sea and steals from others whether it be from people or pirates," Tressa explained. "He is also known for handling a spear with amazing speed and technique. I'm pretty sure every port town has heard of his name before. Heck even my pirates heard the stories of him." 

"Hmm so he is a pirate," Olberic commented.

"Former pirate," corrected Leon. "I'm now just a humble merchant." He then walked up to the two captains who were still in shock from meeting the man they admired. They even coined his term of "the strong take while the weak quake" to justify their actions. "Here's a lesson for you lads," said Leon. "From a true man of the sea...Dead man tells no tales." This made both captains shiver in fear.

"I...I ain't ready to be dead yet! said Mikk

"Haul bottom, mateys else it be the locker for us!" ordered Makk. Both Mikk and Makk ran away with their crew getting up and running away with their bosses.

"Heh. Their feet are as quick as their wits are slow," commented Leon.

"Indeed, that was the smartest decision those men made today," joined Olberic.

"Its nice to see men running between their tails," said Primrose with a smile.

Tressa then walked up the captain named Leon with nervousness in her movement. "Um...Captain?" she asked.

The captain turned to Tressa. "Call me Leon, lass." he said. 

Tressa nodded. "Mr. Leon...Thank you for helping us."

"I never knew you can also handle a spear as well, sir," said Olberic, amazed by the man's strength. "Let us spar with one another if we get the chance."

"I will take you up on that offer," responded Leon as he looked at Olberic . He then looked at Tressa. "Now have you gathered all you need?" asked Captain Leon.

"Yup! All that's left is to bring back the goods!" said Tressa with a smile.

Leon nodded. "Excellent work. Now you can return home-your honor as a merchant all the greater." Tressa and the others nodded and Olberic and Primrose took the time to gather the rest of the goods. Leon continued by saying, "I must make for the docks . It's night time I set sail" 

This made Tressa sad a bit. "You're leaving so soon?"

"The sea calls for me, lass." explained Captain Leon. "But before I do..." Leon looked at Tressa making the girl wonder if she had anything on her face. He then smiled. "Why don't you come by my ship?" This made Tressa's eyes widen when she heard what the man had said. "Also, why not you two come on my ship as well for a bit," Leon said looking at Primrose and Olberic.

Primrose smiled and said, "Sorry I don't go on strange ships with people I barely know." This made Captain Leon laugh as he knew she was only teasing. He then looked at Olberic.

"No thank you," Olberic said. "I do not possess the interest of a merchant or sailor. But thank you for the offer."

Leon finally looked back at Tressa. "Alright, well I guess it's just you then," Captain Leon said as he was looking at Tressa with still a surprised look. 

_ (The Port of Rippletide) _

Captain Leon was already on his ship waiting to let Tressa on board. Said girl and her companions were on the docks already, waiting for Tressa to go on his ship. 

"What are you waiting for, lass?," asked Captain Leon seeing Tressa head down.

"It's just...You said you only let those you trust onto the ship so..." Tressa said with a nervous voice.

"So climb aboard already." said the captain straightforwardly. Tressa was silent and she looked at Primrose and Olberic who were behind her. They nodded as to reassure her that she is worthy to be on the captain's ship. She nodded back and headed onto the captain's ship. When Tressa got on the ship, the captain then continued, "It took a great deal of courage to stand up against those pirates. And I believe such bravery deserves a reward."

"Reward?" questioned Tressa.

"I've collected countless treasures from the furthest corners of the world," said Captain Leon. "They are my most prized possessions. And you can have whichever you fancy."

Tressa stood backwards and stunned to hear what Captain Leon said. "R-Really," she stuttered. "I-I could never take something so precious from you!"

The captain laughed at Tressa's reaction. "It's okay, lass. I insist. Unless you don't care for treasure, hm?"

Tressa thought for a moment and then pumped her hands in the air. "When you put it that way, I can't refuse!" She then started to look around the ship to find what catches her eye.

Olberic and Primrose were watching Tressa as she was searching on the captain's ship. Primrose looked at her and said, "My that girl is so full of energy. I'm glad we met someone like her."

Olberic nodded. "Yes, but it is shameful we have to part ways from her."

Primrose smiled falter a bit. "I know that. She would be a nice addition to have though. I mean she can be a breath of fresh air for the two of us."

Olberic looked at Primrose with confusion. "You're not really expecting her to come with us are you?"

"Well, she can handle herself in a fight and she could help with our money troubles," said Primrose. "She would know how to handle our leaves unlike a certain someone," Primrose looked at Olberic with a smirk making the knight embarrassed by how bad he is with money. Primrose then continued. "But it's her decision really. After all, I don't want to take her away from her parents."

Olberic nodded at this. "You do have a point. The lass is still a child and would need the permission of her mother and father if she ever wanted to join us." 

As the two were talking, Tressa was still looking around the ship to see what she wanted. She then saw a small notebook on the corner near the ship. "This is the one!" she said. She grabbed the notebook and showed it to Captain Leon. "Is it alright if I take it, Mr. Leon?"

The captain got closer to see what Tressa was holding. "Let's have a look, now." As he saw the notebook, he laughed loudly. "I'm afraid that old thing won't sell for much. It was left behind by a man I once let aboard in my younger days. It seems I neglected to throw it out, and it got mixed in here. It's best if you choose something else, lass."

Tressa, however, shook her head. "No, I want this one. I can't really explain it but...I feel like it's calling to me."

"Is it now?" said Captain Leon staring at the girl curiously but then smiled. "Consider it yours, then."

"Thank you, Mr. Leon," Tressa said. And she went down and showed Olberic and Primrose what she had gotten. They saw how old the notebook and thought it wouldn't be of as much value to sell. However, they trusted the young merchant's instinct and smiled at how she would choose this over any other lavish items on the ship. 

"I must say, lass," Olberic said, "I am not sure why you picked this, but if it makes you happy then it is a wonderful item to have."

"Same here," said Primrose. "You don't seem the type to want any gaudy treasure from on that ship." 

Tressa looked at Primrose and Olberic with a victorious smile. She then turned to hear Captain Leon calling out to her. "Fare thee well, lass. Perhaps a day will come when you and I will meet as rivals. But I won't be beat-I swear it, on my honor as a merchant." Tressa smiled and waved at Captain Leon as he was sailing off the shores of Rippletide and headed off to the sea.

It was now Olberic, Primrose and Tressa on the point and they were silent. Olberic broke that silence when he said, "Well it seems that we should be on our way as well."

Primrose nodded. "Yes, we have our own travels to get to as well and we already spend our time here." Just as they were about to leave, Tressa stopped the two.

"Wait!" she said and they looked at her with confusion. She then got closed to them. "Um if you don't mind. Can I ask you guys something?"

_ (Colzione Merchant Shop) _

Tressa's mother and father were in their home cleaning up the shop and refilling some of their supplies. Tressa then burst through the door and yelled, "Ma and Pa I'm gonna explore the world!" This shocked both of her parents as they heard their daughter's declaration. They saw that she was accompanied by a large man with a sword and a woman in a dancing garment which further confused them. 

But her father said, "What!?"

Tressa continued. "I'm gonna leave Rippletide and become a traveling merchant! I'm gonna see the world and have customers all over the realms!" She then pointed at Primrose and Olberic. "These guys are going to help me too. They help with dealing with those pirates in our town as well. They are travelers so we will look for one another." She then faced the two of them. "See! I told them."

Olberic was left with a sweat drop. "Yes but you should at least wait until your parents give their consent."

Primrose laughed, "My my. You seem to further surprise me Tressa. I would never expect someone to openly declare something like that to their parents."

Tressa's mother stopped what she was doing then got close to her daughter. "Oh my..Just think about what you're saying, dear."

"Traveling merchant!?" Tressa's father said. "I won't have it! You're not even a stationary merchant! Plus, we don't even know these two. For all we know they could be crooks!"

Olberic and Primrose understood the fathers concerned and said nothing. However, Tressa backed them up. "Pa listen to me! I said they helped with those pirates. They are good people too. They aren't as bad I swear." Olberic and Primrose were shocked at how Tressa was able to stand up to her parents with ease. She certainly was a stubborn one. After all, she was taking no for an answer when they said it is not wise for her to join. 

"Still," her father continued, "you need two more years of stocking the store and three years of working in the front of the shop. That's five years before you're ready to go anywhere!"

However, that did not faze Tressa in the slightest. "Sorry Pa. My mind's made up. Besides, I'll get all kinds of training on the road with these guys!"

"I had a feeling you'd say that," Tressa's father said with a sigh. "There's no point in stopping you now. You have my blessing." This made Tressa smile and cheered and her father then looked at Olberic and Primrose. "Please take good care of my daughter and make sure she doesn't get into trouble. She has lots of spunk in her."

Primrose and Olberic laughed. Primrose then said, "Yes it would seem that she does. I will treat her as a sister." She then took the opportunity to hug Tressa making the girl red with embarrassment. 

"Hey! come on knock it off!," Tressa yelled earning a laugh from everyone. 

Tressa's mother then approached them and said, "Why not stay for dinner. We can celebrate Tressa leavin' and as thanks for defeating those scoundrels."

Olberic nodded. "Thank you man. It would be an honor." He hadn't had a home cook meal in a while so he was willing to accept their hospitality. 

Primrose also nodded and said, "I shall help too. It's not right to not let you do the cooking for us."

Tressa's mother nodded. "Alright well then let's get started."

Primrose and Tressa's mother were working on making the Blue Marlin that Tressa got from the fisherman. The mother was amazed by the way Primrose was handling a knife. She had speed and accuracy when it came to using it. Not to mention she was so beautiful. Primrose saw Tressa's mother staring at her, making the mother apologize and admitting that she was beautiful. She then asked her a question. "By the way, that man over there. Is that your lover?"

This made Primrose embarrassed now. She looked at Olberic who was talking with Tressa and her father about how they took out the pirates. She then looked back at the mother and said, "N-no of course not. We are just merely friends." 

Tressa's mother smiled. "Of course forgive me dear." Primrose sighed and thought about her male companion. She loved teasing her but when others tease her about him, she starts to blush uncontrollable. She could feel vulnerable with him. It was like with another man she could feel vulnerable with.  _ Simeon, _ Primrose thought. But she stopped those thoughts and continued to work on dinner. After they ate and told stories of some of the places they went, Olberic and Primrose went off to the inn to stay the night. Tressa stood up all night packing her stuff and getting ready for her big day tomorrow. 

_ (Next Day) _

Tressa was holding a large backpack as she was outside her parent's shop. "Welp! I'm off Ma and Pa! I'll make sure to be the best traveling merchant in the world and get some amazing treasure all over the world."

"You be careful now Tressa," said her mother. She was fighting back the tears as she was watching her daughter leaving her home to explore the world.

"You make sure you don't cause trouble for your friends now," said Tressa's father. He then smiled at her. "But you make sure you have a great journey. And learn everything I taught you."

"Yes sir!" said Tressa and she ran towards Olberic and Primrose who were waiting for her at the entrance. They smiled and headed out of the town. "So where are we off to then?" asked Tressa. 

Primrose looked at the map and said, "We should head to one of the villages in the Flatlands. We can get stop there in case we need to sleep in an inn"

"Okay!" Tressa said with her arms pumping up. "Onward! to the Flatlands!" Not wasting anytime, Tressa ran straight down the path out of the east of Rippletide.

Primrose laughed, "Well she isn't missing a beat," she said.

"Indeed," Olberic said with a smile. "I think I will enjoy her company on our journey. You are right. She is a breath of fresh air."

With that said, Olberic and Primrose ran to catch up to Tressa as she was sprinting down the path. Their travel to the Flatlands would lead them to another that will join them on their journey. It would be a scholar that would travel for the sake of knowledge and how it should be used among the masses. He will help these travelers reach their destination with the knowledge he acquires and the magic he uses to help his comrades in battle. 

This person's name is Professor Cyrus Albright and he will also be essential to their travels. 


	4. Cyrus, The Scholar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Its been a while. I was taking a break on writing these long chapters but now I am gonna continue writing more of Octopath fanfiction. Also, I am trying to proof read my work more due to the comments that I have been getting. Thank you all for those that support this work and want to look at some more Olberic/Primrose. I am also thinking of adding some side stories between the characters that moves away from the main goal. Let me know if that interest anyone. Also I do not own Octopath Travelers. All rights goes to Square Enix. Now then lets move on to the story.

_(East Atlasdam Flat)_

Tressa was running in front of Olberic and Primrose as the young merchant was excited to travel and explore Orsterra with her heart's content. She never imagined becoming a traveling merchant and visiting various places that would teach her about the world she lives in. All Olberic and Primrose could do was watch the young girls' excitement.

"I have never met a young girl that had so much enthusiasm," commented Primrose.

"Indeed," agreed Olberic. "The lass certainly displays so much energy. I honestly thought she might have a tough time keeping up with us."

Primrose laughed at his statement. "I think it's us that needs to keep up with her. We shouldn't worry about her. She may be young, but she can handle herself. Tressa is someone that we can enjoy traveling with."

Olberic's face suddenly turned serious. "What about your mission? I know the purpose of your travels is to avenge your father and house. However, she does not know that. I am not saying you should drag the lass into your personal affairs since you are not the type to use others for your own gain, however, I believe it's best that you tell her what your goal is for this journey."

Primrose was silent for the moment, processing Olberic's suggestion. After a while, she said,"I understand your concern, but I will tell her when the time is right. I know you mean well Olberic, but I believe it is for the best. She will learn in time when I am ready. I trust her, but I don't think I am ready to tell her about my past."

Olberic put his hand on her shoulder, signalling his understanding. "I understand. You should tell her when you are ready to do so. I am sorry for suggesting it."

Primrose smiled at the knight's apology. "It is alright. I know you are only concerned for Tressa's safety, so it's alright."

"Hey!" yelled at Tressa with her hands cupped on her mouth. "Come on you slowpokes! The city of Atlasdam is just along this path!" She then rubbed her hands together and had a mischievous look on her face. "I want to see what type of goods I could buy and sell along our travels. Oh I can taste the bargains I can get from haggling with the merchants at the city."

Olberic and Primrose could have sworn to see Tressa's eyes had the symbol as she was rubbing her hands together. They could not help but sweat-dropped at the young merchants' obvious attempt to earn more leaves on their trip. She was truly a merchant at her. 

Olberic responded, "Yes. We should hurry into the city and gather more supplies. However, I must admit that I do not know much about the city."

"Atlasdam is known for being the scholar city of the Flatlands," explained Primrose "Many scholars go to Atlasdam to study at the universities or make a living by becoming professors. Royals and nobles also go to study in the city with their families funding their tuition and room and board."

"Wow Prim!," said Tressa, impressed. "You know so much about that place!"

"Only basic knowledge of Atlasdam," said Primrose. "I was born in the Flatlands."

"Really?," asked Tressa. "Which place are you from in the Flatlands, Prim?"

Primrose smiled and petted the young merchant's head, making her pout. "Next time, Tressa."

"Hey! Don't treat me like a child!" stated Tressa angrily only to make Primrose laugh and prompt her to tease her more. 

Olberic watched the interaction between two of his female companions and chuckled. He then took the time to look at the city from a distance. Something told him that another event will unfold once they reach the city just like what happens in Sunshade and Rippletide. Regardless of what will happen, he'll be ready. "Let us head to the city," stated Olberic, catching the attention of both of his companions.

"Alright! Last one there is a rotten egg!" said Tressa and she sprinted full force to the path of the city. 

This made Primrose sigh and said, "That girl sure is a handful. I wonder how her parents kept her in her hometown for so long." She then turned to Olberic and gave him a smile and twirl. "Try and keep up Olberic. I may even give you a reward if you catch me," she said with a suggestive look as she went to catch up to Tressa. The knight turned slightly red from Primrose's statement. 

"She is very vexing," said Olberic. "But so is Tressa in her own way. I hope I do not encounter other women like them." With all that said, Olberic ran to catch up to both Primrose and Tressa and headed off to the city of Atlasdam.

_ (Atlasdam's University Royal Academy Classroom) _

In a classroom, there was a professor that had a map of Orsterra on a blackboard, teaching two female students of the geographical history of the regions in the continent. This professor had long black hair tied in a ponytail with his hair combed back, with two locks of his hair framing both sides of his face. He was wearing a white button-up shirt with puffed sleeves tied at the wrist, along with a cravat. He had on a black hooded coat with a caplet, accented with gold filigree and held together by a black gemstone. He also had a brown vest with filigree embroidery over his white shirt, black breeches with black socks, and black leather shoes with golden buckles. 

This man's name was Cyrus Albright.

"...And so it was that Atlasdam was founded some two centuries ago," he said pointing at the city on the map. "Indeed, our fair city-state is among the longest standing on the continent of Orsterra. But there was another city-state with a history as long and proud as our own that came to a tragic ruin only eight short years ago. Now, who can tell me its name?" Cyrus looked at his silvered haired student. "How about you, Therese?" 

Therese was a fair young girl with long silver hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress with a blue hooded coat around her. She was surprised by the professor's call out and mustered, "I..um..I think it was..."

Cyrus saw his student struggling to think of the correct answer. "Now, now. No need to get all flustered," he said with comfort "There is no shame in not knowing an answer, so long as you have a desire to learn. The answer is in your textbook. Go on, now. Look it up."

Therese, who was still embarrassed, said, "Yes. Professor..." She flipped through her text book to find the answer. "Let's see..." Cyrus was patiently waiting for his student to find the answer. He never judged his students for not knowing certain topics. After all, it was his duty as an educator to teach his students everything they need to know about the continent and cultures surrounding the eight regions. After a while, Therese finally found the answer. "I believe it was...Hornburg?"

"That is correct!" Cyrus cheered. "Hornburg was ruled over by a royal family said to be descended from priests of an ancient and long-forgotten religion. On the other hand, our fair Atlasdam was founded by one of the original clans that inhabited the Flatlands. Who can tell me how many clans lived in the Flatlands at the time?" Cyrus pointed at a blond student next to Therese. "Your Highness?"

The blond student was Princess Mary who was also wearing a white dress but had gold embroidery from the top and bottom of the dress. She answered, "The histories have it that eight clans did live in the Flatlands in those days."

Cyrus nodded, "Correct you are, Your Highness! It was a time of great strife here in the Flatlands as the eight clans waged a long and bitter war. Change would come when the armies of Grandport invaded these lands some two centuries ago. At the time, the rulers of Grandport sought to exert influence over territories inlands. Ironically, this compelled the warring tribes to put aside their differences and unite against their common foe." Just as Cyrus was about to continue on with his lecture, he noticed one of Princess Mary's attendants waiting to escort her out of class. "...Oh, but look at the time! We'll pick up where we left off next time." Cyrus nodded at the attendant to signal that he was about to wrap up his lecture. He then looked at his student's again. "Don't forget to read chapters three and four before the next lecture and be prepared to answer questions on any of the material within."

"Yes, Professor," said Therese and Her Highness.

Cyrus was about to head out the door of the classroom when Princess Mary said, "Thank you for another most stimulating lecture, Professor Albright." Cyrus gave the Princess a smile and headed out of the classroom. He was unable to see Therese's downcast look when she saw him give the princess a smile.

_ (Outside of the Classroom) _

As Cyrus exited the classroom, one of the guards approached him. "Ah, Professor Albright," said the guard. "Mercedes from the Royal Library came by with a message for you. Seems like today's your lucky day. You've been granted permission to enter the special archives."

This excited Cyrus and with a happy smile he responded, "Splendid! Finally I can begin my research." The guard nodded to Cyrus and went back to his post. _The library is just outside the_ _palace,_ he thought. _I'd best make haste._ While Cyrus was heading down the stairs of the academy, Therese was hiding on the bottom of the left side of the stairs fidgeting at her hands at the chance to talk to Cyrus.

_ I really hope I get a chance to speak with the professor _ , thought Therese. She spotted him coming down the right staircase and tried to muster up to courage to speak to him. "Profess-." She stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed Princess Mary coming down the opposite staircase

"Professor Albright!" she said quickly walking towards her teacher. Therese stopped moving and hid under the stairs, so both the princess and the professor wouldn't see her. "Oh thank heavens you're still here. I thought I had missed you."

"What can I do for you, Your Highness?" asked Cyrus.

"If you can spare the time, I had a question about something we learned today," asked Princess Mary.

Cyrus smiled and bowed. "But of course, Your Highness. It would be my pleasure to answer anything. After all, my role as a tutor is as important to me as any of my research. Unfortunately, I cannot spare much time. Is the question a quick one?"

"Yes Professor. It will not take long. I was wondering about the ancient religion of Hornburg. Pray tell, what did they worship?"

"A very astute question, Your Highness. However, I fear that nearly all the texts detailing the nature of the religion were burned and lost when Hornburg fell."

The Princess had a disappointing look once she heard this information. "I see. A shame, that."

"I do, however, have a theory of my own. I believe that the royal family of Hornburg were guardians of an ancient power. Mind you, this is not idle speculation. My theory is based on the fact that-"

All Therese could do was overhear the conversation that Professor Albright and Princess Mary were having. She couldn't help having her lower lip quiver when hearing their conversation and tone of voice.  _ Why can't me and the professor have a talk like that? _ Therese thought to herself. She sighed as she only waited for them to be done talking to one another. 

Fifteen minutes had passed as Cyrus continued his lecture to the princess. Realizing this, Princess Mary said, "Let us continue the discussion another time. My apologies for keeping you, Professor."

Cyrus shook his head at her apology. "No need to apologize! And it would be my pleasure, Your Highness," he said. "That such a question occurs to you is a sign of a sharp and curious mind."

"Your lectures on the history of the realm are most fascinating to me. For if I do not learn of our past, how can I hope to lead my people to a bright future?"

Cyrus was impressed by Her Highness' belief "A most admirable philosophy, Your Highness. The people of this land are truly fortunate to be led by one of such wisdom and kindness. As I am truly fortunate to have the opportunity to serve in some small way."

Princess Mary smiled at Cyrus. "You are too kind, Professor Albright. I am proud to be your student." 

Cyrus suddenly realized where he needed to be. "Oh dear," he said. "I'm running late. Pray do not forget your assignment, Your Highness."

"Of course, Professor." She then turned around and went up the stairs of the academy. Cyrus was about to head out the academy door when he noticed Therese with her eyes closed and muttering something under her breath. 

"Oh hello there, Therese," called Cyrus, catching her attention. "Did you have a question for me as well?"

Therese stepped back and stuttered, "I...I mean, no...Good day, Professor..." She ran outside of the academy's doors, leaving Cyrus confused. 

_ (Atlasdam Gates) _

Olberic and his companions entered the city of Atlasdam, awestruck by the city structure and the people inhabiting it. Tressa was especially amazed by the way the city. She could not believe how tall the buildings were and the type of people living in the city. She saw guards, merchants, common and wealthy people all over the city. The diversity of this city seem to really impress her. 

"Wow! Just look at this place, guys!" Tressa said as she looked at Olberic and Primrose with stars in her eyes.

Primrose couldn't help but laugh at her younger friend's companion's excitement. "Yes, Tressa. It really is amazing. This city has its history of allowing many people to study or live in the city. It's not limited to only royals and nobles."

"Really!? That's amazing! So how about we see what this place has to offer."

"Slow down, lass," said Olberic. "We should first go to an inn to sleep and rest for a while."

"Aw, but I want to look around the city and buy some goods," Tressa whined. "They might have some stuff that you can't find in Rippletide."

"Now now, Tressa. Let's just try and put our stuff away and then you can explore the city to your heart's content," reasoned Primrose. 

Tressa thought for a moment and finally said, "Well if you say so, Prim. I guess we should relax after walking for so long."

Both Olberic and Primrose sighed in relief at her response. They weren't blessed with the infinite stamina that Tressa seems to have.

"But after we settle in, I definitely want to check out the provisional store. If I play my cards right, I can haggle with the shopkeeper for 62." Tressa was rubbing her hands after saying that, causing Olberic and Primrose to stare at her in disbelief with the merchant's drive to make a profit.

"You must really like your profession, lass," Olberic stated. "I have never met a young woman so passionate about her profession like you."

"Well what can I say," Tressa said with a proud smile, "I was born to be a merchant."

"That you are," agreed Primrose. "Although if you ever want to change jobs, just let me know and I will gladly teach you the ways of the dancer." 

"I wouldn't mind learning how to dance," admitted Tressa. "I wouldn't mind wearing a pretty outfit like yours, Prim."

"Why thank you, Tressa," Primrose was touched by her friend's comment. The girl did not think that her outfit was suggestive or inappropriate. She believed that it was beautiful, and she did not know how much that made her happy.

"What about you, Olberic? You think you want to wear some a dancer's outfit"

Olberic stepped back after hearing that suggestion and said, "I...do not think I would be good in dancer's garbs," he admitted. "My physique might make it troubling for me to walk in that type of clothing."

Primrose stared at the man seductively and said, "I don't know, Olberic. I think you would look great in an outfit like mine. I bet women would flock at you if your perform a...show for them."

Olberic soon blushed at Primrose's statement while Tressa on the other hand was confused by what she meant by performing for only women. "R-Regardless, let us go into an inn already and relax ourselves for now."

Tressa looked at Primrose and asked, "Hey, Prim. Why would girls only want to see Olberic in a dancer's outfit?"

Primrose stared at the girl in silence and petted her head. "You truly are a pure and innocent young girl, Tressa." Primrose then went into the inn, leaving Tressa only more confused and Olberic mumbling "vexing woman."

_ (Royal Academy Library) _

Cyrus walked to the reception desk to greet the librarian, Mercedes, who had brown hair worn in a bun, along with a black dress with a yellow trim at the end hem with white sleeves. "Good day, Mercedes," greeted Cyrus. "Cyrus Albright, here to browse the special archive."

"Oh, Professor Albright," Mercedes responded "You're looking quite eager today."

"When I heard that an original copy of  _ The Church of the Flame: A Complete Historie _ had been donated to our archives, I simply had to be the first to see it."

Mercedes giggled. "You're more on top of our collection than I am." She then pushed the sign in sheet on the desk towards Cyrus and handed him a feathered pen. "Just sign here."

"With pleasure!," Cyrus said with enthusiasm. As Cyrus was writing his name on the sign in sheet, Mercedes couldn't help but giggle again at the man's excitement, having Cyrus catch on to her laughter. "Is something amiss?"

"For someone known as the most brilliant mind in the Royal Academy you get all giddy as a school when talking about books.

"Haha! When you put it that way, yes. Much as a child is fascinated by a new toy. I am titillated by the prospect of acquiring new knowledge."

Mercedes nodded. "Right. The expression on your face says it all. Anyways, everything seems to be in order. Enjoy your quest for knowledge, Professor."

"Many thanks, my dear! I most certainly will." Cyrus went to the back room of the library where it led him downstairs to the special archives. Cyrus was shuffling through each section of the archives to find the book he was looking for. However, he began to have a baffled look upon realizing that he could not locate it.  _ How odd. The tome is nowhere to be found _ , he thought. He then proceeded to back track and look at the other sections of the archives but fail to find it in the other sections.  _ Did someone return it to the wrong shelf? Hmmm not here either... _ Cyrus looked around the room one more time.  _ These archives are strictly guarded and curated. Wherever could it have gone?  _ As Cyrus was pondering about missing tome, Mercedes came down the stairs. 

"Professor Albright, the headmaster would see you at once," she informed me.

Cyrus couldn't help but sigh at the message. "Of all the times to...Oh well," he surrendered. "Might I ask you a favor?"

"What might that be?"

"The tome I mentioned before seems to have gone missing. Could you locate it for me?"

"Missing?" Mercedes was bewildered. "Huh. I'll begin looking at once, Professor."

"Many thanks my dear." Cyrus went back up the stairs to meet with the headmaster. As he went up, Cyrus thought to himself,  _ I wonder what that man wants with me now. I will admit he has not taken a liking to me or how I teach at the academy. I swear he's a man I can't get along with. _

_ (Outside the Royal Academy Library) _

"Wow! So this is an academy?" asked Tressa with Primrose on her left side while Olberic was on her right, staring at the academy gates. "It's so huge. It's nothing like the schoolhouse that Rippletide has."

"Well this academy does get it's benefactors from nobles and royals," informed Primrose. "So it would be obvious that they would make the academy suited for the wealthy and powerful." Primrose then looked at Tressa. "Would you want to attend a school like this, Tressa."

Tressa looked at Primrose. "Nah I'm all good. I don't need any learning to become a merchant. My Ma and Pa already taught me everything I need to know."

Cyrus came out of the door of the library and saw the group staring at the academy. He was curious of them but decided it best to leave them be, not wanting to disturb them. He began to walk towards the gates of the palace.

"Hey, Olberic," asked Tressa now looking at the knight. "what do you think of this place?" 

"I must admit this building is quite grand," Olberic admitted. "It reminds me a bit of my liege's palace back in Hornburg."

Cyrus suddenly stopped and turned to the group with his eyes widened.  _ Did he say Hornburg? _ he thought to himself. His interest in the subject of Hornburg was one of the research he was conducting. He had read about the kingdom and mysterious surrounding it and wanted the opportunities to uncover those mysteries to quench his thirst for knowledge. The gods must be smiling on him if they gave him the chance to learn about the kingdom through one of their knights. He had heard that all of the knights of Hornburg were killed during the coup and not a single one was able to escape, so seeing one with his very eyes was most incredible. Cyrus walked up to the group to get a closer look at the knight and realized that the tunic he was dawning had the Hornburgian sigil, which could only mean that he was a knight of Hornburg.

Cyrus decided to start a conversation with the group while apologizing for overhearing them. "Excuse me, I'm sorry to eavesdrop on your conversation but did you say Hornburg?"

Olberic and his companions turned the scholar, startled by the man. Olberic decided to answer the scholars question as he did not seem suspicious. "Yes I did. Is there some sort of problem?"

"No not at all," answered Cyrus. "I am actually trying to conduct research on the lost kingdom. I feel as though not many knew of the kingdom well, so I plan on letting others know of my findings based on my research. If you don't mind me asking, how do you know about Hornburg?"

"Olberic here used to be a knight there," said Tressa, causing Primrose to hush the girl. She was the type to not let her guard down, if some random strangers decided to talk to her or her companions. It was a habit she developed back when she was working for Helgenish. 

Cyrus noticed the dancer's uneasiness with him and decided to explain himself. "I can assure you that I only would like to know only about the culture of the kingdom. There is little documentation of the kingdom, so I was hoping I could ask you some questions. If it's alright of course.

"I do not mind," said Olberic only to have Primrose tug at his arm. 

"Are you sure you want to tell him about your past?" said Primrose with concern. "Won't it be painful for you to remember."

Olberic smiled at his companions' concern and then touched her shoulder. "I will be fine, Primrose. If it's only a couple questions, I can handle that. Also, I do not think this man would recognize me as the Unbending Blade. He seems like the type to only want to learn about the kingdom itself and not its knight"

Primrose smiled back at Olberic and nodded. She trusted his judgement of people. He knew who to trust and who to be weary of, so she shouldn't worry about slipping up. 

He then looked at Cyrus. "Alright Sir...."

"Cyrus," answered Cyrus. "Professor Cyrus Albright."

"Ah yes, Professor Albright. And I am Olberic Eisenberg. Please do not hesitate to ask any questions you have on my kingdom."

"Alright well in that case," Cyrus began to clear his throat. "What was the religion like in Hornburg? Was the kingdom run through a religion sector or by a monarch? How many people resided in the kingdom and how were they divided up? What type of school system the kingdom set up for their people? What type of labor did the kingdom provide? How many of the Twelve gods did the kingdom celebrate? What was the civil system of the kingdom like? Did they adopt other cultures' innovation? Also-"

Olberic's head was swirling with Cyrus hammering so many questions on him all at once. Tressa and Primrose could only watch as the scholar pestered their friend about everything he wanted to know about Hornburg. Tressa had her eyes swirling in confusion from the way Cyrus was asking these questions so fast. Primrose, on the other hand, could only think with a sweat-dropped,  _ Is the definition of a couple questions different in this academy? _

Cyrus realized he was overwhelming the knight as it was written all over his face. "Forgive me," he said with an apologetic look. "I tend to ramble on about subjects like this, and I couldn't help wanting to know as much as I can." 

Olberic shook his head to clear his mind. "I-its is alright," he was able to muster. "I can tell of your passion for my home. I would be lying if I said that it didn't make me happy. I can tell now that there are people like yourself who like to keep the memories of Hornburg alive despite it not being your own kingdom. For that I am grateful."

"Your words are too kind, Sir Olberic," Cyrus said with a smile. "Most people would find it bothersome for the amount of questions I ask them. But I can tell that you are a man that would tolerate anyone." Cyrus realized that he had no time left to continue his conversation upon remembering he had to meet with the headmaster. "I am sorry but I just realize I must be on my way, but I hope we might be able to speak again."

"That would be fine. My companions and I are staying at an inn, so you can always come by and ask for me if you like."

"Splendid!" Cyrus said with excitement. "I will surely take you up on that offer. Well then, I should be going now. Thank you again, Sir Olberic." Cyrus bowed and entered the academy's gates, leaving Olberic, Primrose, and still a confused Tressa. 

"I must say he's quite an interesting man," commented Primrose. "I never saw anyone ask thirty questions in under a minute. But he doesn't seem to harbor any ill intention. If anything, he seems so passionate about being a scholar."

"Haha!" laughed Olberic. "He does seem to enjoy his trade. It is similar to how the lass is with her passion as a merchant."

Primrose looked at Tressa and said, "Speaking of the girl, it would seem that she became confused after hearing all the questions she heard from the professor."

"Uhhhh....," Tressa could only say as her eyes were still swirling.

"Poor lass," commented Olberic. "I must admit that I too struggle to keep up with Professor Albright's questions. Why don't we take her back to the inn and have her rest."

"A good idea," said Primrose as she took the merchant's arm. "Come along, Tressa. Let's have you lay down back in our room."

"Uhhhh.....," Tressa responded as Primrose led her back to the inn with Olberic following. 

_ (Outside the headmaster's door) _

Cyrus was in front of the door of the headmaster's, sighing that he had to meet the man instead of doing his research.  _ I would rather find that book or talk to Sir Olberic _ , he thought to himself.  _ Let's just get this over with. _ Cyrus knocked on the door of the headmaster. "Cyrus Albright, by your request, sir."

"Do enter," responded the headmaster with a gruff tone, allowing Cyrus to enter and be greeted by the sight of the headmaster who had his back turn and his arms on his back and his female assistant who was holding sheets of paper. The headmaster was a man named Yvon, who had a black scholar’s coat and dark hair with red eyes. His assistant was a woman named Lucia who had long, dark hair and was wearing a black scholar’s cloak over a purple dress.

"My apologies for summoning you on such short notice," said Headmaster Yvon with his back still turned away from Cyrus.

This prompts Cyrus to walk close to the man's desk. "How might I be of assistance, Headmaster?"

"That treatise on arcane studies you published...," Headmaster Yvon started. "What in the gods' names were you thinking?"

Cyrus was confused by the headmaster's comment. "Sir? I do believe I made my hypothesis perfectly clear..."

"I'm not talking about your  _ hypothesis!" _ interrupted Yvon, pointing at Cyrus in anger. "You went out of your way to cite one of the texts in our special archives. The knowledge house in those tomes is the Royal Academy's greatest treasure. It is not to be divulged to the public at your whim. Laying it bare in one of your silly papers is out of the question!"

Cyrus was not intimated by the headmaster's outburst as he continued to walk closer to his desk. "I am fully aware of the values of those tomes, Headmaster. It is for that very reason I would share the knowledge with my peers-"

"You are to  _ share _ nothing!" interrupted Yvon again. "That wisdom is for the academy, and the academy alone!"

Cyrus did not like what he was hearing and tried to reason with the headmaster. "But that goes against everything-"

"Enough Cyrus!" 

Cyrus sighed again by Headmaster Yvon's stubbornness.  _ Even my best argument is sure to fall on deaf ears, _ he thought to himself.  _ The headmaster sees knowledge as a medal or precious stone. Something to be appreciated by its rightful owner alone. Knowledge is power, and power is to be hoarded. An unfortunate attitude, indeed... _ "My sincere apologies, Headmaster," Cyrus conceded. "It won't happen again. Is there anything else you need of me?"

Satisfied with Cyrus's response, Yvon nodded, "That is all. You may go." Just as Yvon turned around, he remembered something else he wanted to say. "...Wait. There is one last thing."

"Sir?"

"I heard the special archives will be closing early today. If you have research to do there, I would do so quickly." Yvon chuckling underneath his breath.

Cyrus thought to himself,  _ Good gods. It's as if he enjoys watching me suffer. _ He, however, gave the headmaster a fake smile. "Thank you for your concern, Headmaster. In that case, I'll be on my way." Cyrus exited the room to conduct his research at the library with the limited time he had.

A few seconds after Cyrus left another knock came from the Headmaster's door.

"...Enter," said Yvon.

"Excuse me, Headmaster," said a familiar voice which was none other than Therese with her head down.

"Yes? What is it, Therese?" asked Yvon confused as to why Therese wanted to meet with him. She was silent for a moment but picked her head up and came close to the headmaster's desk.

"It's...It's about Professor Albright, sir..." stammered Therese

_ (Atlasdam Inn Female Room) _

"Tressa, how are you feeling, dear? Are you better?" asked Primrose

"Y-yeah," responded Tressa. She was laying on the bed holding her head with her hand, feeling better after hearing Cyrus's hundred questions to Olberic. Primrose was helping the girl recover by sitting on her bed, looking after her young companion. "I think I'm all better now. That professor really does talk a lot. Is every scholar like him in this place?"

"I doubt that. He seems more passionate about learning than the average scholar. He drinks up knowledge as if it were ale."

"Yeah," agreed Tressa. "Talk about someone that enjoys their job a little too much."

This only causes Primrose to sweat-drop. "You have no right to say that." Both Tressa and Primrose heard a knock from their door.

"Primrose, Tressa," said the voice outside which was Olberic. "May I come in?"

"By all means, Olberic," answered Primrose. "Come in." Olberic opens the door to greet both of his female companions.

"How are you now, lass," asked Olberic. 

"I'm all better now!" cheered Tressa. "I want to keep on exploring the city!"

"Now?" questioned Primrose. "My, my Tressa you certainly recover quickly. I thought you would want to stay in bed for a while."

"Heck no!" Tressa said with a wide smile. "I'm still itchin to check out some of the shops in this place."

"Your excitement and confidence is admirable," commented Olberic. "But it is better to pace yourself when it comes to exploration and battle."

"Well I'm no knight, but I'll make sure to be careful," said Tressa. "Trust me, I can think things through if I get in trouble."

"Didn't we have to save you from those pirates," said Primrose, causing Tressa to blush in embarrassment.

"Okay maybe not always careful, but most of the time I am."

"Regardless, I do agree that we shouldn't spend our day in this inn," said Olberic. "I want to speak with Professor Albright again."

"Have you developed a crush on the man," Primrose teased. 

Olberic chuckled and said, "No I just want to answer all of his questions I know about my home. It brings me some comfort to know that people still want to learn about Hornburg and study the culture of it. Although, I will tell him to pace himself with the questions."

"That's true. Well I might as well join you guys. I don't want to stay here by myself. Who knows he might show us around Atlasdam."

"Oh that's a good idea, Prim!" said Tressa. "Maybe he can tell us more about some items that would be good enough to sell to shops!"

"Lass is there anything else you can think of besides earning leaves?" asked Olberic with a sweat-dropped. Just then, Tressa's stomach rumbled.

"Well now I'm thinking of something to eat," said Tressa with a bashful smile as she rubbed the back of her head with her hand, causing both Olberic and Primrose to laugh at the girl.

_ (Royal Academy Library) _

Cyrus came into the entrance of the Royal Academy Library, trying to get over Headmaster's Yvon's treatment of him.  _ Calm yourself, Cyrus. At least you get to finally start with your research,  _ he thought to himself.

"Ah, Professor Albright," greeted Mercedes, breaking Cyrus's thoughts. Cyrus walked up to the receptionist desk. 

"Did you have any luck finding the tome?" asked Cyrus.

"I'm afraid not...," Mercedes said with disappointment.

"Well this is most unfortunate." Cyrus held his in his hand, pondering. "One might conclude that it had been stolen."

"Professor, taking books out of these archives is strictly forbidden," reasoned Mercedes. "And as you know, the keys to the vault are entrusted to only a select few! Quite honestly, it would be easier to steal the crown off the king's head."

Cyrus pondered for a moment about missing tome. "An impregnable vault....a disappearing tome....," he said aloud. "It would seem we have quite a mystery on our hands. And the mysteries of the world are meant to be solved!...Or a scholar in me says. Would you not agree?"

"If it  _ had _ been stolen, I would say it's a job for a city guard. But I can see that you won't let it go until you've 'cracked the case' as it were."

Cyrus laughed at her wording. "You could say that indeed. A habit I just can't seem to break. Once a puzzle is placed before me, I simply cannot rest until I've worked out a solution."

"Well, far be it from me to stand in your way. "It must be tough being a genius."

Cyrus laughed again. "I'll not deny it! Worry not-the tome will be back on the shelf before you can bash an eyelash."

Mercedes nodded with a smile. "Right, thanks. Best of luck in your search."

Cyrus nodded and as he headed out the door the library he thought to himself,  _ And the game is afoot _ !

_ (Outside the Library) _

"Now where to begin my search?" Cyrus said to himself.

"Ah Professor Albright, I thought we find you here," said a familiar voice.

Cyrus turned to see Olberic and his companions coming closer to him. 

"Hi Professor!," said Tressa. "I don't think I introduce myself but my name is Tressa."

"And I am Primrose," introduced Primrose.

"Ah," Cyrus remembered. "Yes I remember you two as well. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I thought you still might want to know more about Hornburg since I haven't answered any of your questions before," said Olberic. 

"In your defense," added Primrose, "he did say so many questions all at once."

"Yes, I do apologize for that." Cyrus rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment for a moment until his face became serious. "However, as much as I wish to speak to you, I must decline your offer. I have to conduct an investigation right now."

"An investigation?" asked Tressa.

"Yes I must locate a tome that was stolen at the Royal Academy Library," explained Cyrus. "I need it for my research, and I have been given a limited time frame to access the library."

"That sounds troubling," said Olberic.

"Indeed it is," agreed Cyrus.

"If that's the case, do you want us to help, Professor?" asked Tressa, surprising Cyrus.

"Help?" surprised Cyrus. "Are you saying that you wish to help me?"

"Yeah why not. It seems that you need all the help you can get if you have little time."

"Tressa is right," joined Primrose. "It would make things easier if you had more people helping you. Also you don't seem like a terrible man ."

"Indeed," added Olberic. "It is also a part of my code to help those in need. So I shall be of assistance too."

Cyrus couldn't believe that this group, who he just met, wanted to help him find the missing tome. He never thought there would be people like them that would go out of their way to help him for no reason. Although he barely knew them, Cyrus could tell that they were a trustworthy bunch. Plus, he did believe that having more people in this investigation would make things faster for him to conduct his research.

"Very well then," Cyrus bowed. "It would be an honor to have your help. Thank you very much."

"Now then professor," said Primrose. "Where should we start looking?"

"First one should inquire with the librarian name Mercedes. Tell her that I sent you and ask her where the keys to the library are stored. Also, the guard in front of the library door must know who frequently has been in the library lately. My fellows scholars as well might have seen something too. I will also need to inquire with the headmaster and see what he knows about this situation..." 

"Alright, then Tressa and I will talk to the woman named Mercedes," stated Primrose.

"Then I shall talk to the guard," said Olberic.

"Let us all meet back in front of the gates of the academy," suggested Cyrus.

"Alright team!" Tressa said with a smile. "Let's begin our detective work!" .

_ (Olberic with the Guard) _

Olberic was met with a guard, sleeping at his post. He was dumbfounded to see such a man snoring so loudly in broad daylight. He admits that he would prefer that battle field than guard duty back in Hornburg, but he wouldn't sleep on the job. Olberic decided to wake up the man to have him answer some questions about the stolen book. "Excuse me, sir" said Olberic, causing the guard to make a groaning noise and wake up from his slumber. 

"What'cha want?" ask the guard.

"A tome had been stolen from the library," Olberic said. "Did you by any chance see anyone suspicious."

"Of course not," replied the guard. "I think I wouldn't let any man get by me."

"Yes but might someone enter when you were asleep?"

"I wasn't sleeping!," defended the guard. "I-I was only resting my eyes is all." Olberic rolled his eyes at the counter argument. "Anyways, no one would dare steal anything while I'm 'round. Besides they would need the key and I always have it on me. Also, what kind of fool would want to steal a worthless tome anyways?"

Olberic decided not to pry any further as he felt that the guard wouldn't provide any more useful information. He did note the guards' situation just in case.

_ (Primrose and Tressa with Mercedes) _

"So you are here to help find the missing book with Professor Albright?" asked Mercedes behind her desk. She then formed a teasing smile. "My, my. The professor sure is popular with women."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but we are not a part of his fan club," replied Primrose. "Besides, the man might be handsome but I wouldn't fall so easily for him. That goes the same for my friend here."

"Yeah," Tressa responded. "Besides, I would want a guy that doesn't return items he bought and ask for a refund." This made Mercedes stare at the girl in confusion while Primrose couldn't help but slap her hand on her head.

_ This girl really only thinks about her merchant job _ , Primrose thought to herself.

"Anyway," Primrose said as she changed the subject. "Is there anyone that you think would have access to the library?"

"Only the guards outside and Headmaster Yvon," said Mercedes. "They are the only ones that have the key to the library archives."

"So I guess there's no way someone could steal the book," downcast Tressa.

"Exactly," replied Mercedes. "That is why I believe it is impossible for someone to steal the book from the ancient archives. Sorry but I have to get back to work ladies." Mercedes then proceeded to write on a sheet of paper with her feathered pen. Primrose and Tressa decided to move away from the desk and look at one another.

"What should we do now, Prim," asked Tressa. "How are we going to solve the case of the missing book?"

Primrose looked around the room and saw another scholar wearing a black robe, much like Cyrus and had blonde hair. He looked middle aged and had grey skin that looked as though he hadn't had sunlight in a while. Primrose stared at the scholar and remembered feeling someone's gaze when they were talking to Mercedes about a stolen book. He saw Primrose staring at him and quickly tried to look away. "Wait here, Tressa," Primrose commanded and then proceeded to walk towards the scholar and use her dancing. "Excuse me, good sir. May I ask you a question?" Primrose used a sweet and innocent voice to try and charm the man to give her some information about the book.

"W-What is it that you want?" asked the scholar.

"I am terribly sorry to bother you but can I ask you some questions on a book I want to look for. I heard it was stolen and I desperately want to know where it went Mr..."

"Russell," said the scholar. "Call me Russell."

"Oh! Russell," said Primrose, acting very happy. "What a handsome name for a handsome man like you." Primrose hugged his arm causing Russell to blush.

"U-Uh," was all he could stammer. "T-Thank you. But to answer your question I don't know where it has gone. I couldn't help overhearing you that the tome was stolen. I wouldn't be surprised that someone would steal it considering what they're worth." His face began to darken with sadness. "I've have gambling debts myself, so I understand the temptation."

This caused Primrose to look at him in suspicion but then quickly changed to her chipper facade. "Oh alright then well thank you for that information." She then let go of him. "Maybe we can have a drink at the local tavern later on."

"Y-yes," said Russell. "Perhaps maybe later if you are not busy. I-I must do something today but I will see if we can have a drink together." Russell then hurried out of the library. Primrose face then turned back into suspicion.

"What are you thinking about, Prim?" asked Tressa, walking towards her friend. 

Primrose was silent for a moment and said, "I think we might have a suspect."

_ (Cyrus with Yvon) _

"What do you want, Cyrus," demanded Yvon. "It better not be to ask for more time in the Royal library."

"Nothing like that, sir," said Cyrus. "I was just wondering if you were able to access the special archives or if you granted anyone permission to look in the archives."

"You know full well I have a key to the special archives, and that I would never be so foolish as to let it fall to the wrong hands," huffed Yvon. "In any event, I have had no reason to pursue those tomes in quite some time."

"I see. I understand sir. I am sorry to bother you."

"Hmph, you are better to focus on your own research rather than bothering me on silly matters like this. Now leave me be."

Cyrus bowed his head and went out of the headmaster's office. As he was walking down the stairs he thought to himself,  _ The headmaster doesn't seem like the type of person to lose the key to the archives or give it to someone else. Is it possible that there are another set of keys that are used to access the special archives? _

_ (In Front of the Academy Gates) _

Olberic, Primrose, Tressa and Cyrus formed a circle to share the information they gathered. 

"Alright," started Cyrus. "What did everyone discover?"

"Tressa and I talked to your friend Mercedes and she said that the only way to access the library is by using a key that both the guard and headmaster had," Primrose said.

"Yeah and she told us that it's impossible for anyone to get in those archives without a key," added Tressa.

"I did speak to the guard posted in front of the library," said Olberic. "He said that no one could have stolen the key from him or sneak by him. However, I did catch him sleeping at his post, so his testimony is hard to believe."

"Hmm," said Cyrus. "So the guard also has a key to the archives. It is more likely that it would be easier for the culprit to steal from the guard rather than the headmaster. The guard does not seem at all cautious compared to that of Headmaster Yvon. Plus, the criminal could have stolen the key while the guard was sleeping. Was there anyone that was suspicious of the guard, Sir Olberic?"

Olberic shook his head. "Sadly, no. The guard was in such a deep slumber to know of anyone suspicious in the library. I don't think he saw anyone enter the library."

"I actually have someone in mind," said Primrose, surprising both Olberic and Cyrus. 

"Really?" asked Cyrus. "Who might that be?"

"It was a scholar named Russell," explained Primrose. "I noticed him staring at us when we mentioned a stolen tome. I got him to talk and apparently he said he has some gambling debts that need to be paid off."

"Yeah Primrose really turned up her charm!" commented Tressa. "I don't know how you do it, Prim."

"I will teach you it when you're a little older and mature," said Primrose patting Tressa's head. 

"Would you cut that out! I'm not a little kid!," Tressa yelled.

"I see," said Cyrus with his eyes closed. He then opened them quickly and said, "Eureka!" surprising the three. "I understand now! Thank you, Lady Primrose."

"What did you discover, Professor Albright?" asked Olberic.

"The only people that possess the keys to the archives are the guardsman and the headmaster," explained Cyrus. "The headmaster's key is safely locked away in his office. Furthermore, he hasn't visited the archives today. On the other hand, judging by what Sir Olberic had said, the guard must have been acting suspicious, even sleeping while on active duty. It would be all too easy a task to lift the key off his person. One could say that it is the guardsmen, but he has no motive. Right, Sir Olberic?"

"Yes," responded Olberic. "He even called those tomes worthless, so he wouldn't have the motivation to steal them."

"Right. Therefore, the culprit would be someone who would understand the true value of the tome. Therefore, it would be one of my colleagues. And with Lady Primrose's information we can deduce it is the scholar name Russell since he had acquired such a heavy gambling debt. I daresay that my logic is foolproof."

"Wow Professor!," Tressa said with amazement in her voice. "You really explained that so articulately. You should be a detective."

"Haha," laughed Cyrus. "Thank you young Tressa, but I shall stick to being a scholar. After all, I do enjoy learning and passing knowledge to others rather than solving crime."

"In any case, what is your next move, professor?" asked Primrose. 

Cyrus turned to Primrose. "We must find our man and have him confess to his crime. Word has it that Russell has been conducting his research underground these days."

"I see," said Olberic. "Then if you are planning to go underground, we shall join you to help you apprehend him."

This shocked Cyrus. "You would go that far to help me?" he asked.

"Yep!" replied Tressa. "When it comes down to it, we can't ignore people that need some help."

"Tressa is right," Primrose added. "You never know what you might encounter down there. It's best if you had allies to help you in case something goes wrong."

Cyrus was silent but later smiled and bowed his head. "Thank you all. I will most appreciate your help." He lifted his head and said, "Now then, shall we get going and find Russell? There is an entrance underneath the academy gates that can take us underground."

"Alright!" Tressa said, pumping her fist in the air.

"Let us be off," said Primrose. 

"I shall serve with my blade," said Olberic.

Cyrus nodded at the group and led them to the entrance of the undergrounds of Atlasdam.

_ (Subterranean Study) _

The four individuals were walking along the Subterranean Study with Olberic leading them with a lantern that he got from Tressa's bag. Cyrus was able to light the lantern with his fire magic, impressing the knight. He had heard that scholars were more adept to magic as they are able to learn various incantations. Unlike knights like him who can't cast a single spell, scholars learn a variety of elemental spells for offensive ability to defend themselves from threats. Cyrus was behind Olberic to help him navigate the undergrounds while Primrose was behind Cyrus with her dagger out, preparing to help defend against the group in case any enemy appears before them. Tressa, however, was behind the dancer, holding her backpack tightly and shaking in fear.

"W-wow," stuttered Tressa. "T-this place is k-kinda um c-creepy. A-are you sure this guy i-is here, professor?"

"It is what I was told," said Cyrus, not taking the hint of Tressa's frightened tone. "Professor Russell was said to have been taking his research underground. This type of isolation only further his suspicious behavior."

"O-okay." Tressa looked at Primrose. "Um...but Prim. Can you h-hold my hand?"

"Is everything alright Tressa?" concerned the dancer.

"I uh don't do well in dark and scary places like this," she admitted. "T-this is nothing like the Cave of Maiya back in R-rippletide."

Primrose nodded at the scared merchant and prompted her to let her hold her hand. However, Tressa went a step further as to hold the dancer's entire arm, making it a bit harder to walk and cutting off some of the dancer's circulation in her arm "T-thank you, Prim," said Tressa, feeling a bit better. 

"I-it's not a problem at all," responded Primrose, trying to not sound uncomfortable having her blood flow slowed by the merchant's grip. "I promise I won't let go."

"Y-yeah," Tressa agreed. "A-and I won't let go e-either." Primrose sighed. She was going to kiss her arm goodbye because there was nothing that would make Tressa let go of her.

"I believe I see a chest over there," said Olberic flashing the lantern towards a brown chest down the slope of the underground.

"Really?!" Tressa yelled with her face forming a giant smile. She turned to the direction where Olberic pointed the lantern light and quickly let go of Primrose's arm, much to the dancer's relief. Tressa then sprinted towards the chest and attempted to open it. She was successful and discovered a silver pouch inside of it. 

"Oh wow!" Tressa cheered. "Check it out, guys! This can go for a lot of leaves if I sell it to the right person!"

This caused Olberic and Primrose to sweat-dropped while Cyrus looked at the merchant in confusion.

"Is she always like this," asked Cyrus to Olberic.

"The lass does enjoy her profession," admitted Olberic.

"All her fears went away just when the thought of making a profit came into her mind," said Primrose.

Tressa got up from the slope and went back to the group. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting," said Tressa rubbing the back of her head. "I couldn't help it. When I heard chest, I knew something valuable might have been-" Tressa stopped talking and stared at something behind Olberic. Olberic looked at Tressa with confusion and turned to see what she was staring at and was greeted to the sight of the bones of an unfortunate soul. Cyrus and Primrose also looked at the corpse and were shocked. Not from discovering a dead body but letting Tressa see something so horrible 

"I am sorry. I have forgotten to mention that there have been accidents that occurred with scholars, whose experiments went horribly wrong," Cyrus apologetically said.

"You shouldn't forget something like that!" scolded Primrose. 

"You guys..." Tressa muttered with her eyes covered by her feathered hat.

Olberic tried to comfort the girl. "Lass, I know this might be hard for you to swallow. If you like, we can always turn back and go back to the inn to-"

Tressa walked past Olberic, interrupting what he was about to say, and got closer to the corpse. Everyone was silent as they did not know why the merchant wanted to be so close to the bones. 

_ She must want to pay her respect,  _ thought Cyrus. Olberic and Primrose weren't sure what Tressa was about to do.

However, Cyrus, Olberic and Primrose weren't expecting Tressa to pick something off of the bones and turned to the group to see her with a bright smile.

"Check it out!" she cheered again. "This guy had 1,263 on him! Talk about a lucky day! First the chest and now this? Man this place isn't so bad after all! I guess I was scared for nothing!"

All three of them could not help but stare at the merchant in dumbstruck. Never in their lives had they seen a young person like her taking money off of a dead corpse. It was both astonishing and terrifying for them to witness her smiling like it was nothing.

"Tressa...," Primrose said slowly with her face still in disbelief.

"Yeah, Prim?" responded Tressa

"I think I can say for everyone that you are the most terrifying person in Orsterra," said Primrose with Olberic and Cyrus nodding their heads in agreement.

"Huh?" Tressa said, confused.

_ (Russell's Studies) _

Russell was checking all of the items he had in his study area. He had brought many things down in the subterranean that would help him pay off his gambling debts. He had the idea of using the underground area to store all types of valuables that he stole from both his colleagues and the academy. For instance, he had stolen scholar's jewelry from their homes and valuable robes that had such rare material that he could pawn off to some of the local merchants. He even went as far as to steal one of the sacred tomes from the special archives. Russell thanked the gods that the guard was so incompetent of sleeping while on duty, making it easy to steal the key and get access to the special archives.  _ Finally,  _ he thought,  _ I can finally get rid of my accursed debt. _

Russell was too busy checking off all of the items that he was ready to sell to realize Olberic, Cyrus, Primrose, and Tressa had already entered his study area. He turned around and was shocked to see the group who had determined looks on their face. He looked at the group and recognized their faces except for Olberic. "Professor Albright!?" said Russell in surprise. "Are you always in the habit of barging into your peers' office while they're working!?" His attention then turned to Primrose. "And you're that woman from the library! Why are you here!? Why are all of you here!?"

Cyrus came close to Russell as he felt as though he can still reason with the scholar. "My apologies we would have knocked but there was no door. Apropos of nothing, mayhap you've heard that a certain tome was stolen from the archives."

This shocked Russell as he tried to play dumb. "I haven't the faintest clue what you're talking about."

"We know what you did!," said Tressa. "As a merchant, I can't stand someone stealing something from others!"

"Tressa here is correct," Cyrus said. "Playing dumb is just going to drag this out for the both of us. So let's cut straight to the heart of the matter: you're a thief and we can prove it."

This accusation further shocked Russell. "Wh-what!? The hells you all can!"

Cyrus crossed his arm and shook his head again. "Unfortunately for you, at precisely the moment you were trying to sneak back with the key. Your friend the guardsman was just waking from his slumber. My friend Sir Olberic can vouch on that."

"Yes," Olberic said. "I have spoken to the guard and he seems suspicious of sleeping while on active duty."

Russell began to walk backwards with his face contorted in fear. "B-but that's impossible! He was asleep, I'm positively-" Russell then realized what he was saying.

"Keeping up on our friend's somnolence, are we, old chum?" Cyrus said sarcastically.

"I-it was a slip of the tongue!" reasoned Russell. "I tell you, I know nothing about this gods-damned book!" Russell then turned around to try to keep silent. 

"Figured you say'd as much," said Cyrus."Then perhaps you'd care to accompany us to the academy? To prove your innocence, of course."

This suggestion further horrified Russell and he started to shake. "D-damn it! Damn it all to hell!" he cried. "It was the perfect plan! If not for you'll bloody meddling I could have it all. Now, I need to get rid of every single one of you." Russell grabbed one of his tomes and opened it, readying to battle the four intruders.

"Have at you," said Olberic with his sword unsheathed.

"I am ready," said Primrose with her dagger out.

"Let's do this," said Tressa with her spear in hand.

"Let us fight everyone," said Cyrus, opening his book of spells. 

Olberic prompted him to charge at the man and strike at him with his blade, trying to subdue the man already. He did have a habit of charging into battle, given that he was blessed with such an amazing defensive ability. However, he was stopped by his truck when he was met with an icicle heading towards the right side of his body. He was able to deflect the blow with his blade and then examine who it was that tried to attack him. His eyes saw two bubbling sparkling creatures with an intangible body. 

"What is that creature?" asked Olberic.

"Water wisps!?" said Cyrus, surprised, staring at the two creatures but then turned to Russell. "I see. So you had a back up plan in case someone discovered your crime."

"Hah!" Russell said with a victorious smile. "Of course I did! I created these creatures to help me just in case nuisances like you people come in and disturb me!"

"And here I thought we could beat him with our numbers," commented Primrose. "What shall we do?"

"I shall defeat these monsters on my own," stated Olberic. "You all just focus on Russell."

"I'll help too," said Tressa, running towards Olberic’s side.

"That is a great idea," commented Cyrus. "Water wisps are weak against spear attacks, so it would be wise for you to help, Tressa."

"If that's the case," said Olberic, sheathing his sword and pulling out his polearm, "this shall be more useful than my sword." 

"Alright!" said Tressa readying her spear. "Let's kick some wisp butts....if they even have any." Olberic and Tressa charged at the two wisps leaving Primrose and Cyrus to handle Russell. 

"I guess it's just you and me, professor," said Primrose. 

Cyrus nodded. "Yes, let us fight this man together." Cyrus stood his ground while Primrose began to run towards the man with a dagger in hand. 

**"Wildfire!"** Russell said lifting his left arm to the sky while holding his open book with right hand. She, however, was able to dodge the attacks with impressive foot work and twirls. She was dancing through the flames that were raining down, dodging them as they crashed down into the ground. Her speed and agility made her get close to the man, and she able to stab Russell's left shoulder twice, having blood seep through his black robe.

"Agh!" he cried in pain. "You bitch! Take this!" A sliver light glowed on the book he was carrying as he raised it in the and threw it at Primrose.  **"Tome Toss!"** Russell yelled and threw the book at Primrose with considerable speed, making it difficult to dodge. The attack struck Primrose in the chest, knocking the wind out of her, sending her in the ground. This gave Russell a chance to start an incantation. However, that was stopped by Cyrus when the scholar decided to use his own type of magical attack. 

**"Icewind!"** yelled Cyrus with his right hand was pointing towards Russell while his left hand holding his tome. Shards of ice came from the ground towards Russell, stopping the man's chanting and forced him to move back to avoid being hit by the attack. "I too also know of some spells," said Cyrus with a determined look. "And that's only the beginning.  **Lighting Bolt!"** Just then a shot of lighting came out of Cyrus's hand, hitting Russell and sending him flying towards the underground walls. A thud was heard when he crashed his body on the wall and drop to the ground, making him groan in pain. 

"You will pay for that, Professor Albright!" yelled Russell in an angered tone getting up slowly.

Primrose was given the chance to recover after Cyrus used his lighting spell. She twirled her body and then had her hands point at Cyrus.  **"Peacock Strut!"** she chanted putting a pinkish aura around Cyrus, causing his elemental power to increase. Cyrus noticed this increase as he felt as though his magical power became stronger. He turned to his dancer friend and delivered her a smile. 

"Thank you, Primrose," said Cyrus. He then turned to look at Russell as he was getting himself up. "Now, let the true battle begin," Cyrus continued, holding a ball of fire in his right hand that he conjured up while still holding his open book in his left.

Olberic and Tressa were dodging shards of icicles that the two wisps were shooting from their bodies. Olberic was slower than Tressa, so some attacks were hitting him, however, they weren't doing much damage due to Olberic's good physical and elemental defense. Tressa made use of her size and speed and quickly dodge the wisp's attacks. She was able to get close to them and stab the right wisp.

"Hrah!" she yelled when she landed two attacks on the first wisp, causing it to be immobile and unconscious. "Yeah I got one!" cheered Tressa. However, she was too distracted to notice another icicle shard heading straight towards her from the other water wisp. She turned to see the shard but couldn't dodge in time with her body not reacting quick enough. She closed her expecting to be hit by the ice attack, but it never came. This was due to Olberic standing in front of her as he was quick enough to defend against the attack. The shard shot straight at his chest, but he was able to prevent the attack from being fatal by crossing his arms towards his chest. 

Olberic just stood there and took three more attacks that the water wisp threw at him while he protected Tressa. Although it hurt him, he did not wince or staggered from the attack. He then turned. "Are you alright, lass?" said Olberic. 

"Y-yeah," Tressa responded. "But what about you?"

"It is alright, I trained my body to withstand considerable blows back when I was a knight in Hornburg. This is nothing." He then turned to face the wisps. "I think it's time to end this battle. You take care of the one you hit, lass. I shall deal with this one."

"Aye, aye," she saluted and ran to attack the other wisp. 

"Now then," started Olberic, "it is time to end you, you foul creature." He took out his polearm from his back and ran towards the wisp with all of his speed. "Death by a  **Thousand Spears!"** Olberic yelled this statement and stabbed the wisp seven times, causing it to be stunned. This gave Olberic the chance to land the finishing blow as he held his polearm with both his hands and stabbed at the wisp as he yelled,  **"Spearhead!"** This stab launched the wisp away from Olberic as it evaporated and disappeared, letting Olberic rest and turn to Tressa to see how she was doing. 

**"Tradewinds!"** yelled Tressa as she shot a wind blade from her right hand while her left hand was holding her pointed up spear. The attack landed on the wisp, causing it to evaporate just like the other one. "Alright I did it!" Tressa cheered as Olberic ran towards her side. He smiled at her and patted her head.

"Good job, lass," praised Olberic. 

"Thank you!," Tressa said smiling back but it quickly changed with a face of realization. "Oh wait. I had this move called  **Collect.** I wonder if those wisp had any spare leaves on them?"

Olberic stared at the girl with bewilderment and then sighed, "You really are a strange one, lass. Come. Let us go help Primrose and Professor Albright."

"Alright!" Tressa said as both she and Olberic ran towards their companion's side only to be greeted by Cyrus and Russell both shooting flames at one another with one arm extended at the other while they were both holding their tome. both attacks clashing at one another. Both Primrose and Cyrus were exhausted with Primrose supporting Cyrus by increasing his elemental attacks while Cyrus was pouring all of his magic into the fire. Russell also looked exhausted as he was also pouring his magic in to his attack. It looked as though it was stalemate.

However, Russell took out a bottle with red liquid that was hidden in the pages that was open in his tome and used his thumb to open the bottle and drink the contents of the bottle. Olberic saw this action and warned, "Russell drank some sort of potion! Be careful!"

"Hah!" said Russell. "It's just something I stole from one of our colleagues that was studying how to boost one's magical ability! It turns out he finally succeeded in making it using rare ingredients. I was going to sell it along with the tome, but it would be better using it to kill you all! Now then... **Fireball!"**

All of the sudden, Russell's fire power began to explode as his flames were bigger than Cyrus, causing the scholar's feet to move back in ability from the overwhelming spike of power from his opponent. 

"Lady Primrose," said Cyrus as he turned towards Primrose with sweat brimming from his face. "Leave my side or else you will be consumed as well."

"No," Primrose responded. "I won't run away. Faith shall be my shield, Professor. Besides, you are not alone in this fight." Primrose made Cyrus look ahead of him by pointing and he instantly stopped his fire. He could not believe what he was seeing. Olberic was pushing Russell's fire back by using his body to protect both Cyrus and Primrose from the flames. He was in a defensive position as his arms crossed and slowly walked towards the flames, enduring the attack. 

"My word..," was all Cyrus could mutter after seeing such a sight.  _ Are all knights from Hornburg like that? _ he thought to himself.

"Here you guys go," said Tressa as she went to Primrose and Cyrus's side, giving each of them an Inspiration Plum to recover their magic and stamina. "It ain't over yet, professor. Show that guy what a scholar should truly be like."

Cyrus was silent for a moment but then nodded. "Yes. I would teach him what a true educator should be." Cyrus began to stand up and flip through his tome for a more powerful spell. 

"Hold on," said Primrose. "Let me try something." She began to do a curious dance that involved many twirls and sidesteps and hip movements.  _ I hope this gives us something good, _ thought Primrose.  **Bewildering Grace!** Just then sparks were made on top of Cyrus and all of the sudden he was given an immense amount of fighting spirit. He felt as though he topple a mountain in the Highlands if he felt so. 

"I-I," he stammered. "I-I feel incredible! What type of spell did you place on me?"

"Just a gamble," said Primrose. "But there's no time! I don’t think Olberic can hold out any longer."

"Yeah go get em, Professor!" cheered Tressa.

"Understood!" Cyrus nodded. He then began to charge up his attack by boosting his magical power by four with the help of Primrose. "Sir Olberic! Thank you for slowing his attack! You can step aside now!"

"Alright, professor!" said Olberic as he stopped moving and stood his ground.

"What are you planning now, Professor Albright!?" said Russell as he looked at Cyrus only to be shocked by the amount of magical power that was storing up from his hand. It was a blue frost aura that was four times as big as Cyrus's hand.

**"My Focus is Unparalleled!"** stated Cyrus.  **"Blizzard!"** With his hand, he shot off a sea of icicle shards that were twice as big as his  **Icewind** . Olberic managed to step out of the scholar's attack as he moved on his left to safety as he rolled to the ground and stood on his knees. Primrose came over to him and gave him some Healing Grapes and Inspiration Plums for him to consume and heal his body from the burns he received. The fire that Russell conjured began to froze up by Cyrus's ice magic while Russell himself got inflicted by the attack with the shards stabbing his body, letting more blood to seep from his clothes. Luckily, it did not puncture any organs or else the man would be dead. Although it was powerful, Cyrus made sure to not kill the man because he still needed to pay for his crime.

Russell now had his knees on the ground shaking and breathing heavily. That potion may have had some side effects of making his body not function well after consumption. Cyrus caught his breath after the move he just used and walked closed towards the fallen scholar. Olberic, who had his left arm around Primrose and his right on Tressa trying to support the large knight as he still felt weak from defending against the fire, also decided to get closer to Russell with his comrades.

Russell looked at the group that defeated him and said, "I swear, I never meant to...I just needed the money.."

Cyrus nodded, "That tome would fetch a small fortune. This is true. And yet, did you not for a moment consider the consequences?"

Russell looked down on the ground in shame. Cyrus continued, "In stealing that tome, you would steal from our students something more valuable than all the realm's riches."

"I agree," said Olberic. "I would expect scholars like yourself to think about your student's education rather than your own selfish greed. Professor Albright here seems to a much better scholar than you."

"I despise men who only try to benefit themselves by taking what should belong to others," joined Primrose.

"I don't know much about books or if they make a profit, but I would never purchase anything from a thief like you," said Tressa with an angry look. 

Cyrus nodded at what his new friends were saying and continued on by saying, "A grave crime no matter who would perpetuate it, but all the more unforgivable when committed by one who calls himself a scholar." He turned to the group. "Now then let us go turn him into the authorities at once. And also give Sir Olberic here some medical attention at the nurses room of the academy." 

"Yeah let's hurry up and get him some help," said Tressa struggling to carry the knight. "He is so heavy with all those muscles on him. I don't think I can carry him all day."

"I don't know," said Primrose with a seductive look as she stared at the knight. "I can get use to touching his firm muscles all day long." She squeezed Olberic's arm, making the knight blush.

"Bleugh," Tressa said as she made a gagging sound after Primrose made the gesture. "Could you please cut it out? And can we please leave this place already?"

"Yes," said Cyrus. "Our work here is done."

_ (Royal Academy Library) _

Olberic, Primrose, Tressa, and Cyrus were at the reception desk with Mercedes holding the stolen book. "Well, I'll be!" Mercedes said. "You all actually did crack the case of the stolen book."

"That we did," said Cyrus. He turned to the three who helped him and gave them a bow. "Thank you all for your help. I do appreciate everything you did for me."

"There is no need to bow," said Olberic. "It has been an honor to assist a man with pure ideals."

"Olberic is right," agreed Primrose. "We simply wanted to help you because you are a good person. It is very hard to find a good and honest man like yourself."

"Yup!" Tressa joined in. "If we wanted to, we would do it all over again."

"Thank you all for your kind words," Cyrus said. "However, I fear this tome is not the only volume that Russell had purloined."

"Russell has already confessed to the full extent of his crimes," said Mercedes. "He revealed the names of all of his business associates. We need only track down the books and purchase them back."

"That's going to be a waste of leaves," commented Tressa.

"Yes it is," said Mercedes. "I will speak to the guards and see that we redouble security of the archives." 

"Alright then," said Primrose. "Well then, we should go back to the inn and rest for the day. We certainly had enough of our adventures in this city."

"Indeed," said Olberic as he turned to Cyrus. "I am sorry to say this but we must rest for now, but we will stay for a couple of days, so we can discuss Hornburg."

"Ah, thank you, Sir Olberic," Cyrus said. "And thank you ladies for all of your help again."

"Think nothing of it," said Primrose. "Now let us be off. Come along now, Tressa."

"Awww," whined Tressa. "But I wanted to explore some more."

"Now, now," Primrose said playfully then looked at Olberic. "This old man here needs his rest from a hard day fighting."

"I am still in my thirties," Olberic said with a sweat-drop. After saying that, all three of them left the library leaving Mercedes and Cyrus by themselves with sheets of paper of tomes that were lost in the library. As Cyrus was looking through the list, one book caught his attention.

"What's this?" Cyrus questioned. "It says there's another book still missing. Did that scoundrel of a scholar steal this one as well?"

Mercedes took a look at the name of the book Cyrus was pointing at on the paper and then found what he meant. "Ah," she said with understanding. " _ From the Far Reaches of Hell. _ I can assure you that he did not. It's been missing for some fifteen years now. Russell's aggressive borrowing only extends some two years back."

"I see," Cyrus said. "So this volume was lost-or stolen-long before that."

"..Right as always, Professor," nodded Mercedes.

"Pray tell me more about  _ From the Far Reaches of Hell." _

Mercedes looked at her papers and said, "According to our records, it would seem to be a compendium of ancient rites and long-lost magics. Needless to say, it was a tremendous loss."

This surprised Cyrus with excitement as he said, "Oho! Yet another mystery, it would seem..."

As Cyrus was thinking about the mysterious tome, the headmaster's assistance, Lucia, came into the library. "Professor Albright," she said, having Cyrus and Mercedes look at her, "The headmaster would speak with you at once."

"Again?" Cyrus said annoyed. "What could it be this time?"

Lucia left the library to return to the headmaster, leaving Mercedes and Cyrus by themselves in the library again. Mercedes then turned to Cyrus and said, "Perhaps he plans to commend you for your role in apprehending the library thief."

This made Cyrus only shake his head. "I have no interest in accolades. But if he insists..."

_ (Outside Headmaster Yvon's Office) _

"I've brought Professor Albright as asked, sir," said Lucia. 

"...Good," responded Yvon. "Enter." Both Lucia and Cyrus entered Yvon's office as they greeted the sight of Yvon's back with his hands crossed on his back as well. "Thank you, Lucia," Yvon said with a roughness in his voice. 

"Yes, Headmaster?," Cyrus asked. "What can I do for you?"

Yvon cleared his throat to signal that the words that he was about to say were going to be important for Cyrus to hear.  _ Something tells me he's not about to offer a commendation, _ thought Cyrus.

"...Professor Albright," Yvon started. "A most... _ troubling  _ report has reached my ears."

"A report, sir," Cyrus said with confusion. 

Yvon turned to face Cyrus and explained, "An anonymous source claims that you have abused your prestigious position to enter into an illicit relationship with Her Highness the Princess."

Cyrus' eyes widened, shocked by the allegation. "And you believe this report, sir?"

"If it's untrue, then say so," reasoned Yvon. 

Cyrus nodded. "Why, it is unfounded, unsubstantiated balderdash of the highest order."

Yvon sighed and turned to the window. "I would like to take your words at face value, Professor, but I fear the situation is not so simple. A rumor regarding the royal family, even an  _ unsubstantiated  _ one such as this is sure to spread quickly." He turned to Cyrus again. "If we do not take swift action, Princess Mary's good name could forever be sullied. That is something that I simply cannot be allowed to happen. Surely, you understand."

"And so what you intend to do with me, sir?," asked Cyrus, not liking where this was heading.

"It is not an easy decision to make," said Yvon. He then walked closely towards Cyrus. "Dismissing you outright would be tantamount to an admission to guilt."

"If I may be so bold, Headmaster," Lucia interrupted. "What about a sabbatical?" This made both Cyrus and Yvon stare at the assistant with curiosity. "Professor Albright is put on extended leave, while official accounts state that he's doing fieldwork in a distant land."

Yvon nodded at his assistant's suggestion and then looked at Cyrus. "What do you say, Cyrus. This way both the academy's reputation and your own will remain intact."

Cyrus's back was still turned away from Yvon. "My ... _ reputation?" _ In all honesty, Cyrus did not care about his reputation. He wasn't trying to show that he was better than his colleagues or compete with them to see who can make a breakthrough and become famous. All he cared about was knowledge. And the academy helped him express his love of knowledge through the research he is able to conduct as well as the students he was able to teach. Now all of that was going to be taken away from him because of some silly rumor. 

"Do we have a problem, Professor?," asked Yvon waiting for Cyrus's response.

Cyrus did not say anything for a moment until an idea suddenly popped in his head.  _ Perhaps I can use this to my advantage, _ thought Cyrus. He turned to the headmaster and said, "Not at all, Headmaster. On the contrary, this might prove the perfect opportunity."

Yvon looked at Cyrus in confusion. "Opportunity? For what?"

"As a matter of fact, there is a matter which has piqued my interest of late," explained Cyrus. "I was wondering when I might find the time to do a bot of research in the field. I think I  _ will _ set forth on a journey....and I know the perfect group can help me get started." Cyrus then thought to himself,  _ I will search for the ancient tome that disappeared fifteen years ago. I should ask if I can join Olberic and his companions. Besides, If I am not permitted to share what I have learned with my peers and the public, there is little point in continuing my research here. _

"Is that so..." Yvon said, still in confusion on Cyrus's response. "Do tell, Professor. What is it that you intend to investigate?"

"As regards a certain tome," answered Cyrus. "Now, if you will forgive me, I must begin packing for my journey." He bowed at the headmaster and continued by saying, "Good day to you, Headmaster." He left for the door of the headmaster, leaving Yvon still in disbelief.

"An enigma as ever that one," admitted Yvon to himself while Lucia was keeping silent from everything that transpired.

_ (Atlasdam's Inn) _

"And that's what happened," Cyrus said as he was in Olberic’s room with the knight, Primrose and Tressa. He explained his situation to the group as to why he must leave Atlasdam and what he intends to do on his journey. 

"My, my," said Primrose with her playful manner. "A scandal indeed. I guess even royalty themselves cannot resist the charms of you, Professor."

Cyrus looked at Primrose with confusion. "Charms? What charms?" 

"Oh come on," said Primrose walking close to the man. "Don't play dumb. You must get many women with that face of yours. I bet you looked up many guides to sweet talk a number a woman."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Cyrus, still confused.

"In any case," Olberic interrupted to get back on the main topic. "I am starting to understand that you didn't just come to this inn just to tell us that."

"You are quite right," said Cyrus. "I was wondering if I can join your party on a quest to find a tome called  _ From the Far Reaches of Hell _ . It would be most helpful for my research and I intend to spread the answers I find to everyone since the academy limits who I teach it to. If you don't mind, may I join you? I promise that my skills will be useful for this group."

Olberic smiled at the scholar and said, "You do not need to convince us into taking you on our journey. You would be most useful in battle given your aptitude for magic. We are simply a group that travels with one another with different goals in minds. For example, I am on a journey to find a man named Gustav in Victor's Hollow that knows the location of a former friend."

"I am traveling to discover what the lands can offer me as a travelling merchant," said Tressa.

"I am...," Primrose's face turned serious as she watched what she was going to say as she did not want to reveal her true reasons to both Cyrus and Tressa. "I am trying to locate someone in Stillsnow."

"I see," Cyrus said. "Well then, that sounds wonderful! We can all help one another with our goals. So can I join you?"

Olberic looked at both Tressa and Primrose as they gave the knight a nod. "Yes," Olberic said. "You may join us on our journey."

"Splendid!" said Cyrus. "I must warn you though that I must leave Atlasdam as soon as possible. Knowing the headmaster, he would want me to leave just to silence these rumors."

"That is alright," said Olberic. He then turned to his companions. "We should also pack up and continue on our journey."

"Awww, whined Tressa. "But I still wanna explore some more."

"I think you explored enough, Tressa," laughed Primrose as she went and patted the young girls head, making both Cyrus and Olberic also laugh. 

_ (Outside the Inn) _

Olberic, Tressa, and Primrose were already packed and ready to move on with their new party member, Cyrus. Just as they were about to head out of the gates of Atlasdam a silvered young woman called out to Cyrus. "Professor!," she said. Cyrus and the group turned to see that it was none other than Therese, who was out of breath and had a petrified look on her face. 

"Oh, Therese. What is it?," said Cyrus with Olberic and the group confused as to who this woman was.

"Who is this girl," asked Tressa.

"Oh she is one of my students that I teach back in the academy," answered Cyrus as she looked at the merchant. He looked back at Therese. 

"I...I heard that you were leaving the academy," she said with a sad look on her face.

Cyrus nodded and said, "Then you heard, true."

This answered made Therese shocked in disbelief with tears beginning to stream from her eyes. "P-Professor. I'm...I'm so sorry!" she cried. She was confusing Olberic, Tressa, and Primrose as they did not understand why she was apologizing. However, Cyrus deduced what she meant with her apology.

"I see," he said. "So you were the source of those rumors."

"You..you knew?" Therese said with tears still streaming from her eyes.

"Not until just this moment, when you apologized. And yet, I cannot fathom your motive. Why would you tell such a terrible lie?" 

Therese turned to her back and had her head down. "You're always helping Her Highness," she started. "Answering her every question...I just wanted you to...pay more attention to me."

_ Oh my,  _ thought Primrose.  _ He is a heartbreaker. _ Meanwhile Olberic was shocked to hear what Therese was saying. Even he understood that this girl was harboring feelings for her professor. Tressa also could not believe what she was hearing with her mouth and eyes wide open. She wasn't into all that romance stuff since it wasn't like merchant work, but she had to admit that she was hooked on what was happening.

"And that's why you went to the headmaster," questioned Cyrus. 

Therese nodded nervously. "Y-yes...But I...I just wanted to get you in a little trouble..." She clenched her hands to her chest and was about to cry again. "I didn't think they would-I am so sorry, Professor. Can you ever forgive me?"

Cyrus smiled and shook his head. "Worry not, my dear," he said with comfort in his voice. "It so happens that I was looking for a good excuse to travel with my new companions and on a journey."

"You were?" Therese said in confusion with her tears stopping.

Cyrus looked out of the gates of the city. "For sometime now," he started, "I've wanted to travel the realm, and see what can be learnt beyond these halls. I dare say the timing couldn't have been better." He then turned to Therese. "You see, there's a certain matter I simply can't wait to investigate. My companions here are willing to help me with my search." He came close to Therese, touching her shoulder, surprising the girl as a blush formed on her face by the professor's closeness. "So fret not, my girl. If anything you've done me a favor." Cyrus began to close his eyes. "Besides, I am not entirely without fault in the matter." 

This statement made Olberic and the others surprised as they believed that Cyrus might have caught onto Therese's true feelings.  _ Oh my, _ thought Primrose with a playful smile.  _ So the Professor is aware of his own actions. _

_ Woah this is actually getting good, _ thought Tressa, wishing she had a snack to go along with this entertainment.

_ I wonder what he will say, _ thought Olberic.

"Indeed," continued Cyrus. "I have not been as attentive to you as I should. Had I realized your true intentions sooner, I would not be in this position."

Therese was surprised and turned crimson red while Olberic and the others were on the edge of their seats to see what Cyrus's response would be. Therese stuttered, "Professor....Wh-whatever do you-"

"If only I had realized how devoted you were to your studies, my dear girl," interrupted Cyrus.

Therese and everyone else stare at Cyrus with a dumbfounded look.

_ Huh?.... _ thought Primrose as she could not believe what she just heard.

_ What?.... _ thought Tressa feeling baffled.

_Excuse_ _me?_.... thought Olberic looking at the scholar in confusion.

Therese just stared at her professor with both disappointment and disbelief. She finally said, "My....studies."

"I have always striven to treat all my students, equally," continued Cyrus, being completely oblivious to Therese's feelings and the other's thoughts. "And yet, Her Highness is always eager to ask questions, and I was all too eager to answer them. In doing so, I may have given the impression that I favored her above you and the others. This was not my intention, but I am at fault all the same. Yes, if only I had seen you for the ardent and devoted young scholar that you are!"

After Cyrus was finished with his speech, there was an awkward silence. No one utter a word as they mentally facepalm themselves with Cyrus's so called "deduction" skills.

Therese finally broke the silence and said, "Um, Professor...? Perhaps you are not quite as sharp as I thought you were..."

"Yes?" Cyrus said in confusion.

"...Never mind," Therese said with her head down with disappointment in her tone.

"You can say that again," Primrose joined with feelings of disappointment of Cyrus's logic.

"Excuse me?" Cyrus looked at Primrose with a baffled expression.

"I too may not be as sharp as others, however, even I could understand the great error of your interpretation, Professor Albright," Olberic said, shaking his in disapproval as he had his arms crossed.

"Sir Olberic?" Cyrus then looked at the knight with the same expression.

"Wow, Professor," Tressa added. "You may not be as smart as we give you credit for."

"Huh?" Cyrus looked at the merchant. He then proceeded to think,  _ Did I say something wrong?  _ Cyrus tried to change the subject as he finally realized the atmosphere became a bit awkward. "In any case, we should be heading off. Pray do not shirk your studies, my girl!"

"Yes, Professor," Therese said as her eyes turned hopeful. "Will...will I ever see you again?"

Cyrus looked beyond the horizon and stated, "I do not see why not...provided we both still live." He then looked at Olberic and the others. "Now then let us be off." 

All four of them headed out of the gates of Atlasdam with Therese waving at them and wishing them luck on their journey.

_ (East Atlasdam Flat Trail) _

"So Professor," asked Tressa "Where did you want to go first to find this book?" 

"I have an old colleague in Quarrycrest that may be able to help me track down  _ From the Far Reaches of Hell,"  _ said Cyrus. 

"Quarrycrest?" asked Tressa but then suddenly recognized the name. "Oh the author of the journal mentions being at Quarrycrest!"

"A journal?" Cyrus said with curiosity.

"It's a long story," Primrose said.

"Alright!" yelled Tressa. "Then Quarrycrest is also my goal too! Come on Professor lets get there!" Tressa then proceeded to run down the path only to be stopped by Olberic as the man lifted the merchant up from her back, surprising the girl. 

"Now, lass," started Olberic. "I know you are excited that you have a place you want to travel to, however, I think it's best that we continue gathering more information and better equipment since we have an additional ally."

"Olberic is right," Primrose said. "You shouldn't just rush things. I think it is wiser that you pace ourselves or else you might catch some sort of sickness for overworking yourself."

"If that is the case, we could go to a village in the Riverlands called Clearbrook," Cyrus suggested. "Mercedes did tell me that it was her home and that two apothecary friends of hers lived in the village. They might sell us some herbs that will allow us to not be fatigued on our journey."

"The Riverlands..." Primrose mumbled as Olberic began to put the young merchant down. "If I remember correctly, that is near the Sunlands." She then looked at Olberic. "We will have to go back where we came from."

"Indeed," Olberic agreed. "However, Cyrus does make a good point as to meet these apothecaries. It may be worth the trip back. Are you willing to do that?"

Primrose thought for a moment and smiled, "I'm fine with it. Besides, we still need to be prepared for both battles. We can't simply just go to our locations with little equipment."

"So we will be heading off to Clearbrook, then?," Cyrus asked. 

Olberic nodded. "It would seem so."

"Alright let's get going!" Tressa yelled again and was about to sprint again but was caught again by Olberic as he proceeded to put her on his shoulder. 

"I think it is best that I carry you for a while so we won't lose you," Olberic said with a sweat drop. 

"..Aw" Tressa whined as she pouted and had her arms crossed. This caused Primrose to laugh as she followed both of the knight and the merchant who were leading their party. 

Cyrus was behind the group smiling at the entire ordeal. He realized how he may be lucky that he found such an interesting group of characters to travel with.  _ This journey may prove to be enjoyable _ he thought and he quickly caught up to his companions to head off to another location: Clearbrook. The group, however, failed to sense a mysterious cloaked figure tailing them as they were on the path. The mysterious person seems to be interested in Cyrus's journey rather than the others. What will happen to Cyrus and his new friends? Only time will tell.


	5. Alfyn, The Apothecary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! So now it's Alfyn's turn! He is one of my favorite characters in Octopath Travelers and one of the most useful characters to have on your team. I really like his character and I hope everyone else likes him too. Also, I wanted to shout out Alexander Ketchen who is helping me proof read in order to make this fanfiction ten times better! He has been a real good help for this and I don't think I would of continued this if it weren't for him. Thank you so much man! You are totally the best! Hope everyone will enjoy this chapter. I do not own Octopath. All rights go to Square Enix. But other than that, enjoy!
> 
> Also look out for the End Notes!

_(South Clearbrook Traverse Night)_

Two large red tents were set up on the South Clearbrook Traverse. One was inhabited by Primrose and Tressa while the other had Cyrus and Olberic. It was night fall and the four travelers were resting after many days of traveling to the Riverlands. For Olberic and Primrose, it brought back memories of their encounter together, while Tressa and Cyrus were fascinated going through the Highlands and Sunlands, since they had never before seen those regions for themselves. They decided to set up camp in the South Traverse, so they would be able to head into Clearbrook in the morning to meet with the apothecaries. If they are able to get medical herbs and supplies, their journey would go much more smoothly for all four of them. Although Olberic and Primrose had their own mission, they knew they had to be prepared for anything that would hinder their journey.

_(Inside the Female Tent)_

Tressa was laying down in her sleeping bag, reading the journal that Captain Leon let her keep back in Rippletide. She wanted to know so much about the author's journey across the lands of Orsterra and the cities and villages he visited. She hopes that she will get to visit different places with her companions and be able to learn the ways of a traveling merchant. Primrose was fixing her sleeping bag and was getting ready to go to sleep. She saw Tressa was so focused on reading the journal, she didn't realize that it was time for them to sleep. They all promised that they would go to bed early in order to arrive at Clearbrook before the afternoon.

"Tressa," started Primrose, "I think that's enough reading for one night."

Tressa looked at Primrose with puppy dog eyes. "Awww," she whined. "Can't I just stay up for another hour? I want to read more."

Primrose sighed at the merchant. "I know you are enjoying yourself, but you need to get some rest. We're going to wake up early to head to Clearbrook. The last thing we need is you falling asleep on the side of the road."

"Yeah, I understand." Tressa looked down in defeat. She put the journal back in her backpack and pulled her blanket over her torso, getting ready to get some sleep. "Night, Primrose."

"Good night, Tressa," responded the dancer. Silence was all that was heard in the girls' tent with both Tressa and Primrose trying to fall asleep. However, Primrose was having trouble closing her eyes. A part of her didn't want to sleep because she feared having the same dream of watching her father being murdered by the Crows. She hadn't had those nightmares since she began her travels with Olberic but that doesn't mean it wouldn't come back to haunt her. All Primrose could do was stare at the tent ceiling and hope her body would fall asleep eventually. 

"Hey, Prim. You okay," asked Tressa in concern.

Primrose looked at Tressa and gave her a fake smile. "I'm fine. It's just a little hard to sleep right now."

"Yeah," agreed Tressa. "I'm not tired at all. So you want to talk about anything?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Maybe about yourself? I don't much about you, Prim"

Primrose was silent. She never told Tressa or Cyrus about her past. Olberic was the only one that she told about the Crows who invaded House Azelhart and killed her father. Although he told her to tell Tressa, she was still not ready to tell the young girl the truth. She still needed time. 

"I don't like talking about my past so much, Tressa," explained Primrose. "But as I said before, I was born in Noblecourt and eventually took a job as a dancer in Sunshade. That's also where I met Olberic. He is willing to help me find a certain man...from my past."

"Who is this man?" asked Tressa. "What's he like?"

Primrose was silent again and her voice turned a bit venomous. "A horrible man that took everything from me. I need to confront him in order to take back what was stolen from me."

"Which was...?" Tressa was now getting a bit uneasy.

Primrose realized that she was making the girl uncomfortable and stopped herself. "I-its nothing. Forget it...I'm sorry Tressa."

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry for prying." There was silence in the tent again. Primrose cursed herself for making things awkward for the both of them. She needed to come up with a way to ease the tension. Just as she was about to say something, Tressa started to speak again.

"Hey, Prim? Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Primrose asked.

"Do you not trust me?" This statement surprised Primrose, but she let Tressa continue. "It's just...you always seem to hide everything. Especially from me. I know you think of me as just a kid, but aren't I your friend too?" Tressa lips began to quiver a bit. "I always wanted a sister. I am an only child and dreamed of having a brother and sister of my own. You are like an older sister to me, Primrose. I know I've only been in this group for about a month, but ...I just want you to have faith in me...I'm sorry. I guess I'm just asking for too much..."

Primrose continued to stay silent and mentally cursed herself for being such an idiot. She was a fool to think that Tressa would be upset with her past. She may have known the girl for a short time, but she could tell that she was good-nature and friendly to anyone she meets. She did not want to treat Tressa as she did with Yusufa. She had always regretted not being a good friend to her dancer friend after her death. She did not want to make the same mistake she did last time.

Primrose decided to break her silence. "Tressa, no. I'm sorry. It's unfair for you to not know anything about me. We are going to travel with one another for a very long time, so I should at least tell you more about my life."

"R-really?" asked Tressa. "You will tell me everything?"

"Yes...well...everything I am able to tell you."

Although Primrose said she would tell Tressa of her past, she was still going to omit the fact that she was planning to kill the three men that killed her father. She still isn't ready to tell the young girl about the goal of her journey. However, she was able to tell Tressa about House Azelhart, the death of her father by the hands of the three men, and her life at Sunshade. She also omitted the part where she stabbed Helgenish, killing the man. All Tressa could do was look at the dancer in sadness, realizing the painful experience the dancer went through.

Tressa had an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry, Prim. I didn't know you'd been through so much...and how horrible that man treated you back in Sunshade." She then huffed her face. "If I was with you, I woulda used my wind magic to blow that man all the way through the desert."

Primrose laughed at Tressa's statement. "Don't worry. I made sure I put that man in his place. I also had help from Olberic."

"Oh yeah!" realized Tressa. "You first started your journey while meeting with Olberic. So tell me, what made you decide to travel with him?"

Primrose looked at the merchant and then stared at the ceiling of the tent again. "Well, he was like any other man I met. I could always pick up on a man's intentions, whether they have some ulterior motives...But Olberic seemed so genuine. He didn't hesitate to help me with my employer, and he would go above and beyond to make sure I was safe. He is a strange man but a kind and strong one too. I don't think I would be standing here if it weren't for him."

Primrose suddenly realized how much she was rambling about the man and started to blush. _What am I doing?_ she thought to herself. _I'm talking as if I am in love with him. He's only a good companion and friend and nothing more._

Primrose then looked at Tressa, hoping the girl didn't catch her blush. Luckily she didn't, and Primrose saw Tressa with a jovial look. "Yeah!" Tressa said. "Olberic sure is an awesome guy! I mean the way he could use both a sword and a spear is incredible! I may also know how to use a spear and I did have some experience with a bow and arrow, but Olberic would still flatten me!. But I know he isn't the type to pick a fight. This sounds embarrassing but I feel safe when I'm around him."

Primrose was stunned by the merchant's praise of the man but then gave a smile. "Yes, so do I. I truly think he's a wonderful man."

"Yup!" Tressa then stared up at the ceiling with her arms crossed behind her head. "Speaking of him, I wonder what the Olberic and the Professor are doing in their tent right now?"

"They're probably asleep," reasoned Primrose. "There isn't a chance that Cyrus and Olberic would both stay up all night chatting like we're doing."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

 _(Inside the Male Tent_ )

"So which of the gods does the kingdom of Hornburg celebrate?" asked Cyrus as he was holding a feathered pen and a journal.

Olberic, who was looking tired, responded, "My liege always celebrates all twelve of the gods. The one that I most notably remember celebrating was Brand. It was always enjoyable celebrating him with the other knights."

"Fascinating! Can you tell me what you and your fellow knights did during Brand's day?"

"We usually feast on meat and drink ale while we hold a tournament to see who can best the others in combat."

"Amazing! Truly amazing! What else?"

"Professor Albright," started Olberic. "Don't you think it's best if we get some sleep. We did have a vote stating we would go to sleep early, so we can make time and head into Clearbrook."

"Yes, yes. I completely forgot." Cyrus had an apologetic look. "Forgive me, Sir Olberic." Just as he was about to put away his belongings he suddenly stopped and turned to Olberic one more time. "I do have a couple more questions, if you don't mind."

Olberic couldn't help but sweat-dropped as to not believing that it would not only be a “couple” of questions. _This shall be one of the longest nights I believe I would endure,_ Olberic thought to himself but decided to nod, prompting Cyrus to ask even more questions about Hornburg. It was no surprise that Olberic didn't get a wink of sleep that night.

_(South Clearbrook Traverse Morning)_

"Alright!" yelled Tressa as she pumped her fist in the air, staring at the sky while Primrose was taking down their tent. "Let's head to Clearbrook!"

"My my," commented Primrose with a smile. "You really have a lot of energy this morning, Tressa."

Tressa turned to Primrose. "Yup! I just can't wait to keep traveling in the Riverlands!" She then looked around and noticed Cyrus and Olberic's tents still up and the two haven't come out of their tent. "Huh? Shouldn't the guys be up already."

Primrose turned to the male tent and had a confused look, similar to Tressa. "Your right. They should be up by now." Primrose went towards the tent to see what was taking the knight and scholar so long. As she was approaching the tent, Cyrus emerged stretching his arms up and yawning while his eyes were closed. He seemed to have slept well and was able to get himself ready to start traveling. Olberic also emerged from the tent, however, he looked terrible with his body lacking energy and having dark shades under his eye lids. He was rubbing the back of his head, signifying that he couldn't sleep at all last night.

Concerned with this, Primrose went up to her knight friend. "Olberic. Are you alright?"

Olberic looked at the dancer with his eyes half lidded. "I.....haven't got the best of sleep...I was up all night answering Professor Albright's questions."

Primrose sweat-dropped. "I see..." She then turned to see Cyrus who was grilling fish for the group to eat for breakfast, which they caught while travelling across the Riverlands. "Cyrus, how long did you keep him up?"

Cyrus turned to the dancer and stated, "I believe it was only about an hour."

"It felt like three to me..." Olberic commented as he sat down with a sigh. Primrose patted his back, feeling sympathy for the knight having to deal with Cyrus's questions all night long.

Tressa went towards Cyrus to grab a fish to eat. As she was eating, Tressa said, "So how long do you think it will take to make it to Clearbrook, Professor?"

"I believe, after we finish our meal, we might be able to make it towards the village within a few hours," answered Cyrus. 

"Neat! Then let's eat up and hurry on over." Tressa began to devour her fish causing the group to laugh at her. Primrose came over to Cyrus and Tressa to eat her meal, leaving Olberic to sit and watch them. He couldn't help but smile as he saw them interacting with one another and bantering while they ate. It reminded him of his time at Hornburg with his fellow knights. Olberic got up and walked towards the group joining them for breakfast. All the fatigue he was feeling suddenly disappeared after mingling with them for the morning.

_(Clearbrook Village Home)_

An old man was laying in the bed of his small home, coughing harshly with his face looking sickly. His granddaughter was standing next to him with a worried look on her face, clutching his hand to comfort him. 

Inside the home, there was another man in the kitchen who was cutting up and smashing herbs in a bowl while mixing it with an elixir. He had disheveled brown hair, with the hairs of the crown up, and a small ponytail on the back of his head. He was wearing a beige and brown shirt with a green jacket and brown leather vest. He also had beige pants and dark brown boots and a brown medicine bag sling on his shoulder. This man's name was Alfyn Greengrass, who was one of the local apothecaries in Clearbrook.

"Grandpa, be strong!" pleaded the granddaughter with tears starting to form in her eyes. She then turned to Alfyn who was still concocting medicine. "Can you really save him with that medicine of yours?"

Without looking at the granddaughter, Alfyn stated, "You betcha! Just sit tight!" After a few seconds had passed, he finally finished his medicine. He gave a short nod at his work and walked over to the sickly old man's bedside with the medicine. "Bam! That should do 'er. Drink it down slowly, now..."

The old man weakly took the medicine from the apothecary, which was in a glass bottle, and drank the entire contents. He suddenly started to feel a lot better with the feeling of sickness beginning to subside quicker than he expected. He turned his head towards Alfyn and said with a smile, "Well I'll be! Thank you, my boy."

Alfyn smile at the old man. "Hah, don't mention it. Just doing my job. This'll stop the coughing for now, but your lungs've seen better days. Try to give the pipe a rest, sir, hear?" 

Just as Alfyn left the man's bedside, he came face to face with the granddaughter who had a hopeful smile on her face. "Oh, Alfyn. Thank you ever so much! How blessed we are to have an apothecary like you in our little village." She reached into her dress pocket and pulled a few leaves. "It's not much...but, please..."

Alfyn shook his head. "Naw, it's on the house. Why don't y'all hold on to that and buy something tasty for you and your grandpa? I'll be back to check on him, okay?" Alfyn nodded one last time and headed out the door.

_(Clearbrook Cemetery)_

Alfyn walked towards a gravestone that was at the top center of the cemetery. The grave stone had pink lily flowers surrounding it, the base of it with the name of stone written as: Charlotte Greengrass. Alfyn looked down on the grave and smiled. "..Mama," started Alfyn. "Did you see me, Ma? I whipped up an antitussive elixir like you wouldn't believe!" Alfyn then looked up to the sky. "Can't believe it's been a year already...Am I any closer to being the man I want to be? The man he was..."

While Alfyn was reminiscing, another one of Clearbrook's apothecaries came into the cemetery to talk to him. He was a man with light brown hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. Similarly to Alfyn, he wears a light green jacket and tan pants. He also has black boots, a dark gray shirt, and a brown satchel. "Alf!" said the apothecary. "I've been looking all over for you!"

Alfyn turned around from the grave to meet his apothecary friend. "Heya, Zeph. Done for the day?"

The man known as Zeph nodded. "Yes, only two patients today. Having you around sure eases the burden." Zeph then sighed and shook his head. "If only I could convince you to quit giving out discounts..." 

Alfyn rubbed the back of his head and laughed awkwardly. "Aw, c'mon. The poor gal has enough trouble looking after old Alek. I can't very well take what little she has."

Zeph laughed at Alfyn's embarrassment and then smiled. "I'm just teasing. You know that's what I like about you. If the villagers are healthy and happy, that's more than good enough for me. "

Alfyn laughed as well. "Couldn'ta said it better myself."

"We may be new to this, but between the two of us, this village is in good hands."

Alfyn beamed a confident smile. "Sure is. Plagues? Epidemics? Bring your worst!"

Zeph patted Alfyn's shoulder. "I'm counting on you, Alf. We all are. Who would've thought that little troublemaker would turn out to be a top-notch apothecary, eh?"

"We can't all be born with a sliver pestie in the hand, Master Zeph," teased Alfyn.

Zeph turned to face Alfyn's mother's tombstone. "Your mother would be proud."

Alfyn did the same and looked back at the gravestone and had a sad smile on his face. "Maybe..."

Zeph turns back to Alfyn. "Anyway...I should be getting back to Nina."

"Yeah, beat it. Head on home, big brother," Alfyn teased again.

Zeph was about to leave but then stopped himself and had his head down. "...Hey, Alfyn? We've been friends ever since we were small, right? I know you better than anyone. So be honest..." Zeph turns back to Alfyn. "You're keeping something from me, aren't you?"

Alfyn was silent and did not turn back to face his friend. It seems as though something was definitely on the apothecaries mind.

Zeph tried to press again. "I'm right aren't I? Alf, the truth is-"

"Master Zeph!" said someone interrupting Zeph. 

Both Zeph and Alfyn were surprised by the voice and turned around to see one of the male villagers who was sweating and breathing heavily. The man looked Zeph and said, "Master Zeph, you must come quickly! It's...it's your sister!

_(Clearbrook Entrance)_

"It seems that we finally made it," Cyrus said with a sigh of relief. Olberic and his companions traveled from South to West Clearbrook Traverse where the path led them to Clearbrook. They were relieved that they finally were able to make it to the village before nightfall. Olberic, especially, was glad that they could find an inn and get their own separate rooms. He didn't find Cyrus annoying but his questions kept him up all night. 

"Finally!" shouted Tressa. "I wonder what this village has to offer? Let's go check every place out!"

"Hold on..." Primrose stopped Tressa and had a serious look on her face. She saw two men in green running frantically and going into a home. "Cyrus," Primrose looked at the scholar, "what do the apothecaries look like?"

"Hmm..." thought Cyrus. "If I remember correctly, Mercedes told me that they would be wearing a green vest, signifying their title of medicine handlers."

"I believe I saw them running towards one of the homes. They seemed to be in a hurry."

"Do you believe something might have happened before we just arrived?" asked Olberic to Primrose.

"Maybe.." responded the dancer. "Whatever it was, they seem busy at the moment."

"Then let us wait for now and let them do their jobs. We would only get in their way."

"You are right, Sir Olberic," agreed Cyrus. "We can talk to them once they finish up with their duty. For now, let us obtain rooms from the local inn."

"Well...I guess we can do that," Tressa said in defeat. "I mean even though I know that something serious might've happened. I don't want to look through the provision store, knowin' somebody might be hurt right now."

"Don't worry, Tressa," comforted Primrose. "I'm sure that we will be able to have some fun, once everything calms down." Tressa nodded, allowing all four of the travelers to head to the Clearbrook inn to put away their belongings and relax a while from their journey.

_(Zeph's Home)_

Zeph was by the bedside of his sister laying on the bed and holding her hand with a worried look. Alfyn was behind Zeph, waiting patiently and hoping that Zeph's sister would be okay.

Zeph was examining his sister's arms and noticed marks that were deep and sharp. "These look like bite marks..." said Zeph. He got up on the bedside and faced Alfyn. "Alfyn, could you take a look as well?"

"Hm? You got it, buddy," responded Alfyn. He went towards the bedside and examined the marks for himself. He then examined the condition of Zeph's sister. After a short while, he got up and faced Zeph. "She's fallen into a deep trance. This is worse than we thought."

"Indeed," Zeph said with a worried expression. "Nina's the only family I have. If I lost her, I'd..."

Alfyn was silent. He knew full well of how Zeph would feel if he lost his sister. He himself lost his mother and now he has no other family members. Zeph and Nina were the only people he considered his family, even if he wasn't related to them by blood. "Wish she could tell us what happened...," commented Alfyn. 

"It's safe to assume she was bitten by something poisonous--but what? Without knowing the nature of the poison..."

"Yeah, the wrong medicine could make things worse and quick."

Zeph turned around and clenched his fist in frustration. "Damn it all! What foul beast did this to my Nina!?"

Alfyn approached Zeph back and touched his left shoulder, trying to calm him down. "...Let me ask around. Maybe someone saw something." Zeph turned back and nodded at Alfyn's suggestion. Alfyn was heading out of the door when he thought to himself, _I won't let anything happen to Nina. You can count on me, Zeph._

_(Clearbrook Inn Reception)_

"Sir Olberic are you sure you want separate rooms?" asked Cyrus as he was walking with Olberic and the others to the inn's reception desk. "I do not mind sharing one with you."

"Yeah and it would be cheaper that way too," joined Tressa. 

"I....well..." Olberic was stammering trying to come up with an excuse as to why he didn't want to room with Cyrus. He didn't want to be rude and say how he doesn't want the scholar to keep him up all night from talking about his research. Olberic looked at the dancer to signal her to help him come up with a lie. Primrose saw the knight's dilemma but gave him a teasing smile, prompting her to resort to her teasing.

"Olberic here wants a room all to himself, so he and I can be alone together," stated Primrose with a mischievous look. Olberic blushed and was taken aback by the dancer's lie.

"What!?....No!..I..." Olberic was now even more at a loss of words. He looked at Tressa, hoping the girl wasn't feeling awkward at what Primrose said but was greeted to an oblivious merchant with a confused look. Cyrus, on the other hand, was thinking of the meaning behind those words but then his eyes widened full of realization.

"Oh I understand," started Cyrus. "You also want to know about Sir Olberic's kingdom but do want me to interrupt. I know that I tend to chat his ear off, and here you can't even get a word with him." Cyrus bowed his head at Primrose. "Forgive me, Lady Primrose. I shall not interrupt your time with Olberic." 

Olberic and Primrose were silent as they did not believe that this man was even a scholar. He was more oblivious than Tressa. Speaking of the merchant. After hearing, Cyrus's deduction, Tressa stated, "Oh that's why! Man, Prim, why didn't you say so. If you want, you guys can have a room all to yourself." This made Primrose turn red at Tressa's naive response. Olberic kept his blush but pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Let us just get a room now," said Olberic and he went towards the receptionist who was a woman that had her head down and was looking depressed. "Excuse me, ma'am." There was no response from the woman, which concerned the knight. "Are you alright?" he asked, surprising the woman as she realized that four customers were in front of her.

"Oh I am terribly sorry there folks!" the innkeeper said as she bowed her head. "I had somethin' on my mind is all."

"What's wrong?" asked Tressa who also seemed concerned. 

"Oh it's nothin," responded the innkeeper. "Just some stuff happened a little while ago."

"Does it have something to do with those two apothecaries?" joined Cyrus.

This surprised the innkeeper and she responded, "You mean Alfyn and Zeph? They are the only two apothecaries in Clearbrook. My husband had to tell one of them that Zeph's sister caught some type of sickness." Her face then became sad again. "That's what was on my mind. That girl is the most sweet and lovin' person in the entire village. It would be ashamed if something dreadful happens. Also, Zeph would be devastated if something happens to her. She the only family he has."

Everyone was silent for a moment and stared at one another and nodded at one another, knowing what they needed to do. Olberic then asked, "Where do you think we can find this man's sister?"

_(Clearbrook Village)_

Alfyn stepped out of Zeph's home to find out who might know something about Nina's condition. _Don't you worry Zeph_ , thought Alfyn. _I won't let anything happen to your sister. Ya have my word as an apothecary._ As Alfyn was looking around to find someone to talk to about the subject, he noticed Nina's friend lily staring in the river with a worried and tearful expression. _Maybe I can ask Lily. Those two stick together like me and Zeph. She must've seen something._ Alfyn approached Lily and tapped her shoulder, surprising the girl.

"A-Alfyn!" said Lily. 

"Heya, Lily," greeted Alfyn in a polite tone. "I know you heard about Nina being ill right now. Zeph and I are doing our best to help her out, but we need to know how she got that way." He crouched down to be at her level. "I know you two do everything together, so it will be a lot of help if you told me what happened. How did she get those bite marks?"

Lily stood there in silence and turned her back towards Alfyn. She closed her eyes with tears beginning to form in her eyes. She definitely knew something about Nina's condition. "I-I," she stammered. "I don't know..."

"Come on now, Lily," begged Alfyn. "The bite marks on Nina's leg-- you sure don't know where they came from?"

Lily was trembling as she was conflicted about not telling the apothecary of Nina's secret, but she desperately wanted to save her friend's life.

"I wanna help your friend, but I'm an apothecary, not a miracle worker," explained Alfyn. "If I don't know what bit her, then there ain't nothing I can do." This shocked Lily, which Alfyn caught immediately. He continues to press the girl while trying not to be too pushy. "You want to help her too, right? So just tell me...please?"

Lily was silent for a moment but decided to turn to Alfyn and explained everything that happened. "Nina wanted to pick waterblooms for her brother..." explained Lily. "I wasn't so sure about it, but I went with her to the cave..." Lily trembled again. "And then...this giant snake came out of the bushes, and...and..."

Alfyn put all the pieces together and realized what Lily was saying. "What kind of snake," he asked. "Was it black?"

Lily shook her head. "N-no..."

"Don't tell me...Was it amber with blotches on its back?"

Lily then nodded. "Yes..H-how did you know?"

Alfyn was further shocked and mumbled, "The Flame take me...A blotted viper!"

Lily approached Alfyn with more tears forming in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry! I know we're not supposed to go there. B-but Nina wanted it to be a surprise, so...so she told me to keep it secret and..."

Alfyn patted the girls head to comfort her. "...Thanks, Lily. You've told me all I needed." He then gave her a hug. "You were a brave girl to bring Nina back here. Don't you worry anymore about that scary snake, hear?" Lily nodded at Alfyn's advice. "Now you get on home and I promise I am going to do whatever I can to help Nina." 

"O-okay," stammered Lily and she went on home just as Alfyn told her, leaving the apothecary alone. 

"I best tell Zeph about this," said Alfyn out loud. As he was about to go into Zeph's home, he noticed four people that he did not recognize approach him. It was Olberic and his companions. "Can I help you people?" asked Alfyn.

"We are actually here to help you," said Primrose, confusing the apothecary. 

"Let me explain," joined Cyrus. "Mercedes told me about this village where there are two apothecaries that she grew up with."

"You know Mercedes!?" Alfyn said in surprise.

"Indeed," Olberic responded. "We also know of the illness that has afflicted your comrade's sister. We would like to help you as much as we can."

"You'd really do that?" Alfyn said, amazed.

"Yeah!" stated Tressa. "In our group, we travel all across the continent while helping people in need. It's pretty much an unofficial principle."

Alfyn was silent for a moment and smiled, "Alright! I don't know you people but y'all seem decent enough. Come on. I'll introduce you to my friend, Zeph." All of them nodded and proceeded to follow Alfyn. "By the way, the name's Alfyn."

"Olberic," said Olberic with a nod.

"Primrose," said Primrose with a coy smile.

"Tressa!" said Tressa with a bigger smile.

"Cyrus Albright," Cyrus said bowing his head, "at your service."

With all that said, the five of them went into Zeph's house to check on Nina's condition.

_(Zeph's Home)_

Zeph was by Nina's bedside again holding her hand. As his front door opened, he expected to see Alfyn with information on what happened to his sister. Alfyn did emerge from the door, but was surprised to see four strangers following behind him.

"Alfyn," said Zeph. "Did you find anything? And who are these people?"

"They are offering some help," responded Alfyn. "One of them knows Mercedes, so they are good people!"

"Really!?" 

"Yup," Alfyn's face turned serious. "Anyway, I found out what happened to Nina." Alfyn told Zeph everything that Lily told him. Zeph felt horrified after hearing the information that Alfyn had gathered. 

"Good gods...a blotted viper?" Zeph muttered. 

"A nasty critter if there ever was one," said Alfyn in concern. "This ain't good..."

"How bad is this snake?" asked Tressa.

Alfyn turned to Tressa. "Very bad. It's poison spreads through the body quickly, paralyzing the person and leaving them in a coma. If it continues to spread, she might not make it."

"Dear gods," Cyrus said worriedly. "Based on what you are saying, this young lady will suffer something fatal if we do not do something now."

Zeph nodded. "Yes. Time is of the essence. I must prepare an antidote with all haste."

"Is there any way we can help her," asked Olberic. "I cannot bear seeing a young lass in so much pain."

"Well in all honesty I don't know how you can help," admitted Zeph. "All I need is to get my hands on the original venom. But that might prove difficult."

"Then let me go and find that snake," Alfyn said straightforwardly. "There's a nest of vipers in the Cave of Rhiyo, so it would be easy to find the snake."

This statement made Zeph start, and he responded, "No Alfyn, that's too dangerous! Besides, I'm responsible for Nina! I'll go. You stay here to look after Nina." Zeph was about to head out the front door but was immediately stopped by Alfyn. 

"No," said Alfyn. "You need to stay by your sister's side."

Zeph was getting frustrated. "Alf, are you out of your-

"Unnh...Zeph...where are you?" Nina weakly said interrupting Zeph. 

Zeph turned around immediately. "Nina!" He then ran towards his sister's side. "I'm here, Nina!"

"Will you...hold my hand?" she asked

Primrose walked towards Zeph. She placed her hand on his shoulder and said, "It seems that your sister needs you more here."

"Yeah," agreed Alfyn "She needs you Zeph."

Zeph was silent for a moment until he finally said, "Thanks, Alf. Come back safely."

"He shall not be going alone," stated Olberic. "I shall also accompany him to the snake's den."

This surprised Alfyn and Zeph. "You sure about that?" asked Alfyn. "I mean we just met and-"

"Trust him," interrupted Cyrus. "He is an exceptional knight as well as a strong man. I saw him in battle and I can assure you that you will need him when going into this cave. If you like, I shall stay and help your apothecary friend. I have some knowledge of slowing down poison within the body."

Zeph nodded, "Thank you. You will be a big help."

"In that case, I will go too," said Primrose. "I am pretty good on my feet and my use of a dagger."

"Yeah I'll come too," Tressa said, hitting her chest. "I'm tough too."

Alfyn looked at the three and said, "Well, shucks. You folks are too kind." Alfyn then went and grabbed Zeph's iron axe from behind the bed. He then turned to Zeph. "I'm gonna be borrowing this, Zeph."

Zeph nodded, "Yeah you can use it, Alf."

Alfyn turned to Olberic, Tressa, and Primrose. "Alright! Let's go find us a blotted viper!"

_(Path to Cave of Rhiyo)_

Olberic, Primrose, Tressa, and Alfyn were walking on the path towards the Cave of Rhiyo to find the blotted viper and retrieve its venom. Alfyn told them that it will be dangerous, so Tressa took the opportunity to buy some better weapons for the group. For instance, Tressa bought Primrose an Arcane Knife that was better than her other dagger. She also bought each of them Bronze Vests for better defense. 

"Shucks," said Alfyn. "I still can't believe you folks are gonna help me out. I mean I literally just met you people and your offering to risk your lives to help Nina out."

"Think nothing of it," said Olberic. "It is part of my duty to never ignore a person in trouble. Let alone a child."

"Well that's mighty nice to hear that, Olberic." Alfyn looked at Primrose and Tressa who were behind them. "You sure you ladies want to come as well?"

"Hah!" said Tressa with a confident smile. "I can take down any snake that comes my way!"

"The same goes for me," said Primrose with a calming smile. "I may not look it, but I can also handle myself well in a battle."

"I can vouch for them," Olberic said. "They are not your average women. I believe I fear them more than I fear this viper."

Alfyn laughed. "Well alright! Then we got no problem taking this viper's venom. Well, while we are heading to the cave, what say we get to know each other?"

"Oh my, aren't you such a forward man," teased Primrose. "You might make Sir Olberic here jealous if you try and smooth talk me."

"W-what!?" Alfyn said with an embarrassed look. He then turned to Olberic. "I-I'm sorry there, Olberic. I didn't know you guys were together. But I honestly meant knowing all of you guys."

Olberic sighed. "It's quite alright, Alfyn. Primrose is only a vexing woman that enjoys teasing others...I am one of her favorite victims."

"Awww, I am so hurt," Primrose said with an obviously fake tone. 

"Oh..well that’s good to know, haha," Alfyn said laughing while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well if we are gonna talk about ourselves," Tressa joined. "Can I ask you a question, Mr. Alfyn?"

"Sure," responded Alfyn. "But you can drop the mister part. Makes me feel old.

"Okay! Well, I wanted to ask why you became an apothecary." 

Alfyn was silent and stared at Tressa. He then stared at the sky as he was walking with the group. "Well it's a long story..."

_(Eleven Years Ago)_

A young Alfyn was on his bed, covered in purple marks all over his body, coughing harshly with his eyes half lidded. This was during the time of the Great Pestilence that hit the land Orsterra. Many people suffered from this epidemic. There were numerous fatalities from people young and old. It was up to many traveling apothecaries to go from region to region to provide the cure for this disease. Speaking of, here was an older apothecary with white hair tied into a small ponytail and matching beard, dawning a blue robe. He was at the bedside of the sick Alfyn and was mixing an elixir nearby. Meanwhile, a young Zeph was behind the man with a worried expression, hoping that his childhood friend was okay. Also, Alfyn's mother, who was alive during this time, was behind the Zeph, also with a worried look on her face. 

"Aye, this'll do it," said the elder apothecary. He had the young Alfyn drink the elixir, making him feel a bit better.

"..Thanks Mister," said the young Alfyn weakly. But..why'd you save me? We ain't got no money, you know.”

The old apothecary smiled. "Listen son..and listen well. I saw someone in a bind, and I helped him out. Simple as that."

The young Alfyn stood there in silence but was amazed by the man's word. "Shucks," he muttered. "I hope I can do that too, someday." The medicine that was given to him began to kick in and the young Alfyn fell asleep.

 _(Present_ _day)_

"Wow..." Tressa said in awe. "What a kind man."

Alfyn nodded and looked at Tressa. "Yeah...He was a traveling apothecary that came to my village during the plague. He treated my illness and asked for nothing in return." Alfyn then stared at the sky again. "From then on, I decided to become an apothecary just like him.."

"That's very noble of you," said Primrose. "I can tell you want to help everyone in need in this village. I bet not a single person in this village will ever be sick so long as you're there to treat them."

"Haha," laughed Alfyn. "That's mighty kind of you, Primrose. Though I do get an earful from Zeph whenever I give people my services for free..." he said rubbing the back of his head.

Tressa sweat dropped, "So I guess you're not that good in the business department."

"If you do not mind me asking," joined Olberic, "why do you only stay in your village?" This surprised Alfyn as he turned to the knight. Olberic then continued. "You seem like a man that would help an ill man that is dying on the side of the road. I am not saying you should leave your village, but I do admit that, if you want to follow in the footsteps of the man that saved you as a child, you should travel and help other villages."

Alfyn was silent for a moment and thought of what Olberic said. "Well," he began, "I would be lying if I said I didn't think of going out and seeing the world. But I can't just go out and leave Zeph behind. He's been my best friend since we were kids. Plus, I can't let him do all the apothecary work all by himself."

Olberic nodded. "I see...I understand. I'm sorry for suggesting it."

"Nah, it's all good, big guy!"

"Is that the cave?" asked Primrose, pointing at the huge rocky tunnel that was in front of them with a flaming torch near the entrance.

Alfyn nodded. "Yup...that's where we can find the blotted viper."

"Alright! Let's go save Nina!" said Tressa feeling confident.

"Yes," said Olberic clutching his blade. "Let us prepare for battle."

"Time to begin the show," said Primrose with a smile. With all that said, Alfyn nodded at the group one more time and headed to the cave with the three of them following.

_(Zeph’s Home)_

Zeph continued to hold Nina's hand, comforting his sister and doing his best to slow down the poison, so Alfyn and the others would have enough time to find the original source. Cyrus opens the door of the home, carrying a bucket of cold water with a washcloth on the rim of the bucket.

"I brought some cold water just in case she started to develop a fever," Cyrus said handing Zeph the buckets.

"Thanks Professor," said Zeph, "this really helps a lot." Cyrus nodded and pulled up a chair from Zeph's kitchen, bringing close to the bed. Zeph proceeded to wet and rinse the wash cloth and put it on his sister's head. Nina was unconscious again, and was breathing heavily. "I won't let you die, Nina..." muttered Zeph. 

"Do not worry," comforted Cyrus. "I'm sure my companions and Alfyn have already made it to the snake's den. And I assure you that they would retrieve the venom that is needed to save your sister."

Zeph nodded at Cyrus. "Yeah...Thanks Professor."

"Oh please, call me Cyrus."

Zeph nodded again. "Alright Cyrus." Zeph was silent for a moment and then decided to speak again. "Hey....so uh...you know Mercedes?"

"Yes I do," Cyrus said with a smile. "She is a librarian at the Royal Academy's Library. She is a kind soul with also a love for books. I daresay she almost enjoys reading books as much as I do."

Zeph chuckled. "Yup, that's Mercedes. When we were young, she loved reading so much when we were kids. We used to read together back when she was still living here."

"Oh, I see. She did mention that to me. She said you two were inseparable when she was still in this village."

Zeph's face began to look sad. "Yeah....Besides Alfyn, she was the only one that I could trust. She was a great person to be with. She is funny, smart, fun-loving...beautiful..." Realizing what he said, Zeph started to blush "Uhh...well...uh..a-anyway that's just my opinion.."

Cyrus looked at Zeph with a confused look. "I don't understand why you are so embarrassed. I mean she is beautiful and fair."

"W-well yeah," Zeph then began to stutter by then had a worried expression on his face. "Hey, Cyrus?"

"Yes?" 

"What do you think of Mercedes?"

Cyrus was further confused. "I don't understand. Did I not tell you how she is an amazing librarian?"

"N-no...I mean..as a woman." Zeph began to clench his fist out of fear of the scholar's response. Even he had to admit that Cyrus was a handsome man who could be with any woman he solely desires. To top it off, he was a scholar too, and some say that they boast both intelligence and wealth. He did not know if Cyrus was rich, but his mannerism teold him that he has that type of background. Any woman would fall for him. Even Mercedes. How could he compete with that?

"I still do not understand. Of course she is a woman." Cyrus bluntly said.

"I mean....do you like her?" Zeph specified. 

"Of course I like her." This made Zeph face falter, but soon changed when Cyrus continued. "I like her as I like all of my companions. She helps me in a bind when I need to find new reading materials."

"Oh..I see," Zeph said in relief. _It seems he doesn't have the same feeling I have for her_ , thought Zeph

Cyrus stared at Zeph for a while and then said, "Mr. Zeph. Do you miss her?"

"W-what!?" surprised Zeph with a blush.

"I'll take that as a yes," nodded Cyrus. "Though I understand. She was your companion since you were young. Of course you would miss someone like her...Yes, and I know the reason why you miss her so much."

"Y-you do?" Zeph stuttered again. 

Cyrus had his arms folded and his eyes closed as he nodded. "Yes the reason why you miss her is because..."

"W-wait there, Cyrus..." begged Zeph as he had his hands on his face.

"Is because you miss her amazing recommendations."

Zeph stopped blushing and put his hands down. He then stared at the scholar with a blank expression. "What?" was all he could say.

"I mean her recommendations are just amazing!" Cyrus said excitedly. "I enjoy reading a great many tomes during my breaks, and she knows me so well. My favorite recommendation is history about the Riverlands. I remember reading parts about Dohter and the religion behind people celebrating him during the end of the year. It is truly extraordinary. I find as though learning about these things would soon help my research and my occupation as an educator. I also would like to mention-"

At this point, Zeph continued to stare at the scholar blankly, listening to his "lecture" on the region. At this point, all Zeph could do was think, _Yeah there nothing to worry about. There's no way Mercedes would fall for a guy that talks like this all the time_. 

"Cough cough.....Z-zeph," said now an awake Nina.

Zeph stopped his expression and looked at Nine in concern. Cyrus stopped talking and also looked at the young girl, getting ready to retrieve anything else he needed to help her.

"Don't worry Nina," said Zeph, "I'm here." He then thought _Come on, Alf. Don't fail me now..._

Cyrus also thought to himself, _Olberic. I hope you and the others have made it to the cave by now..._

_(Cave of Rhiyo)_

Olberic and the others manage to get to the deepest part of the cave to find the viper's den. Inside the cave were various blue flowers known as waterblooms that only grew in the caves of Clearbrook. 

"...Lookee here," commented Alfyn. "A patch of waterblooms."

"Wow..they are so pretty," commented Tressa. "I wonder if I can sell these flowers. They seem rare enough to make some good leaves."

"Tressa we are not here to pick and sell flowers," scolded Primrose. "We are here to save a little girl."

"Sorry...." Tressa said, feeling bad that she almost forgot about Nina.

"Is this the place to find the viper?" asked Olberic.

Alfyn looked around and said, "Yeah this is the place... Lily did say that Nina got bit when she was picking these waterblooms. Not just a pretty sight-makes a good bitter, too. No wonder it's Zeph's favorite."

"So the lass came all this way just to pick flowers for her brother," Olberic deduced. 

"What a sweet girl," commented Primrose. "She really loves her brother so much."

Alfyn nodded at Primrose's statement. "Yeah...Nina is a real angel."

"Hhsssssss!" said a noise that was behind the group.

Tressa was the first to turn around and her eyes widened. "Guys!" she yelled. "We got company." 

All three of them turned around and saw a large orange snake that was fifteen feet tall and was emitting a menacing aura. It had purple spots on the back of its skin, signifying that it was the viper that they needed to find. Alfyn gave a confident smile, "Well if it ain't just the fellow we were looking for." He decided to walk a bit closer to the snake.

"Be careful," warned Olberic. "We must be on guard."

Alfyn turned to Olberic and the group and smiled. "Don't you worry. I will. Besides I got you guys to back me up in case something were to happen." This caused Olberic and the others to smile back at the apothecary, knowing that he trusted them with his life. Alfyn then turned back to the viper. "Sorry to drop in unannounced. Say, don't suppose you could spare a nip of snakebite, could ya?"

 _My, my. He has no fear at all,_ thought Primrose, amused by the apothecary's fearless action.

"Hhhhsssssshhhhaaaaa!" responded the viper, looking at Alfyn menacingly.

"Oh, no," Alfyn said sarcastically, "don't get up. I'll help myself." The viper continued to hiss at Alfyn as it began to approach him with the intent of attacking him. Alfyn smiled and said, "Well shucks, if you insist...But let me and my friends here give you a hand." Alfyn pulled out his axe that was behind his back. "Let's get that poison!" yelled Alfyn.

"Of course!" said Olberic, drawing his blade.

"Right!" said Primrose, pulling out her dagger.

"I'm right behind you!" said Tressa, readying her polearm.

The viper proceeded to strike at the group by using its head to ram at Olberic and the others. Luckily, everyone dodged, leading the viper to hit the wall of the cave. It turned around and proceeded to swing at the group. This time swung its tail around, hitting Tressa as it sent her flying to the left side of the cave. It also hit Alfyn and he was also sent flying but to the right side. Both of them were grunting in pain but were fine from taking the blow. The viper continued to swing at the travelers but was missing Primrose as she leaped and jumped each attack, showing off her speed.

The viper was going to attack the dancer again, however, Olberic got involved, standing before the beast. Standing firm and holding his sword upward, he shouted, " **Incite!"** A white aura surrounded Olberic, forcing the viper to focus on the knight instead of the dancer. The viper then proceeded to swing its tail at the knight in order to send him flying in the cave. Olberic had a sturdy defense as he took each blow, yet the viper was unable to move the Unbending Blade. The viper swung at Olberic, trying to knock the man down. However, just as the swing was about to make contact, Olberic grabbed the viper's tail, holding the creature in place.

"Hiiisssssssshhaaa!" cried the snake as it was trying to wriggle out of Olberic's hold but to no avail.

"Everyone, attack! Now!" ordered Olberic. 

Tressa and Alfyn got up in time as Olberic yelled his command, clutching their weapons. Primrose also ready with her dagger and jumped on the snake's body and ran up to its head, cutting one of the viper's eyes. 

This caused the viper to hiss in pain, leading Alfyn to use his axe to cut at the snake's body and grunt every time he slashed at it.

"Take this! Hrah!" shouted Tressa also attacking the body of the snake with her polearm.

At this point the snake was getting even more riled up and decided to open its mouth. Olberic saw this as he was clutching the snake's tail and knew that something terrible was going to happen. 

"Everyone fall back!" he ordered. Alfyn, Tressa, and Primrose did as they were told and moved behind Olberic. However, Olberic still had his grip on the viper and did not want to let go at this point. 

"Olberic, get out of there!" yelled Primrose. But it was too late. The snake breathed out its **Poison Breath,** which made contact with Olberic as he inhaled the mist that came out of the viper's mouth. 

"Ahhhhggg..." was all Olberic could mutter as his grip loosen, giving the viper the chance to land a hit on the knight, sending him flying as he slid on the ground near his friend. His companions proceeded to check on how he is.

"Damn!" cursed a concerned Alfyn. "He's been poisoned!"

"Will he be okay?" Tressa asked worriedly.

Alfyn nodded. "Yeah don't worry. This type of poison is weaker than the one Nina has. I'll treat the big guy. You guys keep the viper busy."

"Alright!" said Tressa. She then looked at Primrose to ask if she was ready but was surprised to see Primrose face darken. She was gripping on her knife tightly and gritting her after seeing Olberic in such a state. "Prim?" asked Tressa.

Suddenly, she turned and pushed her hands out to form a magic circle that was on top of the viper. Primrose then cried, **"Night Ode! Bring Your Shade!"** A shriek could be heard from the viper as the dark magic attack stinged the creature, leaving it in a bit of a daze. 

"Woah..." was all Tressa could say as she stared at Primrose. 

"You can say that again..." Alfyn commented. "I didn't think your friend there was that strong."

"Neither did I..." Tressa muttered. She then turned to Alfyn. "Well I'm gonna help her. You help Olberic." Tressa ran to help Primrose with the viper. She stopped and extended both of her hands and chanted, " **Trade Tempest!"** That led to a huge gust of wind that gave the snake multiple wind cuts, pushing the creature back. Primrose saw Tressa's attack and was able to not get caught in it. She looked at Tressa and gave her a nod as a thanks for backing her up. Tressa nodded back and proceeded to take out her polearm again and charge at the viper.

Alfyn could see Olberic was in agony because of the poison and saw his eyes clench due to the pain. "Don't worry, big guy," said Alfyn. "I got you." Alfyn then summoned a blue needle from his hand and applied it to Olberic's arm. **"Rehabilitate,"** Alfyn said. Although apothecaries normally do not use magic as much as other professions, they do apply some sense of mana into their work for more effective methods. Alfyn developed this type of magic to heal easily treated aliments inflicted on others. However, complicated illnesses like the poison on Nina cannot be fixed by Alfyn's ability.

Olberic opened his eyes slowly and looked at Alfyn. "Thank you, my friend," said Olberic. "Whatever you did, I feel amazing!"

"No sweat," responded Alfyn. "But rest up a little bit. I'm gonna join the others." Alfyn grabbed his axe and headed towards the viper, leaving Olberic behind to rest. 

**"Icicle!"** yelled Alfyn as he shot an ice shard at the vipers head . The attack made contact causing the viper to get mad and charge at Alfyn while Tressa and Primrose were stabbing consecutively at its body, leaving bloody marks. As the snake charge at Alfyn, the apothecary held the handle of the axe with both of his hands and readied himself. Primrose and Tressa were confused as to why the man wasn't trying to dodge the attack. That is until he lifted his axe up in the air as the head of the viper was coming close to him. He then yelled, **"Amputation!"** He slammed the ax down on the viper's head with a considerable amount of force, causing it to lodge in the viper’s head, and the creature began to rear up in agony.

"HHissssssssaagghhhh!" it cried. It began to swing its head around in pain. Tressa and Primrose went to Aflyn's side to get more space from the monster.

"Wow!" commented Tressa. "I think we almost beat him!"

"Yeah, but I don't think he will let up any time soon," commented Alfyn. "We need to keep on fighting."

"Let me deal the final blow," said Olberic from behind as he got up and ready his blade. 

Primrose went up to him and held his arm with concern. "Are you sure you are able to fight?"

"Yes," responded Olberic as he looked at Primrose. "Thanks to Alfyn, I am able to continue. Though I do need your help, Primrose. Can you lend me your strength?"

Primrose was hesitant to let the man continue fighting but decided to trust him. She let go of his arm and closed her eyes. She then twirled and chanted, **"Lion's Dance!"** An orange aura surrounded Olberic, boosting his attack power. 

"Well I’ll be..." commented Alfyn in awe. He had never seen magic like that before.

"I can help too," said Tressa as she raised her hand up. "Here something for you, Olberic. **Donate BP!"** Olberic felt as though his fighting spirit had increased slightly enough that would end the beast. 

"What did you do?" asked Olberic, amazed by the merchant's magic that allowed him to feel even stronger. 

"Just something that my Ma taught me to help the fishermen to keep on working," explained Tressa with a smile.

Olberic nodded, "Thank you, lass. This will help." Olberic walked closer to the viper as it still had the ax in its head and was swirling around the cave. Olberic closed his eyes and his blade began to glow pure white. He concentrated for a while and then he finally opened his eyes and ran towards the viper and yelled, **"Cross Strike!"** He swung his blade, forming an X slash, killing the snake and slicing it’s head clean off. Alfyn, Primrose, and Tressa were amazed as to what they just witnessed. They came to realize how strong the knight really was. Primrose and Tressa also realized why people called him the Unbending Blade of Hornburg.

"Well I’ll be..." was all Alfyn said. He went close to the sliced viper and took his ax from its head, inspecting if it was dead. After a careful while, he discovered that it was in fact dead and turned to Olberic with a smile. "Man, Olberic! That was some impressive thing you did! Now I can extract the poison from him." Alfyn went into his satchel and took out a syringe and stabbed at the dead viper's body. "What's that?" Alfyn said in his sarcastic voice again to the now dead viper. "I can have all the venom I need?"

Olberic dropped down on his knees, breathing heavily from the attack. Tressa and Primrose came to Olberic's side. "How are you feeling?" asked Tressa, still worried.

"A bit tired," admitted Olberic. "But I am okay. Thank you for your support, lass." He looked at Primrose. "And thank you too, Primrose."

"You really had me worried there," said Primrose with an angered look, surprising Olberic. "I honestly thought we had lost you. If we didn't have Alfyn, you would have been dead."

Olberic was shocked to hear this statement coming from the dancer. He had never seen her angry before. Not since she saw her friend get killed by her employer. But he knew this anger was her being concerned, so he decided to bow his head.

"I am terribly sorry for worrying you, Primrose," said the knight. "I shall be more careful."

Primrose sighed. "Well as long as you understand. I guess...can't stay mad at you." 

"Alright, the venom is extracted," said Alfyn holding the syringe now filled with green venom. "Hold tight Nina, we're on our way." With that said, Olberic and the others left the cave and returned to Clearbrook with their mission almost complete.

_(Zeph's Home)_

Zeph and Cyrus were still sitting on the bedside of Nina, trying their best to slow her condition down. Nina, who was awake, was feeling the effects of the poison as her body began to ache.

"Zeph...," she muttered, "it hurts..."

"It'll all be alright, Nina," comforted Zeph. "Alf'll be back any moment now. He's never let us down."

"I..I know," said Nina.

"I'm sure they are running back right now," added Cyrus. "You can trust my companions too."

Zeph nodded at Cyrus then looked back at Nina and held her hand. He then closed his eyes and said to her, "When father died and left the two of us alone, I didn't know what to do. The truth is, I didn't think I'd be able to raise and protect you on my own." He opened his eyes and smiled at her. "But Alf was there to lend a helping hand...When he told me he wanted to study together and become an apothecary himself...He gave me the strength to carry on. He's always so humble, apologizing for being a burden on me...But the truth is, I'm the one who's been relying on him all this time." Zeph closed his eyes again. "If only I could be more like him..."

Cyrus sat there listening and smiling to everything that Zeph was saying. _His colleague is an extraordinary_ _man_ , he thought to himself. _He really values his friend no matter what._ Cyrus then got up and said, "I shall fetch more cold water from the well."

Zeph nodded, "Thank you, Professor."

Just as Cyrus opened the door of Zeph's home he saw Olberic, Tressa, Primrose and Alfyn standing outside, huffing and puffing from running back to Clearbrook. Cyrus turned to Zeph and said, "Sir Zeph, they have returned!"

This got Zeph's attention and he immediately got up and to see the group for himself. "Alfyn!" he yelled.

Alfyn walked up to Zeph and smiled, twirling the syringe in his hand. "Did you miss us? Heh, sorry it took so long..."

Zeph smiled back at Alfyn. "Oh, Alfyn! Thank the gods you're safe..." He then looked at Olberic and the others. "And I'm happy you all are safe as well."

"Aw shucks. These guys helped me out a lot Zeph. Especially the big guy," Alfyn said pointing at Olberic. He then handed Zeph the syringe of venom. 

"The venom..." Zeph said surprised. "You really did it!"

"Well I can't take all the credit," said Alfyn. "Like I said, these guys helped me out a lot. I trust you can take it from here, eh?"

Zeph nodded. "I'll get started at once!" He then looked at Cyrus and bowed his head. "Thank you for your help as well, Cyrus.."

"It was my pleasure," Cyrus said smiling at the apothecary. Cyrus let Zeph pass him and returned to Olberic and the others. 

"Hang in there friend," Alfyn said to Zeph. Zeph nodded one last time and closed the door of his house, so he will be able to treat his sister. Alfyn then turned to the group. "Thanks a lot folks! You really helped me out." He then looked at Olberic. "And you were amazing, bug guy! I mean that power was incredible!"

"Did something interesting happen while you were in the cave?" asked Cyrus. 

"Oh! Yeah! Olberic there just instantly sliced the viper up with one of his attacks!"

"Yeah, it was amazing!" agreed Tressa. She then pointed at Primrose. "And Prim as well was awesome too! She was all like 'swoosh' and 'slice' with that viper!" 

Cyrus laughed. "Well I wish I was there to see it then. Well now, I don't know about all of you but I do believe we should retreat back to the inn."

Olberic nodded. "Agreed. It has been a long day and I do believe everyone deserves some rest."

"Yeah...I’m pooped for real," admitted Tressa.

Primrose chuckled. "So you _can_ run out of energy."

"Well you folks go rest," said Alfyn. "I think I'll head home and catch a few winks too. See you all around!"

Alfyn proceeded to walk back to his home, letting Olberic and the others return to the inn and rest for the day. It really has been a long day for everyone.

_(Clearbrook Inn Night)_

Primrose was in her inn room with Tressa who was already fast asleep in bed, wearing a nightgown. Primrose was laying in her own bed but was staring up at the ceiling. She could not sleep at all. Even after the day she had with the others, she did not dare fall asleep. She was still fearful of the nightmares that she might have. Primrose sighed and thought to herself, _Maybe I should take a nightly stroll around the village_. She got up from her bed and began to walk out of the room, down the stairs and to the inn door.

As she was about to go through the door, she heard someone call her name. "Primrose," they said. "Are you alright?" She turned around and saw that it was Olberic who was in a white shirt but with the same trouser he had on.

"I am fine,"said Primrose. "I was just about to get some fresh air since it was hard for me to sleep."

"I see...would you like some company? I also have trouble sleeping as well."

Primrose was silent for a moment but then said, "Why not? I could use the company." Both Olberic and Primrose headed out of the inn and into the night of Clearbrook.

_(Clearbrook Bridge Night)_

Both Olberic and Primrose were on the bridge of Clearbrook staring out at the river. Both were silent and neither one of them said a word. If they were honest, it was really awkward. _It's been a while since we have been alone with one another_ , thought Olberic. _What should we even talk about?_ Olberic looked at Primrose who was still staring at the river. The moon was illuminating the dancer, showing off her radiant skin and alluring hair. _I almost forgot how beautiful she is,_ thought Olberic. He, however, shook his head and blushed. _What am I doing!? She is only a companion and nothing else. I shouldn't be having these thoughts._

While Olberic was blushing and shaking his head, Primrose was still looking out in the river with her mind thinking of what to do about this silence as well. Internally Primrose was nervous. _Why am I like this?_ she thought to herself. _I should be used to being alone with him. But since Tressa and Cyrus came into the group, we haven't had a chance to be alone._ She then began to form a blush. _Why am I even feeling this way? I should be used to being alone with men....But why is it so different with him..._ She then looked at Olberic. She saw him blushing a bit. This gave her the upper hand to tease him and prove to herself that she could handle him. "What's wrong, Olberic. Is my beauty too much for you in this night light?" she teased.

This made Olberic blush even redder by the fact that she may have read his mind. "I...well..." he began to stutter by finally admitting, "yes...forgive me. You just look beautiful in this light." 

This surprised Primrose and she immediately blushed and said, "O-Oh...u-uh. T-thank you, for the c-compliment." Silence began to fall again and everything got even more awkward. 

Olberic then decided to say, "So why was it hard for you to sleep?"

Primrose stopped her blushing and had a sad expression. She then admitted, "I could not sleep because....I still have those nightmares." Olberic began to have a serious expression. "They always seem to haunt me. I still think of how The Crows murdered my father in cold blood and how I did nothing to stop them."

"You were only a young girl," reasoned Olberic. "Even if you did something, they would have killed you."

"Still...I felt as though I failed my father...I should have done something...Now I must chase all of them down in order to exact my vengeance." Primrose then looked down, "I haven't even told Tressa what I will do to these men. I fear she might see me as nothing but a monster. Well... maybe I am one-"

"You are not," interrupted Olberic as he had both of his hands on Primrose's shoulder, having the girl look at him. This surprised Primrose and she was blushing by Olberic's boldness. However, Olberic continued, "You are no monster and Tressa would never hate you. I know how you feel. I could not sleep either because I keep thinking of my own failure of my past. I lost my kingdom, my home, and my friend. I lost it all. But now we are both given the chance to fix our failures and we can do it together. I know that Cyrus and Tressa wouldn't think less of you...I would never think less of you Primrose. I think you are a strong-willed person that is both kind and caring of others. I know you can never become a monster. Which is why I pledged my blade to you."

Primrose was silent at everything that Olberic said. She then broke out in tears and said, "Thank you, Olberic...I needed to hear that. You are someone that I can always speak my mind to without any sort of judgement."

Olberic wiped her tears with his thumb and smiled back. "Think nothing of it. We are comrades on a journey together. Of course I would help you."

Both of them were silent again and staring at each other's eyes. They seemed lost in their own thoughts as the atmosphere stopped becoming awkward. The faces began to move closer to one another with their eyes starting to close.

 _What am I doing?_ thought Primrose, not fighting her instinct.

 _Are we about to...?_ thought Olberic, also not fighting his urges.

As their lips were about to make contact, they were interrupted by a familiar voice. "Oh gods!" said the voice, making Olberic and Primrose turn to the voice. It was Alfyn and his face was red out of embarrassment, catching the both the dancer and the knight in their little act. "Uhhh sorry for interrupting...I was gonna check on Zeph."

"N-no..I-its alright. We weren't doing anything," Olberic tried to convince with his face all blushed. Primrose, on the other hand, was silent wishing she had her dagger on her to kill herself from the embarrassment. 

"R-right..'' Alfyn said as he was still not convinced but decided not to pry. He began to walk past the two but then stopped for a moment. His face turned serious and faced the knight. "Hey, Olberic..." said Alfyn, catching the knights attention. "Remember how I talked about why I wanted to be an apothecary? You know because one saved me when I was young.."

Olberic nodded. "Yes I do remember that."

"Well...I've been thinking...I do want to be the best apothecary, but I feel as though I'm still far behind...I don't think I can further my skills as an apothecary in this backwater village." Alfyn faced then became conflicted. "But this is the village where I was able to hone my craft. It's got everything of my childhood here...And I can't abandon the people here. I can't just leave it all to Zeph... We studied together with his father on becoming apothecaries, and we went into business together."

"What do you actually want?" asked Primrose, finally speaking. "Do you want to leave your village to follow the steps of your mentor? Or are you going to stay?"

"I...I don't know..." admitted Alfyn. But as he thought a moment he then said, "Actually, I do know." His face became determined. "I need to go see Zeph." Alfyn proceeded to go to Zeph's home, leaving Olberic and Primrose by themselves.

"I'm sure he has the right answer for himself," commented Primrose.

"Indeed," agreed Olberic. Silence fell upon them again as the memory of what they were about to do soon resurfaced. Now they were both awkward again. "Well.." started Olberic trying to find the right words, "we should head hack to the inn.."

"..Yes.." Primrose said awkwardly as both then proceeded back to the inn.

Both of them, then thought to themselves, _I wished we weren't interrupted..._

_(Outside Zeph's Home)_

Alfyn was about to enter Zeph's door, when Zeph suddenly opened the door, looking at his friend with a smile. "Alf!" he said. "The Flame take me, it worked! Nina's feeling all better by the hour!"

Alfyn smiled back. "I knew it. With you on the job, was there ever any doubt?"

Zeph then began to help Alfyn. "Thank you Alfyn. For everything. You...you saved my sister's life. How can I ever repay you?"

Alfyn shook his head. "Don't mention it. Besides I had help from Olberic and the others. Also, I helped out someone in a bind. Simple as that."

That last statement surprised Zeph and then he became silent. "Those words.." he began. He then looked at the moon. "I remember...when we were still small, and the Great Pestilence came... Father could cure every disease known to man, but for the first time, he was at a loss. Then one day, a traveler came to town bearing an elixir the likes of which we've never seen."

Alfyn remembered that moment. Meeting that man led him to become an apothecary. That man was the reason why he gave so many of his patients discounts. He wanted to be the type of man that would help anyone in need regardless of what they could pay.

"Ever since that day," continued Zeph, "you've worked your damnedest to become just like your hero. To help people out, just like he did." Zeph became silent for a moment and then looked at Alfyn and started, "Alfyn...we've been together forever now. So I can tell....You want to leave this place, don't you? You want to travel the world and help as many people as you can...Just like him..." 

Alfyn was silent for a moment and then admitted, "Heh...You knew."

Zeph chuckled, "I'm not daft, you know."

Alfyn looked around with a conflicted look and said, "...But still, this is my home. I know you're a skilled apothecary, Zeph. At least as good as me-no, probably even a little better than me. But I can't leave you to look after the whole village on your own." He then began to tease by saying, "Besides who else'd cut your ego down to size. Who will listen to Gertas's grumbling? And Meryl's tales of unrequited love?"

To Alfyn's surprised, Zeph held onto both of his friend's shoulder and yelled, "I will. I'll do it all!" This made Alfyn's eyes widen. Zeph continued, "Don't you worry about anything. I'll see that the villagers are happy and healthy. I swear it on my life. So go out and see the realm, Alf. Do it with your heart at ease and your head held high."

Alfyn was still silent and only formed a small smile. He then muttered, "...Shucks."

_(Clearbrook Graveyard Morning)_

Alfyn was standing in front of his mother's grave smiling at the gravestone. "Guess what, Ma?" he started. "I'm going on a journey! Time to see just how far my talents will go. I'm gonna save folks from all over the world. Just like the man who saved me." Alfyn closed his eyes and said, "Keep an eye on me, would ya?"

As Alfyn turned around, he was called out by Zeph. "Alf!" said Zeph as he came into the graveyard to greet him. "Thank the gods you're still here."

Alfyn walked towards Zeph. "Come on, Zeph. I didn't ask for a going-away party," Alfyn said jokingly.

Zeph laughed and shook his head, "Just a little present for the road. It's nothing special but..." Zeph took off the satchel he was wearing and handed it to Alfyn. "I want you to take my satchel. That way, no matter how far you travel, I'll be right there with you."

Alfyn took the satchel from Zeph, seeing how used it was, and laughed, "Wow. You weren't kidding when you said it’s nothing special."

Zeph moved back and rubbed the back of his head embarrassingly. "I-It was the only thing that came to me..."

Alfyn laughed again and then said, "Thanks Zeph. I'll take good care of it." Alfyn then decided to take off his own satchel and handed it to Zeph. "Here. Why don't you hold on to mine, too?"

Zeph smiled and nodded. "Now there's a plan! I'll put it to good use, Alf."

Alfyn hugged his friend and proceeded to exit the graveyard. "Alrighty then," he said. He then turned to his friend one last time and with a smile he said, "See ya around."

"Be safe out there, friend," Zeph smiled as he watched Alfyn leave.

_(Front Gate of Clearbrook)_

Olberic, Primrose, Tressa, and Cyrus packed all their things and were ready to head to the next town over. They felt as though it was time for them to move on and head to their next destination: Bolderfall.

"So our next destination is Bolderfall?" asked Primrose. 

Cyrus nodded. "Yes. It is a town on the Cliftlands. A quite remarkable thing if I say so. I believe we should head there next if we want to rest."

"It's too bad we couldn't get any medical supplies from those apothecaries," said Tressa.

"Yes that is shameful," agreed Cyrus. "However, those two were going through so much that we could not dare purchase anything from them."

"Yes, the right thing to do was to help them and not expect anything back," said Olberic. "For now, let us focus on our travel."

"Hey wait!" said a voice behind the group. Olberic and the others turned to see Alfyn who was running towards them. He stopped when he was close enough and said, "So you guys are heading out too?"

" _Too_?" Tressa asked, emphasizing the ‘too’.

"Yup!" Alfyn said. "I'm headed on a journey of my own. I'm going to explore the world and become a traveling apothecary. I'm following in the footsteps of the one that saved me."

"That sounds wonderful," commented Primrose. "Where would you go?"

Alfyn thought for a moment and said, "Well....I haven't really thought about that yet...I was just gonna travel around and land in any town I see."

"I do not think that is the wisest decision," said Cyrus. "You never know what you might encounter when traveling alone like that."

"Which is why you should travel with us," said Olberic, shocking Alfyn.

"What?" Alfyn asked.

"I said come along with us," restated Olberic. "You would be helpful to us as an apothecary and would aid us if we are sick or injured. Also, you are an amazing fighter. I believe we would be very lucky to have you come along. If you are willing, of course."

Alfyn thought for a moment and smiled “Alright! Yeah! I'll definitely come with you guys! Traveling is better when you have friends to do it with. I promise you, you won’t regret this!” 

Olberic nodded, "Thank you for considering." He then looked at the others. "What do you all think?"

"Sure! I think he would be great!" praised Tressa.

"I look forward to learning how you work on your craft," said Cyrus with a smile.

"I trust your decision, Olberic," Primrose said, smirking..

Alfyn bowed his head. "Thank you guys! I won't let you down!" He then whispers to Olberic's ear, "Oh and I won't tell anyone about what I saw last night." Alfyn wink at Olberic, causing the man to blush as he remembered what he and Primrose almost did. Everyone was confused and wondered what the apothecary said to the knight. Alfyn then asked, "Alright! Where are we headed?"

"To Bolderfall," answered Cyrus. "That is our next destination."

"Alright! Let's go!" Cyrus ran excitedly as if he was a child.

"Hey! Don't get ahead of me!" commented Tressa as she chased down Alfyn.

"It seems we have another Tressa," commented Primrose with a laugh. 

"Indeed we do," joined Cyrus. 

"Come," said Olberic with a smile. "let us join them." With that said, Olberic and the rest of his friends went after Tressa and Alfyn.

_(North Bolderfall Pass)_

On the path towards Bolderfall, there was a man with white hair shaggy that covered a part of his face and reached the nape of his neck. He was wearing a purple scarf, a thick shawl that has a lighter shade than his neck wear, a white short-sleeved undershirt, dark pants and leather shoes. He also had green eyes and a cynical expression on his face. The man was chewing on an apple that he stole from one of the traveling carts that passed by him on his way through the pass. He looked ahead of him and saw the town of Bolderfall.

 _Let's see if there is anything worth stealing in this place,_ thought the man as he took one more bite of his apple and threw it over the cliff side.

This man's name was Therion, and he was a thief by trade. He did not realize that he would soon acquire something he never expected once he entered the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so next is Therion! I am actually excited to write his character because I feel as though him and Alfyn would have some interesting and amazing conversations. I think Therion needs a friend like Alfyn and would help him get over "you know who" ;D I also ship him with Tressa. I think they would be polar opposites but I think they are a good pairing. But that's just my opinion. Also, again thank you so much Alexander Ketchen! You are truly amazing! You are helping me out with and taking the time out of your day to help me. Thank you so much! You are an awesome man! I will be taking a couple of days off from writing the next chapter but afterwards I will get started with the next one and I will see all of you in the next chapter!
> 
> P.S Write in the comment section as well. I would respond to anyone to hear their opinions and learn what they think of this work.


	6. Therion, The Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This chapter is going to be about how the travelers met Therion. I really enjoyed his story but his character gives me too much of the typical emo anime character xD. Nonetheless, he is still one of my favorite characters besides from Olberic and Primrose. I feel like I might enjoy writing this chapter because of the travel banters he have with all of the others. Shout out to Alexander Ketchen for helping as well. I have to give this man the credit he deserves :D Also, I recommend everyone read Ghoulogic's work. It's really good in my opinion! Finally, I don't own Octopath Travelers. All work belongs to Square Enix. See Endnotes as well!

_ (North Bolderfall Pass) _

Olberic and his companions were walking across the path of the Cliftlands to get to the town called Bolderfall, which was a town on the side of a mountain clift. Olberic was in front of the group, staring at the map while making sure they were headed the right direction. Primrose was behind him followed by Tressa, who was looking exhausted from walking up the slopes of the Cliftlands while carrying her backpack. Cyrus was behind Tressa, and he seemed to enjoy staring at the structure of the land. He began to take notes of his observation of the land from its terrain structure to the monsters that they faced. Finally, Alfyn was behind Cyrus, and he was also admiring the Cliftlands. This was the apothecary's first time out of his village, so he never got the chance to see the other seven lands that the region had. He was ultimately grateful that he had the opportunity to travel with Olberic and the others and see every town in every region of the continent.

"Man, this sure is amazing," Alfyn said with a smile. "Never been to the Cliftlands before. I always heard stories about it from travelers who wandered into our village. Seeing this for the first time is pretty amazing in my opinion."

"I must agree with you," Cyrus commented with his head turned to the apothecary with an excitable expression. "Although I was born in Quarrycrest, I never experienced visiting other towns in the Cliftlands. It’s amazing to see the difference to how the town structure fits this area so well."

"Yeah, I understand that, Professor!" Alfyn patted Cyrus's back and laughed. "It sure is nice seeing someone so passionate about their work like you."

Cyrus laughed with Alfyn. "I must agree with you on that. I could sense your passion for your own profession, Master Alfyn. I must admit that I have never seen a man so dedicated to their craft as you."

"Shucks, Professor. Try looking in the mirror."

The two of them continued to laugh while the three in front were having their own conversation. Primrose turned to look at Alfyn and Cyrus, who were still laughing and talking to one another. "It seems that Alfyn and Cyrus are getting along pretty well," commented Primrose. "Alfyn can get along with anyone it seems."

Olberic turned his attention away from the map and looked at Primrose with a nod. "I agree. I enjoy speaking to him as well." Olberic formed a smile. "He even offered to buy me a mug of ale once we get to Bolderfall."

"Oh my," Primrose began, "that's very kind of him. He must really want to get along with everyone in this group."

Suddenly, Tressa began to speak up. "Are we there yet?" she asked in desperation.

Primrose turned to the merchant. "Not yet, Tressa. I honestly can't believe I'm seeing you at all tired."

"I'm not really used to carrying all of my stuff while going up these paths," admitted Tressa.

"I could carry your supplies, lass," offered Olberic. 

Tressa shook her head. "Nah, it's okay. I know you're strong, but I'll feel bad if I had you carry all of my stuff. Besides, I wouldn't be considered a traveling merchant if I don't carry my own wares."

"I understand," Olberic responded. "Then maybe we should do some training when given the chance. That way you can be ready for any battle and have the strength to carry your supplies with ease."

"Really!?" Tressa said with her face perking up. "I'll take you up on that!"

Primrose chuckled, "Well look who bounced back so quickly." Primrose turned back to face the path and saw the town of Bolderfall just straight ahead. "It looks like we  _ are  _ almost there," the dancer said.

The entire group looked straight ahead and saw the town in front of them. "Wow!" cheered Alfyn. "I can't wait to see this town! I wonder if their alehouse serves some good drinks?"

"I am curious about the noble family that resides in this town," admitted Cyrus.

"Noble family?" Tressa curiously asked. 

"Ah yes," started Cyrus. "Let me explain...Bolderfall is the home of House Ravus. Although there are other nobles that reside in the town, House Ravus is a fairly well known noble house that's been brought up long ago. It is said that the family had a history with helping countries and political figures across the region of Orsterra. They have made powerful connections and hold vast amounts of knowledge and treasure in their home. Their home is so valuable that they hired a great many guards just to protect the front gates of the manor. Sadly, I have heard that the head of the family passed twelve years ago, leaving behind his daughter."

"Wow really?" Alfyn said with a sorry tone. "That's pretty sad...I know what it feels like losing your family. It's just like how I lost my Ma."

_ And how I lost my father, _ thought Primrose with a sad expression.

Cyrus realized that he made the mood sour and said, "I am terribly sorry. I tend to ramble on about so much information and not consider how it might affect others."

"Nah it's okay, Professor," said Alfyn. "Like I said, it's amazing how you love being a scholar. Plus, this won't ruin the fun times we're going to have at this town."

"Yeah!" agreed Tressa. "Let's start exploring this place once we get to it!"

"I shall also join in this exploration," Cyrus joined. 

"That's the spirit, guys!" cheered Alfyn.

The mood now began to look chipper with Primrose and Olberic noticing how the apothecary was able to change the mood of the conversation, instantly. "He truly is a valuable companion," commented Primrose with a smile. 

"Indeed," Olberic agreed with her, smiling. The two of them looked at one another and began to remember the moment they shared back in Clearbrook. The two instantly blushed and looked away from one another, feeling a bit awkward. 

"W-well now," stuttered Olberic. "W-we should hurry into town and stay for the night."

"I-I agree," Primrose meekly said. Both of them speed walked towards the path in a robotic way, confusing the three behind them who noticed that they were farther ahead.

"What's up with them," Tressa asked. 

"I'm sure it's nothing that they can't handle," Alfyn said with a smile, knowing why those two were that way. This only made Cyrus and Tressa stare at the apothecary with a baffled expression. 

_ (Bolderfall's Tavern) _

A white haired man in purple was twirling a coin and tossing it on the bar counter. This man was Therion, and he was a thief by trade. He made quite a reputation for himself around the eight regions. A mere whisper of his heist would make any wealthy person feel fear, wondering if he would steal from them and leave them with nothing. Therion was the type to not care if he was well known or not. If anything, he would prefer no one knowing him at all since it would make stealing far more easier if no one suspects him as a thief. Right now, Therion was at the tavern for a purpose besides drinking: he needed information.

"The usual," Therion said to the barkeep. He sat down on a stool near the bar counter and waited for his drink to arrive. After a few seconds, the barkeep handed him a cup of mead.

"As ye like it," said the barkeep. Therion had been staying in Bolderfall for about three days, building a small relationship with the bar owner. In his line of work, taverns are the best place to gather information since people are always a chatterbox once they drink their ale. Once Therion got his mead, he began drinking and opened his ears to hear the conversations had between the other customers. Luckily for him, there were enough people in the bar that would give some decent information. However, he focused on the table near him where two thieves were drinking and speaking loudly.

"I 'eard that thief at it again," said the thief wearing a red bandanna.

"Really?" said the thief wearing a green one. "What's he done this time?"

"Lifted everythin' off a merchant leavin' the goldsmithy," continued the red one. "Guess he didn't get his fill at that fancy manor the other day. Still can't believe he made it past all those guards. I'm sure the more the better for 'im."

Therion kept silent as the men were talking. He sighed and thought,  _ They were more like decorations than actual guards _ . The men were actually talking about Therion, who were oblivious to know that said thief was earshot away from them. He was able to steal from a merchant that was passing through the town after he sneaked into one of the noble houses in Bolderfall. The reason why he stole from the merchant was actually to kill some time, since stealing from that manor was too easy for him.

The green thief shook his head. "Ain't no point swoonin' over someone else's work! Someday we'll make it as big as that thief, an' then we'll be the talk of the town! Ahahah!"

The red one smiled and nodded, "Yeah, you said it, partner!" Both of them began laughing and drinking their mead. Therion stopped drinking after the red one said that one word: partner.

He turned around from his seat and stared at the thieves who were still laughing and talking.  _ Partners in crime, huh... _ thought Therion again. He then began to reminisce of the time he once called a man his "partner."

_ (Ten Years Ago in a Gaol Cell) _

A twelve year old Therion was being dragged to a jail cell by a guard that caught him stealing food from vendors. The guard brought him to a cell where another boy was kept locked in for stealing as well. The guard opened the cell bars with the key that he had and stared at Therion menacingly. "Oi, get in!" ordered the guard.

"...Not even a please," said the young Therion with a sarcastic attitude. 

"You won't last long in here with that foul mouth, whelp."

Therion got close and gave the guard a cocky smile. "No? You seem to be doing just fine."

This statement angered the guard, prompting him to punch Therion in the face out of anger. Therion fell to the ground and stood there for a few moments and got right back up, keeping his smile. Afterwards, he did as he was told and entered the cell. The guard locked the cell bars and continued to stare at Therion in anger. "Impudent brat! You'll learn your manners the hard way, just like the rest." The guard started to walk out of the Gaol room, leaving Therion and another boy in a cell together. Therion still smiled and stood there in silence as he knew he tricked the guard.

"I see you got the same warm welcome I did," said the other boy. Therion looked at him and saw that he had short orange hair, a green cape, a black undershirt, and black pants and boots. He also noticed the bruises on the boy's face and body, giving him the idea that he was also the defiant type like himself.

"And who are you?" asked Therion, looking at the boy in suspicion. 

"A no-good tea leaf who got caught in the act, just like yourself," answered the boy with a laugh.

"Just like me? Well you  _ look _ a lot worse," commented Therion

"Heh. Well, get used to seein' this ugly boat. 'cause I ain't gettin' prettier any time soon. These guards think they can beat the attitude out of us. And they don't go easy on no one here, least of all teapots like us."

Therion nodded, "Sounds about right."

"So ready to be a good little boy and play nice with the guards," said the orange hair boy with a sarcastic tone.

"Are  _ you _ ?" Therion said with a smile. 

The boy smiled back and walked towards the lock jail bars taking a pin out of his hair. "Nope. And I don't plan on stayin' here till they change me mind. See, I got me a pin here to unlock the door-"

Therion was curious about the boy's attempts and began to speak again. "Hey what do you think you're-"

"A little busy right now," said the boy as he was trying to focus on picking the lock of their cell.

"Try using this instead," said Therion holding something in his hand. The boy turned and his eyes widened at the sight of what the young thief was holding. 

"The key? Where'd you get this!?" the boy said in disbelief.

Therion gave him a confident smile. "Snatched it from the guard once he was all riled up."

"Hahaha! Look at the cobblers on this one!" praised the orange haired boy. He took the key and unlocked the cell, letting both of them out. He then stared at Therion with a smile. "Now let's get out of here. The name's Darius, mate." The boy known as Darius offered a handshake.

"Therion," said Therion with a smirk, shaking hands firmly.

"Well, Therion. Looks like you and I are officially partners in crime." And with that said, both of them ran out of the gaol room and the duo officially became a thieving pair.

_ (Present Day) _

Therion had his eyes closed while he was daydreaming of the time he met his thieving partner, Darius.  _ Ah, sweet memories, _ he thought to himself in a cynical tone. He opened his eyes and noticed his cup was empty. He turned to the barkeep. "Fill it up," he said. The barkeep nodded and proceeded to poor the thief more mead.

"'Ere you go," the barkeep said, handing Therion the drink. The barkeep watched as Therion drank his second cup of mead in silence. Suddenly, he began to speak. "Beg pardon, but would ye 'appen to be after them Ravus's treasure?" Therion looked at the barkeep and continued drinking, ignoring his question. The barkeep shook his head and continued, "If ye are, I suggest ye think again. Heard another would-be fortune hunter was tossed in the dungeon yesterday."

"So what's the count now?" Therion asked, finally speaking to the barkeep.

"A score, maybe more," answered the barkeep. "But House Ravus ain't known to be kind to those who covet their wealth. Still, poor thieves can't help but flock to that manor like moths to a flame. Suppose it's all those rumors of their riches that keep 'em comin'. Some say it's enough to buy up the whole town and then some."

"Just  _ one  _ town? What about the neighbors?" Therion said unimpressed.

"Can't say for sure. No one's ever seen the treasure," admitted the barkeep. "Even that master thief they keep talking about would have more than his hands full."

"A perfect tale for the tavern," Therion was still unimpressed. 

"Look," continued the barkeep. "When ye been in the business long enough, ye can tell things at a glance. Yer a smart and skilled young man. Probably 'ave a long career ahead of ye. That's why I'll say it once more: stay away from that manor."

"Thanks for the advice," Therion said in a sarcastic tone. He placed another coin on the bar counter and turned to exit the establishment. However, he stopped midway and said without looking at the barkeep, "Next time, I'll have a tale of my own to tell." He finally exited the bar with the barkeep continuing to stare at the thief in silence.

_(Bolderfall_ _Inn)_

"Three rooms please," said Alfyn with a smile. He was talking to the innkeeper, trying to get two rooms with two beds and one room with a single bedroom. The innkeeper handed the apothecary three sets of keys.

"'ere you go," said the male innkeeper. Alfyn took the keys and nodded at the man. He turned around to meet with his other companions, who were waiting for him to get the keys to their room.

"Alright we are all set," Alfyn said with a smile. 

"How very kind of you," thanked Cyrus. "You did not have to get all of the rooms with your money."

Alfyn shook his head. "Nah I wanted to. Consider it a thanks for letting me travel with you guys."

"Well you sure are nice," commented Tressa. "But you should let me handle anything related to money. No offense to you, but you don't strike me as the type to make a bargain."

Alfyn laughed at Tressa's statement. "Haha! You sound just like Zeph, Tress. I tend to give out my services with a discount. Sometimes even for free."

Tressa sweat-dropped at this information. "Yeah you might as well starve on the side of the road if you were to travel by yourself."

This only made Alfyn laugh even more. He then looked at Olberic and Primrose who were behind the group and next to each other. However, Alfyn could tell the awkwardness they have with one another as their body languages show the discomfort they had when next to one another. They couldn't even look each other in the eye for at least three seconds without looking away and blushing. Alfyn figured it may have something to do with the night he caught them together and were about to kiss. He felt bad if he ruined their moment, but he felt even more guilt of creating this awkward tension. He then suddenly had an idea to help them clear the air.

"Hey Primrose, Olberic," started Alfyn, catching the attention of the duo. "Mind if you guys bring our stuff to our room while we go out and explore the town?"

Cyrus looked at Alfyn with a curious look. "You want them to bring our stuff up all by themselves? I don't think that's fair-"

""Yes!"" both Olberic and Primrose said simultaneously. They looked at one another in surprise and quickly looked away, blushing again.

Cyrus and Tressa stared at the two in confusion. They still did not understand why they were acting so strange since they've been traveling to Bolderfall. Alfyn locked his arms around Tressa's and Cyrus's necks and smiled, "Come on guys! Let's go have some fun for a bit! Prim and the big guy will join us afterwards." 

Tressa and Cyrus thought for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah okay!" said Tressa. "I do want to check out some supplies they have. I also saw some merchants around these parts, so I do want to score some discounts from them."

"And I would like to inquire about the town's history from some of the residents," added Cyrus.

"Alright!" Alfyn cheered. "Let's get on to it!" He then let go of Tressa and Cyrus and proceeded to walk out of the inn. Before he left, Alfyn gave Primrose and Olberic a wink, signaling that he did them a favor.

Olberic and Primrose were now alone together in silence. After a few seconds, Olberic finally said, "Well uh....we should get these bags to our rooms."

"Yes....we should," Primrose responded. They both proceeded to take their belongings and their companions' stuff to the rooms.  _ I best talk to Olberic while I have the chance _ , thought Primrose.

_ I really must speak to her about the night at Clearbrook, _ thought Olberic. Both went up the stairs of the inn with Primrose following Olberic. The awkward tension they were feeling was now replaced by a determination to talk to one another. In their mind, they also thanked Alfyn for giving them the opportunity to speak with one another alone. They were truly glad that the apothecary joined them in their travels. 

_ (Outside the Bolderfall Tavern) _

Therion was walking away from the tavern but was thinking of what the barkeep was saying about the treasure stored in the Ravus Manor. Although he seemed unimpressed, he had to admit that he was interested to see what the manor was holding. Also, he wanted a challenge after easily stealing from the last manor and that merchant who came to town. 

_ "They say that Ravus Manor's up at the top of the mountain, where only the richest of the rich live,"  _ thought Therion. " _ I might as well head there to see how tight the security is." _

Therion was headings towards the stairs of the middle part of the town. Bolderfall was divided into three sections from top to bottom. The highest peak was where the rich live on top of the town like the Ravus, who have always held that part of the town for many generations. The middle section had nobles living in the area that had vast riches in their manors, however, not as great as the Ravus's wealth. It also houses travelers who come to Bolderfall to make deals with the local nobility or want to look at the beauty of the Cliftlands. Finally, the lower part of the town is home to the commoners and other lower class citizens. Crime runs frequently in the lower parts as its home to thieves that go at night and steal from those on top. The tavern that Therion was at was located in the lower levels of Bolderfall and was the only tavern in the town.

As Therion was about to climb up the stairs, he noticed three people coming down and walked back quickly to hide behind one of the large rocks. Therion is a wanderer, so he can guess the class of people based on what they wear and what they have. Therefore, he instantly knew that the three people were a merchant, an apothecary, and a scholar. They were about to come down to the lower levels, and Therion made a decision.

_ I might as well pick a few stuff up on the way to the manor,  _ thought the thief. Therion got out from his hiding spot and proceeded to head up the stairs as the three were descending. 

"Man I can't believe we gotta climb down these stairs just to get to the tavern," Alfyn complained.

"Well the town  _ is _ divided by the upper and lower class," informed Cyrus. "And literally the lower classes are placed in the lower section of Bolderfall. Taverns are quite common in lower class areas, so we have no choice but to go there if we would like to drink some alcohol."

"Why do I have to come too?" complained Tressa. "I wanted to check out the cool provision store back up there."

"Patients, Tress," said Alfyn patting Tressa's back. "You get to check out the shops after we get some ale. Drinking is better when you drink with others."

"But I don't drink so much...." admitted Tressa.

This surprised Alfyn. "Really? Well I guess you are a kid so-"

"I'm not a kid!" retorted Tressa with her face puffing. "You know what? I will drink! I'll drink both of you guys under the table and show you that I'm not a kid!"

"Alright!" Alfyn cheered. "That's a challenge I can accept!"

Cyrus only sweat-dropped and thought,  _ I didn't even call her a child, so why am I being dragged into this? _

Just as they were continuing to talk with one another, Therion took the move past them while taking something from each of them. Therion can be considered a master thief as he develops his own technique to steal from any travelers without being noticed. Also, he made it a habit to write using both of his hands in order to train them to be more dexterous, making stealing far easier. With both of his hands, he was able to steal items from each of them. For Tressa, it was her coin purse. For Alfyn, it was an elixir from his satchel. As for Cyrus, he stole the book that was hanging on his side within his own satchel. All three of them did not notice the thief stealing from them and continued down the stairs.

Therion looked back as he stopped climbing the stairs and thought,  _ Man it was like taking candy from three babies. _ Therion hid the items in his clothes. The thief handmade his own attire in order to hide as many valuable treasures as he is able to nab from others.

As Therion was placing everything in his clothes, he didn't realize that one of the coins fell from Tressa's coin purse and began to bounce down the stairs. Alfyn heard the coin bouncing and turned around to see it and was able to catch it before it landed on the edge. He saw Therion climbing up the stairs and thought he may have dropped it. 

"Excuse me," Alfyn called out to Therion.

_ (Outside Ravus Manor) _

Therion stopped in his tracks, but did not look back.  _ Did that guy notice me? _ thought the thief. He was about to pull out his dagger, readying to fight the man if things went down. He slowly turned around, holding his dagger on his side but was surprised to see Alfyn holding a coin in front of him. 

"I think you dropped this, mate," said Alfyn with a smile. "You don't want to lose good money now."

Therion was silent but took the coin. "Thanks..." he said with a neutral expression, stopping himself from pulling out his dagger.

"No problem, friend! You have a nice day now!" Alfyn walked back down with Cyrus and Tressa staring at the man as he caught up to them. "Sorry," he told them. "Let's go now." All three of them continued to walk down the stairs while Therion was looking at them. 

The thief continued to stare down and thought of how happy go lucky the apothecary was. He called him a friend and mate even though he just met him. 

He hated those types of people.

"What an idiot," commented the thief. "That type of attitude is going to bite him one day." Therion proceeded to head up the stairs to get to the Ravus Manor to begin his heist.

_ (Outside the Ravus Manor) _

Therion climbed up the stairs leading to the manor and quickly hid behind some bushes that were across from the main entrance. He noticed there were a few guards posted in the front of the manor and some guard dogs that were sniffling around the place. Just then a group of guards started to arrive, forming a unit and meeting with their guard captain.

_ If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were overcompensating for something, _ thought Therion.

Just then another unit arrived from the direction he climbed up the stairs. The superior guard turned to his unit and commanded, "Change posts!"

"You there!" yelled the guard captain to the superior guard.

This surprised the guard and he turned to his captain. "Yes sir!"

"Stop dragging your feet! Walk with purpose!" commanded the superior guard.

The guard was taken aback but responded, "Yes, sir!"

"We're getting paid a fortune for this job! Do it with pride!" The guard captain looked at the unit behind him and gave them a nod to let the other unit pass them. The superior guard of that unit nodded back and moved to the side, having his men formed a line to allow the others to pass. After the unit passed, the other unit got in formation and proceeded down the stairs of Bolderfall. 

"It's like an army," commented Therion. "Just what kind of place is this?"

"Grrrrrr!" Therion suddenly heard one of the guard dogs growling. He peaked from the bushes to notice one of the guards training three dogs to follow a command where each and everyone of them had to line up properly. Therion noticed the eyes of the dogs were ready to attack anyone that would come close to them. 

"Those dogs look vicious," Therion commented again. He then looked at the walls of the manor and saw a tripwire on the top of the walls. "And that's not all...The walls are lined up like wire. One false move and it'll sound an alarm, no doubt. Yep, trying to scale the walls would be more trouble than it's worth." As Therion was judging the walls, he noticed a merchant who was arguing with one of the guards. "What's this now?" he said as he began to open his ears to hear what the merchant was saying.

"What part of 'no visitors allowed' do you not understand," said the guard annoyed.

"The Ravuses have more important matters to attend to than entertaining riffraff like yourself," said another guard.

A merchant with a red feathered hat got close to the second guard and pleaded, "It won't take long, I swear! I'm merely a merchant looking to-"

"A merchant you say?" interrupt the first guard. "Prove it."

"Prove what!?" yelled the merchant. He obviously did not understand why he had to show he was a merchant. His attire should reveal that he clearly was one. He then shook his head, "I came to show the lady of the house some of the finest fabrics in the realm!"

"And we're supposed to just take you at your word?" doubted the second guard.

The first guard stated, "If you can't show us proof, you can show yourself out." They pushed the merchant away and quickly got back to his post.

"But I..." the merchant tried to come up with some excuse but to no avail. He turned around and conceded, "Fine, I'll leave. I swear, the nerve of these hoity-toity types..." The merchant left in disappointment down the stairs. 

Therion smirked, "Never thought the front door would be the easiest way in. Time to get my hands on some 'proof.'" Therion ran out of the bushes to find this "proof" that he was a merchant.

_ (Back at the Inn) _

Olberic and Primrose were both together in one of the inn rooms Alfyn purchased. They were sitting on the beds across from each other with their heads down. The atmosphere became awkward again with both of them not saying a word. 

_ Gods why am I like this,  _ thought Primrose.  _ I have been alone with men before....but he's different. _ Primrose peaked and still saw Olberic's head down and thinking.  _ Alfyn gave us this chance to talk to each other after that incident....I need to tell him about my thoughts about that night... _

Olberic was also having the same thoughts that she was having.  _ Why am I being like this?  _ he thought in frustration.  _ I am not some young boy that I can't handle speaking to a woman like her. I have fought many battles with many men so why is this so hard for me to tell her about that night?....I must tell her about that situation. _

_ I have to tell him.... _

_ I have to tell her.... _

_ About that night!  _ both of them thought.

"Primrose..." Olberic was able to muster up.

"Olberic...." Primrose followed. 

And at the same time, both of them said to one another, ""That night was nothing!""

Both of them were silent and then realized that the other said the same thing.

""Huh?"" both of them said in confusion. 

"What did you just say, Primrose," asked Olberic.

"I said....that night was nothing," she began. "I believe we were just in the moment and didn't know what we were doing."

"I...agree." Stated Olberic, half relieved, but still feeling a twinge disappointed, "I was actually going to say the same thing. I--we both have important quests to complete. Perhaps it would be best to...well, I mean, I do not believe it is the right time or circumstance for...well…" Olberic felt his face warming with embarrassment, trying to find the right words.

Primrose could not help but smirk as the great and heroic Unbending Blade of Hornburg, slayer of men and master of the sword, was bumbling his way through his excuses. She found it strangely endearing, and the thought in turn made her cheeks begin to flush, but, she didn't wish to let the good knight torture himself further. "I assure you, Olberic. I fully agree. Our missions do not leave much room for...such notions. You needn't dwell on it." She offered a smile to assure him, though she felt a bit down, she knew this was for the best.

Olberic finally raised his head and forced a smile as well. "I am glad to hear that, Primrose. Thank you. So...all is well with us?"

"Yes...just so." After a brief silence, the two began to laugh, most of the tension finally gone. "I'm happy we dealt with that! The last thing we need is to make things uncomfortable, hmm?"

"Same with me," stated Olberic who was still laughing. "I cannot believe I felt as though things would be different between us. Now then, shall we go check on Alfyn and the others?"

"Oh let your kids be," Primrose teased. "I'm sure they are fine."

"What do you mean by  _ my  _ kids?" sweat-dropped Olberic. "When do I ever act like a father?"

"Well first how you teach Tressa on how to use a spear," started Primrose. "And also the time how you protected Cyrus from that scholar's fire spell. You basically have the instincts of a father when it comes to protecting the group."

"Then does that make you their mother?" Olberic teased. However, the tables were turned on him when Primrose suddenly got up and straddled the man. 

"My, my," Primrose playfully said with her eyes half lidded. "Is that a proposal?"

"Urk!" Olberic began to regret saying anything as a blush formed on his face.

Primrose laughed at his reaction and got off of him. "Anyway, why not we just stick around and talk. We've haven't been acting ourselves lately so this gives us the time to act normal around each other. Also, we can discuss our next destination while the others are gone."

Olberic, who managed to stop blushing, thought for a moment and responded, clearing his throat, "Your right. They are not children. Tressa and Cyrus may be a handful in their way but Alfyn can make sure they are safe. Besides, how much trouble can they get into alone?"

_ (Bolderfall Tavern) _

"Where’s my money!?" cried Tressa as she was searching her dress pockets and travel bag she was carrying with her. Some patrons heard her screams but decided to ignore and laughed at her. These people were thieves. so they found her reaction hilarious.

"That elixir I’ve been working on is gone!" cried Alfyn. "I thought I had it on me a minute ago!?"

"And my tome!" joined Cyrus. "All my spells are in that book. I can't defend myself without it!"

"Dang... so we got robbed?" Alfyn asked.

"Well given the evidence....yes," responded Cyrus. "But how?"

"Who cares how!?" screamed Tressa. "All my money is gone! When I find the guy that did this, I'm gonna shove my foot up his-"

"Okay! language there, Tress..." interrupted Alfyn. "Let's just think this over..."

"Master Alfyn is correct," stated Cyrus. "We should think about this. When was the chance for someone to steal our belongings? For example, did we see anyone before we came into the tavern?"

"All I can think of was that white haired guy," admitted Alfyn.

Tressa was thinking for a moment but was struck with an epiphany. "Wait a minute, Alfyn. Did you remember giving him that coin?"

"You mean the one he dropped?" Alfyn asked.

"What if that was  _ my _ coin that he dropped?" 

"That does seem plausible," stated Cyrus. "However, we can't just confront a man without any evidence."

Tressa looked at Cyrus with anger. "For all we know this guy already skipped down with my money!.....Oh and your stuff too..." That last comment earned her a sweat-dropped from the two men. "We should go and find this guy before it's too late."

Alfyn thought for a moment and said, "Well I'm not the type to confront a man I just met...but I do need to get that elixer back. It's not done. If someone were to use it..."

Cyrus nodded. "Yes we shouldn't dilly dally. We must see if this man truly has all of our important belongings." With that said, all of them ran out of the tavern to find the man with white hair.

The barkeep was watching the whole thing unfold. He thought to himself,  _ I gotta feelin' they might be talkin' about that guy I was servin' earlier. He doesn't know when to quit. _

_ (Middle Section of Bolderfall) _

Therion was trying to come up with an idea to pass the guards in front of the gate when he suddenly saw the red merchant again with another merchant, who was wearing green, near a manor.

"Well, if it isn't our merchant friend," Therion said to himself. He hid down the stairs that led to the manor and opened his ears again.

"Those bloody Ravuses!" said the red merchant in anger. "Don't they know  _ some _ of us actually have to work for a living?"

"Turned away by the gate?" asked the green merchant. "Join the club."

"You too? But why?"

"They're doing it to everyone," explained the green merchant. "Rumor has it they're guarding some great treasure inside."

"But I'm not after their treasure!" stated the red merchant. "I just wanted to show the lady of the house my wares." The red merchant became more angry. "Then they told me I needed  _ proof!  _ As if this sack of silk dresses isn't proof enough!"

"Indeed," started the green merchant. "You'll need a letter of introduction to get inside."

"A letter of what?" said the red one in confusion.

"House Ravus only does business with the most esteemed merchants and traders," explained the green one.

"So how can I get one of those letters?"

The green merchant sighed. "It's not that easy, that's for sure. First you'll have to make a name for yourself here in town. Once you prove yourself a reliable trading partner, then- and only then- will the Ravuses write you a letter. That said, you could count a number of people who've earned one on one hand."

"Well that sounds like an awful lot of work," admitted the red merchant. "Are you sure there no other way?"

_ I can think of at least one,  _ thought Therion with a smirk.  _ Lifting it from the pocket of someone who's done the work for me. _

Therion decided to look around town to see which merchant might have the letter he needed to get past those guards. He tried looking around the upper class district of the town but found nothing. Eventually, he decided to go down to the lower levels to see if he could try his luck down there. As he was about to walk down the stairs, he felt two presences following him. For the many years of his life, Therion made it a habit to watch his own back in case someone were to follow him or were planning to attack him. It's what he trained himself to do as he was traveling by himself.

"Just out of curiosity, how long do you plan on following me?" asked Therion, not looking back and having his eyes closed. The two people that were following them were surprised and looked at one another in a nod and decided to show themselves. It was the two thieves that were talking about Therion in the tavern. They came close to Therion and decided to speak to him.

"....So you've noticed," said the red thief, feeling impressed. Therion turned around and saw the two thieves approach him.

"For thieves, you aren't very discreet," Therion bluntly stated.

"You're keener than most, friend," said the green thief, trying to be friendly.

_ He sounds like that apothecary guy, _ Therion thought to himself.

"As are we," started the red thief. "We can tell you've come for the Ravus fortune."

"If the army surroundin' the manor is any indication, than it's gotta be worth the trouble," said the green one.

"And you've actually  _ seen  _ this treasure," Therion said doubtfully.

The red thief laughed. "We don't need to see it! Just look at what they've got guardin' it!"

"Guards, dogs, traps- you name it, they got it!" added the green thief.

"And you came all this way to warn me? How thoughtful," Therion sarcastically said.

The red thief decided to say what they wanted to ask. "Look. We've got a proposal for you-"

"And I got an answer: no," said Therion as he turned around to stop facing them.

The red thief looked at his companion with a "what do we do" look and the green guy just signaled him to continue. The red and green thief walked closer to him. "Just hear us out, mate," said the red thief. "We can help each other."

"My partner here's been inside," said the green thief. "He's seen the traps and they've set up close. Hells, he walked straight into one and set off an alarm!" The green one began to laugh. 

"Sh-Shut up!" the red one said in embarrassment, looking at his partner. "You said you wouldn't tell anyone about that!" The green thief laughed at his friends anger, and the red thief looked back at Therion. "Anyway, I got out just fine and we're here now. So, what do you say? It won't be easy to carry all that treasure on your own. We're offering you a helping hand."

Therion shook his head. "I already got two hands. That's enough for me."

"So you think you're too good for us, is that it!?" the green thief yelled in annoyance while walking closer to Therion.

"I'm a thief, not a nanny," stated Therion.

"You're an ungrateful bastard, that's what you are!" joined the red thief.

Therion turned around to face the anger thieves. "Listen, I don't have time to entertain you clowns. I have places to be."

As Therion was about to climb down the stairs, the green thief touched his shoulder. "You're not going anywhere-" Therion grabbed the man's arm and twisted it, earning a grunt from the man. The proceeded to sweep his legs with his foot, having him drop to the ground on his side. "Urgh!" the green thief said as he fell down. The red thief was surprised as to what just happened.

"Get out of my sight," warned Therion. 

The red thief crouched down to see if his friend was alright. "Are you alright, mate? Speak to me!" The green thief nodded and was able to get up with the support of the red thief.

"Mate?" questioned Therion. He started to close his eyes and think back to his life about the time he once had a "mate."

_ (Back Ten Years Ago) _

The young Therion and Darius were running from a guard, who caught them stealing. Darius was carrying a sack that was full of items they stole from various people in the town. They have been together for about three months and they have been pulling heist together since they escaped.

"Thieves!" yelled the guard, catching the attention of the two thieves. "You won't get away!"

"They're onto us!" said Darius a bit worried. They were in a town called Riverford and many guards were always posted around the town.

Therion saw some stairs near the river bank. "Darius, this way!" said the young man, pointing at the stairs. 

"Got it!" nodded Darius. Both boys proceed to walk down the stairs on the left to hide from the guards that were passing through.

There were two guards and they were looking around to find the two thieves. After a while, one of the guards huffed in frustration. "Damn! We lost them!"

"They can't have gotten far," said the other guard. "Let's check the back alley!" The first guard nodded and both of them went to find the boys not knowing that they had just missed them.

Therion and Darius waited until the guards fully disappeared from their sight. Therion finally said, "They're gone. We should be safe for now."

Darius looked at Therion with a smile. "That went better than expected."

Therion laughed. "I wish I could see the look on their faces."

"Hah!" Darius laughed with Therion. "They deserved it for treatin' us like teapots."

Therion nodded. "We might be small, but we're smarter than they'll ever be."

Darius wrapped an arm around Therion's neck. "You can say that again! We put our loaves together, no one can stop us!" He then took out the sack and opened it. "Take a gander at all the loot we got."

"Yeah...it's quite a haul," Therion said, a little unenthusiastic.

"Show a little enthusiasm, mate!" Darius said laughing. "This's all ours now!"

"Right...We knew what we wanted, and we took it with our own hands." Therion began to form a smile. 

"That's the spirit!" Darius patted Therion's back. All the world's treasures are ours for the takin'!"

"If you say so...partner." Therion smiled.

Darius smiled back. "I do! Mark my words, we're goin' to be the greatest tea leaves the world's ever seen!" Just then everything faded to white.

_ (Present) _

Therion opened his eyes to see that the thieves were still there. As the two looked at him, he gave them a menacing look, which scared them. They immediately ran away, leaving Therion by himself.

_ Darius, _ thought Therion. He began to clench his fist and shake his head to get him out of his mind.  _ But this is no time for nostalgia. I need to get myself one of those letters. _ Therion proceeded down to the lower levels of Bolderfall to find a merchant with a letter.

_ (Lower Bolderfall) _

Therion was walking around the lower levels when he suddenly heard someone laughing near the weapons shop. He saw an older merchant with a mustache, wearing a black noble outfit. Next to him was the same red merchant that he saw a while ago. He was listening to the older merchant, wondering how he got a letter of introduction.

"When you've been in the business as long as I have, the Ravuses will be begging you for a visit!" said the wealthy merchant. "It's all about experience! Ahahaha!"

_ Lucky for me, your "experience" hasn't taught you when to keep your mouth shut,  _ thought Therion. The thief smiled and began to walk towards the man as he was laughing and talking. Once the man started to laugh again, Therion quickly and carefully fished the letter out of his pocket and walked away silently.  _ Pleasure doing business with you. Now, to pay a visit to Ravus Manor. _

Therion walked past the tavern when its door suddenly swung open, revealing the three people from earlier. "Alright! Let's go find this guy and get my money back!" declared Tressa.

"And our stuff too, Tress," said Alfyn with a sweat-dropped. 

"Uh..yeah! You guys stuff too..."

"I do not want to be pessimistic but how do we plan on finding him?" asked Cyrus. "For all we know, he may have left town by now..."

Just then all three of them turned to their right and looked to see the thief. All three of them were silent with a blank expression.

Therion looked at them in confusion.  _ Have I met these guys? _ he thought. 

Finally Tressa yelled, "Aha! There you are!" Tressa began to run towards Therion, but the thief stopped her with one finger on her forehead. She began to flail her arms in a comedic fashion.

"Back off, squirt," said Therion annoyed. 

"Who are you calling squirt!?" yelled Tressa in anger. Tressa stopped flailing her arms and moved back from Therion. "Anyway! Hand it over!"

"Hand what over?"

"My money! Give me back my money!"

_ So these guys noticed their stuff missing already?  _ thought Therion.  _ Guess they're not as dumb as they look. _ "You got any proof?"

"Well we do not necessarily have proof," started Cyrus. "But we can deduce that it was you who have stolen our belongings since you are the only one that we passed by and the fact that Master Alfyn here had given you a coin that you have dropped. It is plausible that you may have dropped it while you were stealing from Tressa here."

"Wow aren't you a great detective," Therion said sarcastically.

"Oh why thank you!" Cyrus said thinking that it was a compliment and making the thief sweat dropped.

"Listen," started Therion. "You of all people should know you can't go accusing people without any proof. So unless you got some, buzz off."

Tressa looked at him in anger. "Why you-"

"That's enough, Tressa," Alfyn interrupted, touching the girl's shoulder.

Tressa looked at the apothecary. "But Alfyn...."

"We can't go accusin' a man without any proof," he said. "It's like he said. Also, for all we know he didn't steal our stuff. Let's just take his word." Alfyn then looked at Therion and smiled. "Sorry to bother you, mate." 

Alfyn started to head up the stairs of town and then turn around. "Come on, guys. Maybe we might've dropped it back in the inn."

Tressa grumbled but proceeded to follow Alfyn. Cyrus also followed, leaving the thief to stare at them from behind. His eyes trailed towards Alfyn.  _ This guy really thinks he could trust someone like me... _ thought Therion.  _ He really is an idiot _ . Therion was silent for a moment until he suddenly said, "Hey!" This caught the attention of all three of them. Therion then began to dig through his clothes and reveal to them Tressa's coin purse, Cyrus's book, and Alfyn's elixir. "Here."

Tressa immediately ran towards the thief and took her coin purse. "My money!" she cheered. She then began to rub her purse on her cheek and kiss it so much, making the thief roll his eyes.

Cyrus also took his and gave a sigh of relief. "Ah I finally got my spells back." 

Finally, Alfyn walked towards the thief and took the bottle of elixir. He smiled again at Therion and said, "Gee thanks there, mate. Look's like you aren't a bad person, after all."

Therion looked at the thief with an incredulous look. "What are you talking about? You knew I stole your stuff."

"But you gave it back," rationalized Alfyn. "You could've just left with it, but you decided to return it."

"Whatever," said Therion wanting to get away from the annoying apothecary. "Anyway, I don't need your worthless junk. I have bigger fish to catch."

"Junk!?" Tressa said angrily "Why isn't it worth stealing now!?"

"That's none of your business, squirt," Therion said. "I have my sight set on something big and that's all you need to know." 

Cyrus was thinking for a moment and then he asked, "Are you by any chance trying to get into the Ravus Manor?"

This surprised the thief and then he asked, "What makes you say that?"

"Well," started Cyrus, "if I put myself in the shoes of a thief like you, I would also be drawn to the vast riches that the manor has to offer. I must say even I am drawn to the knowledge that the Ravus family has, wanting to know what they discover and the tomes buried in the manor."

"Well if you are interested why not join me," Therion sarcastically said. He then thought,  _ Who am I kidding?'' There no way some book worm would want to sneak into- _

"Really!? I can join you!?" Cyrus said excitedly.

"What?" Therion looked at the scholar in confusion. 

"You said I can join you, yes?," explained Cyrus. "You are willing to let me join you, right? Although I do not approve of thieves since I had history with one back at the academy, I am curious of the knowledge that the Ravus Manor holds."

Therion was taken aback. "What hold on-"

"Then I'm coming too!" said Tressa. "I have never been to a manor before. I want to see what type of stuff these rich folks have. Besides you owe us for stealing all of our stuff!"

"Huh!?" Therion looked at Tressa incredulously.

"Alright!" cheered Alfyn. "Then let's all check out that manor! Who knows... it might be fun!"

"Fun?...." Therion was starting to question the sanity of the group. "Are you all feeling alright?" Therion asked. 

"""What do you mean?""" all of them said at the same time, earning a sweatdrop from Therion. 

"Never mind....." Therion said, still baffled. Just then he had an idea. He looked at the letter he stole and then looked at Tressa who was talking to Alfyn and Cyrus about wanting to see some amazing treasure. He then smiled to himself and thought,  _ They might actually prove useful. _ "Alright you guys can come but keep quiet and don't get in my way."

"Alright!" said Alfyn with a smile.

"Roger that," said Tressa with a salute.

"Affirmative," said Cyrus with a flourish.

"Good then," said Therion. "Now come on." Therion then began to lead the group to the top of Bolderfall to reach the Ravus Manor.

Cyrus then began to think again and look at Alfyn. "Do you think Sir Olberic would approve of this little expedition?" he asked.

"I'm sure it's fine," said Alfyn with reassurance. "Look, I know the big guy can be protective but I'm sure he wouldn't mind us sneaking into some rich person's place. I mean what's so dangerous about it?"

"Alfyn's right!" agreed Tressa. "I'm sure Olberic would be okay with this."

"Well, I suppose you two are correct," Cyrus said, feeling confident.

_ (Bolderfall Inn) _

"Hmmmm..." Olberic said looking at the map with Primrose. The dancer and the knight were looking at paths to take next once they left Bolderfall. They wanted to get a head start on where they should head to.

Primrose began to speak. "I think next we should head to this village called S'warkii in the Woodlands. After that we can head to this town called Flamesgrace in the Frostlands." She then looked at Olberic. "What do you think?"

Olberic thought for a moment and nodded. "Yes. I do think this will be the best path for us to take. It would take us close to Stillsnow..." Olberic said, looking sideways at Primrose.

Primrose was silent and clenched her fist. "Yes," she admitted. "my revenge starts in Stillsnow. After Flamesgrace..if you don't mind."

Olberic nodded. "I understand.” There was silence for a moment, before Olberic spoke up again, “Perhaps afterwards, we can make for Victor’s Hollow...although I believe you have waited long enough to clip one of these Crows."

Primrose smiled at Olberic. "Thank you, Olberic. Once we are finished at Stillsnow, we will head to Victor's Hollow. I’d think you’ve waited long enough as well."

Olberic nodded back. "Thank you....we should tell the other's our plan once they've returned."

"Yes I agree."

Olberic looked at their room turned with a baffled expression. "Speaking of our allies, they have been gone for quite a while now. They should be back already."

"I'm sure they are only enjoying the sights of the town," reasoned Primrose. She then began to laugh. "I'm sure Tressa is giving them a hard time as well with the amount of energy she has." 

Olberic laughed with her. "I have to agree with you. You are right. They should be fine. Forgive me, but I tend to worry about them."

"Awwww," teased Primrose. "So you  _ do  _ see them as your children."

"I-I do not!" Olberic said defensive. "As a knight, I have a sworn duty to protect others. It's just my nature."

"So is fatherhood," added Primrose with a smirk, causing the man the blush. Olberic was now enduring all of Primrose's teasing throughout the day, wishing that his companions would return.   
  
“Vexing woman…” he muttered to himself.

_ (Outside the Ravus Manor) _

Therion, Alfyn, Cyrus, and Tressa were behind the bushes across the manor. The thief looked out to see that there were two guards posted in front of the gate.  _ Two guards,  _ Therion thought.  _ If I can fool them, I'm in. Time to sell the merchant.  _ He stopped looking and turned to the three. "Alright, you remember the plan?" he whispered.

"Yup!" answered Tressa earning a shush from Therion.

"Are you trying to get us caught?" Therion said angrily.

"Sorry..." Tressa said with a smile, rubbing the back of her head. This made Therion sigh. 

"We know the plan, mate," started Alfyn who was whispering. "Tressa here poses as one of them elite merchants, getting us into the manor. Cyrus and I will pose as her helpers that supplies her with learning materials and medicine. You pose as our body guard, letting all of us in."

Therion nodded. "Good... so let's not screw this up."

"If you don't mind me asking," started Cyrus, "but how do you know that this plan will work? Those guards over there seem very keen on not letting people into the manor. What if they don't let us in?"

Therion smiled confidently, "Oh don't you worry. They  _ will _ let us in. You just let me do all of the talking. Alright, let's go." Therion was about to step out of the bushes when Alfyn suddenly stopped him by touching his shoulder. Therion looked at him annoyed. "What?"

Alfyn smiled. "What's your name?"

"What?..."

"What's your name?" repeated Alfyn. "If we are going to help you get in there, we gotta know your name." Alfyn cleared his throat. "The name Alfyn," Alfyn said with a smile.

"And I'm Tressa," joined Tressa with a smile.

"And I am Professor Albright," said Cyrus. "But please call me Cyrus."

Therion was silent but then said, "...Therion." He then looked out of the bushes. "There, we all know each other. Now let's go," he ordered. 

One by one, the four got out of the bushes without the guards seeing them. They then approach the guards with Therion leading them forwards. Cyrus was a bit excited to see what knowledge the manor holds. Although, he did not expect to do so by sneaking in with a thief. Tressa was a bit nervous as she never did anything like this. However, she did want to see that valuable treasure that the manor had. As a merchant, it was her duty to see all sorts or valuable items across the continent. Even if she had to lower herself to sneaking in. She will admit, however, that she did enjoy the rush she felt doing something like this. Alfyn, of course, was just going with the flow of things. He honestly was just having fun. He never would have imagined doing something like this back in the village. Plus, he wanted to make this thief his friend. For some reason, Alfyn knew he wasn't such a bad person, despite being a criminal.

"Good day sirs," Therion said to the guards, trying to sound professional. "We've come to call on the Ravuses." He then pointed at Tressa who was stiff. "The family called for this girl as a merchant they wanted to see as well as this scholar and apothecary here."

"Oh yeah," said the guard on the left aggressively. "And who are you?"

"I am their body guard," stated Therion. "I have my duty to escort all of them to the manor. Now would you please announce our arrival?"

"They're not seeing anyone today!" stated the left guard. "Begone with you! Begone will all of you!"

Therion was not intimidated by the man's harshness. He looked over and saw Tressa, Cyrus, and Alfyn stiffen by the man's loud command. He then looked back at him and formed a small smile.  _ Something tells me that this one's bark is worse than its bite,  _ he thought to himself. Therion then shook his head, "This young merchant lady's family has an amazing reputation in their line of work."

"Hah!" laughed the guard. "This little lass? Don't make me laugh!"

This made Tressa mad. "Hey! I am a merchant first of all!" All the fear she had went away the instant the guard questioned her occupation. 

Cyrus grabbed Tressa's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "It's best if we let Master Therion do all of the talking, Tressa."

"You ought to not judge a person by their robes," warned Therion. The other guard approached Therion, readying to throw him out. "She was personally summoned by the daughter of Ravus' family through her father." He then looked at the other guard. "And I doubt she would react kindly upon hearing she was turned away. That we were all turned away," Therion said with a menacing look.

"Summoned," said the left guard. "Her?"

"You think we are really going to believe that codswallop?" said the right guard laughing. "If she was really summoned, where’s her letter?"

Therion smirked, and handed them the letter that he stole from the merchant. "Would you perchance be referring to this letter?"

This shocked the right guard, and the left guard took a look at it to see if it was true. "How did you get that!? It must be a fake!"

_ Now for the finishing blow  _ thought Therion. "If you aren't convinced," he started, "I fear there is not much else we can do." Therion pretended to walk away and looked at Tressa, "Come now m’lady. Let us leave. You should go tell your father about what happened, so he can report back to Lady Ravus on all of this."

Tressa nodded and played along. "You are right. I swear I have never been so insulted in my life. I'm sure my Pa- father would definitely want to hear why two guards took it upon themselves to ruin a business meeting with us and the House of Ravus." She gave Therion a wink which prompted him to nod.

This scared the guard completely as the thought of losing their jobs. "W-Wait there, m’lady," said the left guard. "We were only doing our job."

"...Yeah," said the other guards in defeat.

"You may pass," said the left guard. "But I don't think we can allow these three to get through as well." 

Tressa then walked towards the guard with her an authoritative aura. "You listen here," started Tressa. "You not only question my status as a merchant, but also have been completely rude to my staff. Now, if you don't let us in right now, I will make sure that you will never find a job here in this town--nay, in all the Cliftlands!"

The guard began to move back with beads of sweats dripping from his face. "F-fine....." he said in defeat. "They may pass."

"Thank you!" Tressa said with a smile.

"Thank you, gentlemen," Therion said with a smirk, giving Tressa a thumbs up that only she noticed. All of them entered the gates of the Manor, having them stand in front of it. Therion turned to Tressa. "I gotta say I didn't expect you to do so well."

"Thanks!" Tressa said, rubbing the back of her head. "I was surprised that I was able to fool them."

"Shucks, Tressa," said Alfyn. "You were amazin'! You really sounded like an important person."

"Indeed," agreed Cyrus. "You could go into theater work if you like."

"Awww you guys," said Tressa, starting to blush from the compliments.

"Alright enough of this," interrupted Therion. "That was only the beginning. Now we have to get inside the manor."

Alfyn looked at Therion confused. "Can't we just open the front door."

Therion scowled at Alfyn. "Don't be an idiot. You really think there are guards like those guys that would buy our little performance." Therion looked around and saw an open window. "We should go through that window, so we won't alert any of the guards."

"That does seem like the more viable option," admitted Cyrus. "We shall follow you, Master Therion."

"Alright!" started Tressa. "Let's go sneak in the ma- mmph!" Therion covered Tressa's mouth as she was about to say they were sneaking in.

"I told you to not talk so loud," Therion warned. He then removed his hand. 

"Sorry..." Tressa said, earning a sigh from Therion. 

"I really hope I don't regret bringing you guys," commented Therion. He then went to the open window and jumped into it.

"Well this is exciting!" Alfyn said with a smile.

"I must agree with you," Cyrus said with a grin. "Although I don't condone this kind of behavior I must say that this is one of the most exciting things that I ever done besides doing research."

"Yeah," agreed Tressa. "I gotta say that I would never do something like this back home. It's nice to be bad at something for a change."

"Hey, you guys coming or not?" Therion said, annoyed. 

"We're coming," said Alfyn. The group went through the window to find the wonderful treasure that the manor was holding.

_ (Inside the Ravus Manor) _

Therion and the others were looking around the manor to explore everything it had to offer. The thief forced the three to come with him as he was exploring the manor, for he didn't trust them not setting off any traps. However, that was proving more difficult then he realized as he felt as if he was a nanny watching over children. Tressa continuously wanted to explore the manor on her own as if she were a tourist. Cyrus tried countless times to head towards the library of the manor to see the type of tomes stored in their records. Therion literally had to drag the scholar's cravat out of the room each time, which was annoying for him to say the least. Finally, Alfyn was the most annoying person of them all. He continuously wanted to talk with the thief while they were searching the manor and picking the locks of purple chests that were scattered throughout. Furthermore, the apothecary always tried to wrap one arm around the thief's neck and walk with him as if they were buddies. Therion believes that this man does not know the definition of personal space.

"I'm really starting to regret bringing you guys," Therion said, looking drained. 

"Aw come on, Therion," smiled Alfyn having his arm wrap around Therion's neck again. "Don't you wanna have some fun?"

"Fun?" Therion looked at the apothecary as if he had a few screws loose. "You guys are considered criminals trespassing here, right?"

"As long as we don't get caught," added Tressa.

"She is correct," stated Cyrus. "We are not considered criminals as long as no guards see us."

Therion just stared at the group and sighed.  _ I swear these guys must have escaped from an asylum,  _ thought the thief. As they were walking, the thief stumbled upon something sparkling in the corner of his eye. They had entered into the center of the manor, and Therion turned to see a circular sapphire gemstone on a pedestal. There were, however, three more pedestals that were completely empty near the stone. Alfyn also looked in the thief's direction and gave a whistle.

"Now that's a fancy stone right there," commented Alfyn.

"So this is the amazing 'treasure' that everyone is talking about," Therion also commented. Therion got close to examine the gemstone to try and determine it’s worth. "It looks like an ordinary gemstone to me. Can't imagine it's worth anything."

"Maybe Tressa can take a look at it," suggested Alfyn. "She is a merchant, so she must know whether or not these things are valuable." Alfyn turned around, "Hey Tress-" Alfyn immediately stopped as his eyes began to widen with confusion. "Huh?" Alfyn was expecting to see Tressa, but she wasn't there. In fact, Cyrus wasn't behind him either. "Hey, where are Cyrus and Tressa?"

Therion turned and gave a frustrated look. "Don't tell me those two wandered off again. I swear they are gonna get all of us caught."

"Actually, your friends are right here," said a mysterious voice. 

Both Alfyn and Therion turned to see Tressa and Cyrus knocked out near a man's feet. He was an elderly man wearing a brown suit complete with brown trousers and a white undershirt and socks. He also has white hair tied in a ponytail. 

"Tressa! Cyrus!" yelled Alfyn. 

"Don't worry about your friends," said the man "I simply knock them unconscious. Also, I would like to point out that the jewel before you is actually worth more than your mind could hope to fathom. Your inability to discern as much is disconcerting to say the least." 

Therion walked towards the man. "Who the hell are  _ you?"  _ Therion demanded. "Not just anyone can sneak up on me like that. Plus you were able to knock those guys out without alerting us."

"I should be the one asking  _ you  _ that question," stated the man. "Not just anyone could have made it this far into the manor, after all." He then looked at Alfyn. "And you don't seem to be anything but an apothecary. What are you doing here if I might ask?"

Alfyn tried to come up with an excuse. But all he could say was, "Uhhh just passing through?" Therion began to slap his forehead over the sheer level stupidity of the apothecary's answer. 

_ This guy really is an idiot like the others,  _ the thief thought. He then looked at the man. "Look you won't get any answers for stroking my ego."

The man shook his head. "I meant nothing but genuine praise," he said in defense. "Allow me to congratulate you on being the first thief to make it here." He then looked at Alfyn. "And also the first apothecary, as it were."

"Aw thanks!" Alfyn said bashfully, rubbing the back of his head. 

"Don't take it as a compliment!" yelled the thief, looking at Alfyn. He then stared back at the butler. "Anyway... you make it sound like you wanted this to happen."

"Just so," said the man. "We tightened security for that very purpose. We figured no thief worth his salt would be able to turn down such a challenge."

"Please, go on.." said Therion, wanting to hear more on what the old man was saying.

"To this end, we even asked the barkeep for help," continued the man. "His job: find promising thieves and spin tales about this manor."

"In other words, you trick thieves into trying to rob this place," Therion reinstated. 

The man smiled. "Think it more as appealing to their inner nature." The man laughed and then recited, "'The great treasure of Ravus Manor, guarded by a veritable army!' What thief could pass up such glory, such riches? We had high hopes, but were constantly met with disappointment." The man looked at Therion. "But finally, one has proven himself worthy. However, I wouldn't consider your friend here a thief."

"He's not my friend," stated Therion annoyed. He then sighed, "I should have seen this coming."

"And yet you did not, and I find myself most grateful for your lack of foresight," the man got closer to Therion and Alfyn.

"So what's your angle?" demanded Therion. 

"Yeah," agreed Alfyn. "You caught us, so now what?"

"I need not explain that to you two," said the man. Therion was silent, knowing what was going to happen now. Alfyn was confused as to what was going to happen next. "Allow me to introduce myself," said the man. "My name is Heathcote. I am a butler in the service of House Ravus."

"A butler?" questioned Alfyn.

"You expect me to believe an ordinary butler snuck up on me?" Therion said in disbelief. "Anyway, who you are won't matter once I'm out of here. Now if you would excuse me." Therion began to unsheathe his dagger and ready his stance. He then charged at the man to slash him but was easily deflected by Heathcote's rapier, pushing the thief back.

"Therion!" worried Alfyn.

"I can assure you, you won't be going anywhere anytime soon," said Heathcote.

Therion was surprised by the speed and power of the butler despite being old.  _ This guy...who is he?  _ he thought. He then looked at Alfyn who was still looking at Therion with a worried expression. "Hey! Get yourself and the sleeping idiots out of here!"he commanded.

"What!?" Alfyn said. "What about you!?"

"Forget it! This is my fight! Not yours! So, unless you're looking to get yourself killed or locked up, I suggest you get yourself out of here now!"

Alfyn was silent for a moment and ran towards Therion's side. "No..." he said.

"Huh?" the thief said confused, looking at the apothecary.

"I'm not leaving you," said Alfyn as he took out his ax. "I'm gonna stay and help you out."

"What? Why!?" Therion said as everything was becoming surreal. Why would this man risk his life to fight with him? Why would he help someone who he just met? Why would he even bother helping a thief like him?

Alfyn looked at Therion and smiled. "Because I was planning to share a mug with you at the tavern when this was all over."

Therion was silent and looked at the man with bewilderment.  _ He really is an idiot... _ he thought to himself. "Fine....Just don't get in my way," warned Therion.

"Gotcha, mate!" Alfyn said with a smile. The two then began to charge at Heathcote, starting the fight in Ravus Manor. 

Alfyn attacked first by gripping the handle of his ax with both of his hands and raising it up in the air.  **"Amputation!"** he said as he tried to slam the ax onto the butler. However, Heathcote dodged by hopping lightly a few steps backwards, letting the ax hit the ground. 

As the man hopped backwards, Therion took the opportunity to use his fire magic on the butler. He stuck out his hand, which formed a magic circle and chanted,  **"Wildfire!"** The fireball was shaped like a bull's head, and it charged at the butler with considerable speed.

Heathcote stood in place with his eyes close and held his rapier in a vertical angle in front of his face. He then opened his eyes and yelled,  **"Slice!"** He cut the fire in half vertically, sending the streams of fire to the left and right side of him as it passed by. This shocked Alfyn and Therion as the butler was demonstrating tremendous technique.

"Man this guy is good," Alfyn commented in awe.

"Focus!" yelled Therion.

Heathcote took the opportunity to sheath his sword and run towards the two, extending his fingers as he made contact with their stomachs.  **"Double Spear,"** he said as both the thief and apothecary flew backwards with so much force as they landed on the ground, gasping for air. "Is that all you have?" Heathcote said with a neutral expression. "I must admit I'm quite disappointed. I was expecting more of a fight."

Alfyn and Therion both got up, catching their breath. "He's trying to get us riled up, so we can make mistakes," warned Therion. "Can you still fight?"

"Yeah!" Alfyn said, making a smile. "I ain't out of the game yet." He then looked at Heathcote. "Man that guy sure is amazin' you gotta admit."

"Why are you complimenting him?" Therion asked annoyed.

Alfyn just continued with his smile. "Because it's the truth, Therion. Anyway, I think we can beat him if we work together." 

"You got a plan?" 

Alfyn smiled at the thief and began to whisper something in his ear. The thief's eyes widened and looked at the apothecary in a new light.

"I have to admit...That could work," said Therion.

Heathcote was confused as to what the two men were plotting. He then saw Therion move back to the right side while Alfyn move to the left. Both of them extended their arms and opened their hands, creating a magic circle. Therion's magic circle was red while Alfyn's was blue. Both then shouted their incantations.

**"Icicle!"** yelled Alfyn.

**"Wildfire!"** yelled Therion. 

A large icicle shard came out of Alfyn's circle and headed straight for the butler on the left while a fiery bull head was headed towards the butler on the right. Heathcote was shocked by the two incoming attacks, so he had no choice but to hop backwards a few steps and let the attacks hit one another once they crossed. The impact between the two magic attacks created steam around the manor, making it hard for the butler to see. He looked around but could not find where the two men were. 

_ I see...,  _ thought the butler.  _ So their plan was to create this steam, so I wouldn't see them.  _ Heathcote heard footsteps running towards him from behind, and he quickly turned around to attack.  **"Slice!"** he yelled as he tried to attack the figure but only sliced the steam. He then heard the footsteps again and yelled,  **"Slice!"** but he soon got the same result of slicing the air. Heathcote then decided to concentrate on the footsteps. It seems as though someone was hopping around him like he was doing this entire time. He could only deduce that it was the thief that was doing it, since he seemed to be more nimble then the apothecary. He also believed that he may have been copying Heathcote's movement to get better momentum when attacking. "I see you are copying my own movements," commented the butler. "I must say, I'm impressed. After only looking at my footwork for a few moments..." 

Just as Heathcote was looking around he felt a hand on his scabbard.  **"Steal!"** said the voice and suddenly his scabbard came off his belt, and his sword was still sheath in the scabbard.

Heathcote tried to reach to get it, but it was too late. The steam cleared up, revealing Therion holding the scabbard in his right hand. "Not so tough without your sword," Therion smirked. Heathcote stared at the thief but quickly turned around to see Alfyn using the back of his ax.

"Take this and that and this and that!" Alfyn continuously swung his ax at the butler, forcing him to move back. The apothecary swung at the butler several times, trying to hit him in order to knock him out while Therion watched. Heathcote, continued to move back, studying the way Alfyn was swinging his blade. Once Alfyn brought his ax down, Heathcote took the opportunity to grab the arm he was swinging and brought him down to the ground by twisting his arm and sweeping the back of his heel. Alfyn fell on his back, letting go of the ax and letting Heathcote take it from him. 

"For an apothecary, you are an exceptional fighter," Heathcote said twirling Alfyn's ax. "However, you still have much to learn." Heathcote brought the ax up, showing that he was about to slice Alfyn with his own weapon. Alfyn's face showed fear as he had no way to stop it.

_ Am I gonna die?  _ thought Alfyn.  _ I just started my journey....I can't let it end here. _ Heathcote dropped the ax down, and Alfyn closed his eyes waiting for it to strike him. However, all he heard was the sound of metal clashing. He opened his eyes and his expression turned into shock as he saw Therion using Heathcote blade to hold his own against the butler's attack. "Therion!" Alfyn said in relief.

"Think of this as owing you for not ratting me out when I stole your stuff," Therion said, looking at Heathcote and holding back the strength of the butler's attack. "Didn't think you were the type to kill," said Therion to Heathcote.

Heathcote only gave the thief a smile and said, "I don't. But I knew you would try to help your friend."

"He's not my friend," retorted Therion still holding onto Heathcote's attack. 

"Regardless," continued Heathcote. "You fell for my trap."

"Huh?" was all Therion could say as Heathcote moved away from the thief.

"Take a look at your right arm," Heathcote said. Therion did as he was told and looked at his arm to see a metal cuff with a chain on the end of it. It also had a dagger sign stamp on the middle part of the cuff. This shocked the thief as he didn't feel the man put the cuff on him at all.

"What in the-" was all Therion said as he stared at the cuff, dropping Heathcote's sword.

"What is that?" Alfyn asked, getting up to be at the thief side.

"Any thief worth his salt should recognize that band," said Heathcote walking towards the two and taking his rapier back. "The mark of a convict. The fool's bangle, as some call it."

"Fool's bangle?" Alfyn said, confused. 

"You can call it proof of a thief's humiliating blunder," explained Heathcote.

"Get this off of me!" yelled Therion.

"I do not take my orders from you. I've attached it to your arm for a reason." He glanced over to Alfyn and smirked. “And thanks to your friend here, I finally found my opportunity.”

This struck Alfyn as he came to realize that it was his fault that Therion had the bangle on. Guilt was starting to seep in as the apothecary wished he handled himself better during the fight. 

"If anyone is to see it, they shall know of your failure here today," continued Heathcote.

"Why you-" Therion was about to explode when suddenly Alfyn interrupted. 

"He's no failure!" Alfyn yelled. "He saved me from  _ your  _ attack! If anything he's an amazin' man!"

Heathcote shook his head. "Although it was noble, he still allowed himself to be caught by the bangle. Now I imagine that his pride will not permit you to be seen with it. And that makes it perfect leverage for negotiations."

"Negotiations?" Therion said in confused anger.

Heathcote motioned for another person to come into the room. Alfyn and Therion saw a young woman entering who had short blonde hair styled into a bob and was wearing a light blue dress that hangs on her shoulders and reaches to the floor.

"You may have broken into my home, but for now I will overlook your transgression," said the woman with a serious face.

"Oh great," Therion sarcastically said. "More company."

"Wait, did you say  _ your  _ home?" Alfyn said.

"Pardon my belated introduction," started the woman. She then bowed to both Alfyn and Therion. "My name is Cordelia Ravus, and I am the lady of the house."

Alfyn was surprised and was taken aback. "T-the lady of this house!?"

Therion, however, was not so surprised and didn't seem to care. So instead he said, "Regards to your decorator. They sure have a way with traps."

Cordelia stood back and bowed her head in apologies. "Allow me to explain," she started. "The treasure you were after is a family heirloom known as the dragonstones."

"...You don't say," Therion said unimpressed.

Cordelia ignored Therion's attitude and continued, "The dragonstones have been in my family for generations."

"Wait?" Therion looked at the sapphire stone again. "Dragon _ stones?  _ I see one."

"Yeah," agreed Alfyn, looking at the stone with the thief. "Where are the others?"

"They were stolen," explained Cordelia, "during the chaos following my parent's passing. Fortunately, Heathcote was able to recover the sapphire stone." The butler nodded at Cordelia's statement.

"What touching devotion," Therion said sarcastically while clapping his hands. "Is this the part where I'm moved to tears?"

Alfyn looked at the thief. "Come on, Therion. You gotta admit that they've been through a lot. Can't you be a little bit more sensitive."

Therion looked at the apothecary. "No....Because of them, I'm stuck with this fool's bangle." Therion lifted his right arm and pointed at the band. “Please forgive my lack of sympathy.” He said sarcastically.

"Don't worry," Heathcote started. "This is where our negotiation happens in this story. If you collect the three remaining stones, we shall remove the band from your arm."

Therion sighed, "So this was your plan all along."

Cordelia approaches the thief with an apologetic face. "Yes. But please understand. I had no other choice."

"Well aren't you two clever," Therion continued his sarcasm. "Setting a thief to catch a thief."

"Don't thieves often say, 'the ensnared has only himself to blame,'" Heathcote started with a smirk.

"..Yeah, they do," Therion admitted, causing Alfyn to put his head down in shame. "For a butler, you sure know a lot about thieves, old man."

"I dare not not bore you with my story when there are more pressing matters at hand," Heathcote stated.

Alfyn then lifted his head with determination. "Yeah! We need to find those stones!"

Therion stared at the apothecary in confusion.  _ "We?" _

Alfyn nodded. "You heard me right. I'm gonna help you! And so will the others."

"You talking about the sleeping idiots over there?" Therion pointed his thumb at the still knocked out Tressa and Cyrus on his left.

Alfyn laughed. "Don't worry, there are two more back in the inn. I'm sure they wouldn't mind helping you on your journey. Plus, isn't it better if you have more people watching your back?"

"I can handle myself," Therion stated. The thief then saw Alfyn's face turn serious.

"Listen," he started. "I know you seem to prefer handling your business alone, but you can't just be doing this all by yourself. You always need someone that can lend a helping hand. Maybe you see me as some annoying stranger that doesn't know what it's like to travel across the continent. But all I see is a good person in an unfortunate predicament...that I had a hand in making for ya." Alfyn scratches the back of his head.

"A good person?...," Therion repeated Alfyn's words.

Alfyn nodded. "You helped me out when I was going to be attacked by that butler. And you paid the price by having that band...." Alfyn bowed his head. "Please....let me make it up to you by helping you get those stones back."

Therion was silent for a moment after listening to the apothecary's speech. Cordelia and Heathcote were also silent but were impressed by the way Alfyn wanted to help despite not needing to.  _ He really is something, _ thought Therion. He then sighed, "Fine...I'll tag along with you and your group."

Alfyn grinned widely. "Alright!" He then slaps the thief on the back hard, causing Therion to almost fall and look at Alfyn in annoyance. "I'm gonna wake up Tressa and Cyrus and tell them that you're joining us." Alfyn ran towards their side and crouched down to examine them. He then took out some smelling salt from his satchel, which would help them wake up.

Heathcote looked at Therion and asked, "So will you undertake Miss Ravus's mission, young thief? If you refuse-"

"I'll do the job," Therion said in reluctance.

Heathcote looked at Cordelia and nodded at her. He then looked back at Therion. "Excellent. I pray you and your friends' journey will be a successful one."

"They're not. My. Friends." Therion stared daggers at Heathcote.

Heathcote only chuckled. "If you say so."

Therion then walked towards Alfyn who had already woken up Cyrus and Tressa. 

"Ugh what happened?..." Tressa asked, holding her head and feeling groggy. 

"Yes...I would also like to know what has happened to us...." Cyrus said, feeling the same as Tressa.

"It's a long story," said Alfyn. "I think it's best if we go back to the inn and talk with Olberic and Primrose about leaving town sooner than expected."

"Huh? Why?" asked Tressa. 

"I'll explain on the way," responded Alfyn as he attempted to help lift Cyrus and Tressa up to their feet.

"You go back with them," said Therion. He then sighed, "I need to get a drink after today."

"Alright!" cheered Alfyn. "Then we'll join you when we're done!"

Therion could only sweat drop, "Please... don't...."

_ (Bolderfall Inn) _

Olberic and Primrose were still looking at the map when the door to their inn room revealed Alfyn and a groggy Tressa and Cyrus. "You're back," Olberic greeted.

"Yup!" cheered Alfyn. "I'm assuming you guys talked things out?" 

Primrose nodded. "Yes...Thank you again Alfyn. We honestly needed to speak with one another."

"About what?..." said a groggy Tressa. She then however said, "Ah forget it...I'm too tired to ask...I'm gonna go to bed..."

"Same here..." said a tired Cyrus. Both of them took the individual beds in the room and lay on their stomach to rest.

Confused by this, Olberic asked, "What has happened to the lass and the professor? They are usually in high spirits."

"I’ve never seen Tressa so tired," commented Primrose. "What did you guys do all day?"

"Aw don't you worry," started Alfyn. "They're just tired after we snuck into the Ravus manor with a thief and had to fight off a butler. Oh and we also got a new addition to the team back in the tavern."

Olberic and Primrose stared at the apothecary in silence and with bewilderment. To everyone's surprise, Olberic yelled, "You did what!?" This woke up Cyrus and Tressa who were shocked and turned to the knight who was staring at them with disapproval. The knight continued, "You all committed a criminal act while we were away!? Are you all foolish!?" He first looked at Tressa. "Lass! You know you could have gotten hurt! Why would you go as far as to sneak into a manor!? Were you planning on stealing!?"

"What!?" Tressa said in shock. "No I-"

Olberic then turned to Cyrus. "And you Professor! Why did you let this happen!? I would expect you of all people should know of the dangers that would come if you committed such an act of breaking and entering!? And why did you go with a thief!? Did you forget your time in Atlasdam!?"

"N-No," mutters Cyrus. "I can expl-"

"And Alfyn!" Olberic interrupted, staring at the apothecary. Alfyn gulped as he realized that he was really gonna get it. "I see you as a kind man with a good moral compass. How can you do something like when you just started traveling!?"

"Uhhhh you see..." Alfyn was starting to sweat badly as he was getting chewed out by Olberic. Cyrus and Tressa were also feeling small when the man proceeded to scold and berate them of their actions. 

Primrose was just watching everything unfolded, thinking to herself,  _ He truly is their father. _ Primrose sweat dropped but gave a smile as she continued to listen to Olberic's lecture on the three.

_ (Bolderfall Tavern) _

Therion approaches the bar counter, catching the attention of the barkeep. "Ah, you're back," said the barkeep.

"With a tale to tell, too," said Therion. "I'll trade it for a drink."

The barkeep laughed. "'Fraid I don't deal in that currency."

"Listen," started Therion with an anger expression. "I just came from the Ravus Manor. Had a  _ lovely  _ chat with a fellow named Heathcote. Maybe you’ve heard of him?"

The barkeep nodded and with matter of fact tone said, "I  _ did  _ warn ye not to go there. So, was it everythin' ye expected it to be?"

Therion nodded and sarcastically said, "All that more, and now I'm  _ awfully  _ thirsty. I might need two drinks to get this bad taste out of my mouth."

The barkeep laughed. "Heh. Comin' right up. By the way some other fellows may have been looking for ya."

"Oh I met them," said Therion, taking both drinks from the barkeep. "And now I'm stuck with them."

"Are they really  _ that  _ bad?"

Therion was silent and thought of everything that happened to him. He recalled how unbelievable the group was in terms of their sanity and their lack of foresight. He still remembers Tressa's childish behavior, Cyrus's talkative nature, and Alfyn's pushy actions. However, although they were annoying, he had to admit that he kinda enjoyed their company anyway. He hadn't gone on a heist with someone since he was with his old partner....

"Well...." started Therion. "I guess it wasn't too bad." Therion sips his drink while the barkeep looks at him in confusion.

_ (Next Day) _

Therion was about to leave Bolderfall town when Heathcote and Cordelia arrived. "Mr. Therion! Mr. Therion, please wait!"

Therion turned to see the two and looked at them annoyed, "What now?"

Cordelia smiled. "I came to see you off on your journey. As it is at my behest that you're setting out. By the way, where is your friend?"

"Again, he's not my friend," started Therion. "Also...I figured I’d head off before he notices.. 

"Yeah, sorry but I figured you would try," said a voice. Therion, Cordelia, and Heathcote looked behind them to see Alfyn and the others behind them. Therion recognized Cyrus and Tressa, however, this was the first time seeing Olberic and Primrose. 

"So this is the guy, Alfyn?" asked Primrose.

"Yup!" Alfyn responded. "He's gonna be joining us in our journey!"

"Just until I get this band off of me," reminded Therion. He then looked at Cordelia. "Anyway, I'm fulfilling my half of a bargain. Nothing more, nothing less.

Cordelia frowned a bit, wanting to show the thief that she was still grateful. "I understand that, but..."

"He's right, m'lady," interrupted Heathcote. "This is simply an agreement between us and a skilled, but... _ shortsighted _ thief."

"Exactly," Therion sighed.

"There is something you should know before you go," said Heathcote, making Therion focus on him. "As you saw, I recovered a blue stone. It is known as the sapphire dragonstone. The remaining three are the dragonstones of ruby, emerald, and gold-each named for its sheen."

"And if I steal them all back from you, you'll remove this band," Therion said holding his arm.

Heathcote bowed his head. "You have my word."

Alfyn went to Therion's side to leave with him. Olberic approached the thief and said, "It is nice to meet you, Therion. My name is Olberic. Although I do not agree with your chosen profession, I must apologize if my companions were a handful."

Therion looked at the big man and said, "Sounds like you know from experience of what these guys are capable of."

Olberic nodded, "Indeed. I made sure to properly scold them when they returned to the inn."

"Ugh it was so long," commented Tressa, feeling drained after Olberic's rant. 

"Yes....I must admit I never thought I myself will be scolded at my age," said Cyrus, feeling disappointed at himself.

_ What is he their dad? _ thought Therion looking at the knight.  _ In any case, at least this guy seems to get everyone in order. _ Therion looked at Heathcote, "So, any idea where I should start looking?"

"Rumor has it that a scholar in Noblecourt is researching the ruby dragonstone," explained Heathcote. 

Primrose stiffened as she heard that word.  _ Noblecourt? _ she thought to herself. Tressa looked at Primrose in confusion as to why she looked so nervous. 

"Noblecourt? Great. I'll fit right in," Therion said sarcastically. "Well whatever." He then looked at the group. "Well, come on. If you guys are done in this town, I’ll be heading off my way."

"We're coming!" Alfyn said with a smile. Everyone followed Therion to leave the town when they were suddenly stopped by Cordelia.

"Mr. Therion!" she said.

"What is it  _ this  _ time?" said Therion annoyed. 

Cordelia smiled at him. "Please...do take care out there." Therion was silent but then made a small laugh, confusing Cordelia. "Did I say something amiss?"

Therion explained, "Never thought a man of my talent would be working for someone like..." Therion stopped himself and shook his head. "Ah, it's nothing. You'll get your stones back soon. Just leave the thieving to me." Therion then began to walk away with the group, leaving Heathcote and Cordelia to watch them leave. 

Alfyn took it upon himself to wrap an arm around Therion's neck and smile. "Alright! Welcome to the team!" he said. 

"Would you get off of me?" Therion said, annoyed. 

"No way!" Alfyn responded. "Looks like you gotta get used to this because you're stuck with not just me but everyone." This made the thief sighed, realizing that he should have skipped town earlier. "By the way, don't you think that Cordelia lady was kinda cute?" Alfyn said sheepishly. "I think she might have a crush on you."

Therion stared at the man with an incredulous look.  _ What is wrong with this guy? _ Therion thought.

The group could only watch and see the thief and the apothecary's banter while they were following them. "Master Alfyn can really befriend anyone," commented Cyrus. 

Olberic nodded, "Indeed."

Tressa looked at Primrose, who was lost in thought. "You okay, Prim?" asked Tressa. 

Primrose was surprised and looked at Tressa. She then lied, "I'm fine. You don't need to worry, Tressa." Tressa studied Primrose but quickly gave her a nod and went forward to talk to Olberic and Cyrus. Primrose then thought to herself,  _ I never thought I would hear the name of that town again....I wonder if he still lives in Noblecourt. _ Primrose then looked at Olberic in front of him, who was giving Cyrus and Tressa a bit more scolding.  _ How would Olberic feel? _ she thought to herself. She then shook her head.  _ No...I shouldn't think of this now. I should be focusing on my mission.  _ Primrose then went ahead to catch up with the group.

With Therion on their team, the travelers next destination would be the Woodlands, where they would encounter another individual that would help them on their journey. This woman would be known as H'annit the Huntress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a lot out of me...But it was fun to write Therion's story to be honest. I had a lot of fun writing his perspective and how he interacts with the characters. Up next is H'annit and I'm a bot worry about writing her story due to her...language barrier xD. But I will do my best to write it. For now I'll be taking a bit of a break because writing this took a lot out of me. I hope you can all gives kudos to the story and leave comments down below. Shout out to Alexander Ketchen for helping me with the editing. Thank you all and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	7. H'annit, The Huntress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This is GameAnime! I want to thank everyone that gave me 400 hits on this fanfiction. This made me so happy and I want thank all of you that supports this work. I really enjoy the comments from those who continue reading this work. It makes me so happy! I will like to shout out Ghoulogic and Some_Gurl for always reading my chapters. You guys are the best! Also for my co creator Alex Ketchen for his help in making this chapter. Your the best bro! But enough of all that. I don't own Octopath. All rights go to Square Enix. So anyway, enjoy this chapter!

_ (North S'warkii Trail) _

Olberic, Primrose, Tressa, Cyrus, Alfyn and their new companion, Therion, were traveling on the North S'warkii Trail to reach the village of S'warkii as their next destination. Olberic and Primrose discussed their destination plan to the rest of the group to see if they agreed to stopping by this village, then later to Flamegrace. Everyone came to an agreement with a reluctant Therion nodding his head, wanting only to get to Noblecourt to find the dragonstone. He honestly wished he could travel alone, but that was proven difficult for him since Alfyn seemed to have grown an attachment to the thief. For that reason, the apothecary makes an effort to talk with the thief every chance he gets on their travels. It was annoying for him to say the least.

"So Therion!" said Alfyn with his arm around the thief's neck, smiling at the man. "You excited to go to this village?"

"First get off me," Therion said as he removed Alfyn's arm. "Secondly, this isn't some vacation for me. I have to get these dragonstones, so I can get this stupid band off of me." Therion lifted his hand, revealing the band that was on his arm. 

"I know I know. But it doesn't hurt to have a little fun with your ol' pal Alfyn," reasoned Alfyn.

"Alfyn is correct," joined Olberic who was in front of the group, overhearing their conversation. "I know you have a mission on this journey. We all do. However, it is best to rest from time to time and enjoy the journey with your companions."

"I usually travel alone," stated Therion. “My days are usually traveling to different places and stealing from others."

"Don't you have a home?" Tressa asked, turning to the thief as she was walking beside Primrose.

"No, I never had a home," explained Therion. "I usually wander into town, steal some leaves, then head out."

"What about your parents?" asked Tressa.

"Never had any. It's all been me and...." Therion became silent. He was about to mention his old partner, Darius. He wasn't the type to share his past with people he hardly knew. 

"And?" Tressa was waiting for his response.

"Nevermind...forget what I said."

"Awww come on," begged Tressa. "Who else?"

"I think that should be enough, Tress," said Alfyn. "I don't think we should pry into his past. If the guy doesn't want to talk about it, we should just leave it be."

"He's right," Primrose joined. "You shouldn't force him to talk about his past."

"Sorry..." Tressa said with her head down. This made Primrose pat the merchant's head.

"Don't worry," started Primrose "I know you don't mean any harm." 

"Awww, Prim!" Tressa said looking up at the dancer. "Cut it out!" This only made Primrose laugh at Tressa's reaction.

Cyrus began to speak. "Well I am truly excited about learning about the people of S'warkii. Some say that the villagers are descendants to an ancient that resides in the Woodlands. I have heard that their language is quite different from our own. They speak in an ancient dialect unlike our modern one. However, we will still be able to communicate with them when given the chance."

"Thank you for the information, Professor," said Olberic. "We should not become disrespectful towards the villagers once we get there. So let's not cause any trouble."

"Oh don't worry," mocked Therion. "I'll make sure to be on my best behavior, Papa."

Olberic stared at the thief with a tick expression. "I do not act like a father to this group! I am only concerned with the group's safety as well as their mannerism. I especially don't want you to cause any trouble. I know you're a thief by trade, and I shall not judge your lifestyle. However, I do not want you to steal from good hardworking people."

Therion sighed. "Yeah yeah. I get it."

Olberic nodded. "Good. By the way, I heard from Alfyn that you work well with a blade. If you like, I can teach you how to be more proficient with it. I used to be a sellsword and taught the people of Cobblestone the ways of the sword. A young man with your build would be an excellent swordsman."

"Sorry but no thanks," responded Therion. "I may be self taught, but I don't need any sword lessons. Plus, I prefer using my dagger in a fight."

"I see. Well if you change your mind, let me know."

Therion nodded and thought to himself,  _ That knight seems more level headed than the rest of these people. At least not everyone here is a nutcase.  _ Therion then looked at Primrose.  _ That dancer seems to also know how to handle the group as well. If anything, I think I might be able to rely on them more than the others. _

"So anyway, Therion," started Alfyn. "How about we head to one of the taverns in the village once we get there. I'm cravin' some nice cold ale from all of this walking."

Therion sweat dropped. "I prefer drinking alone."

"Oh may I join you?" asked Cyrus. "I never get a chance to drink with colleagues. Mostly because I focus on my research, but I would like to have a chance to drink some ale with you two."

Alfyn smiled at Cyrus. "Yeah the more the merrier, Professor."

"Then I shall join you too," said Olberic. "Tis better to drink with one's comrades."

"Alright!" cheered Alfyn. "Looks like all three of us are headed to the tavern!"

"I just said I prefer drinking alone," Therion sighed.

Primrose and Tressa could only listen to their male companions' discussion. "I'm not much of a drinker," commented Tressa, "but I wouldn't mind joining them."

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Primrose. "This is something for men to do on their own. Makes me wish we had another woman in the group."

Little did she know, Primrose's comment would foreshadow another traveler that would join the six on their journey across Orsterra. This also would cause the dancer to have even stronger feelings for the knight.

_ (S'warkii One Year Ago) _

There was a young woman standing in front of the village entrance with a snow leopard by her left side. She had messily-braided light brown hair and green eyes. She wears the grayish skin of a beast's fur around her neck similar to a scarf. She wears a beige animal skin dress, black pants, gray boot-warmers, and brown glove on both arms. Also, she sports feather earrings and a leather belt to which her quiver is strapped. Her arrowheads, belt buckles, bow, and knives are made of bone. This woman is H'annit and she is a huntress in her village. Her snow leopard was named Linde, and she had grey fur with black rosettes and a purple feather tied to the end of her tail.

"Good," H'annit said staring at a man near the entrance. "Thou hast yet to depart." H'annit approach the man who was next to the village inn. He was an old man with white hair that sticks up. He wears fur shoulder-guards like the huntress, but has a red cape attached to them. He also sports a green and gold shirt, with brown shoes and blue pants. This man was Z'aanta, H'annit's teacher and adopted father. Next to Z'aanta was a light bluish dire wolf named Hägen.

"Waylaid by sentiment, my girl," said Z'aanta as he was patting Hägen's head. He turned to H'annit. "It'd ill behoovenme to leave without bidding my favorite prentice a fare-thee-well."

"A joke, as always," H'annit sighed knowing of her master's easy going nature. "Will thy journey be long, Master?"

"Ah...," started Z'aanta, "a good question, that. The request cometh from none other than the Knights Ardante. The hunt will taken us to distant lands, and the beast we pursen is a fearsome one."

"I see.." H'annit said with a bit of concern in her tone. 

Z'annta caught this and burst out laughing. "Ahahahaha! Looken not so glum, girl! I'm no novice with green arrows and bruises in his bow arm." He came closer to H'annit, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'll do the deed and be back before two moons have passed." H'annit was silent, which concerned Z'aanta. "Still no smile? What is it, my girl?"

H'annit sighed. "'Tis not the hunt that concerneth me. Thou intendest to stoppen off somewhere along the way."

Z'annta was taken aback. This time he was the one that was silent, realizing what H'annit meant. H'annit was also silent, staring at her master with a disapproving look. 

"..Here and there, mayhap. Why dost thou ask?" Z'aanta asked, rubbing the back of his head.

H'annit crossed her arms and continued to stare at her master in disapproval. "Thou forgetst or feignst ignorance, so I will remindeth thee. On the last hunt, thou gambledest away thy purse and came back a poorer man than thou left."

"Poorer in coin, mayhap," Z'aanta admitted. He then sighed. "Yes, I did make a few wagers at the arena in Victor Hollow...And learned that while I have a keen eye for assessing the strength of beasts, I am quite at a loss with men. A valuable lesson that was cheaply bought!"

"Not so cheap in the end." H'annit shook her head still remembering the day that she had to help her Master get his money back. "Eliza had payen thy debts and thou only finished paying her back this last moon. Promisen me, Master: no more foolish gambling."

"Gahahaha!" Z'aanta began to laugh again. "But what of the old saying? 'If the first arrow falleth, nock a second and try again!'"

H'annit shook her head and sighed. "Thou madest that one up."

"Comen now, girl!" started Z'aanta. "Thou'rt too young by half for such world weary sighs. Must thou makest our parting so gloomy?" 

H'annit looked at her master and walk past him to approach Hägen, petting him. "...I turne to thee, Hägen," said H'annit. "Looken after Master, for he can rarely be bothered to looken after himself."

Hägen seemed to understand the Huntress as he gave her a nod and a bark. This surprised Z'aanta and he said in disbelif, "Even thou takest her side against me, old friend?"

"He knoweth good sense when he hearith it," stated H'annit who was still petting the dire wolf. Hägen gave another nod and a growl.

Z'aanta looked at Hägen in disbelief and said, "...Growlest thou not at me, thou faithless turncoat!" Suddenly a woman came out of the inn wearing a white robe and had brown auburn hair with it twisted on the back. This woman was Eliza, Z'aanta's friend. She noticed H'annit near Hägen and decided to say, "Hail, H'annit Have you come to see us off?"

H'annit nodded and smirked. "I have comen to warn Master about straying from the path."

Eliza smiled and nodded back. "...And I thank you for it. I do not have the leaves to pay another debt like that..."

Z'aanta turned around and sighed to himself. "Have I not a single ally in this infernal village?"

Eliza then approached the disappointed Z'aanta and said, "I am your friend, but I am also a Knight Ardante...and your client. You would do well not to forget this."

"Not for a moment, Most Honorable Lady Eliza of the Illustrious Knight Ardante," Z'aanta said sarcastically.

"That's more like it," Eliza said with a proud smile. She turned to H'annit. "Fear not. I'll keep him out of trouble. I'll have him fill his evening penning a detail account of our adventures on the hunt."

"Taken care, and may thine arrows strike true. I shall look after the forest till the day of thy return."

Z'aanta smiled at his student. "Thankee, my girl. And farewell." Hägen walked next to his master and both proceeded to exit the village along with Eliza, letting H'annit and Linde watch as they left to journey on for a much bigger hunt.

_ (Present Day) _

H'annit and Linde were looking at the village entrance, remembering the day they last saw Z'aanta before he went off with Eliza and Hägen. "A year hath passed since that day." H'annit then looked at a letter that she had in her hand. "In all that time, Master could only be bothered to senden a single letter."

H'annit began to reread the letter that Z'aanta sent her. In the letter, he wrote,  _ H'annit! Tis me, thy revered Master. Missest me? I won't bore thee with any blather about the weather or the season. Who knoweth when this will even arrive, after all. For three months now, I have pursued the trail of the beast soughten by the Knights Ardante. A beast by the name of  _ _ Redeye _ _. That's their name for it, leastwise. As for its true name-if it even hath one-none can say. But on my father's bow, I sweare 'tis the most vexing quarry I've ever had the misfortune to hunten. It eludeth mine every trap, and- though thou may thinketh me mad for saying this- I sweare it can even senseth every move I make. I knowe not if it is human intelligence or pure animal instinct ...but either way, it refuseth to be caught. Still, we appear to have harried it sufficiently that it is moving on to new pastures. Judging from its behavior, I believe it meaneth to make for the lands around Stonegard. I will be frank with thee, my girl, for thou'st always been able to seen through my pretenses. The chase will be hard, and the hunt will not endeth soon. But fear not, for endeth it shall. Hast thou ever knowest your master to fallen in a hunt? And so I ask thee, my dear prentice. Praye look after the village until I returne. Oh, and be not a worrywart. Always thy friend and teacher, Z'annta. _

"Never heard Master admitteth that any hunt would be difficult," H'annit said to herself. "Either this 'Redeye' is truly the most formidable of beast or he stoppeth in every gambler's den from here to Stonegard." H'annit shook her head in disapproval but thought,  _...But no. Master liketh to acten the fool, but when it cometh to hunting...If he saith he will catcheth his quarry, then catcheth he will.  _ H'annit was silent for a moment, thinking of her master. Linde took the opportuity to purr and nuzzle up to the huntress in order to comfort her. H'annit smiled at her companion. "Yes, Linde. I knowe. Master entrusted the safety of the village to me. My duty now is to the villagers." As Linde nodded, H'annit contnue by saying, "Comen. Leten us visit with the headman, and see if anyone hath need of my bow."

Just as H'annit was about to leave, Linde turned and growled as she saw a group coming towards the village. H'annit turned and saw six individuals walking towards her home.  _ Tis rareth to see travelers comen in this village,  _ thought H'annit.  _ Tis also strange to haveth six travelers all at once.  _ H'annit could make out the six being four men and two women. This was Olberic's group, and they have finally made it to S'warkii village from Bolderfall. She also realized that their clothes were completely different from one another. This made H'annit suspicious of them, so she decided to approach them as they came close to the village entrance. "Mayhap I asken who cometh to my village?" asked H'annit the group. 

"Well isn't this a warm welcome," Therion commented, earning a nudge from Alfyn. Olberic walked towards the huntress and bowed his head. "Forgive us," he started. "We do not mean any harm. We are simply travelers who only wish to rest for a day or two in the local inn."

H'annit took a moment and examined Olberic. She noticed he had a strong build, so she deduced he had some sort of experience of fighting. Normally, she would be wary of a man like that in case they decide they wanted to show their power by harming innocent people but for some reason H'annit seems to trust the man's promise. Just as she was about to ask more questions, Linde took it upon himself and decided to sniff the knight and purred near the man's leg. This shocked H'annit to see her furry companion acting lovable to a stranger she just met.  _ Linde is nev'r this affectionate,  _ thought H'annit. She smiled and turned to Olberic. "Tis seems my companion taken a liketh to thou,"

"Is that so," said Olberic as he patted the snow leopard. The rest of his companions then proceeded to walk closer to two in order to get inside the village. 

"Awww she is so cute!," commented Tressa, "I've never seen a cat like that before."

"I believe that is a snow leopard," stated Cyrus. "There breed is actually quite rare in these parts, but I assume it's possible since the Woodlands and Frostlands are so close to one another. Though I am very interested learning of this breed." Cyrus approach H'annit. "Would you mind if I examine your pet here?"

"Linde is not my pet," stated H'annit. "She is a loyal companion. Also what is thou planneth to do?"

"Oh nothing complicated," started Cyrus. "All I wanted to do was examine her fur, followed by a measure of her mouth as well as the force of her jaw. I would also want to study her claws and how lethal they are to other animals. Furthermore, I would want to know of her preferred diet and the best activities she does in order to hone her skills. Also-"

"That's quite enough, Professor," interrupted Olberic. "I believe it's best that you shouldn't start examining her right now. We just got into this village and we are complete strangers to the villagers. We shouldn't do whatever we want in this village."

H'annit smiled at Olberic's statement. She finally realized why Linde liked him so much. He was truly a respectable man. "I thank thee. Don'st thou worry. I can see that thou are not here to trouble the village. Thou and ye companions don't seem like criminals or thieves."

_ There actually one right here,  _ thought Therion but didn't say it out loud.

H'annit took out her bow, making Tressa's eyes shine brightly at the sight of the weapon. "I am to visit the headman of this village to see if my bow is in need. Would thou like to come?"

"Actually," started Primrose," we were planning on-"

"Why of course!" interrupted Olberic, shocking Primrose. "I am actually skilled with a blade, so I do not mind showing your people how to wield one. I have experience teaching men how to wield a blade back in a village called Cobblestone."

H'annit nodded. "Thou is very kind. My name is H'annit."

"Olberic," responded Olberic. "And these are my comrades: Primrose, Tressa, Professor Cyrus Albright, Alfyn and Therion."

"What a diverse group thou hast," commented H'annit

"Can I come too?" asked Tressa with excitement. "I always wanted to see someone use a bow like that. I only have some practice with using one, but I'm not the very best at it."

H'annit nodded at Tressa and smiled at her. "Of course thou can. I'll even teach thee of the ways of wielden a bow."

"Cool!" Tressa cheered and proceeded to walk with Olberic and H'annit to meet with the headman and try to do some training along the way.

"I think I will join them," said Cyrus. "I do want to get a chance to study that snow leopard." Cyrus then proceeded to run towards Olberic and the two women in order to catch up with them, leaving Alfyn, Therion and Primrose by themselves.

"Well I guess we should check into the inn," Alfyn said. However, he noticed Primrose staring at the group following H'annit. She was mostly staring at Olberic, and how he was having a good time talking to the huntress. This made her heart ache, but she didn't know why. "Hello? Prim?" Alfyn waved his hand in front of the dancer's face in order to get her attention.

"Huh?" was all Primrose said as she stared at the apothecary. 

"I said we should go and check into the inn," repeated Alfyn.

"O-oh right," Primrose said, trying to compose herself but still continued to look at Olberic.

Alfyn caught this and decided to tease her. "Aww don't worry I'm sure nothin' bad will happen to the big guy. I'm sure that H'annit girl won't do anything bad to hi- Ow!" Alfyn yelped as Primrose started to pinch his cheek, silencing him.

"You talk too much," Primrose said, a bit irritated. She left the apothecary to go into the S'warkii inn.

"Sheesh," said Alfyn. "I was only playing around."

"Eh you probably deserve it," Therion commented as he went towards the apothecary side. "Anyway, you two can check the others in. I'm gonna head into the nearest tavern in this place."

"Huh?" Alfyn said with bewilderment. "I thought you promised we can go together?"

"You said that," reminded Therion. "I didn't promise anything. Besides, I've been in some dangerous situations and know how to avoid them, so right now I don't want to be near fancy feet over there." With that said, Therion proceeded to head towards the tavern, leaving Alfyn by himself.

Alfyn sighed and thought to himself,  _ Well this isn't how I expected things to happen once we got here. _ He then went to enter the inn to get some rooms for his companions.

_ (S'warkii Village Headman's House) _

H'annit met the headman in front of his home where she approached the old man with Olberic, Tressa, and the now arrived Cyrus. "Headman," started H'annit. "How might my bow serveth ye today? I also have a man who is willeth to teach the people of the ways of the sword."

"Why that is kind of thou," said the headman Olberic. "We might taken thy offer. As for thou, H'annit, thou art not like thy master's 'prentice. Thou always comst here seeking work. But jesting aside, no, there is no hunt today."

"Awwww," whined Tressa. "I wanted to see her use her bow."

"Is there aught else I might do?" asked H'annit. She did promise she would show these travelers her craft, and she isn't the type to break her promise. Unlike her master.

"Well..." said the headman thinking. "The youngsters are always in need of lessons. Thou couldst given them a lesson or two in bowmanship as well as swordsmanship."

"It will be my pleasure," said Olberic bowing to the headman. 

"Alright!" cheered Tressa. "I wanna learn how to use a bow too!"

H'annit laughed. "I shalle give thou a proper lesson."

"May I ask why you must train the younger people?" asked Cyrus. "Judging by the geography of the Woodlands, there are not many bandits that would dare to come by these parts. I assume it must be part of tradition?"

"Aye," said the headman. "The clan of the Darkwood inherited the lore of the beast and the trees. Only H'annit and her master, Z'aanta can truly useth that lore. Why, when I was a mere stripling..."

"Yes, yes," interrupted H'annit. "I have hearde your stories before and I knowe how long they aren. I'm sure these visitors would not wanten to hear right now."

"Hoho...long winded tales are the vice of many an old man," said the headman with a laugh. "My apologies children."

"I would not mind hearing it," stated Cyrus. "I am a scholar after all, and I would love to hear the history of your village."

"I liken this one," said the headman with another laugh. "Then I shalle teach thou about the clan of the Darkwoods." The headman looked at Olberic and H'annit. "If thou two couldst showen the youngsters the way of the hunt and to defenden themselves, I would be grateful. I seen two of them waiting eagerly in the square." The headman pointed at Tressa. "Very much like the young lady. Perhaps starten with them and thou young lady can join."

"Sounds good to me!" said Tressa.

"It will be done," nodded H'annit. She faced Olberic. "Would thou help, please?" 

Olberic nodded. "Of course. I shall lend these young men my blade." 

"Then I shall speak with the headman," said Cyrus. "Although I am curious about Linde, I want to know more about this clan and how it pertains to this village as of now."

"I shalle lend you an ear then," said the headman. Cyrus walked towards the headman, and he began listening to the headman's history of the Darkwoods."

"What a strange man," H'annit commented. She never saw anyone so eager to hear about the headman's history lesson. Then again, she never met a scholar before.

"Professor Albright can be a bit eager when it comes to learning about any subject," said Olberic. "However, he is a man only passionate about learning, so he does not mean any harm."

"Come oooonnnn!" Tressa whined, pulling H'annit's arm. "Let's go already."

"I seeth this one is the same," chuckled H'annit.

Olberic laughed with her. "Just wait until you see her conduct her merchant trade." Olberic, H'annit, and Tressa headed to the square, leaving Cyrus with the headman.

_ (S'warkii Tavern) _

Therion was by the bar counter, drinking some ale and listening in on the tavern patrons for potential victims of his thievery. Nevertheless, that was proven difficult as he didn't see anyone worth stealing, and the information that he was getting wasn't very useful. Thus, for the past thirty minutes, he has been listening to the villager's strange vocabulary, talking about hunting or their daily lives. 

Therion sighed to himself.  _ This is nothing like Bolderfall where merchants and nobles are plentiful for their leaves to be taken, _ thought the thief.  _ But at least I got some time to myself. _

Just then, the tavern door opens, revealing Alfyn and a slightly annoyed Primrose. "There you are, Therion!" said Alfyn with a wide smile.

_ I spoke too soon,  _ thought Therion annoyed. "What do you want?"

"Just thought we can have a drink together like we promised," reasoned Alfyn and jokingly pointed at Primrose. "Plus, Prim here needs a drink really badly. Ya know, because she jealous of that H'annit girl taking her beloved Olberic away." This earned Alfyn another pinch on the cheek. "Ow ow ow! Can't you take a joke!?"

"Hmph!" grunted Primrose. "I am not jealous in the least. I don't care if Olberic goes with that huntress. Or that Tressa was so excited to be taught lessons by her." She sat down next to Therion, took his drink and drank it down, much to the thief disbelief. She then raises the mug towards the bar keeper. "Another one!" This frightened the bar keeper due to the aura that Primrose was emitting, prompting him to not try to make her mad and filling up the mug.

"Ah, Prim...," said Alfyn with a worried look. "Maybe you should slow down a bit with the mead."

"And get your own mug," Therion said irritated. "That's mine, you're drinking."

Primrose looked at Therion with an anger expression. "Too bad. I need this more than you."

Alfyn slowly sat next to Primrose. "So you are jealous. Come on, Prim. You can talk to your old pals Alfyn and Therion."

Therion gave the apothecary a confused look. "Why are you including me?"

Primrose sighed and admitted, "I don't know why I'm acting like this. Olberic seemed so excited spending time with that woman. I met him first, and I never saw him act that way around anyone."

"Well don't be so down," comforted Alfyn. "I'm sure the big guy only wants to help her out in her village. You know how he is."

"Your right." Primrose shifted her body while she stared at her mug. "But still...I don't why I'm so worried about him and her alone together. I know Tressa and the Professor are with them, but I still feel worried."

"Well I bet you do feel some type of way for the big guy given what happened back in Clear-mmph!?" Alfyn's mouth was covered by Primrose's hand, who was blushing after remembering the night in Clearbrook with Olberic. Therion looked at the two in confusion but decided not to dig too deep in it and continued to drink another mug he ordered after Primrose took his own.

"L-let's forget about that now," Primrose said, trying to compose herself. "A-anyway, we did speak with one another....about that night. We decided that it's better to focus on our journey rather than any type of...relationship. We both have a mission that we must fulfill, so we don't have time to discuss what could have happened between us. But...." Primrose looked down to her mug again. "I just....can't help but feel this ache in my chest. H'annit doesn't seem that bad, but I just worry what she and Olberic might do together alone." She chuckled sadly. "It's funny that I taught myself how to seduce men and not feel anything towards them, yet here I am getting worried over a man like him..."

"Prim..." Alfyn couldn't find the right words to comfort the dancer.

"Not to mention Tressa," continued Primrose. "She looked so excited to want to be near that huntress and learn how to use a bow and arrow. Honestly, it's a bit heartbreaking. I see that girl as my little sister, and she always seems excited when she is with me. I thought I could make her feel that way, but I guess I was wrong." Primrose sighed. "I feel pathetic right now."

Therion had his one eye looking at Primrose who continued to make a sad expression. He saw Alfyn thinking of a way to cheer her up. He sighed and turned to the barkeep. "Hey. Three more mugs on me." The apothecary and the dancer looked at the thief with confusion as the barkeep handed each of them a drink. Therion turned to the two. "Look I usually like drinking alone, but I guess I'll help you out. And what better way to help by drinking some ale to forget the pain."

Alfyn smiled at the thief. "Awww so you do care." 

Therion looked at the apothecary menacingly. "Shut it."

Primrose smiled at the thief, knowing that he is not as bad as he portrays himself to be. "Thank you, Therion," she said. She drank her third mug while Alfyn and Therion drank their own.

_ (S'warkii Square) _

H'annit lined up two of the fledgling hunters and Tressa in a horizontal fashion with each of them carrying a makeshift bow in their hand. All three of them were attentive and were focusing their target: Linde. H'annit's companion was on all fours, readying to strike at the three students holding their bow. H'annit was at the side of her three students with Olberic with her hands behind her back.

"Everyone ready thy bow," ordered H'annit. "Thy task is to land a hit on Linde's hide. Dost not worry of injuring her. Thy bows tips are shaven to be blunt." H'annit raised her hand up for Linde to look and brought it down. "Go forth, my friend!" she said to the snow leopard.

Linde began to charge at the three with impressive speed while all three of them ready their bows and tried to shoot at the snow leopard. They all moved backwards to get some distance from her while trying to shoot their arrows. The first young man tried a shot, however, failed due to his accuracy being too short and landing at the right of Linde. The snow leopard took advantage of the miss shot and pounced at the younger man, having him fall back and dropping his bow. He lifted his hands up as a form of surrender, letting Linde know to back off of him. The other younger man tried to take advantage of the distracted Linde by shooting at her while she pinned down his companion. However, his shot was worse than his friend due to the arrow flying over the head of Linde. This caught the snow leopard's attention; she began to run towards the other one, prompting him to try and run away from the beast. Nevertheless, he was caught as he made a yelp when Linde pounced him on the back. Tressa saw that the two men were taken down and decided to help them.

"Hey!" she yelled at the cat. "Over here." Linde looked at Tressa and began to charge at the girl. Tressa waited for the right opportunity for the snow leopard to pounce at her in order to land a hit on her. When Linde jumped at Tressa, the merchant quickly did a twirl, surprising Olberic and impressing H'annit. As Tressa made three twirls away from Linde, she quickly ready her bow and aimed at the torso of the cat. She made her shot with precision, hitting the cat. "Gotcha!" cheered Tressa.

"Very good," H'annit praised with a smile. "Thou art good in the ways of the bow." She whistled to Linde to come back to her side.

Olberic walked towards the merchant still in awestruck. "I'm impressed, lass. Were those moves copying from Primrose?"

Tressa nodded. "Yup! Prim taught me some of her dancing techniques during the times we camped out."

"Impressive," Olberic said with a smile. "I'm sure she would be most pleased to hear that your utilizing her teachings."

"You think so?" asked Tressa.

"Indeed she will," Olberic nodded.

"Sorry to be so late," said a voice which belonged to Cyrus. "I just came back from talking to the headman. His story on the Darkwood clan is quite fascinating, I would recommend listening to it."

"Ah no thanks, Professor," Tressa said with a sweat-drop. 

While Olberic and Tressa were talking to Cyrus, H'annit went over to speak to the fallen hunters. While both of them were trying to get up, H'annit asked, "Well? Dost thou feelst more attuned to thy surroundings?"

"Yes," said one of the young hunters. "I feele much more able to anticipateth where swift quarry dartest next."

"Same..," said the other one as he was catching his breath.

H'annit nodded. "Very good. An important lesson, that." H'annit turned to Olberic's group and noticed Cyrus' arrival. "I taketh thy talk with the headman went well?"

"Indeed it did!" cheered Cyrus. "I swear I don't think I could ever get tired of his lessons of the ancient clan. I wouldn't mind talking with him again."

"Thou art strange," H'annit said with a laugh. 

"You can say that again," commented Tressa.

"Indeed," joined Olberic. All them laughed, leaving Cyrus only confused.

"Huntress H'annit!" said a voice coming from their direction. Everyone turned to see a young girl in a pink dress running towards the group. She was huffing and puffing as she came close to H'annit.

"What is it?" she asked in concern.

"The headman sent me to find thee," said the girl. "He said he must speaketh with thee right away!"

"The headman wants her?" asked Olberic. He turned to Cyrus. "Did something happen, Professor?"

I'm not sure," answered Cyrus in concern. "He seemed fine when I left."

"I must make haste," said H'annit. "He is home, I take it?"

"Yes!" answered the girl. "Follow me!"

As the girl ran back towards the headman, Tressa asked, "Is everything alright?"

"A urgent hunt, mayhaps," answered H'annit. "Apologize, but thy lessons must wait."

"I shall go with you," said Olberic. "In case you need my blade."

"I'm coming too," stated Tressa.

"As will I," stated Cyrus. 

H'annit thought for a moment but smiled and nodded. "Very well, comen with me." H'annit and the others started to run to catch up with the girl to find the headman at his house. 

_ (Headman's House) _

H'annit and the others found the headman outside of his house. "Headman," started H'annit. "Ye wishen to see me?"

"We are also here to help as well," said Olberic.

"Thank thee," said the headman with a nod. "A request hath comen in from the demesne of Lord Ciaran. It would seem a beast hath strayed into his provincial forest."

"And he will it gone," stated H'annit.

"Just so," nodded the headman. "He asketh for our best hunter. And while Master Z'annta is off on the hunt, that meanth thee."

"Who is this Master Z'annta," asked Cyrus.

H'annit turned to the scholar. "My teacher. He teacheth me the ways of the bow when I was just a babe. But, as of now, he hath been on an important hunt that was requested of him."

"Cool!" yelled Tressa. "So are you gonna take down some beast with that bow of yours?" 

"Yes," said H'annit. "I shalle taketh this request."

"Then let us help you," stated Olberic. "This beast is a threat to the people here. If my sword can help remove this threat sooner, it is at your service."

H'annit turned to Olberic, a warm but concerned look on her face. "Thanketh thee, Olberic, but I would feel most guilty asking for thy help. Thou hath just arrived here. Surely thou art tired from the road--"

"Come on," begged Tressa. "Let us come! We handled plenty of beasts before. For example, Olberic here defeated a giant snake back in a village called Clearbrook."

"Aye," confirmed Olberic. "And Tressa also helped with defeating the beast as well. Also, It would be best to have another archer to defeat this creature."

"I shall help as well," said Cyrus. "I do possess the knowledge of animal weaknesses that could aid you when facing this creature. I also am well equipped with powerful spells at my disposal."

H'annit observed the three and thought for a moment. Judging by the characters of all three of them, they seem to possess some experience in fighting battles albeit Olberic possessing the most experience. They may not have fought more beasts than she had during her early years, however, they seemed capable of handling themselves. Although she had Linde as her partner, It wouldn't hurt to have more allies helping her in this fight.

"Very well," said H'annit. "Thou shalle join me in this fight." She looked at Linde. "What do you think, Linde?"

"Rawr," said the snow leopard with a nod, signaling that she is fine with the idea.

H'annit nodded and smiled. "Then it is settled."

"Always remember, H'annit," started the headman. "Since time immemorial, ours has been a village of great hunters and huntresses. Yes, far and wide beyond the edges of the Darkwood, our home..."

"'The bards sangeth of our exploits and all the realm lauded fair S'warkii as the home of the true hunter,'" finished H'annit. "Is that not how it went?"

"Ho Ho...have I told it that many times?" asked the headman with a laugh. "Long winded tales, my dear..."

"...Are the vice of an old man, yes." stated H'annit "As for the hunt, I am ready when needed."

"I for one will love to hear the tale," Cyrus said. "However, I believe time is of the essence, and we should start hunting this beast right away."

"Aye," said H'annit. "Thou should go talk thy comrades before headen off with me. It best thy comrades know where thee might be."

"Yes," agreed Olberic. "They might be back in the inn. However, knowing Alfyn, he might've brought Primrose and Therion to the local tavern."

"That does seem plausible," said Cyrus. 

"Then let's go tell them, so we can go hunting," Tressa said with excitement.

"Thou should speaketh to Lord Ciran's messenger inside," said the headman. "He will telleth thee all thou needst to know."

H'annit nod and turned to the others. "I shalle meet with the messenger while thou talk to thy comrades."

"Aye," said Olberic. 

"Very well," said Cyrus.

"Sounds like a plan!" said Tressa. 

With all that said, Olberic, Cyrus, and Tressa left to go meet their companions at the tavern. H'annit was about to enter the headman's house when the old man said, "...H'annit. Prithee doe naught Master Z'aanta would thee not."

H'annit nodded and said, "Of course. Thanks ye." H'annit went inside and to learn more about the hunt.

_ (S'warkii Tavern) _

Alfyn and Primrose made a loud gasp as they slammed their mug on the counter, finishing their fifth drink. Therion stopped drinking after his 2nd one; he wasn't the type to drink so much at a tavern because it would be bad for a thief like him to be drunk. So while they were drinking, he took the opportunity to pull out a few leaves from the other patrons to pay for the drinks they were drinking. His pockets were becoming light anyway, so it was killing two birds with one stone.

Primrose had a bit of redness showing on her face from all the alcohol she was drinking. Alfyn was the same but had a bit more tolerance than the dancer.

"This is exactly what I needed!" Primrose said with a slur. "I feel much better now!" He wraps one arm on Therion's neck and another on Alfyn. "Thank you guys for being so kind and listening to my problem! You guys are the best!"

"You might wanna calm down a bit, Princess," said Therion annoyed as he tried to release himself from Primrose's lock. "And would you let go!"

All Alfyn could do was laugh like a child and say, "No prob, Prim! What you say we drink until dawn."

"I would like that!" laughed Primrose. This earned a sigh from Therion, starting to regret giving these people some ale.

Just then, the tavern door opens, revealing Olberic, Cyrus and Tressa. "Ah!" said Olberic "There you are." Alfyn, Therion, and Primrose turned to the group, however, Primrose gave a wide smile and ran to Olberic in a bit of a drunken fashion. 

"Olberic~" said the drunk Primrose as she gave the knight a hug, nuzzling her head on the knights chest. 

"P-Primrose!?" Olberic said with a flustered expression on his face due to the sudden affection by the dancer. "W-what are you doing!?"

"I miiisssssed yyyoouuu!~" Primrose said as she continued to rub her head on Olberic's chest in a drunken fashion. "It's been sssooooo lonely without you. You just went with that woman and forgot about me. Am I not good enough for you?"

At this point some of the patrons were looking at Olberic with curious looks. Some were confused while others looked at the knight with detest. Primrose was making it sound as though they were lovers, and Olberic cheated on her with another woman. 

"P-primrose!" stuttered Olberic. "I-I think you may want to watch what you say."

"Wwwwhhyyy did you leave me!?" the drunken Primrose said starting to cry. "Whhhhyyyyy!? Do you hate me!?"

The patrons were now staring daggers at the knight. He honestly never felt more terrified in his life. He had battled many men in his career and fought without fear, but this situation he was in was feeling more dangerous than any previous battle.

Tressa approaches the crying girl to try and comfort her. "Ah Prim are you- mmph!?" Primrose suddenly locked one arm around Tressa's neck and put her face on her chest without letting go of Olberic.

"Tressaaaa!" cried Primrose. "Why did you leave me too!? Did you already find another big sister!? I don't want you to leave me too!" 

"P-Prim!" struggled Tressa. "I-I c-can't breathe...mmpphh!"

"My word..." was all Cyrus could say. He didn't know how to respond to this situation. 

"Sorry about Princess over there," said Therion who had a laughing Alfyn on his shoulder. "I decided to give her more than she could handle."

"And why didn't you stop her!?" Olberic asked in anger with a blush still on his face. Meanwhile, Primrose was still smothering Tressa in her chest.

Therion just shrugged. "Hey what can I say, booze usually helps during a tough time. Plus, isn't it your fault for leaving without saying anything?"

Olberic was about to counter but then said nothing and only sighed. He did admit that he went with H'annit out of impulse due to wanting to teach some of the villagers how to use a sword. It reminded him of the time he was in Cobblestone where he was a sellsword to the villagers. Perhaps that is why he went with the huntress. He misses his people back in the village. The people that treated him as their own. He looked down at Primrose and patted her head.

"I'm sorry, Primrose," started Olberic. "I was all in the moment. To be honest, I was eager to teach others how to use a sword. That's actually why I wanted to teach Therion how to handle the weapon properly."

Primrose looked up to Olberic with a hopeful expression while letting go of Tressa. "Then you don't hate me?"

Olberic could not help but think that the way Primrose was looking at him was very cute. He began to blush harder and say to her, "N-no. I-I don't hate you. How could I?"

Primrose hug the knight tightly, smiling at the knight. "Yaaaaaayyy! Thank you, OIberic!" 

Olberic felt as though he would explode by all this attention. At least the patrons had stopped with their disapproving stares. Instead, some of them gave him a whistle and claps, much to his embarrassment. He looked at Tressa, who was trying to catch her breath. "W-why don't we take Primrose back to the inn. I'm sure she and the others were able to procure a room for us."

"Yeah sure....," Tressa agreed.

Olberic turned to Cyrus. "Professor. Why not help Therion carry Alfyn back to the inn as well."

Cyrus nodded. "Understood." He went towards Alfyn and Therion and decided to carry Alfyn on his right shoulder while Therion carried him on his left. They proceeded to go out the door of the tavern, leaving Tressa, Olberic, and a drunk Primrose.

Olberic was about to let go of Primrose, but the dancer wouldn't let him go. "P-primrose please...I must take you back to the inn."

The drunken Primrose looked at Olberic and pouted, "You gonna see that girl again when you take me back, aren't you?"

"We promised H'annit we would help with a hunt," admitted Olberic. "I do not want to go back on my word."

"Then I won't let you go," said the Primrose, keeping her pout. 

_ I guess she acts like a child when she is drunk,"  _ thought Olberic.  _ I must admit....it's rather adorable. _

Tressa was thinking for a moment, trying to come up with a way to get Primrose back to the inn. She eventually thought of one idea and decided to say, "Hey, Prim." Primrose and Olberic looked at Tressa with curiosity. "How about Olberic give you a piggyback ride on our way to the inn?"

"What!?" Olberic said with a blush. The may had given her a ride on his back before, but that was when they were alone. He doesn't think he would handle doing it in front of Tressa. Let alone in front of people. The knight may be in his thirties but even he could get embarrassed in situations like these. "I don't think that's necess-"

"Deal!" cheered Primrose. She looked at Olberic with an expected look.

Olberic stared at Primrose who was resembling a puppy wanting something from their owner. He couldn't turn away the request, so he started to sigh. "Very well," said the defeated knight. 

Primrose jumped up and down and cheered, "Yaaayyyy!" Olberic turned around and allowed Primrose to climb on his back. The dancer began to nuzzle on the back of the knights head, much to his embarrassment. Everyone in the tavern continued with the whistles and the claps after seeing Olberic and Primrose's "display of affection."

Olberic looked at Tressa who had a mischievous look on her face. "Why do I feel as though you are enjoying this, lass?" said Olberic.

"Whatever do you mean?" Tressa said, feigning innocent.

_ It seems that Primrose rubbed off on her, _ thought Olberic. He proceeded to carry the drunk Primrose back to the inn with Tressa following from behind, trying to hide her giggles.

_ (Headman's Home) _

"My apologies for the urgency of the matter, but monsters pay little heed to the convenience of men," said Lord Ciaran's Herald. H'annit was in the headman's home, listening to the request of the Herald and the type of beast she and her new comrades must face. Linde was near the door of the home, resting and waiting for her master to finish her conversation.

"I am here to serve," replied H'annit. "Tellen me more about this beast."

"Your quarry is to be a fearsome beast that has wandered into the Whisperwood from the gods know where," explained the herald.

"A monster that hath strayed from its home..." H'annit said aloud.

"Aye," confirmed the herald. "Just this morning, a merchant and an injured companion fetched up at our manor in frightful shape. As one told it- the other was in no condition to speak- their caravan had been waylaid by the beast, and they were the only survivors."

"...How dost thou knowen this creature was responsible?" asked H'annit.

"Lord Ciaran's scholars were called upon to investigate the matter," said the herald. "From the merchant's testimony, they concluded the men were attacked by a savage beast known as a ghisarma."

H'annit crosses her arms and thought for a moment. "I have hearde of this creature. Its baleful roar would make it an unlikely fit for the tranquil Whisperwood."

The herald nodded but then had his head down in concern. "His lordship is most anxious to protect his subjects, needless to say. He seeks the help of the most capable hunter in the village. And so, in Master Z'aanta's absence, we turn to you." The herald stared at the huntress. "What say you, H'annit? Will you free our fair province of this unholy menace?"

"Tellen thy lord that I shan't faile him," answer H'annit. "And I will also be accompanied by others as well."

The herald nodded. "Indeed...There is a dignity about you that Master Z'aanta lacks- but I see you share his passion for your calling. I hope you will continue to inherit only his best qualities."

H'annit laughed. "Master is a fine teacher. He showeth by example both what a hunter oughteth, and oughteth  _ not _ to doen."

"Ahahahah!" laughed the herald. "Well said! It would seem that we are in good hands indeed."

"Yes, thou art," H'annit said with confidence.

_ (Outside the Headman's house) _

H'annit and her companion Linde left the headman's house and waited for Olberic, Tressa and Cyrus to tell their friends about the hunt. After waiting for five minutes, H'annit finally saw the group coming towards her way. Linde got up from where she was sitting and ran towards Olberic. As she got close enough, she began to purr and nuzzle onto Olberic. Olberic pet her as she began to nuzzle on to him. The snow leopard seems to have taken a liking to the knight.

"Ah," said the huntress, "so thou speaketh to thy friends?"

"Yes we were," Olberic said in an awkward tone.

H'annit caught this and asked, "Was there a problem?"

"N-no.." stuttered Olberic. "I-its nothing."

"I wouldn't say nothing," laughed Tressa. "Prim wouldn't let go of you after you settle her down on the bed. Man she is so funny when she gets drunk!"

"Well I bet she was least of a handful than Master Alfyn," said Cyrus with a tired expression. "I swear that man can be quite stubborn when he is intoxicated. Master Therion and I had to hold him down just to keep him from going back to the tavern. I honestly felt bad that I had to leave him alone with him."

"Aye," agreed Olberic with an exhausted look. "Our comrades are not the best when they have their fill of ale."

H'annit was silent as she was listening to the type of "problem" they had suffered through.  _ Tis reminden me of how Master useth to draggeth me to the tavern and watch him drinken a barrel of mead,  _ thought H'annit.  _ Another memory of my hapless master. _

"Regardless," Olberic started as he composed himself, "we are now ready to help you with this beast. Where do we start?"

"The herald of the lord said the beast dwells in the Whisperwoods, which is west of the village," explained H'annit "I hope thou art prepared to fight. I know thou said thou hast some experience, but tis still dangerous."

"Do not worry," Olberic said with confidence. "Whether it is man or beast, all shall fall by my blade if they try to harm my comrades."

"Yeah!" Tressa pumped her fist. "I'm ready to kick some monster butt if they try and come at me."

"As long as we have a sound strategy," Cyrus started, "I'm sure we will be fine."

H'annit nodded. "Very well. Then leten the hunt beginen." 

H'annit began to lead Olberic and the others down the path that would take them to Whisperwoods. She would lie if she said that she wasn't a bit concerned about this hunt. After all, anything could happen if they make the wrong move. H'annit was still a bit unsure as to take these people out into dangerous beast territories, but she will take their word that they would be okay. Plus, Linde knows a good judge of character when she sees one, so there shouldn't be any problem.

_ (Whisperwoods) _

"What in gods name...." was all Olberic could say after seeing the dead woodland wolves and slain soldiers in front of them. He noticed the large scratch mark on some of the men's torso and also on the wolves.

"....Spirits haven mercy," H'annit said, bowing her head to pay respect to the fallen.

"I would imagine that this has something to do with the creature..." deduced Cyrus.

"Aye," said H'annit. "But this was not done in the name of survival. This creature is called a ghisarma, and sought only sport, not food....and wanton slaughter. It sleweth these men and beast for no reason, other than as a fearsome show of its dreadful power."

"That's terrible," Tressa commented. "I thought animals only attack those who are threatening them."

"I guess this one is different," said Olberic. "It wants nothing more to be the ruler of its domain."

"I would imagine that this would ruin the ecosystem of these woods," concerned Cyrus.

"Which is why it must be vanquished," H'annit said with a serious look. As she said so, two woodland wolves approach the group, trembling and whimpering after seeing its own kind on the floor dead. 

"Are those their friends?" asked Tressa with a sad look on her face after seeing the wolves trembling while trying to nuzzle with one of the dead wolves.

"Perhaps," said H'annit. She walks close to the wolves, but the two beasts back away in fear. H'annit reassures them that she means no harm by slowly getting at their level and giving them a compassionate look. "....I see thou tremblest , little ones. Thine hearts are filled with fear. Thou witnessed what the beast did. It  _ madeth _ thee bear witness. Patience. My comrades and I shalle returne and attende to the fallen. But first they shallen be avenged." One of the wolves came closer to the huntress, showing their trust in her as well as understanding what she was saying. H'annit pointed at the slain men, "Wilt thou protect them, friend, until my return?" As if knowing what she said, the dire wolf nodded and made a bark. H'annit smiled, "...Thank thee." She returned to Olberic and the others. 

"I must say that was impressive," Cyrus said with a smile. "You were able to communicate with them so well."

"Tis a lesson I learnt from Master," answered H'annit. "One must learnen to talken to the beast if we are to hunten them."

"That's so cool!" said Tressa. "Maybe can you teach me that? I want to learn how to talk to Linde. Maybe I can teach her how to be a merchant. Just imagine a snow leopard merchant. I would make so many leaves if people saw that."

"For another time," said Olberic with a serious tone. "Right now we should go chase this beast before it harms anything else."

"Aye," agreed H'annit. "Just looke at what it hast done. Leten us proceed with caution if we are to ever fight this beast. To eat, to be eaten...this is the fate -and the privilege-of any beast of the forest. A life for a life. So it hath been since the dawn of time." H'annit looked at Olberic. "You knowest this right, Sir Olberic?"

"Indeed I do," nodded the knight.

"Yes," started H'annit. "However, slayen for sport-for pleasure or greed-is to betrayen the law of nature. Each time a creature taken more than it needeth, a part of the forest dieth." She looked at Cyrus. "You are correct that the forest shalle be distorted if this beast continues its path of carnage. Therefore we must stoppen it."

"Well what are we waiting for," Tressa said, taking out her bow. "Let's get this ghisarma and save the forest."

"Remember," reminded H'annit. "Proceed with caution."

"Got it," said Tressa.

"Understood," said Cyrus.

"Aye," said Olberic.

H'annit gave them a final nod and proceeded to head further down the forest with the others following her from behind.

_ (Further into the Whisperwoods) _

Olberic, H'annit, Linde, Cyrus and Tressa continued down the path of the Whisperwoods. They were following the trail of dead animals that were being left behind by the ghisarma, which fueled the determination of the huntress to put a stop to the beast. H'annit discovered some tracks on the ground that were left by the beast, and she was able to lead the group further down the woods to figure out where the ghisarma went. The group noticed how large the claw marks were that it left, having them deduced the size of the ghisarma being larger than an ordinary beast. They crouched down on the ground as they were walking to avoid attacks from other animals that were in the forest. Although they were strong, H'annit suggested that they shouldn't go into combat with other animals. She believes conserving their stamina is the best way to defeat the ghisarma, once they find it. After following the tracks for roughly ten minutes, H'annit looked up and held her hand to the side in order to signal Olberic and the others to stop walking. 

"What's wrong?" asked Olberic. H'annit pointed her finger to reveal to him and the others why she stopped. Olberic, Tressa, and Cyrus looked at where she was pointing and were shocked to see what they were witnessing.

There was a pack of woodland wolves, three specifically, who were trembling in front of a larger beast that seemed to have killed two of its pack mates. This beast was a large quadrupedal beast that resembles a lemur mixed with a rabbit, and its skin is a light purple color. It has large red eyes with small black pupils and its mouth has numerous pointed teeth and constantly drools. It appears to have black fur growing on its back and along its long, curved tail and its limbs are long and monkey-like and are positioned in a way similar to a frog. On its head are rabbit-like ears that fold downwards. This was the ghisarma that they were looking for.

"Ggggrrrrrrraaaaaaaoooorrrrr!" roared the ghisarma, showing its dominance to the wolves. Not wanting more animal corpses piling in the woods, H'annit quickly readied her bow and made a shot near the beast, making it flinch.

"That is enough," H'annit said as she revealed herself to the beast as she and the others ran past the wolves. 

Tressa was looking at H'annit with sparkling eyes. "That was so cool!" cheered Tressa. "You're so badass, H'annit!"

H'annit smiled at Tressa. "Thank thee. But leten us focus on the ghisarma as of now." H'annit turned to look at one of the wolves behind her as they were staring at her.

One of them started to whimper to her, showing the fear it had for the ghisarma.

GRAAAAGGGHHHHHH! roared the ghisarama. This scared almost all of the wolves, which forced them to run away. However, the one wolf that was near H'annit stood its ground although it was still shaking. Cyrus and Tressa were startled by the beast's roar but stood their ground as well. Olberic and H'annit, however, didn't even flinch.

"Thou scarest me not, beast," H'annit stated, not looking at the beast and comforting the scared wolf.

"Or me," stated Olberic. He lifted his blade and pointed it at the ghisarma. "Your reign of terror is over you foul creature."

H'annit turned to look at the beast. "Is it not so? Thou wert driven from thine home?"

This statement surprised Olberic, Tressa, and Cyrus. "Are you saying this thing ran away from its home because something else scared it?" asked Tressa.

"Yes," H'annit answered, turning to Tressa. "Beast try to best the other to show their power. This one fledst and foundest itself here." She turned to the ghisarma. "I understand thy pain. But to turnen thy grief and anger against innocent creatures...that is a sin of men."

"I wholeheartedly agree," said Olberic. "I have seen men countless times try and show their power by harming the weak."

"So in other words," started Cyrus, "this creature is causing so much havoc because it wants to feel powerful?"

"Man talk about petty..." Tressa commented.

"Aye," said H'annit, still staring at the beast. "It was thy duty to adapten to the forest to letten it finden a place for you...Instead, thou wouldst rip it out its heart and claim it as thine own. This cannot be forgiven."

"GGRAAAHHH!" growl the ghisarma, trying to become more intimidating towards the group.

"You're not gonna scare us off," stated Tressa with confidence readying the bow that H'annit gave her. "We're here to teach you that you can't just do anything you want in this forest."

"I agree," Cyrus began to open his book of spells. "We will put an end to all the troubles that this creature has caused."

"As I said before, whether it's man or beast, my blade will fight those that intend to do harm to others," Olberic began to get into his fighting stance.

"Come, Linde," ordered H'annit. "Letten us do battle." Linde growled to signal she was ready and the fight soon started with the four including Linde versus with the ghisrama.

"Linde!" ordered H'annit.  **"Pounce!"** As by command, the snow leopard charged at the beast without hesitation and jumped onto its face, scratching and clawing at it. 

This made the ghisarma angry and tried to shake Linde off but to no avail. Linde continued her onslaughts of scratching and clawing, giving time for Tressa and H'annit to pierce at the side of the beast. This further angered the creature as it began to go on a  **Rampage** , attacking both Linde, Tressa, and H'annit as they were near the ghisarma. The beast pushed back the snow leopard and the girls, making them retreat back to Cyrus and Olberic. The ghisarma began to look at Linde and made an attempt to  **Scratch** at the cat. However, its attack did not land as Olberic ran towards the cats side and was able to parry the attack with his sword, slashing at the hand of the beast.

"GGRRAAAAHHHHH" roared the ghisarma in pain as it moved back to its position.

Olberic looked at Linde, "Are you okay my feline friend?" Linde got onto Olberic and began to lick his face, signaling a thanks from her. Olberic smiled and turned his attention onto the beast. He saw that it was standing its ground as it was  **ready to respond to any attacks.** Nevertheless, he began to run towards the creature with his blade held in both hands, leaped towards the beast and cried out,  **"Cross Strike!"** Olberic landed a clean hit on the face of the ghisarma, leaving his cross mark on its face. Olberic expected the ghisrama to stagger from the attack, but he got something completely wrong. The creature looked at Olberic and balled its hand to make a fist as it glowed white. It then ran the fist towards Olberic, landing a clean hit on the knight and sending him flying to a nearby tree. 

"Olberic!" yelled Tressa as she ran toward her friend's side. The ghisarma tried to do the same to continue to attack the knight but was stopped by H'annit.

**"Rain of Arrows!"** she yelled. She began to shoot multiple white arrows onto the torso of the beast, having it focus on her while Tressa attended to Olberic. The beast decided to charge at the huntress but was hit again but this time with a different attack. 

**"Lighting Bolt!"** yelled Cyrus who shot out a bolt of lighting at the monster. The ghisarma screamed in agony as the shock coursed through its body. "It would seem that lighting is one of this creature's weaknesses," informed Cyrus.

"I see," H'annit said. "Then it best be wise to use some magic." H'annit raised took both hands and pointed at the beast. She yelled,  **"Thunderbird!"** and a large bird-like falcon made out of electricity formed from her hands. It shot out of her hands and went upwards towards the sky until it descended down on the ghisrama, causing it to scream again loudly. 

As Cyrus and H'annit were keeping the beast busy, Tressa came over and gave Olberic some healing grapes. "Man Olberic," started Tressa. "I feel like I'm your backup apothecary. I keep on having to help you up when you fall down. These grapes aren't free ya know..." Despite her words, the concern could be heard in her words.

"Forgive me, lass," Olberic said with an apologetic tone. "As a knight, I tend to charge into battle whenever I get the chance. Also, I thought this beast was similar to man, but I was wrong." He got up from where he was. "I am fine now. Go help the others."

Tressa nodded and gave a salute. "Yes sir!" She ran towards Cyrus and H'annit, who were still shooting lighting at the ghisarma.  **"Trade Winds!"** Tressa yelled out as she shot her wind blade at the beast's backside. "Hah! Got him in the butt!" Tressa cheered. However, that attack made her a target. The ghisarma turned to stare at her with anger and shake its head furiously as drool began to spread all over the area. Tressa now realized that all she did was make the beast angrier. "Ah oh..." 

The ghisrama began to bend its knee down and leaped twenty feet up in the air. Its aim was to descend down on top of Tressa and kill her, being a literal  **Death from Above.** "Look out, Tressa!" warned Cyrus, knowing that the attack was aimed for her. However, Tressa was able to utilize Primrose's lessons and began to twirl to the side, so the beast wouldn't land on her. The ghisrama slammed itself on the ground, causing it to break apart and a gust of wind to surround the beast. This wind stopped Tressa's twirling and pushed her on the ground. This gave the ghisarma the opportunity to try and land an attack on the merchant. As Tressa tried to get up she saw the beast aiming at her again, only this time it was running towards her. Fear instantly began to take over her, making her unable to move from her spot. The ghisrama was about to lay its  **Attack** on Tressa but missed his target due to H'annit grabbing Tressa and moving her over to the side. She cradles the scared merchant, hoping that she is okay.

"Art thou okay, Tressa?" asked H'annit.

"Y-yeah," stuttered Tressa. "Thanks, H'annit."

**"Lighting Bolt!"** Cyrus said, incarnating more lighting bolts to grab the beast's attention. This work and the ghisarma began to focus its attention onto the scholar.

"GGGRRRRAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" screamed the ghisarma as he tried to run towards the man but something was holding him back. The creature turned to see Olberic, who was clutching onto his tail with one hand and a sword in another. Just when the beast was about to sweep him away, Olberic took the liberty using his blade to cut its tail, leading the ghisrama to scream in agony. 

"H'annit!" Olberic shouted, "end this foul thing!"

H'annit nodded at Olberic. "Aye!" She put Tressa down and said to her, "Thou should watchen this. I shalle show you what a true huntress is like." She ready her bow to aim it at the ghisarma's head. At this point, the ghisrama stopped paying attention to the pain he was feeling on its tail and saw H'annit who was about to attack. The beast thought it would be best to dodge but was struck again by a bolt of lighting. 

**"Lighting Bolt!"** yelled Cyrus shooting more lighting from his hands. The beast tried to move towards Cyrus to attack but was struck again by another attack. This time it was a sword. 

**"Cross Strike!"** yelled Olberic, laying a cross slash into the beast, blood seeping from the body of the creature. More pain began to fall onto the creature as it made a bellow that caused the animals to scatter all over the forest.

As the beast screamed, Linde came charging at the beast and sinking her teeth on the torso, causing more screams from the beast. It seems as though the cat was waiting for the right moment to subdue the ghisrama to have her master finish the job.

H'annit stood her ground and still had her bow ready to fire her attack. "Dost not worry," said H'annit **"I shalle holden back** **nothing**. **"** After holding it for a few more seconds, H'annit yelled **"True Strike!"** The arrow she let go shot out of her bow rapidly and became much larger as it flew through the air. Linde was able to move away in time. The arrow made its way through the eye of the ghisarma, making it take one last blood curdling roar, finally breathing it's last breath and dying on the floor of the forest with a shudder. H'annit approached, bowing her head near the dead beast and said, "Thy life is given not in vain, for it will feeden others. Thou art of the forest now, and in the forest, naught is lost."

"That...was....awesome!!!!" Tressa began to run over to H'annit and quickly gave her a hug. "You were so cool, H'annit! That was an amazing shot!"

"Indeed," Olberic said as he came over to H'annit with Cyrus at his right side and Linde at his other. "That was some fine archery you displayed there. You truly are an exceptional huntress."

"I must agree," commented Cyrus with a wide smile. "I never thought I would be fighting a creature like that when I left the academy. That was one of the most amazing experiences! I'm glad I left Atlasdam to experience this! I might want to write a research paper on this creature when we get back."

H'annit laughed. "I thank thee. I dost believe thou all helpen me very much." Linde came over to H'annit, and the huntress began to pet her friend. "Thou also did well too. Now leten us be on our way home."

Just as the group began to leave the area, two wolves walked past the group and stared at the dead ghisarma. Olberic, Tressa, and Cyrus looked back to see what the wolves were going to do to the body. H'annit and Linde were the only one that didn't turn around. H'annit began by saying, "...Comen, my friends. This life belongeth to all." This made the three stare at the huntress after she had spoken. H'annit continued, "The animals that eaten the grass becometh food for the animals that eaten meat. The eaters of meat in their turn, feedeth those yet stronger. And when the strongest of all dieth, his life is returned to the forest. His flesh feedeth the soil, the grass...His blood becometh sap, his bones wood...he becometh the food of the plant-eaters, and the circle beginneth once more." H'annit motion Linde over to come closer to her. Linde did so and H'annit started to pet her with a smile. "Lives, entwined, a tapestry woven anew each dawn, every thread a part of the whole."

H'annit suddenly started to think of her master words to her. In her mind, her master said,  _ Listen, H'annit. Being a hunter means taking lives. But we doe it so we might live. Never forgeten it is thy sacred duty to liven on _ . H'annit continued to smile. "'To surviven and honoren those felled by thine own arrows.'' She turned to Olberic and the others. "That is my master's words. As long as he speaketh of only of hunting, he is the wisest of men."

"He sounds like a fine man," Olberic smiled back.

"Yes," smiled H'annit but then she gave a sigh of disappoinment. "If only that were all he cared about..."

"What do you mean?" asked Tressa curiously.

"I'll tell thee of master's gambling habits while we tend to the fallen" started H'annit. She began to talk about her master to the group as they made their way out of the Whisperwoods, succeeding in their mission.

_(Entrance of_ _Whisperwoods)_

H'annit and the others made it back to the entrance of the woods. As they came back, they were greeted to the sight of Lord Ciran's Herald, who was waiting for them near the fallen wolves. The soldiers were no longer there for some apparent reason.

"Ah Lord Ciran's Herald," greeted H'annit.

"Why hello," greeted the Herald. "You all look well. I trust the hunt was a success?"

Tressa beamed a proud smile. "We handled that monster with ease. It wasn't so scary to us."

"Weren't you scared when the monster was about to attack you while you were off balance?" stated Cyrus.

This caused Tressa's smile to falter. "....Can't you let me have a moment, Professor?"

"In any case," H'annit began, "The beast will troublen thee no more." She looked around and noticed there were patches of dirt that were the size of a human. She was able to deduce that the men that were missing were actually underneath these dirt piles. "These graves...."

"I took the liberty of digging them while I waited for everyone," responded the Herald with a sad expression.

"Such a waste..." Olberic said with his head down, paying respect to the fallen.

"Thanke thee," H'annit said. "But I have a request." She turned to look at the fallen wolves. She saw the same wolf that they met at the entrance who was near one of their fallen brethren. "Leaven the beasts be. Leten the forest reclaimeth them."

"Shouldn't we give them burials as well?" Tressa asked with concern. 

"No..." answered H'annit. "That is the way of the wood."

The herald bowed his head. "As you wish, milady."

H'annit turned to the group. "Thou all should go back to thy inn room and rest. I thank thee again for thy help. Please now enjoy what my village can offer thee."

"We should be thanking you," countered Olberic. "After all, we got to see a huntress like you fight a terrifying beast."

"Same here!" said the excitable merchant. "You were awesome with that bow! It was amazing! I hope you can teach me how to do that too."

"And I was able to learn more about woodland creatures," added Cyrus. "I might be staying up all night long to write down what I was able to observe."

H'annit smiled at the group.  _ They are strange, _ she thought.  _ But they were helpful, nonetheless. And I findeth their company strangely...pleasing. Makes me wish they might joineth me in more hunts. _ With all of that said, Olberic and the others exited the woods, feeling satisfied that they did a good job helping the huntress bring peace to the forest.

_ (S'warkii Village) _

"I believe this is where we part ways now," said Olberic as he and the others came back to the village.

"Aye," agreed H'annit. "I thank thee again for thy help."

Just as Olberic and the others were about to turn back to the inn, Cyrus saw something from the distance that was approaching them. "What on earth is that?" the scholar asked as the figure began to get closer to them. Everyone else looked at the direction to where Cyrus was looking. The figure soon revealed itself to be a blue dire wolf that Olberic and the others had never seen before. All of them except for H'annit and Linde. 

"Hägen!" H'annit beamed a smile at the wolf. "Thou retunst to us!"

"You know him?" Tressa asked.

"This is my master's partner," explained H'annit "Dost not worry. He is friendly."

Just as H'annit said that, Hägen began to growl at the huntress, shocking her.

"I guess not as friendly as you think," commented Tressa. 

H'annit was confused at Hägen's attitude but realized he was not with a certain someone. "Where is Master?" asked H'annit. "Hath something befallen him!?"

All Hägen could do was let out another growl and began to bark loudly near the group.

"I assume he is never like this?" asked Olberic.

"Thou art correct," said H'annit. "He is confused....and frightened."

"Why is that?" asked Cyrus.

H'annit didn't say anything and decided to get closer to the dire wolf. "Thou didst run here, didst thou not? And alone...Doth Master needeth my help?" Hägen still bark and growl, only revealing to H'annit of the dangers that her master was on. H'annit soothes the dire wolf by patting Hägen's head. "It's all right. Easy, boy...easy." After a few more strokes, Hägen began to calm down and whimper onto the huntress. H'annit smiled. "There, there, now...That's a good boy."

"You calm him down with ease," astonish Cyrus. "That is impressive."

"He is only frightened, as I said," H'annit stated. Linde approached Hägen to try to comfort him too by nuzzling onto him. "But it is clear that Master is in trouble. I must hasten to his side at once!"

"So you will leave your village?" asked Olberic.

"I haven no choice," explained H'annit. "Master is in danger. I must helpen him."

Olberic was silent for a moment and said, "Then come with us."

"I beg thy pardon?" asked H'annit.

"You should join our group," said Olberic. "It can be dangerous when one travels by themselves. That is why all of us are traveling together. We all have our own reason for traveling, so you do not have to worry about fitting into our group."

"Yeah!" Tressa joined in. "You should come with us! Plus, I want to learn more on using a bow!"

"And I do believe we might be of use when you find your Master," reasoned Cyrus. "We all possess unique skills that can help you find him."

H'annit was silent, processing what was happening. These people not only offered their assistance to her, but they also asked her to join them on their travels to find her Master. She smiled and said, "Very well. I shalle accept thy offer."

"Yyyyaaaayyyy!!!" Tressa cheered and decided to clump on the huntress, causing H'annit to be confused but laughed at the merchant's forwardness. "Your gonna love our group. Everyone is really nice!....Well except Therion, He's a total grouch."

"Speaking of our comrades," started Cyrus. "We should head off to see them and tell them of our new ally."

"You are correct, Professor Albright," said Olberic. He turned to H'annit. "Why don't we leave tomorrow morning when our group is rested."

H'annit nodded. "Very well. I shalle taken Hägen to my home for him to rest and I shalle preparen for my travels to finden Master." H'annit proceeded to take Hägen and Linde back to her home while Olberic and the others went to rendezvous with the others at the inn.

_ (S'warkii Inn Male Room Night) _

Olberic and Cyrus went into the male inn room and saw a sleeping Alfyn on the bed and an absent Therion. He was snoring softly with his right arm on his chest and his left one hanging from the side of the bed. Cyrus and Olberic noticed a bottle of elixir near the floor of the bed, which made Cyrus walk over and pick it up. He examined the contents of what was in the bottle and noticed a small dark green liquid at the bottom. Cyrus knew the content and deduced what might have happened.

"It would seem that Master Therion made Master Alfyn drink some elixir full of sleepweed…perhaps to assist our friend here sleep off his drunken status," explained Cyrus.

Olberic nodded. "I agree with that reasoning." He looked around the room. "Although I do wonder where Therion went off to."

"Right behind you," said a voice behind the knight. Olberic turned and saw Therion twirling around a sack full of leaves by the string of it. "I couldn't get drunky over there to stay in his room, so I decided to serve him a nice, special drink made by his 'good pal' Therion," the thief said in a sarcastic voice. 

Olberic sweat drop. "So you concocted sleepweed in a bottle and had him drink it?"

Therion had an annoyed look, thinking back to how he had to get Alfyn back to the inn. "I did what I had to do. He was starting to get really annoying. Just be lucky I didn't decide to knock him out with my fist."

"In all honesty, Master Therion," Cyrus said, scratching the back of his head with guilt, "I did not blame you for doing so."

This made Olberic turn to Cyrus with shock.  _ Was he really that difficult to handle?  _ he thought to himself. He faced Therion. "And while Alfyn was drugged, what were you doing?"

"Oh just my nightly routine." Therion emphasizes the sack of leaves in his hand by waving it around.

Olberic gave a sigh. "Well while you were...practicing your trade, we were able to obtain another comrade in our travels."

"Wait, so that huntress girl is going to join us now?" asked Therion confused.

"Indeed," answered Olberic. "Her Master is in danger and she must go find him at once. So we offer her the chance to come with us on our travels in search of him."

"You just gonna let some stranger tag along with us?" Therion asked with a deadpan voice. "How are you sure she can be trusted?"

"I just know," stated Olberic. "After helping her with a hunt I can safely say she can be trusted."

"I vouch for that too," Cyrus joined. 

All Therion could do was sigh. "Well whatever. Just know you have to break the news to the Princess."

"I don't understand," confused Olberic. "Your making it sound as if she will have a problem with H'annit."

Therion sighed again. "Never mind. I'm gonna get some sleep. I'm assuming we're leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes," stated Cyrus. "Although before we leave, let us buy some supplies from the provision store for our trip to the Frostlands"

"Well our money troubles won't be a problem," stated Therion emphasizing again sack of leaves, causing both men to sweat drop.

_ I fear we might one day be driven out of a town because of him, thought _ Olberic.

_ (S'warkii Inn Female Room Night) _

Tressa came into the room, holding a glass of water. She saw Primrose sitting on the bed and holding her head, so she went over and sat next to her. "How are you feeling, Prim?"

"I'm okay..." answered Primrose, feeling a bit sickly. 

Tressa handed Primrose the water. "Here. Olberic said you probably gonna need some water."

Primrose took the water and drank it all in one sitting. She placed the cup on the floor. "Thank you, Tressa. I'm sorry you had to see that side of me."

"Nah it's okay," Tressa smiled brightly. "Besides you were cute when Olberic gave you a piggyback ride."

"Wait what!?" Primrose said with shock. "W-what else happened when I was drunk!?"

Tressa smiled at the dancer mischievously. "Sorry that's a secret. Besides, Olberic told me not to mention what happened when we tried to lay you down on the bed."

Primrose cursed herself for getting drunk. 

And also for not remembering what she did.

"But anyways," started Tressa, "I wanted to tell you about my time hunting with H'annit."

"Oh...." Primrose's face began to get somber.  _ I guess she must have had a great time with her...,  _ thought Primrose.

"Oh it was amazing!" Tressa cheered, oblivious to Primrose's mood. "The way she was using her bow was so cool! She was so brave when she shot down that monster in the woods! You should have seen it!"

"That's...great..." Primrose honestly didn't want to hear any of this. She was already jealous of H'annit taking Olberic, and now she was taking Tressa. The merchant is like a little sister she never had.

"Man, I hope she teaches me while we are on our travels."

This made Primrose stare at Tressa blankly. "Tressa. What do you mean by that?"

"Oh yeah!" Tressa said rubbing the back of her head with a smile. "I didn't tell you yet. Olberic invited her to tag along with us. She said her teacher is in trouble, so he offered to come with us while we are traveling the continent."

All Primrose could do was put her head on her pillow and groan in disbelief, confusing Tressa. 

_ (Next Day) _

H'annit and Linde with Hägen at their side were waiting for Olberic and his companions at the entrance of the S'warkii village. She was determined to find her Master and see what troubles he had got himself into. Judging by the one letter she received, her Master must be struggling to hunt this Red Eye down to the point where Hägen had to retreat back to the village. She would never say this to her Master, but H'annit tends to worry about him when he is put in danger. He was like a father figure to her after both her parents lost their life when she was so young. Therefore, he was the only family she had.

Her thoughts of her Master were eased when she saw Olberic and five of his other companions walking towards her. She greeted her new companions with a smile and walked towards them as well. "I would liken to thank thee for leten me come with thou on this journey. Finden Master would be easy when others are helpen me."

"It would be our pleasure," Olberic said bowing his head. 

H'annit walked over to Therion, Alfyn, and Primrose who were on the left side of Olberic. "I believe we have not met."

"Nice to meetcha!" Alfyn said, grabbing H'annit's hand and shaking it. "The name Alfyn. Hope we can become pals."

"My, thou art friendly," commented H'annit with a smile. She turned to the thief who seemed to be eating an apple. "A pleasure to meet thou," H'annit greeted the thief, sticking out her hand.

Therion didn't bother to shake it. Instead, he put the eaten apple on H'annit's hand, confusing the huntress. "Here," he said, "You can have the rest." He proceeded to head towards the village entrance and enter into the path Woodland, waiting for the others by one of the path areas. 

"I assumen that is Therion?," H'annit said, a bit annoyed by the man’s action. 

"Yeah," admitted Alfyn. "He can be like that from time to time, but he's a good guy at heart."

"I hope thou art correct," said H'annit not believing what the apothecary was saying. After she threw the apple to the side while Linde went and ate it off the ground, H'annit turn to Primrose who looked at the huntress with a defeated look. "Tis nice to meet thou."

"A-ah yes," Primrose began to muster. "I am Primrose. I have heard a lot about you from Tressa....She seems to have taken a liking to you."

"She is a wonderful girl," said H'annit with a smile. "I will teachen her my ways of the bow while we travel. She hast told me she learn some moves from you."

"She has?" Primrose asked in shock.

"Aye," began H'annit. "I saw her twirl and spin like a goddess during our hunt. I am not very good with my footwork, so can thou teachen me how to spin like thee? I admit, it seems a very useful skill."

"O-oh. Of course. I can teach you my ways."  _ Maybe I don't have to worry about her after all,  _ thought Primrose. 

Suddenly, Olberic touched H'annit's shoulder and said, "You will be a valuable comrade on our adventure, H'annit. We can spar with one another if you like?" Primrose saw the closeness that Olberic was with H'annit and puffed her cheeks at the knight. She stomps on Olberic's foot, causing the knight to yelp and have H'annit look at Primrose in surprise. Olberic tried to sooth his foot by rubbing the part where Primrose stomped on it. "W-why would you-"

"Just felt like it. Hmph!" Was all Primrose said as she began to leave the village to catch up with Therion.

Olberic saw her leave and turned to look at Alfyn who couldn't help but chuckle at the situation. "Did I do something wrong?..." asked Olberic, still soothing his foot.

"Sorry big guy," said Alfyn. "But I think it's best of you to figure it out on your own." Alfyn went towards the village entrance, clapping the Knight's shoulder as he passed, causing confusion for Olberic. 

However, H'annit seems to understand what the apothecary meant. She thought to herself,  _ Is she...... _

"You must have really made Prim mad, Olberic," commented Tressa. 

"Indeed," said Cyrus "Whatever is on her mind?"

_Mayhaps these people art not the_ _brightest_... thought H'annit with a sweat drop.

"So thou art going after Z'aanta?" asked a voice.

This surprised H'annit and the others and they turned to see that it was the headman and two other villagers. The girl that delivers the headman's message and an older hunter.

"Hägen here cameth seeking my help," explained H'annit. "And Olberic and his comrades would allowen me to come with them on their journey. In his letter, he said he was bound for Stonegard. We shalle begine our search there."

"I praye that it is no serious than an ill-founded wager that left him unable to payeth his...innkeeper..." sighed the hunter. He face became serious. "For Hägen to cometh all this way alone...I cannot helpe but feare the worst. Prithee takest care."

H'annit nodded. "We will." She turned to Hägen. "Thou should go back to Stonegard. Master may need thee if necessary."

With a growl of confirmation, Hägen began to run out of the village in order to return back to Zaanta's side. 

"And doen nothing foolish," advise the headman. "Doen as Z'aanta sayeth, child...not as he would doeth."

H'annit bowed again. "Thank ye, Chief. Fearen not for us. We should be back before the next moon, with Master at our side."

"I think it's time we should be heading off," advised Cyrus. "We do not want to lose the others." 

"You make a good point, Professor," agreed Olberic. 

"Yeah come on, H'annit," said Tressa. "Let's go!"

H'annit nodded and went out of the village with Linde at her side, following Olberic and the others.  _ Stayest safe, Master,  _ thought H'annit.  _ We're coming. _

And thus, H'annit the huntress joins Olberic's group, her quest to find her Master beginning. As their numbers continue to grow, they will soon meet the last destined member that will have their own tale to spin as they join the travelers across the continent of Orsterra. This woman's name is Ophilia, and will be the final member and the end of the prologue of the travelers' journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the super late chapter. I live in the East coast and the hurricane knock out my internet xD. But thankfully, it came back and I was able to finish this chapter. Please leave a comment down below and as always thank you again for those that support this work. Next up is Ophilia and she will be the final person to end the prologue of the travelers journey. See you all in the next chapter!!!


	8. Ophilia, The Cleric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! I know its been a while.....I had to pack all of my stuff because I was trying to return to college during this pandemic, and I had to focus on that xD. Also, it maybe a while for me to keep on making updates since I'm in college and this is my last year. But I will make sure to keep on writing depending on if people enjoy this work. Shout out to my editor AlextheGreanPea for always having my back and proof reading my work. He helped make sure my grammar is top notch xD. Also, I don't own Octopath....wish I did. But for now enjoy the final character introduction.

(Northern Flamesgrace Wilds)

Olberic and the others were struggling as they were traversing the path to get to their next destination: Flamesgrace. This was a town in the Frostlands, so the travelers had to wear warmer clothes for the cold climate that surrounded the region. Luckily for all of them, someone thought ahead. Primrose and Olberic were able to secure winter attire back in Rippletide, and Tressa had already packed a fur coat for such an occasion if she ever traveled to the Frostlands. The young merchant tried to prepare for anything before she started her travels with the others. Cyrus made sure to pack his own clothes for such an occasion just as Tressa, since he was planning to explore all the regions of the continent. Therion got his fur coat that he "borrowed” from a merchant's supply shop before he met the group. Alfyn, however, did not pack any clothes for the Frostlands. He packed little clothes for his travel in order to make room for all of his medical supplies and herbs that he would be using as a traveling apothecary. Luckily, H'annit joined the group and was able to help him with this certain predicament. As they were traveling, H'annit was able to hunt down a pack of Snow Foxes in the area and used their fur to make the apothecary his very own fur coat. Therion helped craft the coat due the dexterity of his hands that allowed him to make the fur fit. Although he was reluctant to do so, Therion did not want the apothecary to freeze while they were traveling to the next town. Now all seven travelers should have no problem getting to Flamesgrace. It should be smooth sailing…

Until they got caught in a blizzard....

"This storm is really something, isn't it!?" yelled Alfyn, holding his hands towards his face to prevent the cold air from touching him. The storm was so powerful that they had to yell at one another in order for them to hear their own voices.

"I have read that the Frostlands tend to have storms during certain times, but I never imagined on this scale!" yelled Cyrus who was struggling to move in the snow. 

Olberic was in the front of the group, leading the others to the next town. As he was trying to march down the traverse, he turned to the others. "Everyone stick together!" he ordered. "One can easily get lost in this kind of weather!"

"Way to state the obvious, Sir Knight!" Therion retorted with a sarcastic tone. "Instead of worrying about getting lost, we should be more worried about getting to Flamesgrace before it gets any darker!"

"I agree with Master Therion!" Cyrus said. "Once night falls upon us, the temperature will drop rapidly, and I do not think our attire can handle such conditions!"

"Then leten us hurry!" H'annit said with her eyes squinting from the cold air in her face.

"Rawr!" roared Linde who was handling the blizzard well due to being a snow leopard, but had trouble walking because of the force of the wind. 

Tressa was having the most trouble walking since she had to carry her large backpack. Olberic insisted upon carrying it, but the girl's stubbornness got the best of her. She believed that merchants must carry their supplies no matter the conditions they face. However, she did ask Primrose to hold her hand, so she wouldn't slow the others down by lagging behind. 

"I got you, Tressa!" Primrose said. 

"Thanks, Prim!" Tressa said with appreciation. "I really hope we make it there soon!"

"By the flames we will!" Olberic stated. "We should be close now!"

"Man if only we had some light to guide us right now!" Alfyn said.

As if on cue, a small white light suddenly appeared down the far path of the Northern Flamesgrace Wilds. The light illuminated the traveler's path, allowing them to see the road better. 

"Wow, Alfyn!" Tressa awed. "How did you do that!?"

"I.....don't know?" Alfyn said bewildered.

"I do not think that was your doing, Master Alfyn," informed Cyrus.

"Well, whatever's happening," Therion started with his eyes squinting, "that light is coming towards us."

Therion was correct. Olberic and the others noticed that the light was getting much bigger and brighter. As it was getting closer, the brightness of the light seemed to warm the area around them, causing parts of the snow the melt as it came closer to the travelers. Olberic stood his ground, making the others stop their trudging in the snow.

"Everyone stay on your guard!" instructed Olberic. "We do not know what this light is. We should stay vigilant."

As Olberic said this, each and every one of the group drew their weapons out to prepare what was going to happen when the light came closer to them. As it drew near, a figure began to emerge from the light. When the figure came close, the travelers noticed that the source of the light came from the top of a staff that the figure was holding. They also noticed that said figure was actually a young woman with fair features. She had long, blonde hair that reached her shoulders and styled straight. She wore a white hooded cape over her shoulders that is held together by a golden trinket, a white dress that reaches to her ankles with blue godets and gold accents, black gloves, and leather lace-up boots.

The travelers had mixed reactions of bewilderment and confusion of the woman's entrance in the area. They noticed that the woman wasn't shivering from the cold or seeing her breath when they got a good look at her. They were wondering how such a woman was able to walk around this part of the Frostlands in only robes. Some were even wondering where this woman came from.

Alfyn, however, had a completely different reaction.

The apothecary stared at the woman in awe as if she was an amazing piece of artwork. His eyes were glued to the radiant aura that the woman was emitting with her skin so beautiful and hair so golden. Alfyn could compare her to an angel because he never once saw a woman that he felt was so beautiful that it captured his gaze. His heart was beating so rapidly that it could have popped out of his chest at any moment. The heat that he was feeling wasn't from the light but from his own body temperature as a blush began to form from his face.

'Well shucks,' thought Alfyn who was still glued to the woman. 'I've never seen such a beautiful lady.'

"Please do not worry," spoke the woman. "My name is Ophilia and I am one of the clerics that resides from the town of Flamesgrace. I am hear to help travelers like yourself to get to the town safely."

Yes. This woman's name was Ophilia Clement, and she will be the final member that plays an important part in this journey. 

Olberic got closer to Ophilia and gave her a smile of relief. "Thank you, Sister," bowed the knight. "I don't know what we would do if you haven't showed up."

"There is no need to thank me," Ophilia said with a smile. "Come, the light of Aelfric will guide us out of this storm."

"Aye," agreed Olberic. "Thanks be to the Flame." Ophilia then began to lead the travelers to her town, making their journey through the blizzard of the Frostlands to be nothing short of a cake walk the rest of the way.

(Flamesgrace)

Olberic and others entered the town gates with relief clearly showing on their faces. Ophilia led them through the town. The cleric turned to the group and smiled at them. "Welcome to Flamesgrace!" said Ophilia. "I hope you all have a wonderful time in our town."

"I thank you for leading us, Sister," said Olberic, bowing his head. "My comrades and I are forever in your debt."

"I wouldn't go that far," Therion stated with annoyance. To his surprise, he earned an aggressive nudge from Alfyn.

"Come on, Therion," started the apothecary. "We should at least do somethin' to show our appreciation!" Alfyn then boldly walked up to Ophilia, showing his happy go lucky smile. "Why don't I treat you to a drink, Ms. Ophilia. It's the least we could after you saving our skins and all..."

"Thank you, but sorry I can't," rejected Ophilia. "I have to get back to the church, and I'm not sure his Excellency would be happy to know that I went to a tavern before I come back."

"O-Oh right. S-Sorry," Alfyn apologies, revealing his downcast face. This didn't go unnoticed by Primrose and Therion, who were starting to think their friend was being a bit friendlier than usual with this cleric.

Olberic stepped in and placed a hand on Alfyn's shoulder. "Why don't we go check into the inn first and let the sister continue with her duties back at the church. She can join us when she is done with her work."

"Yeah your right, Olberic," Alfyn reluctantly said.

Ophilia's eyes suddenly went wide, and she immediately ran towards Olberic, surprising the knight as he was taken aback as the young cleric moved in close, staring up at the knight, "Did you say Olberic!?" asked Ophilia with her eyes full of wonder.

"Y-yes," Olberic responded, still taken aback. "That is my name."

"Olberic Eisenberg?" clarified Ophilia. "The Unbending Blade?"

"That was my name...long ago."

Ophilia's pupils looked as though they were turned into stars and her hands immediately grasping onto Olberic's left hand, shocking the knight and the others. "You're the Unbending Blade! Olberic Eisenberg! I've read so much about you!"

"You...have?" Olberic said with confusion. "How does a cleric like you know of someone like me?"

"Oh, our library has a few books about Hornburg!" Ophilia started, keeping her excited tone. "I have always been an admirer of brave knights who take up the sword to protect the weak from those that would harm others. When I was a little girl I would read lots of books about knights such as yourself. I do remember reading about you, as well! Your heroics were my favorite to read about, over and over."

"I wouldn't call myself heroic in any way," admitted Olberic. "But I would be lying if I said I do not appreciate your level of gratitude."

"It truly is an honor of being in your presence," smiled Ophilia.

Alfyn was watching everything unfolded and for the first time in his life he felt something that he never thought he would feel in a million years.

Jealousy.

He was jealous of how Olberic was getting the attention of this beautiful woman while he was trying to get to know her. Although he just met this woman, Alfyn can tell that she was kind and caring to everyone she meets. Not just because she is a cleric but because that is her personality. Pretty as she is, it's not just her looks. Heck, his gut is telling him that any man would be lucky to have a woman like her by their side.

Realizing that she had been holding his hand for too long, Ophilia immediately let go of the knight's hand. "Oh! I am so sorry," she apologies. "I tend to get too excited. How often do you get to meet one of your heroes?" The cleric took a small step back, smiling sheepishly, "My sister Lianna says I might be too passionate about stuff like this." She forces out a weak giggle.

"It is quite alright," said Olberic with a smile. "Though I do believe you should go back to your church. You did say that someone was waiting for you."

"Oh his Excellency." Ophilia bowed her head and said, "I shall take my leave. Please enjoy everything that our town has to offer!" Ophilia ran towards the path of the church, stopping to turn and bow again, then disappearing down the path.

"I never knew you were that famous, Olberic," commented Tressa with a grin.

"Nor did I," joined Cyrus. "I was aware you were a knight of Hornburg, which is impressive enough. You had not told me that you were a hero of legend!"

"I do not care much for fame," explained Olberic. "Back then, my only focus was protecting my liege and my kingdom. I did not think much of what others thought of me."

"Thou art truly amazing," H'annit said with a smile. "I thinketh thou should'st recognize thy accomplishments and the people thy helped in the past. Tis not pride nor arrogance."

Olberic nodded. "Hmm...perhaps."

Primrose remained silent until she finally said, "Hmph, so I guess you have a little fan club."

Olberic turned to the dancer who was looking away from him but had her arms crossed and her cheeks puffed in annoyance, which he found rather adorable. "Are you mad, m'lady?" He asked, half mockingly.

"I'm not," Primrose lied. "I'm going to the inn." Primrose proceeds to walk towards the inn, brushing past Olberic and the others, leaving the knight a bit baffled.

"Did I do something wrong again?" asked Olberic to Alfyn.

"I honestly can't blame her for how she feels," admitted Alfyn. "Not gonna lie, I'm kinda annoyed as well." Alfyn began to follow Primrose, making Olberic both confused and surprised by what his companions did.

He turned to the others. "Did I do something to offend my comrades?"

H'annit, Cyrus, and Tressa gave Olberic looks of confusion, signalling that they didn't have the answer to his question. They also were confused by the reactions of both Primrose and Alfyn. Unbeknownst to them, Therion was sighing in his head, knowing full well of why the dancer and the apothecary were acting this way.

'I swear it was so much better traveling alone,' thought Therion.

(Flamesgrace Cathedral Bedroom)

Ophilia was sitting on her bed, resting her magic after helping the travelers out of the blizzard. She thought back to her encounter with Olberic and deeply regretted acting like such a fangirl in front him. 'I really hope I didn't come off as overbearing,' she thought to herself. 'I just can't help it. Meeting a real knight from the books I read so many times...But perhaps I was rude with that display.' Ophilia crossed her arms, pondering whether or not her reaction could be justified or not. After getting lost in thought for several minutes, Ophilia heard a knock coming from her door. This snapped her back to the present, leaving her slightly startled. Nevertheless, she composed herself and got up from her bed. "Come in," she said.

The door opens, revealing a brunette young woman with fair features and similar cleric clothing to Ophilia. This young woman was Lianna, and she is Ophilia's best friend and older sister. Ophilia was adopted by Lianna's father when her parents died during the war, which made the girl reserved during her early years. However, it was thanks to the love of Lianna and her father, Archbishop Josef, that showed nothing but kindness to Ophilia, that allowed the girl to get out of her shell and become the cleric she is today.

"May the Sacred Flame light your path on this fine day," greeted Lianna with a smile and her hands held together as her eyes were closed.

"And may it ever shine warmth upon you," responded Ophilia with a smile, copying the gesture.

After a few seconds, both girls were trying their best to contain their laughter until they finally couldn't any longer. Ophilia and Lianna laughed and giggled at how serious they were trying, but failing, to be with one another.

"How many times did we say those words?" asked Ophilia who was still giggling. "And yet it seems to take on a whole new meaning now..."

Lianna nodded. "Each day is one day closer to my departure. Perhaps I'm more nervous than I thought I was..."

Ophilia did notice the small levels of anxiety that her sister was emitting. "Lianna?" she asked with concern.

"You needn't worry about me," reassured Lianna. "I was born to make the pilgrimage." Lianna turned and faced the upper window with a serious look on her face. "My father did the same twenty years ago. As his daughter, I cannot let him down."

Ophilia was silent for a moment until she smiled and said, "You really are incredible, Lianna. I don't know how you do it?"

Lianna turned to Ophilia. "What?"

"As the archbishop's only true born daughter, everyone expects so much for you," explained Ophilia. "And yet you never fail them. Each of your sermons is more inspiring than the last. And now the pilgrimage...So much is placed on you alone."

Lianna got closer to Ophilia and shook her head and smiled back at the girl. "Don't be silly! I'm not alone. I have you, don't I? And everyone at the cathedral." Lianna proceeded to hold Ophilia's hand. "Why, you're the one who helped me think of a topic of that last sermon, Ophilia. You even stayed up nights with me to draft it!" 

"A willing set of ears and a few pretty words, that's all I could offer you...I wish I could do something that would truly help you."

Lianna shook her head again while continuing to hold Ophilia's hand. "Oh, abandon such worries and come, my sister. Father is expecting us in the chapel."

Ophilia nodded and followed Lianna out of her room to meet with Archbishop Josef, her adopted father.

(Flamesgrace Inn Men's Room)

Therion noticed that Alfyn was being unusually quiet once he unpacked his belongings. The thief saw the apothecary in deep thought as he was laying in his bed with his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling of their rented room. Therion wasn't the only one that noticed the uncharacteristic silence of the apothecary.

"Is Master Alfyn okay?" asked Cyrus with concern. "He is usually talkative when we settle into our rooms."

"I agree," joined Olberic. "By this time, he'd have already insisted we go straight to the local tavern. Something is...off."

Therion shook his head. "Unlike you guys, I make it a habit of learning the behavior patterns of people." The knight and scholar turned their heads towards Therion, baffled looks on their faces. Seeing their reaction, Therion began to explain. "Look it's obvious that he's thinking of that cleric that helped us out. I mean, I saw him get all riled up when he offered to have a drink with the girl."

"Now that you mention it..." Cyrus muttered, "Master Alfyn is bold but never on that sort of level. It's as if he desperately wanted to get to know Lady Ophilia, perhaps?"

"I'll let you figure that out," Therion said. "I'm gonna go head to the tavern to gather some information and...hone my skills." With that said, Therion swiftly left the room, a grumble from Olberic following the sound of the closing door. 

Cyrus allowed himself a sigh, "I sometimes worry that Master Therion will one day drive us out of town with his antics," he admitted.

"I wholeheartedly agree with you, Professor," said Olberic. The knight decided to walk towards Alfyn's bed to understand what was really bothering his comrade.

"Aflyn," started Olberic, "everything alright?"

Olberic's question broke Alfyn's train of thought and his body immediately jolted, turning to the knight. "Y-yeah-- I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Olberic asked in disbelief. "You are not acting as your cheerful self. Also, I sensed a moment of hostility before we entered the inn. Did I do something to upset you?"

Alfyn had his head down in shame. "Yeah...sorry about that, big guy. I didn't mean to be acting like a jerk."

"Tis alright. But I do wish to know what is troubling you, my friend, if you would tell us."

"Well...." Alfyn was a bit hesitant. He wasn't sure how his friends would react to the reason for his sudden attitude.

"Please do not worry," Cyrus joined in. "We will not judge you for your answer. After all, we are companions on a journey together. You can trust in us."

Alfyn smiled sheepishly, "Thanks, Cyrus." He then took a deep breath and started by saying, "I was acting that way...because of Ms. Ophilia."

"Therion did mention that to us, yes," informed Cyrus.

"Yeah well," Alfyn continued. "I can't really explain it but...when I saw her for the first time. It was like staring at a beautiful painting. She was just so kind as well, goin' so far as to help us even during the blizzard. I can't lie and say that I don't fall for women like that. Even though I just met her, I just felt my heart skip beats when looking at a girl like her.'

"Hmmm... well I doubt it was anything medical since you are an apothecary and would know if something was wrong with your body," deduced Cyrus. "So are you saying that you fell in love with Ms. Ophilia at first sight?"

"So even you can notice such things," commented Olberic.

"Whatever do you mean, Sir Olberic?" asked Cyrus with confusion.

"Nevermind...," Olberic responded with a sigh.

"N-Now hold on!" Alfyn stuttered with a bright blush on his face. "I-I wouldn't say that I'm in love with her....But I kinda am interested..."

Cyrus nodded. "I see. I admit that I do not have experience or knowledge in these types of matters, however, I believe the best thing you can do is take whatever opportunity that is presented to you."

"I agree," said Olberic. "If you by some miracle of the Flame come across her again, I would suggest you take the time to try and speak with her once more."

Alfyn was intently listening to what both of his companions were saying. He gave them a smile and said, "Yeah, I think I might do that. Thank you guys!" The apothecary got up from his bed. "I think I will find her now."

"Now hold on," Olberic said, stopping the apothecary in his tracks. "I do believe that there is another opinion you should seek out. Perhaps you should talk to Primrose."

Alfyn thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Heck, maybe I should talk to Therion about this too. By the way, where is he?"

"Master Therion said that he would be at this town's tavern," informed Cyrus.

"Haha!" Alfyn laughed. "Well then, I'll make sure that he doesn't cause any trouble. I'll head to the tavern and see what he's up to."

Alfyn left, leaving Olberic and Cyrus in the room.

"It would seem as though Master Alfyn is better now," commented Cyrus.

"Indeed," agreed Olberic. "Though I must say that I'm surprised you of all people gave decent advice on the subject of romance."

"Come now, Sir Olberic. I said I have no experience, but I am not ignorant to the point where I can't recognize one falling in love with another person," Cyrus said with an added laugh.

Olberic sighed again and thought, 'he notices for others, but not himself.' 

(Flamesgrace Inn Women's Room)

"So what are we going to do while we are here?" asked an excitable Tressa.

"Since we agree on the path to Stillsnow, I wouldst liken to hunt some creatures outside of this town," suggested H'annit. "Would thou liken to come?" she offered to the other ladies.

"Yeah that would be so cool!" Tressa said in an excitable tone. She then turned to Primrose who was sitting on her bed, looking at her dagger. "How about it, Prim? You wanna come with us?"

"Huh?" Primrose said, getting caught off guard. "Sorry. what was that, Tressa?"

"Do you want to come hunting with us?" Tressa repeated.

"No thanks..." answered Primrose, mustering a smile. "You guys can go without me."

"Art thou well?" asked H'annit. "Thou was in deep thought just now."

H'annit was right; Primrose was in deep thought. Once they enter the Frostlands, Primrose realizes that she is close to her destination. She was close to the town where she will meet one of the men that killed her father. She had dreamed of this moment since the day she sold her soul to Helgenish. Although, she didn't expect to have others traveling on this journey with her. When she met with Olberic, she never would have imagined gaining so many new companions, all with their own skills, quirks, and stories. 

It felt nice to have company...

But now reality hit her...She must act out her revenge for the sake of her house...No...for the sake of her father. Excluding Olberic and probably Therion, she doesn't think that the rest would support her plot to get revenge. But, she was so close to plunging her dagger into the black hearts of the crows.

She didn't know how to tell the others once they made it to Stillsnow.

As Primrose was thinking, H'annit sat next to the girl, holding her shoulder. This made Primrose turn to the huntress, seeing the woman's serious yet worried expression.

"I knowest I have only been with thou for not long," started H'annit. "Mayhaps this means nothing to thee. But thou should'st know that whatever bother thee, I shall maketh an effort to listen and understanden thy feelings." H'annit gave Primrose a smile. "I am more than a Huntress. I wouldst be happy to be thy friend as well, Primrose."

Primrose was at a loss of words. She didn't expect someone like H'annit to ask if she was alright. It was nice. She likes knowing that there are people that she can rely on when needed be. Although they just met, H'annit seems to trust Primrose. No it wasn't just her. Everyone that was traveling with her trusted the dancer. For that reason, she will need to tell them her intention when they arrive at Stillsnow.

Primrose smiled back and said, "Thank you, H'annit. I appreciate you saying that. I'll admit, my mind drifted to something...unpleasant, but I can assure you that I am fine." 

All of the sudden, Tressa ran to the bed and hugged Primrose's side. This surprised the dancer and looked down to see the merchant giving her a happy go lucky smile. "Don't you worry, Prim," Tressa said. "No matter what it is, we will always be there for you. You can bet every leaf on Orsterra on that!"

Primrose smiled at Tressa and patted her head. "Thank you, Tressa." She then turned to H'annit. "And thank you again, H'annit."

"Tis no trouble at all," H'annit bowed her head. 

Primrose was silent for a moment, staring at the huntress. She took a deep breath and said, "H'annit....can I ask you a question?"

"Aye. Would wouldst thou knowen?" inquired H'annit.

"How do you....feel about Olberic?" Primrose asked, blushing slightly.

H'annit gave the dancer a confused look. "I am unsure what thou meanest? I thinken him a comrade on our journey. And potentially a partner in the hunt." She gave a small smile.

"Well what I mean is...are you fond of the man?" H'annit was even more confused. Tressa also had a look of questioning, wondering what her friend was talking about. Primrose decided to muster up the courage to be specific. "Do you want to have a romantic relationship with him?"

After Primrose said that, H'annit face turned red while Tressa, who was still latching on to Primrose, opened her mouth in shock with her eyes widened. 

"O-oh n-no!" H'annit stammered. "I-I shallen admit to thee that I wouldst liken to be with a man that is stronger than I, but I only seeth Olberic as a comrade! Also, I am not so good with thoughts of romance. Believen me."

Primrose watched the girl stammer and looked embarrassed. She would admit that it was fun seeing the huntress acting like a pure girl. She giggled and said, "I believe you, H'annit. I'm sorry...I just wanted to ask." 

"Tis alright," H'annit said, composing herself.

"Woooowwww, Prim," Tressa said, still in shock. "I can't believe you asked something like that. Daring, even for you." 

"As a dancer, I must be bold at times, or else I wouldn't belong on a stage," Primrose smiled proudly.

"Yeah makes sense," Tressa responded. "But why ask something like that?" she asked, cocking her head a bit.

"Yes...I wouldst liken to know as well," joined H'annit.

Primrose was silent as she suddenly felt the realization of what she asked, the two girls staring at her in curiosity. She herself didn't know why she asked that. She can't just say that she was harboring jealousy towards the huntress for getting so close to Olberic. She didn't want them to think she had feelings for the knight. 

Because she didn't.....right?

The merchant and huntress were both still staring at the dancer, waiting for her answer. In all honesty, Primrose was now very nervous. She didn't know how to answer the question. 'W-what should I do!?' thought Primrose with her face turning red. 'I don't know what to say....How can I even justify asking that question!? Oh flames, please get me out of this!'

As if hearing her prayers, there was a sudden, lively knock at her door. She quickly got up, surprising H'annit and pushing Tressa gently, but briskly aside. She quickly marched to the door and opened it, seeing the smiling face of Alfyn.

'Salvation!'

"Hey Primrose," started Alfyn. "You wanna come to the tavern with me? Therion should already be there. I need your advice on-"

"Yes!" Primrose answered quickly, her face still red. "Let's go to the tavern!" Primrose grabbed Alfyn by the collar and proceeded to drag him down the stairs.

"H-Hey, Prim!" Alfyn said in shock as he was being dragged down. "You don't need to--ow!"

Primrose and Alfyn left the inn, leaving H'annit and Tressa by themselves. H'annit looked at Tressa, who was on the floor where Primrose had left her, and asked, "Is she usually liken this?"

"On occasion," Tressa responded. She smiled and continued, "But that’s what makes me like Prim a lot. I'm sure you would like her too once you get to know her."

H'annit smiled and said, "I do not doubt that." 

(Flamesgrace Cathedral)

In the beginning, the thirteen gods created the land. They shaped the mountains, filled the seas, gave life to mighty trees and myriad beasts...and then they created men, who would become masters of the land. Yet one god, Galdera, was too greedy to part with his creation. And so the twelves deities of good were forced into a desperate struggle with the cruel Galdera, lord of the most infernal magics. In the end, the conflict was brought to a close by Aelfric, the Flamebringer, lord of all that is holy. Aelfric called astral fire down upon Galdera, sapping his strength...then sealed him away in the after world. A divine flame chases the shadows....This is the Sacred Flame that shines down the land of Orsterra, bringing warmth and guidance to its people.

Ophilia and Lianna were near the desk near the front of the church with their hands clasping their hands together in prayer as their eyes were closed. They were 20 ft away from the blue flame that was on a pedestal of the center front of the cathedral, praying to Aelfric to thank him for giving them this flame. As they were praying, A middle aged man with brown hair wearing a white archbishop outfit walked towards the girls with a smile on his face. This was Archbishop Josef, Lianna and Ophilia's father.

"Ah, there you are, my girls," the Archbishop said, still smiling. 

Both Lianna and Ophilia stopped praying and turned to the Archbishop. Lianna greeted her father with a smile while Ophilia bent on one knee and bowed her head with respect. "Your Excellency," Ophilia said. "May the Sacred Flame ever light your path."

"Have you need of us, Father?" asked Lianna.

Archbishop Josef shook his head. "I wished to see you, that is all. Do carry on with your duties."

Ophilia got up and nodded her head again. "As you wish, Your Excellency." Both she and Lianna turned back around and continued to pray to the Flame. 

The Archbishop smiled and continued by saying, "It is as if the two of you have become women grown in but the blink of an eye." He then looked at Ophilia and asked, "How long has it been, Ophilia, since you came to us?"

"Fifteen years, Your Excellency," answered Ophilia, not turning around. "Or near enough so."

This time it was the Archbishop that turned around and sighed while reminiscing of the past. "Fifteen years...I suppose it is little wonder that you have grown so." 

Both Lianna and Ophilia finished their prayer and turned to Archbishop Josef. Ophilia smiled at him and started, "I was but an orphan, Your Excellency, starving and sickly. I would not have lived to see this day if you had not taken me in." Ophilia walked closer to her adoptive father and bowed her head. "I may not have said it enough growing up, but my heart is full of gratitude for all you have given me."

The Archbishop turned to Ophilia. "No need for such words, my child. We all follow the path the Flame illuminates for us."

Lianna got close to Ophilia and touched her shoulder, giving her sister a smile. "Come on, Phili...We're family! You, Father, and I. There's no need to be so formal about it. Why should you have to thank us for being with you? That's what family is for!"

Ophilia looked at Lianna in embarrassment. "Of course...You're right, Lianna."

"And besides, Father may be a great archbishop here, but we both know he is just an old layabout at home. Isn't that right, Father?"

"Ahahaha!" The Archbishop laughed. "An old layabout? You wound me, Lianna!"

Lianna then shook her head in disapproval and began by saying, "I know your duties at the cathedral keep you busy, Father, but-honestly! You're no help at all when it comes to keeping a household running!" She walked in front of her father with her hands crossed. "Would it kill you to cook a meal or dust the bookshelves from time to time?"

The Archbishop scratched his head in embarrassment. "Oh my...When you put it that way, I suppose I am quite useless, after all." 

"So even the great and beloved archbishop falls short in the discerning eye of his daughter," Ophilia said jokingly. 

"So it would seem, Ophilia," the Archbishop agreed with a smile. "So it would seem." Lianna began to giggle at the sight of her father's embarrassment. The Archbishop turned to her and asked, "Now tell me Lianna...Are you prepared for your journey to the Cave of Origin?"

Lianna nodded. "But of course, Father. I am ready." 

Lianna, Ophilia and the Archbishop turned and stared at the flame at the center of the Cathedral. "In the deepest recess of the cave is where you will find the First Flame," informed the Archbishop. "You will take the ember to the churches across the realm, where it will serve to light the sacred fires that warm and protect all the lands. This is the Kindling, the time-honored rite held without fail once every twenty years since the old days. Your journey will not be an easy one. As soon as you step foot into the wilderness, you will be met with lawless villains and savage beasts. Yes, many who are servants of the church have made this journey throughout our history. Some...have never returned." The Archbishop turned to Lianna and smiled. "But I know you can do this, my daughter. Everyone has put their faith in you."

Lianna smiled back proudly. "You have my word, Father. I won't let you- I won't let anyone down. I will carry out the rite, just as you did twenty years before."

"Very good, my child," praised the Archbishop. "Very...koff Koff!" The Archbishop began to cough harshly, surprising both clerics as they approached him with deep concern. 

"Father...?" asked Lianna with a worried expression. 

"Are you alright, Your Excellency?" asked Ophilia with equal worries. 

As his coughing subsided, the Archbishop looked at the two girls, trying to form a smile to put them at ease. "...It's nothing to worry yourselves over. Just my years announcing their advances."

"Oh, you mustn't sound so gloomy, Your Excellency!" Ophilia stated. "There is so much we would learn from you before we let you call yourself archbishop emeritus." 

"Ophilia is right, Father," Lianna said with confidence. "Like she always is. You should retire for the day, and let your body recuperate. We can handle things from here."

Ophilia nodded in agreement. "We will let the pontiff know that you are resting in your chambers, sir."

The Archbishop looked at Lianna and Ophilia with a proud smile. "When my two girls insist, who is this old man to deny them? I will leave preparations for today's service to you."

Ophilia bowed and said, "We will take care of everything, Your Excellency."

"I'll see Father back to his chambers," said Lianna. 

"Thank you, Lianna," Ophilia said gratefully. "I will see to our duties here." And with all that said, Lianna walked her father to his bedroom, leaving Ophilia to start with the day's tasks in the Cathedral. "I suppose I had best start preparing for the next service at once..." Ophilia then saw a boy in a school uniform, wandering into the Cathedral halls. "Oh my...What is a child doing here?" commented Ophilia. She approached the child and asked in a gentle tone, "What is the matter, child?"

The child turned to Ophilia and the cleric noticed tears streaming from the boy's eyes. "It's my mamma! She's gone and I can't find her anywhere!" The boy said, bubbling his words. He cried harder and yelled, "Come back, Mamma! Don't leave me here all alone!"

Ophilia crouched down to reach the eye level of the child and smiled with comfort. She then wiped the tears off the boy's eyes. "Now, now. Let's dry those tears. Why don't I help you look for your mother."

"Can you really find her?" the child sniffed.

"Of course, little one. The Sacred Flame will show us the way." 'Though I should be preparing for my service…' Ophilia thought to herself. But she shook her head at the thought. 'No. I simply cannot abandon this poor boy. If I hurry, I should still be able to finish everything in time.' Ophilia held the boy's hand and headed out of the Cathedral to find his mother.

(Flamesgrace Tavern)

Therion was sitting at the counter sipping his ale with eyes darting around the room to search for a potential mark. He notices the patrons consist of common workers and soldiers coming to unwind and chatting with others about their day. To his surprise, he noticed a table that consisted of three male patrons in white robes, who he assumed we're members of the church, ordering ale and eating meals that consist of meat and vegetables.

'I guess even clerics need to hit the tavern from time to time,' Therion thought to himself. 'might be holding something worth selling.' Therion stared at one of the clerics and noticed the silver-filled pouch hanging from his belt. 'That looks to be heavier than it should be. Fancy pouch too. Maybe that brat merchant can sell it for a high price...just have to convince her to give me most of the profits…' Therion placed some leaves on the counter and said to the old bartender, "Give me three cups of ale."

"You sure you can drink all of that?" the bartender asked Therion.

"I'm meeting with some people here," Therion casually explained. It wasn't a complete lie. Therion knew without a doubt that Alfyn and the others, possibly Olberic and Cyrus, would come by the tavern and force him to socialize with them. Instead of trying to avoid them, he might as well make use of this opportunity to move close to his target. A bit of ale always lowers one's guard, just enough...

"Alright," said the bartender. "Coming right up." He handed Therion three cups of ale with the thief holding the cups and casually moving from the counter to an open table that was close to the three clerics. Therion made sure to have his seat near the one with the pouch, so he sat down where both his and the cleric's back would be facing one another. Therion looked back at the table and saw that the men were still chatting with one another.

'Seems like they haven't noticed me. Guess they think no one would steal from a cleric.' Therion saw the man put his silver pouch on the floor next to his seat and started to adjust his belt. He assumes that the cleric wanted to feel comfortable being in a tavern with his friends, but that would be his downfall with Therion readying his hands to steal the pouch. Judging by the way these men were talking, he could easily take the pouch without alerting them because they were so engrossed in their conversation. With his dexterous hands, he slowly reached for the pouch by leaning back with his left arm reaching backwards. Everything was going according to plan...

However....

"Therion! There you are, buddy!" Alfyn yelled with a smile as he and Primrose entered the tavern with all eyes on them due to the apothecary's boisterous voice. Therion quickly brought his hand back to his side and sat straight due to the three clerics eyes on the man. If Therion wasn't a quick thief, he would have instantly gotten caught by one of the men, foiling his plan. Alfyn and Primrose sat down at the table where Therion was at, getting a glare from the white haired man, much to the obliviousness of the apothecary. "Thanks for getting us a seat!"

"Yes you are so courteous," Primrose added with a smile.

"You two make me miss the days I drank alone," Therion grumbled. "Should I expect the others to ruin my drinking time?"

"Well Prim suddenly dragged me here," explained Alfyn, rubbing the back of his head. 

"I...just needed to get out of there." Primrose said embarrassingly.

Therion was confused but just sighed. "Well whatever. Just don't get all drunk like the last time." Therion then stared daggers at Alfyn. "That goes double for you."

"Aw come on, Therion" Alfyn said with his hands up with a smile. "Ya know I can't help enjoying a good drink with some good friends."

"Just don't make me babysit you again..." Therion looked down at the table and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He then looked at Alfyn. "So let me guess. You wanna talk about that cleric that helped us."

Alfyn gave the thief a surprised look and said, "Am I that obvious?"

"You're like an open book," Therion stated boldly. "You should be lucky that you have people to travel with in case someone uses that against you."

"Therion! You shouldn't say that," Primrose scolded.

"Nah it's all good," Alfyn said with a laugh. "Can't blame him for being honest." Alfyn looked at Therion and began, "But anyways, your right. I have been thinkin' of that girl. I can't really explain it, but I never seen someone as beautiful as she is." Realizing what he said, Alfyn turned back to Primrose. "N-no offense, Prim."

"Don't worry about it," Primrose said with an encouraging smile. "Continue." 

"Alright," Alfyn nodded, turning back to Therion. "Not only that but she risked her life to come and help us folks get out of that blizzard. She’s not only beautiful but kind and brave as well. I really think she’s one of a kind."

"So what?" Therion asked while he was sipping his mug. "You wanna ask her out or something?"

"Well....yeah kinda," Alfyn said with a blush, rubbing the back of his head.

"Then why ask me? I'm pretty sure Miss 'Stage Performer' over there would give better advice."

"I'll ignore that statement," Primrose said unfazed. "Alfyn believes that you are also a good judge of character, so he wanted to know what you think of her in order to figure out how to approach her."

"Seriously?....." Therion said with a sigh.

"Come on, mate," Alfyn begged. "You and Prim can easily tell what a person's about just by lookin' at them. I assume you guys been through a bunch I haven't..."

"Well I believe she is a nice girl and the best way to approach her is by trying to help when she is in trouble," advised Primrose.

"When she's in trouble?" Alfyn questioned.

"That's right," Primrose stated. "Since she loves stories about knights. I'm sure she would fall head over heels for you if you came to her aid."

Alfyn thought for a moment and finally said with a smile, "Yeah you might be right, Prim!" He then turned to Therion who was still trying to steal the silver-filled pouch. "What do you think, Therion?"

Therion was not listening to the two, so he said, "Yeah sure, whatever. Do what you gotta do."

"Alright!" Alfyn cheered, oblivious to what Therion was doing. "In that case, let's go find her together!"

"Huh?!?" Therion said bewildered.

"I mean you saw how I was when I was talkin' to her. I need some support if I'm able to have a conversation with her."

"Look there no way I'm gonna- OW!" Therion felt a sharp pain stabbing his left foot. He looked down and as a pair of dancing slippers crushed his foot. He turned to Primrose and saw a sweet smile, which he could tell was fake, and threatening.

"Now Therion," Primrose started with venom coming from her voice while keeping her smile. "You wouldn't want to disappoint your friend now, would you? Besides, we can't have you stealing from the nice people of this town and risk getting us chased out... don't you agree?" She asked, cocking her head toward the clerics at the next table.

'So she knew what I was going to do....' Therion thought. "Fine.....I'll come with you."

"Really!? Thanks, Therion ole pal!" Alfyn said with a wide grin.

"Yes, thank you Therion," Primrose said sweetly, masking the threat in her tone. "You are so kind."

'I'm really regretting traveling with these people,' thought Therion with an annoyed look on his face.

(Outside the Cathedral)

"Mother!" cried the boy as he ran to his mom who was outside of the Flamesgrace Cathedral. Ophilia helped the child search for his mother for twenty minutes until they finally found her. Ophilia smiled as she saw the boy embrace his mother and was glad that she made the right call and decided to help him. 

"There you are!" The mother said as she stopped hugging the boy and gave a scolding look. Ophilia began to walk towards the mother to explain to her what happened. The mother turned to her and was surprised that it was Ophilia that helped her child. She bowed and said, "Sister Ophilia! How can I thank you for taking care of this little troublemaker of mine..." She then turned back to her child. "And you! How many times I tell you not to wander off on your own!?"

Ophilia shook her head and gave a generous smile. "Pray do not scold the poor boy. He was so brave and good this whole time."

The mother turned back to Ophilia. "You are too kind, Sister Ophilia. I know how busy you are with your duties at the chapel. Thank you for helping me despite that. It's no wonder that the archbishop is so proud of his two daughters."

"Two..daughters?" Ophilia said, confused.

"Surely, you must know that he is forever boasting of you and Sister Lianna both!"

This shocked Ophilia as she stepped back to take in what she just heard. "He...he does?"

"But of course! Almost every time I speak to him!" The mother turned to look at her son. "Come along now, you. Thank Sister Ophilia, then it's back home with you."

The boy nodded and approached Ophilia. He gave a smile and bowed his head to the cleric. "Thank you, Sister Ophilia."

Ophilia smiled back and patted the boy's head. "It was my pleasure, child. But do try and stay with your mother in the future, yes?"

The boy nodded his head one last time and walked away from Ophilia while holding his mother's hand. 

Ophilia was left alone with her thoughts. The woman's words began to repeat in her mind and all she could do was hold her hands to her chest in a prayer motion and think to herself, 'Your Excellency....I will do all I can to be a daughter you would want me to be.'

(Inside the Cathedral)

Ophilia entered the cathedral to start the task she was assigned for the day. "If I might have a moment, Sister..." said a voice belonging to a man.

Ophilia turned and saw a man with medium-length sandy colored hair, wearing a blue coat with fur trim and a light brown shirt underneath. He also wore black pants and boots. The man gave Ophilia a smile while she smiled back at him. "Yes?" asked Ophilia. "Might I be of some service, my good sir?"

"Would you know where I might find His Excellency the Archbishop?" asked the man.

"....May I ask who is looking for him?" asked Ophilia with curiosity.

"Ah!" said the man as he bowed with his left hand on his chest. "Pray forgive my lack of manners. My name is Mattias, a trader with the Leoniel Consortium. The archbishop has generously deigned to engage in a transaction of sorts with us."

"A trader...? I see." Ophilia bowed to Mattias. "It's an honor to meet you, sir. I am Sister Ophilia."

"Oh, so you are Sister Ophilia! I heard so much about you. When the archbishop contacted me to request my services, he spoke much of his two daughters." Mattias walked closer to Ophilia. "I also heard that Sister Lianna will be the next Flamebearer. The realm is blessed to have such a loyal servant. It is, as a matter of fact, to equip your sister for her forthcoming journey that the archbishop has summoned me here today."

"Is that so? We are much obliged for your support."

Mattias shook his head. "Think nothing of it, good sister! It is the duty of the faithful to serve the church, as the church so tirelessly serves us."

"S-Sister Ophilia! You must come at once!" cried one of the clerics.

Ophilia turned to see a female cleric with a distressed expression on her face. "Whatever is the matter?" Ophilia asked with concern.

"Oh, Sister Ophilia, it's the archbishop...His Excellency has collapsed!"

Ophilia's entire face went pale after hearing what the cleric had said. In a panic she responded, "What!? I...I will come at once!" She turned to Mattias. "Master Mattias, forgive me for abandoning you when you have journeyed so far, but..."

"Do not spare a moment's thought for me sister," Mattias said calmly. "Pray go to the archbishop's side at once!"

"I thank you for your understanding, sir. Please excuse me." With one quick bow, Ophilia followed the cleric to see what happened to her adoptive father.

Mattias stood there in silence as she saw Ophilia leave. He had a serious look on his face as he turned and exited the Cathedral.

(The Archbishop's Chambers)

Ophilia quickly ran to the Archbishop's chambers and saw an older female cleric and Lianna at the Archbishop's bedside. Ophilia saw the sickly expression of her adoptive father. "Your Excellency!" she shouted.

"Ophilia please...! Please take a moment to breathe," Lianna said, trying to calm her sister down. However, it was clear that she was also worried about her father's condition.

Ophilia walked towards the right side of the Archbishop's bed. Her head was down as she looked at her father, touching his shoulder. "Forgive me, Lianna. But His Excellency...?"

"What His Excellency needs most now is rest. Please try not to excite him," ordered the older cleric.

Ophilia turned to the woman and gave an apologetic gesture. "Of course...Forgive me."

The Archbishop began to weakly move his head towards Lianna. His breathing was fast and his complexion was pale as the snow falling in the town. His voice was hoarse and weak sounding, making it almost hard to hear. "L...Lianna?"

"Yes, Father?" said Lianna.

"The pilgrimage....The Sacred Flame..."

"Do not worry yourself, Father. I will perform the rite without fail, just as you taught me."

The Archbishop smiled weakly. "That is...good to...hear..." He then closed his eyes and lay there in silence.

"Father..? Father!" cried Lianna as she crouched on the bedside, holding both her hands on her father's chest.

The female cleric put a hand on Lianna's shoulder. "Worry not, Sister Lianna...he is only resting." Lianna gave a sigh of relief when she heard that.

"Lianna..." Ophilia said with concern. She could tell that her sister was truly worried about her father and couldn’t bear to see him like this. Lianna began to shake with dread. 

"Sister Lianna," asked the female cleric, "are you not well?"

Lianna was silent, trying her best to calm her nerves. She turned to the female cleric and answered, "I'm...I'm fine." She then walked towards the door of the bedroom. "I....I think I need some fresh air."

"Lianna..." Ophilia said with a concerned tone. She also walked out of the bedchamber with her head down, thinking out loud. "I know she is trying to act strong before the others...But I worry for her. I should be by her side at a time like this."

(Flamesgrace Inn Female Room)

"Art thou ready for the hunt?" H'annit asked Tressa, who was on her bed, rummaging in her merchant bag. H'annit was standing next to her bed with Linde sitting near her feet, ready to follow her master.

"In a minute," answered Tressa. "Just gotta make some room."

"For what?"

"For all the goods I'm gonna get." Tressa's eyes began to sparkle with excitement, confusing the huntress.

"Goods? Art thou planneth to find wares for thy trade? I thought thou wanted to experience more of the hunt?"

"Oh I am!" explained Tressa. "When I said goods, I meant the pelts and the meat that we're gonna collect when we start hunting! I bet I can sell them at a great price!"

"I see...Well thou should knowest that this hunt is to sharpen thy skill with the bow."

"Yeah I know that. But this can also give me a chance to sharpen my merchant skills. It's like killing two birds with one stone...Or maybe an arrow in this situation."

H'annit laughed. "I seest thou art still a merchant in the end." 

Tressa gave the huntress a proud wide smile. "Yup! I sure am."

The two then heard a knock coming from their door and heard the voice of Olberic. "It's us. May we come in?"

"Aye, thou mayen," answered H'annit.

Olberic opened the door and entered the room, followed by Cyrus, who was holding a notebook in his hand and a quill.

"Are we all set to go hunting?" asked Olberic. 

"Just making some room," answered Tressa, who was still moving things around her bag.

"For more ‘goods’," H'annit specified, coyly.

"Of course," Olberic said with a chuckle. "Though I do wish that the others would come join us."

"I must agree with you," Cyrus responded. "It would be splendid to have Masters Alfyn and Therion and Lady Primrose come along. However, I do hope they will be fine at the local tavern."

"Yeah or we're gonna experience Prim's clingy drunken state again, right Olberic?" Tressa said to the knight with a mischievous smile. 

"Y-yes I agree," Olberic responded with embarrassment. 

Tressa turned her attention to Cyrus. "By the way, Professor. Are you bringing that notebook?"

"Why yes!" Cyrus said with excitement. "I plan to study the creatures in the Frostlands in order to understand their ecosystem and the elements they are susceptible to. I do say, it would be a fascinating course of study."

"Dost thou knowest that thou must hunt as well?" H'annit asked, slightly annoyed.

"Of course I remember this is a hunt," stated Cyrus. "That is why it is important for me to take this opportunity to study these creatures and learn more about them." Cyrus then looked at Linde. The snow leopard jolted her body when the scholar stared at her direction. "I also would like the opportunity to see Linde in battle and learn more about her species. I swear she is an extraordinary subject."

"Rawr!" Linde growled as she went behind H'annit's feet, trying to distance herself from the scholar.

"I wouldst appreciate thou not treat my partner as some object of study," H'annit scolded.

"Y-yes, apologies Lady H'annit," Cyrus responded with a nervous tone. ‘I best keep my passion for study in check when I'm with her.’

"Do not get mad at the Professor," Olberic said. "He cannot help himself. He is a scholar, so he lives to seek out knowledge that is in front of him."

H'annit bowed her head. "Very well. I understandeth then."

"Thank you, Sir Olberic," Cyrus said with a grateful smile.

"Now then," started Olberic. "Shall we begin our hunt?"

"Actually," interrupted H'annit. "I wouldst liken a word with thou if please."

Olberic was surprised and confused by H'annit's request. However he replied, "Very well." He turned to Cyrus. "Would you mind giving us a moment, Professor?" he then turned to Tressa. "You too, Lass."

"As you wish, Sir Olberic," Cyrus said with a nod.

"Sure," Tressa agreed.

Cyrus and Tressa left the room, leaving both H'annit and Olberic by themselves.

"So what did you wish to speak to me about?" asked Olberic.

"It is about Primrose," H'annit started. "She assumest that I had feelings for thee. She was bold to asken me in front of Tressa."

"Is this true!?" Olberic said shocked. "That seems a bit ridiculous. Why would anyone assume that you and I--" Olberic realized what he said and began to stammer. "N-not that I don't find you attractive. I think you are….quite lovely, but we have just met....and I feel as though it is more appropriate that we focus on our various personal missions..." Olberic had a mildly panicked look on his face.

H'annit laughed. "Thou hast no need to worry. My feelings are unhurt. I hath told her that I hath no feelings towards thee. Though I wonder why she might asken this."

‘Could this be the reason for that incident in S’warkii?’ thought Olberic. ‘Did she feel this way as well when we encountered the cleric that saved us from the blizzard?’

"How dost thou feel of Primrose?" asked H'annit

"What do you mean?" Olberic asked, snapping out of his thoughts. 

"I meanen, if thou possesses some romantic feelings for her."

"W-What!?" Olberic began to stammer, turning a bit red.

"I admitten that I lack the knowledge of romance," H'annit admitted. "But Primrose must harbor some feelings for thou if she would asken me about thee in such a way, I would think. So I wonder if thou hath the same feelings."

"I....well....that is..." Olberic was trying to come up with an answer. He doesn't know whether or not to tell H'annit about the complicated relationship he had with the dancer. From the time they met, to the dangers they faced together, the kiss that almost happened in Clearbrook... He didn't know whether or not it would be appropriate to share this. He wondered if there was any way to change the subject. Just then, as if the Flame has granted him a miracle, Cyrus opened the door.

"Sorry to bother the two of you," Cyrus said. "But I was wondering how much longer your chat will take? Tressa seems unable to contain her excitement, and I would be lying and say that I also would like to experience-"

"Y-Yes! Let us go now!" Olberic yelled as he practically ran out the room while grabbing on Cyrus's shirt and dragging him down the stairs of the inn.

"S-Sir Olberic! P-Please you are stretching my shirt! Ow!" pleaded Cyrus.

H'annit was left in the room with only her thoughts. 'Ser Olberic and Primrose art quite similar.’ she smiled ‘I doen wish the best for both of them.’ With that, she hurried to join her friends.

(Flamesgrace Town)

Ophilia walked around town, searching for Lianna and wondering where she ran off to. She asked some of the clerics around the cathedral if they had seen her. One of them mentioned seeing her walking towards the town. Ophilia suspected that she wanted to clear her head after witnessing the Archbishop's condition. As she began searching in the town, someone called out to her.

"Excuse me," said a voice belonging to a woman. The voice surprised Ophilia and she immediately turned around and saw three people she recognized from the group she helped out the blizzard. One of them was a woman with brown hair wearing a dancer's outfit while the two behind her were men, one with white hair and the other wearing an apothecary's outfit who she remembered tried to ask her if she would like to have a drink with them. 

"Sorry to bother you sister, but my friend here would like to have a word with you," Primrose said as she gestured to Alfyn.

Alfyn walk towards Ophilia, rubbing the back of his head. "Listen. I wanted to apologize if I came off as rude earlier, tryin' to get you to come drink with us. I just really appreciate you helpin' us, ya know?"

Ophilia nodded and smiled. "Do not worry. It wasn't a bother at all. I could tell you only wished to show your gratitude.” She looked at the apothecary warmly, “I can see, just by looking at you, that you have a kind heart. The aura you give off tells me that you want to help others. A good quality for an apothecary to have." 

Alfyn began to get bashful and turn red as a tomato from hearing the compliment Ophilia had given him. "Aw shucks," He said as he continued to rub the back of his head, giving her a smile. Ophilia was oblivious to Alfyn's actions because her mind was still thinking of where Lianna was. Alfyn noticed this and composed himself. "Is something bothering you?"

"No it's nothing..." Ophilia responded. "I'm just looking for someone. Maybe you’ve seen them. She is another cleric and wears the same type of robes as myself."

"Let me guess...brunette?" said Therion.

Ophilia, Alfyn, and Primrose stared at the thief with bewilderment. "Yes...How did you know that?" asked Ophilia.

Therion pointed upwards and the three turned to see Lianna on top of a small mountain that rose up right in the middle of the town, lost in thought.

"Why is she up there?" asked Primrose

Ophilia was silent a moment, then said, "I know why..." she turned to Therion. "Thank you so much." The three then watched her walk up the path toward the summit.

"Somethin' tells me her friend isn't doing so well," commented Alfyn.

"It seems so," agreed Primrose.

"Sooooo, can we go now?" Therion asked. This earned him a slap to the back of his head by Primrose, causing him to say, "Ow! What was that for!?” The dancer looked at him with disappointment and annoyance.

"You should always wait for a lady, you know," Primrose advised. "I swear, you don’t know the first thing about being a proper gentleman. How many girls did you leave with broken hearts, I can only wonder..."

Alfyn couldn't help but laugh at Therion while he was rubbing his head. All the thief could think of was, ‘I'm really missing the days when I was traveling alone.’

(On top of the mountain)

Ophilia walked up behind Lianna , finally reaching the top of the little mountain. She was silent for a moment, giving her sister enough time to take in the scenery and clear her mind. Eventually, she asked as gently as she could, "Lianna...How are you feeling?"

"Ophilia?" Lianna said, turning to see the cleric. She got close to her sister and began to quiver and shake. After a moment, her legs gave out and she fell into a sitting position on the ground, feeling helpless and scared.

"L-Lianna!?" Ophilia worried.

Lianna quivered on the ground until tears began to form in her eyes. "What am I to do, Ophilia!? Father....My father is...."

"Lianna..."

"Thinking about what might happen makes me feel so scared, so angry that I...I feel like my heart might just burst," continued Lianna. "But if I fall to pieces now...everyone will lose hope, I must be strong. And soon I must depart on the pilgrimage. The rite cannot be put off any longer-there are centuries of tradition we must obey." Lianna put her head down and clenched her hands. "But...leaving my father behind, without even knowing if I'll ever...ever see him...again..."

Ophilia sat down with Lianna and hugged her. "Don't despair, Lianna. We are together in this. We will find a way."

"Ophilia..." Lianna looked up to the cleric, showing her tears to her sister. Suddenly, both began to reminisce of their time together as children, so long ago...

(15 years ago in the Catherdral Bedroom)

‘It has been fifteen years since His Excellency took me in...My family lost in the war, I was left with nothing and no one cared for me.’

"Do not despair, Ophilia. From today, we are your family," said a younger Archbishop. He then pointed towards a younger Lianna who was in the room, smiling at the young Ophilia. "This is Lianna, my daughter. Your new sister." Ophilia was silent with her head down, trying not to make eye contact with the girl. Lianna walks towards the girl, making the young Ophilia walk backwards out of nervousness. 

"My name's Lianna," said the young Lianna with a cheerful tone. "But you can call me Anna, if you'd like...?" Frightened, young Ophilia went behind the Archbishop's in order to create distance between her and Lianna. "What's the matter with her?" Lianna asked, confused.

"Lianna, I'm afraid that Ophilia has gone through something very sad," explained the Archbishop. He turned to her daughter and smiled. "So let us see that she is cheered once more. Together, in the light of the Sacred Flame, we will find happiness."

"Yes, Father! I'll be the best sister ever, Ophilia," Lianna said with enthusiasm. The young Ophilia continues to hide behind the Archbishop, keeping silent. She was so unsure whether or not she could trust this girl.

‘My first days in the archbishop's home, I kept to my room and spoke to no one.’

For a while, young Ophilia had her head down, sitting on her bed alone in the bedroom. The young Lianna enters the room with the goal of trying to speak with her new adoptive sister. 

‘It was she who brought me out of my shell...Lianna....my best friend. My sister.’

"Hey, Phili? Don't you want to go outside?" asked Lianna. Ophilia kept silent, looking away from the girl's eyes. Lianna began to ponder herself as to how to make the poor girl open up to her. To anyone... 

She put her hand on her chin and thought for a moment until an idea. "Oh! I know!" She walks up to Ophilia and surprises the girl by taking her hand. "There's someplace I just have to take you!"

"Wh-what!?" Ophilia said, finally talking. Lianna then dragged the confused Ophilia out of the door of the bedroom to the place she wanted her to see.

(Flamesgrace Town)

The two young girls went into the town with Ophilia still confused as to where she was going. Just then, Lianna stopped at a large mountain that was in the middle of the town with a path leading up to a flat topped peak. Lianna turned to the girl and, with a smile, said, "This way! Up here!"

"Where...where are we going?" asked Ophilia timidly. Lianna didn't say. All she did was smile and led Ophilia up the path to the top of the mountain, still skeptical of what Lianna was trying to show her. 

"It's just a little further! Come on! We're nearly there!" Lianna said excitedly. They finally reach the top of the mountain and Lianna turns again to Ophilia and says, "Here we are!"

Ophilia walked a bit towards the edge, but not far enough for her to fall down. She saw the clear view of the cathedral and the snow falling in the town, looking like a white glossy sheet on the floor sitting there neat and perfect. "What is this place?" asked the girl, being less timid.

"It's my favorite place in all the world!" explained Lianna. "Maybe it could become your favorite place, too?"

Ophilia became silent again. Not because she was nervous but because she was in awe of the view from the top of the mountain. Lianna looked at Ophilia with a confused look. She was expecting more of a reaction to what she was seeing. Suddenly, Ophilia walked a bit closer and took in the view more. With a smile, she commented, "It's....beautiful.."

Lianna walked towards her side and smiled at the girl. "Isn't it though? That's why I love it here!" Lianna crouches down and picks a flower from the ground. She handed it to Ophilia. "Here, Phili. This is for you! So now...won't you play with me?” Ophilia was silent, still a bit unsure. Lianna saw this and said with sadness, "Still no?" She then saw Ophilia's eyes becoming full of tears with the girl beginning to shake. "Phili, are you crying?"

Trying to wipe her tears, Ophilia said, "No, I'm not...I'm not crying."

"Good to hear it!" Lianna exclaimed, wanting to cheer the girl up. "We're going to be the best of sisters, Phili...I just know it!"

Ophilia stopped wiping her tears and looked at Lianna with a smile. "I..I'd like that too...Lianna..."

"Then it's settled! Oh, next time, I'll teach you my favorite game! And then..." The girls continue to talk with one another for hours and hours on top of the mountain.

‘After I lost my family, I was convinced it was my fate to be alone and miserable for the rest of my days...But Lianna brought me out from under that dark cloud and gave me the strength to start living again.’

(Present Time on the Mountain) 

After a while, Lianna got up and wiped her tears as Ophilia let go of her, letting her compose herself. "I'm sorry for running like that...'' said Lianna. "I will return to Father's side, and stay with him as long as I can."

Ophilia nodded. "Pray do that, Lianna. He will rest all the easier knowing you are with him." Lianna smiled and nodded at her sister. She then went down the mountain path, leaving Ophilia by herself with her thoughts. ‘The archbishop's illness weighs heavier on Lianna than anyone else...And yet she must hide from all around her…’ She turns around looking at the view she has seen so many times when she came here with her sister. ‘Tomorrow she is to set out to gather the ember from the Cave of Origin. If I were to gather the ember in her place, Lianna could stay by her father's side. Of course I cannot bear to leave him either...And if someone else were to gather the ember, the same person would have to go on the pilgrimage and complete the rite...To say nothing of straying in that cave without the church's blessing. I'd get more than just a stern lecture, that is for sure…’ Ophilia thought for a moment and said aloud, "As I recall, the Cave of Origin lies within the foothills of the east here." Ophilia walked down the path with a mission in her mind.

(Flamesgrace Town)

Alfyn, Primrose, and Therion saw Ophilia come back down the mountain. Alfyn approached the cleric and asked, "Is your pal alright? We saw her come down and go straight to the church." 

"It is fine, thank you," answered Ophilia. "But I apologize. I must go..."

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Alfyn.

"I.....I have to do something for my sister. She is burdened with so much responsibility. I can't just sit here and watch her suffer any longer.”

"Then let me help!" Alfyn said with a smile.

"What?" surprised Ophilia. "Wh-why would you-"

"Because you helped us," Alfyn cut in with a matter-of-fact tone. "You helped me and my pals during that blizzard, so I gotta help you out."

"I was only doing my duty as a cleric," reasoned Ophilia.

"Still...I gotta repay you somehow," explain Alfyn. "It won't sit well if I didn't return the favor. If it might be dangerous, don't worry." Alfyn pumped his chest up and gave a proud smile. "I'll have you know that I've been fightin' all kinds creatures as I've been travelin'."

Ophilia couldn't help but giggle at Alfyn's bravado. "I must admit, your confidence is admirable.” She pondered over him for a moment. “Perhaps...I think I should take you up on that."

"Then let me join you," Primrose said, approaching the cleric. "My skills can make any difficult task a bit easier, I assure you. Wherever you need to go, I can support you. Alfyn is right, you know. We owe you." Primrose smiled warmly.

"Your very kind," Ophilia nodded with a grateful smile. 

Alfyn and Primrose looked at Therion who had a blank expression on his face. He saw how they were expecting him to say something. With a sigh he said, "Fine. I'll come too..."

"Alright!" Alfyn cheered. He then looked back at Ophilia. "Now you got three good people helpin' you. So ya don't gotta worry about anything."

"I honestly can't thank you enough," Ophilia said, being really grateful. ‘I don't know why...but I feel that the Flame led me to these people.’

"So what is it you must do," asked Primrose.

"I'll explain." Ophilia began telling Alfyn, Primrose, and Therion about her journey to the Cave of Origin. The pilgrimage. The Archbishop and Lianna. She told them what had occurred today. And she didn't mind telling them everything that happened. She felt deep down that the people in front of her were somehow meant to be here at this moment. That his meeting was meant to happen. Although, she was still a bit skeptical about the white haired man.

"Okay! Then let's go to this Cave of Origin!" stated Alfyn. "Oh! Let me introduce myself again! The name's Alfyn! I'm a travelin' apothecary."

"I am Primrose," said Primrose. "A dancer."

"You look so beautiful," commented Ophilia, almost without realizing it. She blushed a bit.

"Why, thank you," Primrose said with a quick flourish and bow.

"The names Therion," said Therion. "That's all you get to know." This earned him another slap to the back of his head by Primrose. "Ow! What now!?" Therion said, annoyed.

"That was very rude, Therion." Primrose explained. "I really have to give you lessons on how to speak to a lady."

"Uuugghhhh...." groan Therion.

"As you can see, we are all good pals," Alfyn beamed.

"R-right," Ophilia forced a smile. ‘They must be...quite close.’

(Cave of Origin)

Ophilia, Alfyn, Primrose, and Therion arrived at the Cave of Origin. Before they left, they made sure to buy some provisions in case the creatures in the cave attacked them before they reached the spot where Ophilia would be presented with the Flame of Aelfric to start the Kindling pilgrimage. Ophilia had warned them that the cave has monsters that would strike anyone that would enter their territory. That might have explained why two Knights of Ardent were guarding the cave in order to help Lianna reach the ceremony spot. As they were traveling down the cave path, Alfyn was admiring the surroundings in the cave with awe.

"Dang, this sure is amazing?" commented Alfyn.

"How much of a country bumpkin are you that you get impressed by a cave?" Therion said bluntly. "I mean, it's just like any other cave."

"Oh come on Therion," counter Alfyn. "This is way different from other caves. The cave back in Clearbrook is nothing compared to this."

"Clearbrook?" asked Ophilia. "Is that your home?"

"Yeah," answered Alfyn with a smile. "It's a small village in the Riverlands. It was there where I met with Prim and the others where they helped me realize that I wanted to be a travelin' apothecary."

"Is that so?" Ophilia said amazed. She then looked at Primrose. "You must have been traveling for some time then, Lady Primrose."

"Please, just Primrose will do," said the dancer. "And I was able to travel with the help of Olberic."

"Really!?" Ophilia said with excitement. "You traveled with him!? What was it like? Did you see him save helpless villagers? Did you see him fight any vicious monsters? How does he handle his sword? Is he brave and heroic as people said he is?"

Ophilia began bombarding Primrose with so many questions that it was overwhelming the dancer. ‘I'm starting to think that this cleric is more of a fan girl than anything else,’ thought Primrose. ‘I now see that she doesn't see Olberic as anything romantic. Although I will admit that she reminds me of Cyrus when she asks questions like these.’ Primrose looked close at the girl for a moment, ‘...much cuter though.’

As Primrose was thinking of this, Alfyn had something else on his mind. ‘Damn, she must really like Olberic that much,’ Alfyn thought, a bit sad. ‘Does she have a thing for knights? Maybe I should get the big guy to give me some pointers so I can impress her…’

Realizing what she was doing, Ophilia stopped talking for a moment and bowed her head in an apologetic manner. "I'm so sorry! I tend to ramble on about my interests with others. Lianna tells me it's a bad habit I have."

"I-its alright," Primrose counters with an apprehensive smile. "I can tell you’re...passionate about tales of knights, hmm?"

Ophilia stopped bowing and looked at Primrose with he excited expression again. "Oh yes! When I was young, I used to read about stories where knights battle many enemies to rescue the fair maiden. I sometimes read fairy tales like those even today," Ophilia said rubbing her head in embarrassment. "But I've always wanted to meet a real knight. One who has done battle in Orsterra and made a name for themselves. I have read that Olberic is one of the best knights in all of the region along with a comrade of his...I forget his name. Olberic was always my favorite to read about!"

‘A comrade of his...she must be talking about Erhardt.’ thought Primrose.

"Can we get this over with?" Therion complained. "We should have already made it to this place for the Kindling or whatever. I just want to do this, so I can get back to town."

"And do what?" counter Primrose as she turns to the man. "Find more clerics with fancy purses to steal?"

"Wait, steal!?" Ophilia said surprised.

"Oh yeah forgot to mention. Therion here is a thief," Alfyn said with a big smile, almost proudly.

"Why are you proud of that!?" Ophilia yelled with disbelief.

"Why’d you have to say that?" Therion said, annoyed. "You know I can't just tell anyone I meet that I'm a thief."

"Haha! Sorry about that mate, but ya know..." Alfyn responded, motioning to Therion’s wrist, still ringed by the Fool’s Bangle. He then looked at Ophilia. "You don't gotta worry. Therion might be a thief but he's still a good guy. After all, he’s the type that doesn't want to admit that he cares about his pals."

"I honestly don't..."

"Sure you don't," Primrose teased, giving the thief a smirk.

All Therion did afterwards was grumble something and went ahead of the group down the cave path.

"Come on Therion!" yelled Alfyn. "Ya know you care!" The man quickly ran after him, leaving Primrose and Ophilia behind.

"Are they really friends?" asked Ophilia.

Primrose smiled at the girl and said, "Indeed they are, and I'm sure you'll see it first hand before too long." Primrose walked ahead in order to catch up with her two comrades. 

Ophilia was left thinking. ‘These people are a bit strange.’ She then smiled. ‘But I can tell they actually care for one another's feelings. Even the thief, much as he tries to hide it. They are good people.’ Ophilia hurried to catch up to the others. The goal of her mission was close...

(Cave of Origin's Altar)

The four of them finally reached the altar at the end of the cave path and saw two statues of angels holding an urn to their faces. Passing the two statues led them to a small set of stairs that led to a blue fire, sitting on a rocky table.

"Is that the flame ya need to get?" asked Alfyn.

"Yes," Ophilia said. "This is the flame that the Flamebearer needs in order to start the Kindling in the other regions of the continent. It has been passed down to many generation of clerics who have served the Flamesgrace church."

"So what do you have to do to get the flame?" asked Primrose.

"His Excellency once said that he used his light magic to place the flame into the lantern." Ophilia showed the group a white lantern with the insignia of Aelfric that she was holding in her hand. "He taught Lianna and I light magic when we were young. That's how I was able to help lead you out of the blizzard." She turned her attention to the flame. "Now then. I'll get started." Ophilia walked towards the fire with her lantern ready.

“Of thee who dost treaden in these halls, I aske. Art thou fit to lighten the flames and showen the path to all humanity?”

Ophilia stopped and looked around to hear where the voice was coming from. Alfyn, Primrose, and Therion were surprised by the voice and began to look around the cave as well. Therion and Primrose brought out their daggers as a defensive reflex.

"What the hell was that?" Therion asked looking around.

"This voice..." was all Ophilia could say as the cave began to shake and the voice began to speak again. 

“I am the guardian of the First Flame. If thou wouldst callen thyself the Flamebearer...Thou must proven thyself worthy!”

Suddenly, the entire cave began to shake even more as the rocks began surrounding the group. The rocks moved in front of them, surrounding the sacred flame and forming a huge golem made out of the crystallized rocks, carrying a large sword in its right hand and a large shield in its left hand. It has a huge boulder as its main body supported by a small lower boulder, glowing light blue throughout. It stares down at the four with the intentions of doing battle.

"Ah!" was all Ophilia could muster as she saw the massive creatures in front of her.

"Was there supposed to be some kind of test?" asked Primrose holding her dagger up and getting into her fighting stance.

"I...I honestly didn't know..." admitted Ophilia.

"Well it looks like this guy ain't gonna let us take the flame without a fight," Alfyn said, holding his ax in his left hand. "We'll back you up, Ophilia!"

"N-No you all should leave now!" begged Ophilia. She held her cleric staff to prepare to fight.

"We ain't leaving you to fight this thing alone!" Alfyn counter.

"Plus, it looks like our way out is blocked," Therion said. All of them turned to see that the entrance where the two angels were at was blocked by a door that mysteriously appeared. "So, for once, I'm with the idiot apothecary. We need to fight if we wanna get out."

"Then, let the dance begin!" Primrose stated. 

"Let’s do this!" Alfyn joined.

Ophilia looked at the group for a moment until she conceded, nodding in gratitude, then looked back at the Guardian of the Flame. "Let the sacred Flame guide us."

(Northern Flamesgrace Wilds)

"Rawr!" roared Linde as she attacked a wild Snow Marmot, using her claws to slash at its body, wounding it. This gave H'annit the opportunity to shoot her arrow at the Snow Marmot's neck, killing it instantly. A snow fox tried to attack H'annit from behind but was stopped by Olberic as he tackled the Snow Fox before it could attack her. Olberic rolled around with the creature for a second until he stood up holding it and throwing it 10 feet in the air.

"Lass!" yelled Olberic. On cue, Tressa steadied her bow at the Snow Fox and shot it while it was falling down. She let go of the string of her bow and let the arrow fly straight towards the Snow Fox's stomach. When the arrow hit, the Snow Fox made a loud yelp and finally crashed down to the ground, dead. Olberic went towards the creature and confirmed that it was dead by looking at its wound. He then looked at Tressa and smiled. "Good shot, Lass."

"Thanks!" Tressa smiled brightly. "All that practicing with H'annit really paid off."

"Quite extraordinary!" Cyrus exclaimed as he was writing furiously in his notebook. "The instincts of a Snow Fox are amazing! Who would have thought it would attack its prey from behind in order to get the upper hand! My own eyes couldn't keep up with the speed it displayed! A man trained like Sir Olberic would be among the few that could keep up with it!"

"Professor, why not try hunting as well?" asked Olberic. "I'm sure you would gather more information if you experience hunting yourself."

"Alas, Sir Olberic," started Cyrus, "I am not fit for hunting. My physical prowess is lacking, so I fear I might just hold everyone back."

"Come on, Professor!" Tressa said, patting Cyrus's back. "I'm sure you can learn how to hunt well if you try." She then pointed her thumb to herself and gave a proud smile. "I think I’m now certified to give you tips on how to hunt."

"Thou shouldn'st be too confident," H'annit said as she approach Tressa, holding the Snow Marmot on her shoulder. "Hunting is not easy as it seemeth. There is still much to learneth. Besides, thee preferen thine own trade over mine."

"Well you're not wrong," admitted Tressa. "Hunting is nice and all but being a merchant is who I really am. Speaking of which...." Tressa looked at the Snow Marmot and her eyes instantly turned to the leaves symbol. "How much do you think I can sell that thing's pelt for? You think I can make a lot of leaves."

"Now hold on," Cyrus intervened. "I still want to study the Snow Marmot as well. Afterall, it's rare for them to come out of their territories, so I would like to be given the opportunity to study its biology."

H'annit and Olberic look at each other and shake their heads at Tressa and Cyrus's banter. "It seems at the end of the day they stay true to their trade," commented Olberic. 

"Agreed," H'annit said. "Methinks the others might findeth the hunt more favorable."

"I do wonder where they might be," inquired Olberic a bit worried. "Primrose, Alfyn, and Therion had not returned to the inn by the time we left."

"Yes it is indeed strange," Cyrus joined. "Maybe we should go back and check to see if they are alright."

"Nah, I'm sure it's okay," Tressa optimistically said. "Prim can take care of herself and I'm sure she is babysitting Alfyn and Therion right about now."

"Thou art confident in thy friend?" asked H'annit.

"Yup! Even if they're not at the tavern, I'm sure they’re fine," Tressa smiled brightly. If the young merchant only knew... 

(Cave of Origin's Altar)

"I should have just stayed in the tavern and had myself a drink!" yelled Therion as he was dodging the large rock sword that the Guardian was swinging at him. The rock creature continued to  **sweep** at the thief, forcing him to move backwards with jumps and back flips to avoid swings. The Guardian raised its sword up, but stopped suddenly when hit by an ice blast. It turned to see Alfyn running around the altar with his left hand holding his ax and his right hand shooting  **Icicles.** His face was focused as he was trying to make every hit count in order to get the Guardians attention.

"Get away from my buddy!" Alfyn yelled as he continued to shoot his  **Icicles.** The Guardian returned fire by lifting his sword up and summoning  **Pyre,** which surrounded Alfyn in a circle of fire, burning the apothecary. "Ah!" Alfyn groans as he tries to move away from the magic circle and a few of the flames catch him. 

Primrose used the rocky terrain inside of the cave as footstools to hop on the walls and used her dancing legs to leap off and strike the Guardian from behind with her dagger. "Hrag!" Primrose cried as she launched herself to attack the rock creature. However, as if reading her mind, the Guardian turned around and held it shield up, making Primrose's dagger strike at the shield. As Primrose hit the shield, the Guardian then used it to bash at Primrose, sending her flying and hitting the wall with great force. "Ugh!" was the sound Primrose made as she hit the wall and fell to the ground.

**"Holy Light!"** cried Ophilia as she stuck her staff out to shoot a yellow light beam at the creature, which hit at the torso of the Guardian. The blast created dust on impact, pushing the Guardian back. Therion took this as an opportunity to take out his sword and slash at the legs as he slid under it and regrouped with Ophilia. Alfyn, although a bit burned, was able to gather his strength and join his two comrades. Primrose was able to get up and also join while trying to catch her breath. They all saw the damage it took when Therion slash at its leg and notice it start to wobble. However, it was able to regain its balance and began to form its fighting stance.

"*huff* *huff* This thing’s a handful," admitted Alfyn. "This is nothing like the giant snake back in my village."

"We need a strategy!" Therion stated. "We can't just waste energy like this!"

"Don't worry about it!" Ophilia responded. "Let me handle everyone's fatigue." Ophilia held her staff up and a white bright light engulfed the four.  **"Heal Wounds!"** she said firmly, and everyone's wounds quickly disappeared. 

"Woah!" surprised Alfyn. "I feel great!"

"I know some healing magic," informed Ophilia. "It's not as good as the healing that apothecaries do, but it's still effective."

"Don't worry!" Alfyn held his ax up. "I feel like I can take on the world!"

"But we do need a plan," Primrose reminded. "It’s good to know we can recover from wounds, but, are we just going to bash our heads against this thing all day?"

"That's what I'm saying," Therion explained. "We need something to defeat this thing. Look, in times like this, I say try a bit of everything. See if it really doesn’t like a particular weapon or magic."

"I'm all for it!" agreed Alfyn. He then ran towards the Guardian and began to have his ax glow silver.  **"Amputation!"** He yelled as he used his ax to slash at the Guardian. Its attack was blocked by its rocky shield. Alfyn then used his free hand to conjure a blue magic circle as his feet hit the ground.  **"Icicle!"** The large ice shard made contact with its head, dazing the rock creature.

"Now's our chance!" Therion yelled. He then turned to Primrose. "You’re with me." The thief then turned to Ophilia. "You keep on attacking it long distance."

"Understood!" affirmed Ophilia

With that said, Therion sheathed his sword and took out his dagger. Primrose did the same and the two of them ran towards the golem with considerable speed. When they were close, both Primrose and Therion jumped and began to slash their daggers at the head and torso. Due to their speed, the two were able to continue to leave seven slash marks each on the golem's body.

**"Holy Light!"** yelled Ophilia as she launched another yellow light towards the Guardian. She did this three more times making sure to hit at the same spot over and over again. 

"Let's use our magic too!" Primrose command to Therion, which he nodded. She held both her hands out and cried,  **"Moonlight Waltz!"** A dark large orb formed in her hands and launched at the golem.

**"Wildfire!"** yelled Therion as he launched a fireball from his hand to hit the golem. Both attacks hit the golem causing it to fall on its back and become immobile.

For a while, the Guardian didn't move at all. Everyone got a bit closer to it to see if they had been defeated. After a while, Alfyn began to cheer, "Alright! So we won?" Suddenly, a burst of dark energy began to envelope the golem and it began to stand up.

"You just had to jinx it!" yelled Therion. The inside of the golem turned bright blue with flames bursting from the golem. It would seem that  **the Sacred Flame gains in strength.**

"It looks like it's preparing for another attack!" warned Primrose.

"Everyone move back!" yelled Ophilia. They followed this order and moved away. However, they didn't go far as the power that the Guardian was charging was released in a burst of flames that burned the four and pushed them away. Every single one of them was suffering burns and groaning in agony. Ophilia mustered up all her strength to lift her staff up and say,  **"Heal More!"** A much larger white light engulfs everyone, healing them from their burn wounds and giving them their strength back.

"Woah! I thought I was a goner!" Alfyn stated. "Thanks, Ophilia!"

"Your *huff* welcome..." Ophilia was trying to catch her breath. 

"What's wrong?" Primrose asked with concern.

"I....I used up too much magic..." explained Ophilia. "I don't think I can...do that again..."

"Well we have bigger problems!" Therion yelled as he pointed at the Guardian. "It looks like that thing is charging up!" Therion was correct that the Guardian was preparing for another attack that would decimate everyone in the cave. It was charging slower than before, but without cover, this would be the end of them. "If anyone has a plan, say it right now."

Primrose and Ophilia didn't know what to do. They didn't know how to stop it from releasing its flames or a way to put it down quickly. Alfyn, however, saw that the sacred flame was wide open. A light bulb suddenly hit Alfyn. "I got a plan!"

Everyone turned to him with surprise. "You do?" Therion asked skeptically.

"Come on, trust me Therion," Alfyn gave Therion his trademark smile as a sign that he is confident of what he was going to say.

"We have nothing else to lose," explained Primrose.

Therion sighed. "Fine....let's follow your plan." He turned to Ophilia. "No objections?"

Ophilia looked at Alfyn and saw the confidence in his face as he gave a smile to Ophilia and a determined look. Ophilia thought for a moment and nodded with a smile. "I trust you! Now what is your plan?"

"Okay here it is..." Alfyn began to whisper his plan to all of them. After a moment of explanation, Alfyn then asked, "Well how about it?"

"It seems a bit risky," admitted Ophilia. "But I believe I can pull it off."

"I agree," Primrose joined. "It is a wonderful plan."

Everyone then looked at Therion, waiting for his thoughts. After a moment, Therion said, "Fine....let's get this over with." He then turned to Alfyn. "But this better work."

"Trust me! It will!" With that said, Alfyn rushed at the Guardian as it was still charging its flames. The Guardian saw this and began to lift its sword up as it was still charging. However, it failed to notice Therion and Primrose jumping from behind it and stabbing their daggers into the Guardian while they were clinging onto it. As they were stabbing, Alfyn took it upon himself to slash at its shield in order to weaken it. He relentlessly continued to use his ax to attack at the shield, creating marks on it. All three of them were continuously attacking the golem, preventing it from releasing his attack, but remaining charged. The Sacred Flame inside of it was growing so much that it would burst at any time. 

However, this was part Alfyn's plan. With one more powerful swing, the stone shield cracked, then crumbled. Alfyn turned and yelled, "Ophilia now!" which gave Primrose and Therion the signal to back off and take cover from the golem. Alfyn did the same to give Ophilia some space. The cleric ran towards the Guardian with her staff pointing at the golem as if it was a spear. However, instead of a sharp blade at the tip, Ophilia placed the lantern used to contain the fires of the Sacred Flame. When she was close enough, Ophilia plunged her staff in the center of the flames with the lantern inside. She then began her chant. "Oh Sacred Flame of Aelfric! Here my words! I shall present the Flames to the continent and rid the world of darkness!" The flames burst from the Guardian after she finished her words, causing a bright light to engulf the cave. The light began to subside for only a few seconds with Ophilia's eyes closed. When she opened them, she could see the Sacred Flame levitating in the air.

Alfyn, Primrose, and Therion regrouped with Ophilia who was staring at the fire. "You did it!" Alfyn cheered. "I knew you could do it!"

"I can't believe that actually worked," Therion said bewildered. 

Alfyn turned to Therion and smiled. "Told ya to trust me."

Primrose walked next to Ophilia and stared at the flame with her. "So is this the..."

"Yes," answered Ophilia. "This is the First Flame of Aelfric. The fire he brought down from the stars." Ophilia smiled as she was memorized by the warmth and beauty of the flame. "It's so beautiful...As brilliant as the stars burning in the sky..."

"Yeah I gotta admit," Alfyn said as he walked next to Ophilia. "This really is a beaut."

Ophilia turned to Alfyn and hugged him, causing the apothecary to blush. "Thank you so much Alfyn! Without your plan, I wouldn't know how I could have beaten the Guardian. You really are an amazing person."

As she let go, Alfyn began to go bashful and red with him spouting, "A-aw shucks...W-well ya know...I-I just did what I thought might work."

"Yeah real smooth there village boy," commented Therion as he smirked at the apothecary's nervousness, which caused Primrose to laugh. However, everyone began to go silent when they heard the voice again.

‘Ophilia. Thou and thy comrades are judged worthy to bearen the Sacred Flame. Reachen out thine hand, and take Aelfric's Lanthorn.

"Lanthorn?" confused Primrose. 

"I'm guessing it means this," Ophilia said, holding up the lantern. As she held it up, part of the fire flew into the lantern, lighting it up as the same color of the flames. "This is the sacred lantern used in the Kindling. Aelfric's Lanthorn."

"Great...so can we leave now?" Therion asked. His wish was granted as the door of the altar began opening up. Everyone turned to see the exit opening for them. "I'm guessing that's a yes."

"Lianna..." Ophilia began sorrowfully. "Please forgive me..." Her face then became determined. "Let's hasten back." With everyone nodding, Alfyn, Therion, Primrose and Ophilia hurried back out of the cave to Flamesgrace.

(Flamesgrace Inn)

Primrose, Therion, and Alfyn entered the Flamesgrace Inn, climbing up the stairs to their rooms. However, they stopped when Olberic opened the door of the men's lodging, seeing Alfyn, Therion and Primrose back. 

"You returned," Olberic said. "Where have you all been?"

"We had to be a wingman for this idiot here..." Therion sighed pointing at Alfyn. "He really wanted to impress that cleric girl."

"C-come on Therion!" Alfyn became embarrassed. "I mean how was I supposed to know that we had to fight a giant rock monster?"

"Giant rock monster?" Olberic asked, concern and annoyance in his voice.

"We helped out the young cleric that helped us get to town," explained Primrose. "She needed to get a fire from a cave for a ritual called the Kindling. That's when we were locked in the cave and had to fight a golem."

"What!?" Olberic was shocked and placed both his hands on her shoulder. "A-are you alright!? W-were you injured anywhere!?" Olberic then shot a worried glare at Alfyn. "Don't just stand there! What happened?!"

Alfyn held his hands up defensively. "Woah woah! Easy there big guy. Prim is fine. We’re all fine. I mean, you should have seen us in action! Prim was pretty impressive. But, you should know that more than any of us, right?"

Realizing how he was acting, Olberic let go and turned slightly red. "F-forgive me...In all honesty, I was wondering where you have been...I was...well..."

"He wast worried of thee all." H'annit came out of the room with Cyrus and Tressa. Tressa ran and hugged Primrose tightly.

"Prim!" Tressa exclaimed. "Jeez where have you been? I wanted to tell you about the hunting we did!" 

"I was helping the nice cleric from earlier," Primrose explained. "And we had to fight a golem."

"Wow! really!?" Tressa eyes were sparkling. "Did you beat it up?"

Primrose giggles at Tressa's childlike expression. "Of course we did, silly girl."

"So cool! I need to write this in my journal!"

H'annit walks towards Primrose and whispers in her ear. "Olberic wast especially worried of thee. He wast fretting about where thou went and wast close to starting to search for thee." H'annit looked at Primrose with a smirk, seeing Primrose face flush. Primrose looked at Olberic who was trying to get Cyrus away from Therion, asking him constantly what the Sacred Flame was like and how the Kindling process began. Therion was getting very annoyed by Cyrus and looked like he was about to punch the scholar at any moment. Alfyn was trying to calm Therion, trying to tell him not to get worked up. Primrose stared at Olberic for a while and smiled.

‘Always ready to be my knight,’ she thought to herself.

Alfyn then remembered something. "Oh by the way, there something we wanted to ask everyone." This brought curious faces on Olberic, Cyrus, Tressa, and H'annit.

"Just to let you guys know, this was those two's idea, not mine," Therion stated, earning more baffled looks.

Primrose stepped in and said, "How would everyone feel if we had another traveler with us?"

(The Archbishop's Chambers)

Ophilia walked into the archbishop's room to see the condition of her adoptive father. Ophilia saw that Lianna was still at the bedside of the Archbishop. "Lianna! How is His Excellency?"

Lianna looked towards Ophilia and smiled. "He is sleeping still, but he seems to be resting more easily now." Her face then turned curious. "Where have you been, Ophilia? Everyone was worried about you."

Ophilia was silent. She took a deep breath and said, "Lianna...There is something I must tell you..."

"My...my...daughters..." Both Ophilia and Lianna were surprised by the sudden voice that spoke. They turned to see that it was the Archbishop, who was now awake from his slumber. Lianna and Ophilia ran to his side.

"Father!" worried Lianna.

"Your Excellency!" followed Ophilia.

The Archbishop smiled weakly at the two girls. "Forgive me, my girls....for making you worry so..." Noticing Lianna's sad expression, the Archbishop continued, "Do not look at me with such sad eyes, Lianna...I will be well again before..." The Archbishop then began to cough again, shaking as he was lying down.

This only scared Lianna even more. "Father!"

"I will be well again before long," the Archbishop tried to convince. "But now is not the time for such worries. The rite..." Lianna realized the task she must do. She was so focused on her father's condition that she completely forgot about the rite.

Ophilia noticed Lianna's expression and knew what she was thinking of. She simply cannot bear it. ‘Dearest Lianna…’ Ophilia took another deep breath. ‘Here goes!’ "Your Excellency. I must speak with you."

"...What is it, Ophilia?" asked the Archbishop.

Ophilia took out the lantern and showed it to both Lianna and the Archbishop. "I would go on the pilgrimage and complete the Kindling in Lianna's place."

Seeing the blue flame inside of the lantern, Lianna exclaimed, "That's...Aelfric's Lanthorn!? Ophilia, you...!"

"Ophilia," started the Archbishop.

"Your Excellency." Ophilia was waiting for the Archbishop to scold her for what she had done.

"You are aware that it is a grave sin for one to enter the Cave of Origin without the church's permission."

"...I am, Your Excellency." Ophilia knew this would happen, but she was prepared for the worst.

"Ophilia....But....but why..." Lianna asked not wanting her sister to get in trouble.

"...Lianna, leave us now. I would speak with Ophilia alone," ordered the Archbishop. 

"But Father!" begged Lianna.

"Worry not," explained the Archbishop. "I will not be punishing your sister, Lianna. But there are matters we must discuss."

Lianna bowed her head. "I understand, Father. Just...don't be too hard on her, okay?" She turned to look at Ophilia with a sympathetic expression and left the room. She looked back towards the two and closed the door, leaving the Archbishop and the Ophilia alone together.

"At least it would seem you came through your ill-advised journey in one piece," said the Archbishop.

"I did have assistance from some very good natured travelers, Your Excellency," explained Ophilia.

"I see...But I would assume you set out with no preparation to speak of. For all your quiet dignity..."

"I am sorry, Your Excellency." Ophilia bowed her head.

The Archbishop looked Ophilia and smiled. "Oh, Ophilia...I hope that kindness of yours will not be your ruin."

"Your Excellency...?"

"You journeyed to the Cave of Origin so that Lianna might stay here with me, did you not?" This surprised Ophilia. The Archbishop already knew why she did what she did. "I will inform the pontiff that there has been a change in plans and that you will perform the Kindling in Lianna's stead. Speak with your sister and learn what she has these many months. Your instruction will be abbreviated, but I know you are up to the task."

"Your Excellency!" Ophilia was shocked but ultimately was happy.

"Your kindness brings warmth and light to all around you, Ophilia, just as does the Sacred Flame."

Ophilia began to have tears well up in her eyes. "Your Excellency, I..."

The Archbishop watched as Ophilia tried to muster up her words. "Ophilia. When I took you in, I had a dream"

"A dream, Your Excellency?"

"A dream of you, bearing the Flame into the world. Looking back now, I realize it was an omen of what was to come. Lianna is a fine daughter, my pride and joy. She has served as a daughter of the church far better than I had any right to expect. But I know that it has not come easily to her. She has given up much of her true self to be who she must be for the church...I have not yet told Lianna...but I fear that I am not much longer for this world."

Hearing this, Ophilia falls to her knees beside the Archbishop’s bed, shaken. "But Your Excellency...! The healers said..."

"I trust that I know my body better than any other," explained the Archbishop.

"Your Excellency..." Ophilia was in disbelief.

The Archbishop closed his eyes and smiled. "Oh, Ophilia...I am so proud of you and Lianna both. Promise me that you will love one another forever..."

"Your Excellency....I....Father, please! Please don't leave us!" The tears could be held back no longer.

"...Thank you, Ophilia."

(Outside the Flamesgrace Cathedral, the next day) 

Lianna and Ophilia went out of the cathedral with Ophilia holding a traveling bag around her shoulder. Ophilia turned to her sister and said, "And with that, I should be off. Do take care..."

Lianna nodded and smiled. "Take care of yourself...I think Father was looking a little bit better today, don't you?" Lianna then giggled. "We nearly had to tie him to his bed, he so wished to be here too."

Ophilia smiled back. "It's good to know he's acting more like himself again."

Lianna walked in front of Ophilia in silence. She stopped and turned back to her sister. "Ophilia...I owe you an apology."

"Whatever for, Lianna?"

"When I first heard that you would go on the pilgrimage in my stead...To tell you the truth, I was relieved. The thought that I could stay here with Father instead of worrying about the Kindling...I knew you would be putting yourself in great danger...and yet, I was so happy. Can you forgive me, Ophilia?"

Ophilia shook her head and smiled at her sister. "Oh please. I am the one who should apologize. I have no right to be here, and well, here I am."

“I know you only wanted to help me." Lianna got close to Ophilia. "And knowing that you will perform the rite in my stead makes me happier than anything."

Ophilia went to Lianna and hugged her. "Thank you, Lianna." As she let go, Ophilia continued, "Also, I know it would be dangerous but don't worry I have great people to travel with."

As if on cue, someone called out. "Hey Ophilia!" said the voice. Both Lianna and Ophilia turned to see the voice belonging to Alfyn. He was not alone though. With him was Olberic, Primrose, Tressa, Cyrus, Therion, and H'annit who were all waiting, packed and ready to continue their journey. 

"Who are these people?" asked Lianna.

"Some travelers that I helped during the blizzards a few days ago," explained Ophilia. "They offered to accompany me on my journey. Don't worry they can be trusted."

"Haha, that's my Phili," Lianna smiled.

Ophilia stopped hugging Lianna and began, "And so my journey begins. To Saintsbridge, Goldshore, and finally back to Flamesgrace. Light the Flames in each town, perform the Kindling as our forebears have. I will be gone for a while, but if ever you or Father need me, pray send for me at once."

Lianna nodded. "Thank you, Ophilia. Really, do take care of yourself."

"Let us see how Saintsbridge in the Riverlands treats me," Ophilia stated with confidence. She then held her hands in a prayer motion. "Till we meet again, dear sister. May the Sacred Flame light your path!"

"And may it ever shine its warmth upon you!" Lianna said as she did the same motion as Ophilia with a smile. Lianna watched as Ophilia headed towards the other travelers at Flamegrace's gate.

(Flamesgrace Entrance)

"I believe introductions are in order," Cyrus started with a light flourish. "My name is Professor Cyrus Albright. I am a scholar from Atlasdam who is traveling to find a book called The Far Reaches of Hell."

"It nice to meet you Professor," Ophilia bowed with respect. 

"Oh me next! Me next!" Tressa raised her hand excitedly. 

"*cough* damn kids," Therion said underneath his breath

"Shut up, Therion!" Tressa angry said. She then turned back to Ophilia. "Anyway...my name is Tressa! I'm a merchant from Rippletide. I'm on this journey to be a traveling merchant and learn everything about the world. Primrose and Olberic here came through my town and let me join them, giving me a chance to live my dream!"

"A traveling merchant.." Ophilia said. She then smiled. "I hope you can give me a discount on your wares."

"Thee wouldn't receiven any discount," H'annit joined. "The lass values her trade. I shalle introduce myself. Mine own name is H'annit. A huntress from S'warkii village. Mine mission is to finden my master." She then pointed to Linde. "This is mine partner, Linde."

"Rawr" roared Linde softly.

"It's an honor to meet you," Ophilia bowed. "I do hope you find your master soon." She turned to Linde and pet her. "And it's nice to meet you too, Linde." Linde purred, immediately able to tell she would like the new addition.

"Now I believe it is my turn," Olberic started. "My name is-"

"Your name is Olberic Eisenberg!" Ophilia said excitedly. "There is no need for introduction! I know who you are! I read about you when I was a girl! Your swordsmanship is legendary on the continent! It is such an honor to meet and travel with you! In all honesty this is a dream come true!" Ophilia realized that she was acting a little bit too excited yet again, with stares she was getting from all of her new companions. Even Linde stared at her in disbelief. "I'm so sorry...." Ophilia apologized. "I....tend to get over excited."

"Oh it's fine, we already know," started Therion. "All I was hearing was someone's heart shattering to a million pieces." 

"Hm?" wondered Ophilia. She was oblivious to the fact that Alfyn was comically holding back his tears next to the thief.

‘I ain't giving up...I swear…’ thought the crying Alfyn.

"A-Anyway," Olberic said, trying to dismiss the awkward atmosphere. "We will be heading to Stillsnow once we depart from Flamesgrace. Primrose must find someone there."

"Oh really?" Ophilia looked at Primrose for more detail.

"Yes...It's quite personal..." Primrose stated seriously. "I'm sorry...but I’ll have to fill you in later."

Ophilia shook her head. "No, it's okay. I understand. Then let us head to Stillsnow then. All of us."

"Yeah let's head to Stillsnow!" cheered Tressa. 

"I wanted to go to Noblecourt already," Therion complained. "But whatever...I guess I'll keep this thing on me a bit longer," motioning to his thief bangle. 

"Come on Therion!" started Alfyn, smiling at the thief. "We'll get that thing off of ya. I promise."

"I am confident Master is well so I shalle waiteth too," H'annit said. 

"I have never been to Stillsnow," admitted Cyrus. "Always keen on a chance to broaden horizons and learn of new places."

While everyone was talking, Olberic stood next to Primrose., speaking low, "Our next stop will be where we hope to find the first Crow," he whispered. "Are you prepared?"

"Yes.." she answered immediately. "I am ready...soon, the first wings will be clipped." Primrose then became sad. "But what would the others think of me...I have the intention to kill this man when I see him. The others will think of me...a monster."

"I disagree," Olberic said with a smile. "Just take a look at them." Primrose turned to the group and all she saw was happy and friendly faces. She saw Cyrus expressing his interest in what type of knowledge the town would have. Tressa was also excited but was more into selling and purchasing wares in the town. H'annit was talking to Ophilia about her master with Linde nuzzling up to the cleric. Therion was being his usual loner self trying not to speak to anyone but was failing because of Alfyn's constant pestering on how things are gonna go alright. "We are all different in terms of birth, upbringing, trade, and personality. However, I truly believe they all care for you and would not judge your decision. Although Lady Ophilia just joined, I'm sure she would be understanding despite being a cleric. As you said before...we have become a very strange family. But still, a family, hmm?"

Primrose thought for a moment and smiled. "Maybe your right...Although I must admit, this is one odd family we have. I mean who would have thought I would be traveling with a scholar, a thief and an apothecary?”

"Or a merchant, huntress, and cleric," added Olberic. 

"Or a former warrior that is so fun to tease," Primrose smirked at Olberic, playfully bumping her hip against his as they stood next to each other.

"Or a vexing dancer that can’t control herself." Olberic glared at Primrose a moment, then smiled warmly. 

Both of them laughed and stared at one another for a moment. Primrose began, "We should move along. We have a big journey ahead of us. Once we finish with Stillsnow we can head to Victor's Hollow to find any information on your former friend."

"Indeed. Shall we get going?" asked Olberic, smiling at the dancer. 

"Lets," answered Primrose, smiling back. 

The two of them joined the rest and they headed off to their next destination: Stillsnow. The eight travelers had met with one another. This was the start of their legends, that would be known by all on the continent. Olberic the knight, Primrose the dancer, Tressa the merchant, Cyrus scholar, Alfyn the apothecary, Therion the thief, H'annit the hunter, and Ophilia the cleric shall bond with one another, cry with one another, even argue with one another, as they all had a quest to complete. But these eight travelers would find strength and courage in facing the challenges ahead, together. They would meet many friends, and face even more foes, but now, at least the walk would be a bit more interesting.

Eight Travelers. Eight quests. One great journey.

And now, that journey can truly begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.....am...finally.... done!!!! Okay this was a very long chapter so I really hope people enjoys this! I worked really hard so please follow and share this to anyone that likes Octopath xD Also, my first chapter of the New Year. Yyaaayyyy!!!! Anyway, I will try working on the next chapter. I'll be doing some side stories with the character to you know go into more of the friendship side of the travelers. Look forward to that and more! Please comment down and let me know if you guys enjoy the story! Again thanks to AlextheGreanPea! He really took the time to read through this very long chapter. But any case, please follow and support this work. I want to continue writing this. It's so fun! But anyway see you all in next chapter!


	9. Side Story: Drinking With Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before heading to Stillsnow, the travelers come across a building that serves as a tavern and inn and decided to take the time to enjoy themselves for a while. Alfyn decided this was the perfect time to have a drinking game with his companions. The men accept this game while the women decide and watch to see the event unfold. With a little gambling put into play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This will be my version of a travel banter that focuses on all eight of them interacting in a tavern. I'm open to any ideas of side stories that you want the travelers to be in. I want to write more chapters like this so please let me know in the comments down below. Also, I'm so happy I hit 1000 hits!!! Thank you all for supporting this! But anyway, enjoy the story!

_ (William's Tavern and Inn) _

"Phew! I'm glad we got out of the snow in time!" said Tressa as she opened the door of the establishment.

"Yeah, the Frostlands are no joke," agreed Alfyn as he followed from behind. "A guy like me ain't used to that type of weather. I'm starting to miss the warm sun in Clearbrook..."

"Well, I'm quite used to this cold," explained Ophilia, following Alfyn. "It's easy to adapt when you grow up in it. Once you get used to it, you realize that it's not so cold at all!"

"Linde enjoyeth the snow," H'annit said as she walked in the inn with her companion at her side. "She seemeth right at home in this weather."

"Rawr!" agreed Linde.

"Well it's best for us to relax a bit before our next stop," advised Cyrus, coming in as well. He then turned to Primrose who was behind him. "No objections, I pray, Lady Primrose?"

"It's quite alright," responded Primrose with a smile. "You are all here because of me. We could all use a break."

"Cool. So you’re buying the drinks, yes?" Therion asked. "Because all of that walking in snow got me thirsty."

"We should secure our lodging first, Therion," Olberic said, coming in last. "We are lucky that this tavern also serves as an inn. We can rest ourselves here for a day or two. If the weather allows, we will return to the road as soon as possible."

The eight travelers were making their way down the Western Stillsnow Wilds Path where they would reach the town of Stillsnow. There, a certain dancer would find one of the men that was responsible for her father's death. However, as so often happens in the cold northern regions of the continent, the weather was too strong for the travelers to continue their journey. They were again struck by a blizzard, so they needed to find shelter soon. Luckily for them, H'annit was able to spot an inn that was reinforced enough to handle the freezing weather. It was a large building that had bricks as its foundation and glass windows where they were able to see tables for drinking and eating. This made many of them happy as they were feeling a bit peckish after battling the harsh snowy weather. Others, namely Alfyn and Therion, were more interested in quenching their thirst rather than eating anything. The top of the building had a sign that said  _ William's Tavern and Inn  _ which gave them the idea that they would be able to rest and resupply before moving on. The inside of the building was quite impressive. There were roughly 20 tables in the area with a good amount of people already taking some of the tables, laughing and chatting with one another. Many consist of merchants, clerics, and other travelers taking refuge from the weather. Others were waiters and waitresses that were taking the orders of the patrons and bringing them refreshments. There was a large glass chandelier on the top ceiling that glistened from the lights surrounding the area. There was a stage for people to perform their talents for others to see, which caught Primrose's eye.

"Oh my," admired the dancer. "I'm most tempted to warm this room a bit more with a dance."

"Oh, I would love to see you perform, Primrose!" Ophilia smiled excitedly. "I rarely see such things in Flamesgrace."

Primrose smiled back and nodded. "Then I promise not to disappoint."

"I too wouldn’t mind a little show," Cyrus joined. "However, I think it would be best for us to relax a tad bit until the weather clears up. We must conserve some of our energy for our journey ahead."

"I agree with you, Professor," Olberic said as he walked towards the three. He then looked at Primrose. "You should also rest a bit. We wouldn't want you to collapse out of exhaustion."

Primrose gave a flirtatious smile. "I can assure you, dancing is not a tiring activity for me...Perhaps I can show you later, good knight, just how...dedicated, I am to my craft. They could be....private lessons~." The knight began the blush and turned his head away in embarrassment. Ophilia’s eyes went wide and her cheeks turned scarlet. Primrose’s playful, almost aggressive nature was so new to someone like her.

Cyrus, however, was a different story. "Why that is awfully kind of you, Lady Primrose! Would you mind giving me lessons as well? I am very terrible at dancing, and I am hoping to approve upon this skill.” 

All three of them looked at Cyrus in utter disbelief. He was certainly a living irony. Who would've thought that a scholar could not only be so smart but also so naive. Maybe it has something to do with staring at a different tome everyday for a long period of time. After a moment, the three shared a chuckle.

Meanwhile, Tressa, Therion, H'annit, Linde, and Alfyn were at the counter negotiating with the owner of the establishment. "So we would like to have two rooms with four beds in each of them if possible, Mister."

"Call me William, little lady," said the owner. William was a middle aged man with white short hair and a white mustache that fell a bit down to his upper lip. He was wearing a modest long shirt and red vest as well as brown pants and black shoes. He laughed a bit and began again, "I must say this is a rather large group. And to top it off you all seem very different from one another."

"Well what can we say," Alfyn responded with his trademark smile. "We are such good pals that all of that doesn't matter. A good cup of ale always brings people together."

"True words," William began laughing again. He stopped laughing and looked at Linde, who was sitting beside H'annit. "By the way, will that snow leopard be staying in your room as well?"

"Linde preferen to stay outside. This weather suits her, and doesn't liken places so crowded," H'annit answered with a sheepish smile.

"Well that's a relief. I can see she’s trained and all but I'm afraid our guests here...might make them nervous. " He bows his head a bit, apologetically.

"Rawr," Linde said as if agreeing with the owner. She then began to walk towards the door to go outside.

"Will she be okay?" asked the owner with concern.

"Snow leopards preferen this weather. Even blizzards shalt not affect them one bit. Their fur is special for occasions liken these. Thou art most kind to care of her wellbeing." She smiled.

"Well I would hate to see an animal as well behaved as that suffer, but I'm glad she doesn’t mind the weather up here."

"Hey old man," Therion started. "Mind if I order some mead?"

Tressa turned and stared at the thief with anger. "Therion! Don't be so rude!"

"What? I'm thirsty," Therion said bluntly. This made Tressa even more mad with Alfyn trying to calm the merchant down.

The owner laughed and responded, "It's quite alright. I don't mind at all." He pointed towards the bar counter where a woman in a tavern outfit was serving drinks to the patrons. "My daughter over there can serve you as many drinks as you want."

"Well alright" Alfyn cheered. "How’s about I get the drinks while everyone finds a table?"

"Well I'm gonna get a table away from him." Tressa pointed at the thief as he was cleaning his ear with his finger.

"Hey, why would I want to sit with a brat like you?" countered Therion. This only made the merchant even more angry as her face began to turn red. 

H'annit decided to intervene. "We shall have tables for the men and women. We can talketh with Primrose and Ophilia and get to knoweth one another more."

Tressa stopped glaring at Therion and turned to H'annit. She thought for a moment and smiled. "Yeah your right! Let's have some girl time away from the boys. I wouldn't mind having a mature conversation with some of the coolest ladies on the continent."

"It won't be mature if you're in it," commented Therion, earning him a stomp on a foot by Tressa. "Ow! you little-"

"Okay Okay!" Alfyn raised his hands, trying to diffuse the conversation. "I just got our drinks and one of the waitresses should bring them over. I still remember what everyone likes, so let's go and find some tables."

"Fine...." Therion said, annoyed. 

The four of them let Primrose, Olberic, Ophilia and Cyrus know of the seating arrangements. The travelers were able to secure two tables, one for the men, one for the ladies. The first table consisted of Primrose having Tressa on her right side and Ophilia on her left while H'annit was sitting on the left side of Ophilia. The second table had Olberic with Cyrus on his left side and Alfyn on his right. Therion was seated on Alfyn's right because he didn't want to sit next to the "scholar that wouldn't shut up." Everyone of them had their own alcoholic drink in their hands with the exception of Tressa having grape essence juice. She was still a young girl and cannot stand the taste of alcohol. Both groups began to start talking with one another.

_ (Men Table) _

"*glug* *glug* *glug* Ah!" Alfyn went as he drank his mug of ale. "That's some good ale if I do say so myself."

"Just so," Olberic agreed as he drank his mead. "Drinks go best when you enjoy them with comrades."

"I still prefer to drink alone," Therion stated, sipping his mead. 

"Don't be such a sour puss, Therion," Alfyn said with a smile as he slapped Therion's back, making the thief annoyed by the apothecary's antics. Alfyn then turned to Cyrus who was staring at his cup of wine as if in a trance. "You okay there, Professor?"

Cyrus snapped out of his trance and looked at Alfyn. "Oh yes! I'm quite fine! Do not worry yourself of me."

"Did you want something else to drink?" asked Alfyn. "I could get you another drink if you-"

"No! It's not that believe me," Cyrus interrupted. He then had his head down. "I'm just....remembering my time back in the academy."

"Really now?" Olberic questioned. "Willing to share?"

"Well...." began Cyrus. "Back in Atlasdam, many of the professors tended to go out drinking with one another after they finished their classes and research. Some of them even tried to invite me to have a drink but, typically, I would turn them down. This was mostly because I was too absorbed by my research to socialize with any of my colleagues. There were nights where I would drink alone in my quarters, and there were times I somewhat regretted not going with them." Cyrus looked up to the group. "I know I take my research too seriously and I tend to ramble on about this or that, however, my whole life if not always about the next tome I wish to read...I feel...lucky that I have companions who I can share a glass with and not be put away for my character." Cyrus bowed his head. "I thank you so much, my friends."

The three of them were silent for a moment then Olberic to speak up. "You should not thank us, Professor. I know you feel as though many cannot handle your...proclivities. Although that might be true, you are still a great scholar who is dedicated to his field and only wants others to enjoy the same knowledge that you do." Olberic smiled. "So please, raise your head." Cyrus did so.

"Yeah Professor," Alfyn joined. "Ya don't have to thank us. We wanted to drink with you. Plus, I never get a chance to drink with a scholar. This is excitin'!"

Olberic and Alfyn looked towards Therion who was sipping away at his drink. The thief saw the expectant looks of the knight and apothecary. He sighed and said, "Look I'm not gonna say something like I enjoy drinking with any of you people. Like I said, I prefer to drink alone. But..." Therion scratched the back of his head and turned his head away slightly, "I guess you're not...a complete pain in the ass. I mean your annoying, but--not that bad."

"Awww that's the spirit, Therion!" Alfyn proceeded to wrap an arm around the thief's neck. "Come on guys! Let's have a great time and drink til the sun rises!"

Olberic laughed and raised his mug. "I sense a challenge!"

"Very well, why not?" Cyrus smiled, raising his glass as well. For the first time ever, he felt as though he was a part of a group that he belonged to. Sure they weren't scholars, but they still see him as one of their own. And that’s what matters to him.  _ I certainly am a lucky man to have comrades like these on my journey,  _ thought Cyrus.

However, while Cyrus was thinking of that, all Therion could think was,  _ I wished I kept my mouth shut. _ He had an annoyed face like a cat that wanted to be by himself while Alfyn was still holding him. He continued to drink, hoping the apothecary would learn about personal space.

_ (Women Table) _

"Jeez, they sure are loud over there," commented Tressa as the three others saw how energetic the men are at their table, with the exception of Therion who seemed more annoyed than enthusiastic. 

"Don't be too hard on them, Tressa," advised Primrose. "Men tend to get rowdy when they are holding ale in their hand. I remember back in Sunshade how some drunk men would try and grab a hold of me after my performance on stage."

"That must have been terrifying," Ophilia worried.

"It might be for some," explained Primrose. "But I know a thing or two of how to handle drunk men."

"And how does thou do that?" asked H'annit as she began drinking her ale.

"Simple. I pretend to be swayed by their advances....then give them a quick kick to their groin."

H'annit choked on her drink as she began to laugh at Primrose's statement. Tressa also began an uproar of laughter as she almost fell over her seat from hearing what Primrose said. Even Ophilia began to cover her mouth and started giggling at the story.

"I must say Primrose," Ophilia giggled. "You really are a strong woman. I honestly can’t help but respect you."

Primrose smiles at Ophilia. "Thank you, Ophilia. But you shouldn't sell yourself short. I mean you were able to fight that Guardian with us. I swear, you might even be a catch for a certain someone." Primrose looked over and saw Alfyn pouring Cyrus another drink, encouraging him to keep drinking while Olberic was raising his drink to cheer the professor. Therion had his elbow on the table while his head was resting on his hand. He did, however, had a small smile as he watched the scholar drink his ale with passion. But Primrose was mostly focusing on Alfyn as she was doing her best to at least give the apothecary a chance to be with the cleric.

"Well I do fantasize about settling with someone in the future," admitted Ophilia with blush as she looked away from her companions with a shy smile.

"Oh really?~" Primrose began with her teasing tone. "Then why not talk about what kind of man you would like to have~"

"W-wait are we gonna talk about some lovey dovey stuff?" Tressa asked, looking embarrassed. 

Primrose turned to the merchant and smiled coyly. "Why not? You did want to talk about mature topics right? This is your chance."

"W-well yeah but....I'm...n-not really good at that kind of stuff..." Tressa admitted turning red. 

"I too am not familiar," H'annit said with an equal blush. "I’ve not fancied romance with others as of yet..."

"Well this is the perfect chance to talk about it," Primrose explained. "Plus, it's a good chance to get to know one another. They say the type of man you like reflects on who you are as a lady." Primrose turned to Ophilia, tilting her head to the side and smirking. "Why don’t we start with you, Ophilia?"

"M-me!?" Ophilia said, looking shy. "T-This is so sudden. I-I don't want you guys to laugh at me."

"We would never," smiled Primrose.

"Yeah!" Tressa joined. "Come on Ophilia tell us."

"If thou want to of course," H'annit added.

"Well..." Ophilia thought it over. "Okay well I would like to meet a guy who is kind and sweet to me."

_ That seems easy enough for Alfyn,  _ thought Primrose.

"I would like him to be able to handle a sword very well."

_ Obviously because she is such a fan for knights. I'm sure Olberic can give him some lessons. _

"Oh and he also needs to be like a scholar!" Ophilia said brightly.

_ Wait what?  _ Primrose began to look confused.

Ophilia, however, continued. "He also has to be a very clever man who is hard on himself but kind and caring to others. Oh! And he has to be taller than me, of course. And broad minded and tolerant. A gentle, but strong soul." Ophilia stopped talking and looked at the three women at the table. Each of them had the same look of bewilderment. She was baffled at first, but soon realized why they were looking at her this way. The cleric turned red and covered her face with her hands. "I-I’m sorry! I sort of...got carried away."

"I-Its alright, Ophilia," reassuring Primrose. "Just keep in mind that you shouldn't pin your dreams on one man."  _ I'm sorry, Alfyn. You may have your work cut out for you... _

"Well at least you narrow it down," commented Tressa.

"Which excluden all men on this continent," jokes H'annit, making Primrose and Tressa laugh while Ophilia was still red. However, she also laughed along with them.

Primrose then turned to H'annit. "I remember you saying that you wanted a man that is stronger than you?"

"Yes," answered H'annit. "I wouldst liken someone that shalle keepen up with me on the hunt. I do not liken the idea of changing who I am for a man."

"That's understandable," Primrose agreed. "A woman should never change for any type of man. Always remember to never lose your power when trying to be with a man. You need to find someone that will accept you for who you are. I can’t imagine a relationship lasting long otherwise."

"Oh wow, Primrose," Ophilia awed. "That's very wise of you to say. I'm learning a lot."

"Me too!" Tressa cheered. "Now this is the type of mature talk I've been hoping for."

"Well, what type of man do  _ you  _ like, Tressa?" asked Ophilia.

"Me!? Oh you wouldn't want to hear my type...do you?" Tressa said, trying to laugh it off.

"Tressa..." H'annit said leaning towards her with a mischievous look as she was holding her mug.

"We're waiting!" added Ophilia who had the same look as H'annit and also leaning towards the girl.

Tressa felt like one of the animals that H'annit been hunting. Tressa tried looking at Primrose but she gave a smile and her head shaking no, crushing the merchants hopes of getting out of the situation. Tressa decided to concede and said, "W-Well then, if you insist...I like a man who doesn't try to return merchandise after he's already paid for and used it."

Ophilia and H'annit stared at the merchant with a blank expression. They turned to one another and began laughing. "For some reason, that makes perfect sense, Tressa!" laughed Ophilia.

"Agreeth!" laughed H'annit.

"H-Hey come on!" Tressa yelled, turning red. "I'm not some type of girl that would want a cheapskate."

"Sorry, Tressa," giggled Primrose. "But I expected that type of answer from you as well." Primrose began to compose herself. "But you should know that business and personal life are not always the same. You shouldn't always look at things as a merchant. It takes love and affection to get a good man, not just good business sense."

Everyone looked at Primrose in such awe. Ophilia began to speak. "Primrose, you really have insights on this that we don’t."

"I'll take that lesson to heart!" Tressa said, smiling widely.

"As will I," Ophilia continued. "I'm learning so much from you, Primrose!"

"Hold on now," H'annit started. "We should knowen what Primrose favoren in a man."

"Me? Well that's easy," Primrose smiled proudly. "I like a man who...." She suddenly stopped to think for a moment. She looked around the table and everyone was expecting her to reveal the type of guy she wants. Her eyes shifted a bit to the men's table where she saw Olberic laughing and smiling as Alfyn was making a joke. It was a very cheerful smile. A nice one....a handsome one. Realizing what she was thinking, Primrose turned a bit red and looked around the table and saw the empty mugs that the women had. She quickly took their mugs, stood up, and said, "Oh my look at that! We are all out of drinks! I'll get us another round!" Primrose walked quickly towards the barkeep.

"Hey, Prim! Get back here!" Tressa yelled as she ran after Primrose, trying to catch up to her.

Ophilia and H'annit were now sitting at the table with each other. "If I didn't know any better, I say Primrose was trying to avoid telling us what she wants in a man," deduced Ophilia.

"Agreeth," said H'annit. She then gave a coy smile. "Though I haven a feeling of what truly interests her." H'annit glanced over to Olberic, knowing full well the type of man Primrose wanted.

While Ophilia and H'annit were at the table, Tressa and Primrose were already at the barkeep, getting more ale and juice for the table. "Come on, Prim! Tell me!" begged Tressa.

"Now now," Primrose smiled, hiding her embarrassment. "We should quench our thirst first Tressa." She turned to the tavern owner's daughter. "Can we get three more and one juice please?"

"Sure, comin right up!" said the barkeep. "By the way, you might want to watch those guys at that table over there." The barkeep pointed and Primrose and Tressa turned and saw a barrel of ale near the table where Olberic and the others were sitting.

"The apothecary over there asked if they could have a barrel so they could have some type of drinking contest," laughed the barkeep. "Your friends sure know how to have fun."

"Well I'm not paying for that," declares Tressa annoyingly. She then had an idea and giggled a bit. "But this is a perfect chance to make some good leaves."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Primrose. 

"Let's just say I'm gonna make some serious money off of those guys." Tressa smiled a devilish smile, causing Primrose to get a little apprehensive.

_ (Men’s Table) _

"Alright! Our first drinking contest begins now!" Alfyn cheered, raising his mug. 

"Let us fight with honor!" cheered Olberic, raising his mug.

"May the best gentleman win," Cyrus joined, also raising his mug.

"Just remember, if I win, I will be collecting those leaves," Therion said, raising his mug but also giving an uncharacteristic smile.

"Sorry there, Therion," Alfyn smiled confidently. "But when it comes to booze, I will always be the victor."

"We shall see about that," Olberic counters with a smug smile. 

"Are you challenging me, old man?" Alfyn turned to Olberic, keeping his confidence.

"Indeed I am," Olberic responded with equal confidence. "Have at you!"

"Don't forget about Master Therion and I," Cyrus reminded. "I may not look it but I can also handle my liquor quite well."

"Don't rope me into your standard, bookworm," Therion counter. "If you’re so good, then let’s hear less talking and see more drinking." He then looked towards Olberic and Alfyn. "That goes the same for you two. Either put your money where your mouth is, or your money will find itself in my pocket while you're under the table."

"Ha ha! Alright then!" yelled Alfyn with a smile. "Let’s do this. Cheers!" The men clink their mugs together in the middle of the table and begin drinking, gulping down their booze and dipping their cups into the barrel. Thanks to Alfyn’s boasting of his drinking prowess, the other men now had something to prove. Back in Clearbrook, Alfyn had the reputation of being one of the heaviest drinkers in the village. Of course, he would never drink on the job, but would drink until dawn if everyone in town was healthy. Naturally, Olberic, being the knight and man he was, saw that as a challenge and decided to prove that the knights of Hornburg had no equal, on the battlefield, or at the tavern. Cyrus saw it as a fun way to bond with his fellow travelers, so he decided to join in as well, despite not being much of a drinker himself. Therion wasn't going to participate but decided to do so when they all agreed that the last man standing gets a cash prize. 

_ (At Another Table) _

As the boys began their competition, Tressa was at another table with patrons drawing on a piece of paper faces of each of the men. Below the faces was the amount of money that had been wagered on that participants victory.

"Alright everyone! Place your bets!" announced Tressa. "Which one of these fellows do you think can drink this entire tavern dry?"

"My money's on the big guy over there," said one man with a bald head.

"I'll place my luck on the apothecary," said a woman in a violet dress.

"That white hair guy seems like he knows how to handle a drink," said a young merchant.

"I think that scholar could win too," said another young man.

"Seriously!? You don't get betting at all!" laughed the man next to him. 

Tressa was able to get almost the entire tavern to come and place their bets on who can drink the most. She thought of trying to earn some more leaves through this type of show, since the others were going to spend her hard earned leaves on booze. It was easy to get this crowd going since the men were already getting their attention because of their boisterousness. Many were very curious to see who would win the contest since it was obvious that they all had different backgrounds. While Tressa was placing bets, Primrose went back to the table with Ophilia and H'annit..

"Tressa really knows when it's a good time to earn some money," commented Ophilia. 

"I agree," Primrose said. "She really has a knack for finding good business opportunities. So are any of you going to place a bet?"

"Not me," H'annit said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I haven bad memories of Master’s terrible gambling. I wouldst not wanten to be anything like him."

"Your Master must be a real handful then, H'annit," giggled Ophilia.

"Indeed he is," H'annit responded. "Though I wouldst be lying to say I am not curious as to whom might drinken the most."

"Likewise," Primrose admitted. "Out of all of them, I would say Alfyn and Olberic have a best shot. I can tell if a man can hold his liquor or not."

"Well those two seem like they have experience drinking," said Ophilia. "The Professor and Therion on the other hand may be a different story."

"I can see Therion having a chance but not Cyrus," Primrose said, cupping her cheek with hand as her elbow was on the table.

"Leten us see what happens," informed H'annit. The three of them looked towards the men's table and watched the games unfold.

_ (Men's Table 20 Minutes Later) _

"I....I must concede," Cyrus said tipsy with his face looking a bit red. "I-- _ hic _ ...cannot drink anymore-- _ hic _ !"

Alfyn was finishing his seventh mug, giving out a sigh of enjoyment. "Don't beat yourself up, Professor. You should probably go upstairs and lay down."

"Y-Yes....I shall...do-- _ hic _ ...that." Cyrus got up but before he could walk towards the stairs, he fell face first on the floor. 

"Professor!?" Olberic worried, putting his drink down and standing up from his seat.

"He's fine," Therion said nonchalantly drinking. "Take a closer look."

Confused, Olberic bent down to see what the thief meant. As he bent down, all he could hear was snoring. He then got a better look and saw that Cyrus was already fast asleep from drinking. Olberic chuckled at the sight of the sleeping professor. "I guess all of that ale has taken a toll on him." He looked up and yelled, "Could we get a bit of assistance?" 

H'annit then approach Olberic and said, "Leten me get him to bed. I shall maken sure he is comfortable." H'annit crouched down, and slung Cyrus over her shoulder, causing many people to stare at her in awe. Some were thinking how strong H'annit was, being able to carry Cyrus with ease. Others thought of how light the scholar must have been if even a woman can carry him in such a way. 

Primrose and Ophilia could only think,  _ I'm glad she’s traveling with us. _ H'annit carried Cyrus up the stairs, leaving the three of men to continue their drinking.

"Well that's one down," Alfyn said smugly. "Who's gonna fall next?"

"Don't look at me, country boy," Therion said. "I think I can still drink."

"So can I," Olberic smiled. "The battle continues!"

The three of them continued to drink and Tressa was already preparing more bets for the patrons. "Alright!" she announced "Here’s our second wave of wagers! Hurry and place your leaves on whoever you think will keep on drinking!" Everyone frantically began placing their leaves on the table, causing Tressa's eyes to become the currency symbol after seeing the piles of money being stacked. Both Primrose and Ophilia laughed awkwardly seeing the young merchant so enthusiastic about the piled up money.

Back at the table, Olberic looked towards Ophilia and Primrose's table. He was especially looking at Primrose, seeing how she was enjoying herself drinking and chatting a bit with Ophilia. He started to think to himself how lucky he was to meet someone like her. She was a very mature person who would do anything to help her comrades in need. She is willing to put herself in harm's way to help others and not have them suffer. She was just like him. This may have been the alcohol’s doing but he started to see how beautiful she was in this lighting and was secretly hoping to see her dance up on the stage since the moment she mentioned it. Olberic realized what he was thinking and began to blush heavily. He then downed his alcohol in a rush, trying to put such thoughts out of his mind.

Alfyn saw this and thought it was part of the challenge. "Well looks like someone is fired up!" Alfyn said, completely oblivious. "Looks like we can't hold back either! Right Therion?" 

"I'm gonna call it quits," Therion stated bluntly.

"Wait what!?" surprised Alfyn. "Why?"

"Even I know when to call it quits," explained Therion. "And the last thing I want is to end up like the bookworm." Therion got up and walked away from the table. "Besides, I see another opportunity to make some leaves." Alfyn and Olberic saw Therion head towards the table where Tressa and some other patrons were at. They did not know why she was with them nor did they know what they were yelling for. Nevertheless, both of them continued their drinking game until neither of them could drink anymore.

At the table with Tressa, Therion walked towards the merchant, knowing full well what she had been doing this entire time. For this reason, he said, "I wanna bet too."

"Hmph! Not letting you!" Tressa said with a huff. "I don't do business with jerks!"

"And I don't do business with brats but here I am," countered the thief. "So you either let me in on this or I'll send a letter to your folks that you’ve been hanging around with a thief, and running gambling dens."

"You don't even know where they live!" yelled Tressa, pointing her finger at Therion. 

"Oh yes I do," Therion said with a smirk. "It would be a shame if your parents discovered that you're living a life of crime since you left the shop. I wonder how they would feel when I tell them that you're my protege."

"T-They wouldn't believe that!"

"You sure? I'm very convincing." Therion honestly was bluffing. He knew nothing about Tressa's parents or where she lived. He could have asked Primrose or the others about her but didn't for two reasons. One, he didn't want to come off as suspicious. And two, he honestly couldn't care less about some merchant kid's life. Nevertheless, one of the thief's best talents was lying, and he knew that Tressa was young and gullible enough to believe anything. He could tell based on her facial expression.

After a second, Tressa begrudgingly said, "Alright...who are you betting?"

"The Mountain," Therion answered, implying that he was betting on Olberic.

"Wait really?" Tressa asked. "I thought you would put your money on Alfyn."

"I would have if he wasn't going up against someone with a bigger frame," explained Therion. "People with a larger frame are able to handle their booze well." Therion looked back at Olberic and Alfyn. "Though I will admit the idiot doctor is stubborn so there is a chance he might win as well."

"Then my money's on Alfyn!" Tressa stated proudly. "Make sure you get your leaves ready for the taking."

Therion leaned towards the merchant and flicked her forehead, earning him an "Ow!" sound from the young girl as she sooth her forehand with her hand. "Just try it, squirt." Tressa proceeded to yell at Therion as Olberic and Alfyn continued with the game.

_ (10 minutes later) _

"Hahahaha!" Olberic was in a drunken mess. After drinking for a while, he began to start giggling and laughing non stop at his table. It seems he's the type of giddy drunk that smiles and laughs at every little thing. 

"You....really know...how to drink..." Alfyn said, becoming sloshed. He was almost at his limit. For the first time ever, he felt as though he couldn't take another drink. This was posing to be a challenge for him. What makes things worse is that Olberic seemed to want to drink more. 

"Just so!" boastered Olberic loudly, causing many to look his way. 

Back at the gambling table, Tressa and Therion looked on and saw the state Olberic was in. In their state of mind, shocked would be considered an understatement. 

"Uuhhhhhh wow," Tressa eyes were wide in bewilderment. "I never thought Olberic could get like that."

"Yeah your right...." Therion agreed, becoming dumbstruck. "Never thought he was a happy go lucky drunk. Hell, he's even worse than the idiot apothecary." Therion looked towards Alfyn. "Speaking of which, he doesn't look too good."

"Yeah he looks a little green. Hope he's okay."

Alfyn was not fine. In fact, he could throw up any moment. This was the first time he ever felt sick from drinking. He knew Olberic would be a tough challenge but he never expected him to be this challenging. A part of him wanted to keep at it in order to impress Ophilia with some of skills. But this was obviously a big mistake for him. Nevertheless, he was stubborn. He will keep on drinking until he passes out. Olberic continued to laugh, making Alfyn smile with determination as he tried to lift his drink to begin drinking it. However, the mug didn't reach his lips due to a gentle hand stopping it.

"I think you’ve had enough," said a warm voice. Alfyn looked up and saw Ophilia who had a concerned look on her face. "I know I might be getting in your way but as your friend I don't want you to get sick. You're an apothecary, you should know how to take care of your own body." 

Alfyn paused his thinking process as he was staring at Ophilia as if she was an amazing painting. She truly was a kind soul. It's no wonder he fell for her. Alfyn smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, shucks....yeah, I think I'm done for tonight." Alfyn tried to get up but was wobbly from all the alcohol in his system. He felt as though he would fall on the floor like Cyrus has done. Fortunately, Ophilia was holding onto his shoulder.

"Here. Let me get you to your room," Ophilia smiled, causing Alfyn to blush and nod. As they were walking towards the stairs, a thought occurred in his mind. He may not have won the game, but he at least got Ophilia to notice him. A smile was planted on Alfyn's face as the two went up the stairs. 

"Looks like you were right," sighed Tressa. "Man, I can't believe I lost a bet to a thief."

"Get used to it, squirt," responded Therion.

"Well aren't you going to check on Alfyn? Or is that not your style," Tressa said with a sarcastic tone.

"Well yeah," Therion admitted. "But something tells me he’d never forgive me if I went up there right now..."

"Wait, does he want to be alone with Ophilia? Why would he?" asked Tressa confused. Therion looked at the merchant with a blank expression and pulled her nose, causing her great pain. When he let go, she held her nose in order to sooth her pain. "What was that for!?"

"Nothing," Therion said nonchalantly. "Anyway, if you need me, I'll be counting my earnings over here."

Therion left the betting table with Tressa following him. "Hey! At least answer my question!"

Olberic was sitting alone at his table, still laughing from his drunkenness. It seems as though he hasn't realized that everyone at the table has already left, and he was the only one drinking. That is until Primrose came to his table.

"Congratulations," said the dancer with a smile.

"Hmm? What? Oh...I won?" Olberic laughed. "Amazing! I had the best time ever!" Olberic continued to be giddly and laughing with Primrose watching, becoming amused by the state the knight was in. "I haven't had a drinking contest since..." Olberic paused, the jovial expression fading from his face, making the dancer confused, "since I was with Erhardt..." He looked down at his drink. "I remember drinking with him after battle and we chatted for hours on end. Back then, I tended to avoid excessive drink in order to stay vigilant. But when I was with him....I knew I could drink as much as I wanted. We protected one another...No matter what.”

Olberic continued to look down at his drink with a sad expression. He felt, however, a soft hand touching his. He turned and saw Primrose holding his hand with an empathetic look on her face. "Don't worry. You will find your answers." She smiled at the knight. "I promise you. Once we finish up with my business. We can go straight to Victor's Hollow. If it's any consideration, I will be by your side. And so will the others."

Olberic smiled back. "Thank you...it puts me at ease to...hear that." Olberic leaned towards Primrose with his eyes half lidded, causing the dancer to blush.  _ Was he going to....? Was he going to repeat what happened back in Clearbrook. But we agreed to not talk about that moment....I mean maybe it was because he was drunk. Yeah that's it! But still.... _ She wouldn't mind making that attempt again. Primrose, however, was completely wrong. Olberic fell on the floor of the tavern, snoring loudly with a bit of drool leaking from his mouth.

Primrose saw the state of the knight and started to laugh.  _ He's really not any other man,  _ thought Primrose. She got up from her seat and yelled towards the room. "Therion! Tressa! Come help me get Olberic up!" Therion and Tressa came and saw Olberic's sleeping state with Tressa laughing and Therion commenting on how he never saw a knight sleep like that. Primrose asked both of them to help carry the man to the room so he could get some rest. Tressa was willing while Therion was reluctant. The duo held Olberic's right side while Primrose held his left. As they were carrying him, Primrose thought to herself,  _ You don't have to worry, Olberic. I'll help you along your journey....after all your.... _ she blushed and smiled while she as she looked at him and saw a smile form on his sleeping face.  _ A wonderful man. _

William, the owner, saw the whole ordeal play out. How the eight of them interacted with one another. He never saw such a lively group consisting of many people from different backgrounds. He had worked in his tavern for forty years, and he had never been so entertained by watching guests like these with their antics. A smile began to form on the man's face. William's daughter approached him with a puzzled expression.

"Why so happy, Father?" asked his daughter.

"Oh nothing!" He responded, keeping his smile. "I'm just happy that I get to meet such interesting characters in my tavern." He then looked at the three carrying Olberic up the stairs. "Something tells me that those folks are going to do great things if they stick together." William continued his smile while his daughter continued to look at him, baffled by his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the side story is done I will be working on Primrose's chapter 2 to get things started with her revenge story. I still need to see how I will include all of the other's part 2 because some of their missions are in the same town. But I'll do my best and make it work! Shout out again to AlextheGreanPea for helping me edit this! Always such a huge help from him! I will try and make more Octopath in the future even if I'm back in college. Please comment down below and I'll see you all next time!


End file.
